The Champion's Challenge
by TheChickenMc
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the heroes of S-Class were to go against the Caped Baldly? Cause I have... Watch as the S-Class of the Hero Organization go against the man of the hour, and truly see what Saitama really is.
1. Chpt 1: The Champion's Rise

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 1: The Champion's Rise

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _2 years after Saitama's initial training..._

 _ **Strong**_

A word Saitama is all too accustomed with when being described by any enemy that he faces… Unfortunately, he can't say the same to the enemies he fights. After the first couple of years fighting monsters, he knew something was up. He never got the satisfaction of a good fight anymore. Sure, he saved people, that was priority number 1 in his book, always… But recently, the monsters he fought usually go down by the first punch, usually exploding, or being blown away to oblivion, never to return again. Saitama always valued good principles and morals, but he can't lie that the hero business was a way to also achieve that past feeling, the one where he fought that crab monster and saved that kid.

The pounding in his heart, the clashing of two beings in an all out fight, to feel "Alive." You see, Saitama always had that feeling of being "Alive" during those fights in the past. That rush, the wind blowing past, the shouts and screams of both him and his foe, the feeling of his fist hitting skin/metal/substance/chemicals, they were all part of the rush of fighting. But now, nobody seemed to stand up to him, that even if he were to fight someone, they would get downed by a simple punch, a punch that wasn't even serious mind you. You know that kind of punch, a punch that you would slug a friend with, or one that you would use on your brother, just a playful punch. The monsters recently seemed to be blown away this punch, literally blown away, and Saitama was starting to get worried that it will always be like this, a one punch K.O.

We now see Saitama, sitting in his apartment, lazily looking at the clock, hoping for a challenge to come out of anywhere really. It was right at this moment, Saitama started thinking things over, and came down to an explanation to why he was "One-Punching" (As he would like to call it) so many monsters, and tried to convince himself.

"I'm just overreacting, it's just the monsters I've been fighting must've been the peons, yea, that's right, simple minions. Hopefully I'll get the real deal soon enough…"

Saitama, now with renewed vigor, stepped out of his apartment, and combed that city streets, looking for said challenge…

 _4 months later..._

"WHERE'S MY CHALLENGE?!"

Saitama shouted into the sky, both desperate and hysterical. This is ridiculous! 4 months of stomping out monsters, drop kicking monsters, punting monsters to the moon, etc… He had cleaned out almost all of the criminal influence in his city, and yet, he can't get his rush. He saved countless civilians from villains and monsters, protected numerous buildings from collateral damage from enemies that were easily 10 times the size of the buildings, and even defended 5 local zoos from several tentacle monsters, and yet, no rush was present during all of that. He thought he could've achieved it when he heard there was a crime lord in the area called, "He Who Collects". The moment Saitama heard the name, he scoured the entire city for the damn guy, all to find out he was simply a 5'1 short, asian fellow that scammed people by the millions, selling cream that grows male genitals by 1 inch.

After that fiasco, we see Saitama back home, night already taken ahold of the sky. We see him looking despondent, and genuinely depressed over his little patio, watering his cactus. The disappointment in Saitama's voice can be heard miles away when he sighed, and for a long time, he wondered when he'll get his rush again.

"Probably never, with how things are going… Damn it! Why did the training regiment I made work so well! Man, I still remember what started that damn training in the first place… Man, screw that dream, if I knew I would've ended up here, I would've just given up at the start then and there…"

Saitama wistfully looks into the night, remembering that damn dream that started all of this.

* * *

 _After the fight with that Crab Monster..._

On a stormy, dreary night, we see an early twenties Saitama, tossing and turning from a dream… But not from any dream, it was THE dream that jump started Saitama into the monolithic beast we see today. Funny enough, it all began in a dream, nothing too flashy, and nothing too nightmarish, but just real enough for it to be real. Saitama sees himself in field, surrounded by a field of flowers. He hears the sound of a city bustling in the distance, and the playful banter of children about a few feet away from where he was. Overall, the whole place was serene, almost peaceful. Saitama found himself smiling from the whole thing, and was wondering why he was having such a dream.

It was then a Gigantic Cannon appeared from nowhere, like it materialized in the sky, with a control system next to it. The direction it pointed at was the city, and it looked like it was charging up for a blast. It was then a band of robotic creature erupted from the field, destroying flowers, and rounding children as they came up from the ground. The robotic band of creatures then started to act very violently to one another, like malfunction started to occur, and started beating each other, harming the children they rounded up.

Saitama was watching all of this horror unfold, and realized he couldn't do jack shit about any of this. It was then apparent that each event happening had a specific solution to them, if he was fast enough, he can disable the cannon gun, but if he were strong enough, he could stop the robots from harming the children. Whatever the solution was, Saitama had neither at the time, and the only thing he could do, was watch, as the cannon fired, and the children were trampled. The field faded, and the what replaced it was a city of fire, just fire, burning everything it sees. Saitama fell to his knees, filled with grieve for his own weakness, and uselessness. His only words were these into the fire...

"Fire, so much fire… If I could've been fast enough to stop the gun, and strong enough to beat those robots… If I could only be the water to stop this fire, to be the ocean that these people needed me to be, then maybe, I could've saved them…"

Saitama woke up the next morning, drenched in sweat, with ripped blankets and pillows surrounding him.

"What the hell was that? I know that was a dream, but damn, that's bit much, don'tcha think?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well whatever that was, I need to make sure that never happens at any point in time. Sure, I saved that one kid from that walking crab shit, but that crab shit ain't no cannon. I need to get harder, better, faster, stronger for those who need me to be."

Saitama, filled with resolve and mental fortitude, planned out his regiment that needed to cover that solutions needed in his dream. He needed a regiment that covers strength, endurance, speed, and stamina. So that is how the regiment Saitama made came to be, and that he followed it religiously, to the point of baldness. Even on the days he wanted to give in to the weakness, he simply remembered that dream, and any sort of weakness he was feeling seemed to disappear.

"For those who need me when they need me the most…"

Saitama says to himself, standing tall and proud in his single room apartment, he preps himself for the next day…

* * *

 _Back to the Saitama who was remembering..._

"Wishful thinking, huh…"

Saitama says to himself while watering his cactus. Even now, Saitama hopes for the day he gets the challenge he so desperately wants, and for some weird reason, he feels like he isn't going to see that coming for a good, long while.

"Hey, let's hope to hope, Right? Who knows? Maybe I'll get a challenge worthy of me getting serious very soon… Who am I kidding, that won't be for a shit long time. Goddamn that dream to hell, I wish I never had it in the first place…"

He then stops watering his cactus, and enters his apartment. He turns off his lights, and starts sleeping off another day, in hopes that the challenge he'll get will come soon…


	2. Chpt 2: A Champion's Notice

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 2: A Champion's Notice

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _Present Day Saitama..._

 _ **Stamina**_

A word Saitama is the very definition of, no literally, if one were to look up an example of what stamina looks like, a picture of Saitama would appear. Hell, his name is literally a letter off from making the word stamina. Right now, Saitama is demonstrating that very word to his disciple, Genos, by running in place with him in his apartment… for 8 hours straight… At 40 mph. Saitama was dressed in a red shorts and a yellow T-shirt, it was a wonder how his clothes haven't caught fire from the friction. At this point, he wasn't even paying attention to Genos after the 2nd hour, realizing that this type of exercise wasn't so bad. Albeit, he wasn't feeling any fatigue at all, on the contrary, he felt very bored with the whole situation. For Genos though, he showed signs of extreme fatigue, strangely enough, considering he's a cyborg.

"Sensei…" Genos weakly called out to Saitama, hands on his knees, panting wildly, and teary eyed.

Saitama simply kept running in place, his head playing a variety of show tunes of his favorites shows from the last month. He even started humming the damn show tunes.

"Sensei…" Genos called out a bit louder, hoping his voice can pull his Sensei out of his mindless humming.

Saitama then hummed louder, humming " _The Greatest American Hero"_ , Feeling absolutely free.

"SENSEI!" Genos shouted at the top of his lungs.

Saitama just barely heard Genos's voice, since he was now humming loudly, _"Full House's Opening Theme"_ , Looking everywhere.

"Hmm? Oh Genos, you need something?" Saitama asked as he stopped running in place. He was kind of pissed of that he pulled him out of his humming, he was just getting to the good part.

"What are we even doing Sensei? I asked you a simple question on how to improve stamina. You then said that you would show me by jogging in place, and ask me to join you. You then stated around the 30min mark that you like to "speed" things up, so we went from jogging to running. After another hour and a half, you ran at 40 mph, and we kept running like this for hours!" Genos yelled at Saitama.

" _Shit, he's right, I totally forgot what I was doing…"_ Saitama thought in his head, he needed to come up with something that'll stop Genos from getting mad at him.

"T-That was a simple exercise that helps with your stamina…" Saitama blurted out.

"Oh really? Then please, explain to me how it does? Isn't is that just running? You know I can only last for so long, Sensei." Genos eyed Saitama with piercing eyes

"O-Oh, was that too much for you Genos? M-My bad then, to me, this is just a simple exercise to build up stamina, and when the time comes, you'll be able to last longer for it… Yea, that's right, last longer!" Saitama lamely stated, hoping that bogus explanation was enough for Genos to get off his back.

Oh it worked alright, since Genos was now in **[Dedicated Disciple Mode]** , as Saitama would like to call it. He pulled out his notepad and started jotting down note after note, even sketching out a rough outline of Saitama, and that also means another thing…

"Oh good lord, please…" Saitama prayed to anyone listening up there, in the clouds.

"I see it clearly Sensei, I understand perfectly…" Genos said with starry eyes, while furiously detailing the rough sketch of Saitama.

With a deep breath, and a hand ready to move, Saitama braced himself for what can only be described as Genos's, "Monologue Syndrome"...

"I must keep doing such rigorous exercises to amasses such stamina, one that can at least be a fraction of what your stamina truly is. With that, I can finally utilize the skills you've given me to progress in farther, and destroy that damned cyborg that has killed everyone that I've known and lo-"

Before Genos could go on, Saitama held his hand against his mouth, and proceeded to make sure that Genos would _**"stop"**_ moving his mouth, which awkwardly took awhile, considering it took about another 5-10min for Genos to take the hint.

"I get it Genos, you really want to whoop that Cyborg's ass, but c'mon man, shut up and get to work if have all that energy to keep talking. That cyborg ain't gonna be defeated if you're just gonna talk it to death, jeez." Saitama vented out.

He understood Genos's reasons, he really did, since he himself had a similar startuppath like him, that eagerness to get stronger and stronger. But such strength gains leads to a path that he was currently walking, and he did not want Genos to follow this path, one filled with such disappointment, and hopeless waiting.

Saitama shook his head while sighing deeply, and released his hand away from Genos's mouth. Genos simply looked at Saitama with a face that said, "What next?"

"Meh, I'm hungry, mind making dinner for the two of us? It's already 10 p.m. It's cool if you don't want tho-" It was Genos's turn to caught off Saitama.

"Yes, that is definitely fine for me to do. It's the least I can do for you, Sensei, for everything you've done for me." Genos simply said to Saitama.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Saitama said ease.

"No need, Sensei. No need at all." Genos walked into the kitchen and began to make something.

Saitama was about to relax on his couch, when he heard soft knocking on his door. He lifted himself up and made way to the door. He was having idle thoughts about the shows he could be watching right now, only to be pulled away from his thoughts when he opened up his door.

* * *

It was King, standing there in a baseball cap, gray sweatshirt and black joggers. He had a pack that seemed a bit full on his back, and to top it off, it looked like he was sweating quite a bit.

"Sup King, nice to see you around, where've you been dude?" Saitama said nonchalantly, as he brought King inside his appartment.

"Not much bro, been trying to get some exercise in and getting some fresh air…" King said as he put his shoes up, and sat at Saitama's couch.

"At 10 p.m. at night? Pfft alright, sure you did. Nah, what's the real reason, man?" Saitama asked, as he himself took a sit on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

"To be honest with you, I was called in on one of those S-class missions, higher ups said it was an important one, one I can't miss, so I went out to the meeting place. But lucky me, they canceled at the last minute. Saying that it was taken care of already, so I decided to drop by and stay the night, cool with you?" King asked sitting down, putting his pack on the ground.

"You know I'm cool with it, Besides, it's a little fishy that _**You're**_ choosing exercise over games? And fresh air no less, man, you put otakus to shame." Saitama joked at King.

"Pfft, I can still whoop your bald-looking ass in any game, and I can proudly say that I can give you my opinion on most mangas, animes, and videogames that you can ask me about." King simply said, while taking out a game system out of his pack.

"Wanna put your money where that mouth is then?" Saitama looked at King with serious eyes.

"You know it, bro, just don't cry when I kick your ass, I don't want you to feel bad about it. By the way, loser has to buy the winner lunch from anywhere they want." King said, in the most intimidating stance he can muster, while handing a controller to Saitama.

"Deal, prepare yourself King, I've been practicing, and I got this little combo going on." Saitama said to King as he was giving him a controller.

With all of the commotion going on, Genos stepped out of the kitchen to see what was happening. Sure enough, the moment he sees King, he instantly gains a smile, while King on the other hand, had to make certain he didn't eye Genos at all. Genos made his way to the back of King, and made sure that he got up in all of his space.

"Hey King, what have you been up to, it's been a few days since we seen you here." Genos said in a tone that shouted competition.

King now had to look in Genos's way, but he wasn't going to like the look on that overgrown spark plug's face. Yup, the moment he turned, he a saw a very smug look on Genos's face. Who knew a glorfield coffee maker can piss him off so much.

"Not much man, just needed to clear my head after the _last_ time I came here…" King shuddered as he remembered what happened last time.

So many of his personal records, broken by a cyborg that never played a game in his life. To make matters worse, the cyborg looked like he had fun playing with the damn thing, not that King really minded, he always liked a challenge. Too many a time where he would come out on top in any game, and to finally have a guy who can compete, who wouldn't want to have a challenge? It was just that so many records were broken on that day, that it kind of scarred King, and that he would never let his guard down again against a new player ever again. Besides, he enjoyed Genos's company as much as Saitama's.

"Oh, hey Genos, wanna get in on this action when you're done?" Saitama said as he was helping King setup the system to the T.V.

"If it means I get to whoop King's ass again, sure. I can't wait to break another one of his records." Genos simply replied with a smile.

"Not this time, I ain't going to go easy on your machine ass. You might have gotten me last time, but now, I'm gonna crush you so hard, a smashed soda can is gonna be looking better than you." King said in way where Genos now has to whoop his ass for him to shut up.

"Fine, I'll finish up the food then, Genos, please whoop this otaku's ass for me, can't have him feeling too cocky in my own appartment, you know?" Saitama said as he handed Genos his controller.

"Now that you've said it, Sensei, I'll make it my mission to ground this otaku to the floor." Genos said as he eyed King with fire in his eyes.

Saitama just entered the kitchen when he heard the game start up in the living room, followed by a few taunts, and a heckle or two. Saitama simply shook his head, and went towards the stove. Weirdly enough, Genos was cooking up something other than noodles for dinner, which was weird, since all Saitama ever ate, at his place at least, were noodles. In the pot was a fresh stew cooking up, and it smelled heavenly. Saitama didn't want to ruin such a nice smelling stew, so he simply asked Genos what to do.

"Yo Genos, what do I do with the food you made?"

"It's already done, Sensei. Just turn off the burner and let it cool, we'll all eat once I'm done whooping King's ass!" Genos said as he dodged one of King's signature moves.

So Saitama did just that, turn off the burner, and let the stew cool off. As the stew was cooling off, Saitama's thoughts wondered for a bit, thinking of how he got to this moment in his life. It's been a few years now since a challenge has presented itself, but Saitama was oddly ok with that. Ever since the addition of Genos and a company of heroes, Saitama found himself to be amused, and content with his life. Every since joining the Heroes Organization officially, life has never been dull for the Saitama. What with Bang being a cheeky old guy, who's fun to hang around, to King, a man that never wanted to be hero, yet still respected as one of the best. But most notably, his roommate Genos, was one that always made him do the things he was supposed to do.

It's funny, with all of the commotion happening in his house, Saitama let out a content sigh, since never once did he think he would have friends over at his house. After all the things that they've been through, with Genos and the House of Evolution, Deep Sea King, Boros, and even a freaking Meteor that was said to destroy the world, Saitama never complained of the situation, and for these people, he was happy to meet them… Well, for the most part. Some heroes are a drag, like Fubuki.

"God, she could take it back a couple of notches back, and her sister, Tatsumaki, man she could be cute, but damn, is she a bitch. Then you have Amani Sweet Mask, a shitty hero that can't do much, and judges a hero by their power, and to top it off, I gotta deal with whole damn Hero Organization in general." Saitama thought to himself, while checking on the stew.

Saitama sighed again, only this time it was one of pure annoyance, considering he just reminded himself of a certain message from a certain organization not too long ago. To think that these people at the organization would bring him in at 4 in the morning, just to tell him to be on the lookout for a special message to be sent to him in the mail. You would think such a highly skilled, highly known organization would understand that he would get the message, regardless of them bringing him in at 4 in the morning.

* * *

"I swear, some of these people are freaking idiots, like c'mon man, I would've still gotten the message regardless of that damn heads up. Man, the nerve of some people. I hope I don't see one of their damn henchmen for awhi-" Saitama was about to say, when he heard knocking at the door again.

"Hey, um, Sensei, can you get that please." Genos said, as he was now feeling the heat, since King was now 3 lives ahead of him in the fighting game.

"Sure man, just don't lose, otherwise King will make you buy shit for him." Saitama warned as he walked past the two on the couch.

Just as Saitama opened the door, an old man greeted him with a bow. With silver hair, and dark, wrinkled skin, Bang was now standing in front of his apartment. He was wearing dark white pants, and wore a very dark red long-sleeve shirt.

"Hey Bang, nice seeing you here tonight, what are you doing here so late?" Saitama asked as he led Bang into his apartment.

"I have Charanko watching the dojo for the week, since I was called on for a mission. But my flight for said mission was cancelled, since the mission was supposedly taken care of, and now I have nowhere to be at. I was wondering if I may take residence for the night?" Bang asked as he softly laid his shoes nicely on the floor.

"Why not go back to the dojo? I think Charanko would be worried if he doesn't know where you are if not on the mission." Saitama mentioned as he went back to the kitchen. Bang followed suit, since the living room seem to be preoccupied at the moment.

"That's the problem, I did inform Charanko about the mission cancellation, and I was going to go back to the dojo. But unfortunately, Charanko said that he rented out the dojo to his parents for an event. Of course I was mad at him to do such a thing without my permission, but it has been already done, and that nothing I could do can cancel such an event." Bang simply said as he walked towards the stew.

"This smells beautiful, who made this?" Bang said as he tasted the stew with his pinky finger.

"Oh, Genos made that. A step up from noodles, if you ask me." Saitama said he also tasted the stew.

"Well good for him, I wish Charanko would be like this, able to cook for the group and be respectful at times. I tell you, that boy will be the reason I go to the grave early." Bang said as he added few things to the stew from spices he got from the cupboards.

"Oh, pardon me, sorry for using your ingredients without asking, this old man can't seem to remember such simple acts courtesy anymore." Bang said apologetically

"Oh please Bang, you're fine, I don't really care about such things when it comes to a close friend. Just don't be such freeloader like King over there." Saitama said loudly, and pointing at his direction.

"You wanna go, bro! I already took care of your two-legged roomba, too bad he can't clean up his game, he was so off today." King said, laughing it up at Genos, who lost 8 times already.

"Damn it, I want a rematch King, you cheated with the items on!" Genos complained.

King just snickered at him, and started another round, with a complaining Genos in the background. All of this and more brought a smile to Bang's face, as he could see the fun and life that was coming from this medium-sized apartment.

"Life is never boring with you, huh Saitama?" Bang said with a smile, as he kept adding little more spice to the stew.

"Just a bunch of friends hanging out, that's it." Saitama simply said with a deadpan expression.

Bang could only smile, Oh how he wished he could've gotten Saitama as a student, he would've brought so many people to his dojo. He had a heart of gold, Saitama had the aura about him that makes people feel comfortable about him, and for that, Bang could be drawn to the bald hero ever more so. Indeed, it was nice to know that his household was a welcome place to an old man like himself.

"Oh, by the way Bang, what was the event that's being held at your dojo?" Saitama asked, while dying from how good the stew tasted now with what Bang added to it.

"Oh, I didn't really care for the name of it, something along the lines of "Playboy Magazines" or something like that. Can you believe that, Charanko still plays with such childish things, and to think he is my best disciple." Bang said, while adding the finally spices to the stew.

Saitama could only hang his mouth open, to think something so adulterated was happening in a place where people go to learn ancients arts. He only hopes that Charanko is a master with a mop, considering all of the stains, and messes to clean up, not to mention the smells. Saitama shuddered, just imagining such a thing is already bad enough, to think it would happen at Bang's place is just too cruel for him, he's an old man for god's sake!

In act of sparing the old man from experiencing something that shouldn't be seen by people of his age, Saitama simply said what was on his mind.

"Bang, My place is yours as well, you can stay here as long as you want, whenever you want. I just hope my place can be up to your standards." Saitama said effortlessly.

Bang was speechless, this man literally made his house open to him, without asking him for anything in return. Sure, this was a simple apartment, and with Bang's money, he could buy most material objects, but it was the principle that moved him.

"Saitama really is a hero, well I'll be damned." Thought Bang, trying to say something in return to Saitama.

"The same goes for you, too, King, just don't such a freeloader." Saitama shouted.

"Thanks bro, I'll pay yea back for it." King said as he was now tied up with Genos 12 - 12.

"No need man, we're fine. You also don't have to give anything to me either Bang, consider it a friendly gesture." Saitama said as he held out a pat on Bang's shoulder.

Bang, again, was speechless, how he wish he could have this man as a student, to be able to move a hardern man like himself with just a few words. Bang will have to come up with something to repay him for such kindness.

"Anyways, Dinner time everyone!" Saitama shouted out to the people in the living room.

Two people sighing can be heard, along with a pause screen sound coming on. Genos set up the table, and King brought out the drinks. Bang prepared the glassware, and Saitama was preparing the food for serving. Like a family, Saitama's apartment was lively that night, as everyone was eating good food, and sharing stories of past times. It was great, and Saitama wouldn't lie that he enjoyed every minute of this. King and Genos were in a fierce debate if winning a match with items was counted as a win, Bang talked about embarrassing stories about Charanko, and Saitama told his old stories of him having hair, which everyone thought was a lie. They all took it back when they say an old photo with hair on him.

"Damn, you actually looked pretty good with hair, and to think you were pulling off the bald look." King said as he eyed the picture,

"I thought you, of all people, would remember me with hair, King." Saitama said as eyed him curiously.

"Yea, but I forgot a lot of my past, Saitama, your hair was supposed to be the thing that made me remember you, but surprise surprise, you don't have any, dumbass." King said, as he was still holding the picture.

"A shame too, you looked pretty handsome with hair, Saitama." Bang added, as he took the picture from King.

"Sensei is fine with or without hair, but I have to agree, you looked a lot happier with a head of hair, Sensei." Genos said as he copied the picture in his notepad

"It's fine if I don't have any hair anymore, since a hero doesn't really need looks to be a hero, at least that's how I look at it." Saitama said with no sort of annoyance.

Everyone just looked at him in awe, to think he could be so relaxed with him giving up his own hair for something he really isn't appreciated for. It would take a man of great humbleness to even be a quarter of what Saitama is, and everyone really felt for him, for he truly is an underappreciated hero. But such appreciation won't be given for the time being, because it was when everyone was getting ready for bed that another knock on the door was heard.

"My god, it's already 12 in the morning, what next? A guy dressed in a suit?" Saitama complained as he got up from the couch.

"I can get it for you, Sensei." Genos perked up from his seat.

"Nah, let me handle that." King said as he was also getting ready get up.

"I'll be the one do such menial tasks, sit down Saitama." Bang said, as he was now standing.

"Genos, I order you to sit, King, I'll tell everyone about your madoka magica if stand up, Bang, you're old, sit down, I got this." Saitama said, slightly annoyed that all of them wanted to answer a damn door.

All of the guys simply sat back down, kind of guilty for letting Saitama get the door, even though they said they were going to get it. The knocking got louder as Saitama moved closer to the door, however, and just when he's at the front of the door, the knocking turned into banging, and that really pissed him off. When Saitama opened the door, a man dressed in a suit came to him holding a piece of paper. Saitama looked at the man with most deadpan expression he had at the moment.

"Sorry for bothering you sir, But you should've answered your door a bit earlier." The man said as he presented the paper, as if he didn't just make the comment beforehand.

"I have a message for you, be grateful and happy _**Caped Baldy**_ , since it came from the Hero Organiz-" before the man could finish, Saitama slammed the door at him as he was snatching the letter from the man, now fully pissed, considering he still got the damn message.

"This better be good, otherwise I'll throw a huge racket for this _Hero Organization_. Now let's read this letter." Saitama said out loud as he walked into the living room.

"Hmm? What letter, Sensei? Is it from the Organization?" Genos asked as Saitama came into the room.

"Yeah, this was the message that the Organization warned me about." Saitama grunted as he started reading it.

"Well, what's it say bro, it can't be that bad." King said as he was walking over towards Saitama.

King was about to touch Saitama's shoulder, when it was then at that moment everyone felt it, a pulse. Nothing destructive, nothing forceful, but something entirely "Human", and the only other word to describe it was pure "Power". The pulse happened again, but this time, it went away quicker, but another came to replace that one, and another, and another. The pulses were now visible and seemed to come from something in the room. Everyone's eyes widen as the pulse's origins came from Saitama, who was vibrating so rapidly, it looked like he was floating. Saitama's face soon developed into a smile, a genuine smile, not the ones where all them saw before, but a smile that told them at that this moment, Saitama was truly happy.

As Saitama came towards the end of the message, the pulses came in quicker succession, shaking the entire apartment complex as each one passed, and at the end of the message, a massive pulse echoed, making objects that weren't usually resonate, ring like a church bell. Like the base dropping in a song, like all of the air in the room replaced with water, that one massive pulse could've been felt by people on the opposite side of the earth. In fact, news stations from all over the world at the same time warned people of a strange tectonic shifts that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Fortunately, the pulses stopped, and no more weird shifts were felt. The vibrations ceased, and it finally safe to touch Saitama. As for Saitama however, he placed the letter on the kitchen counter, and said goodnight to everyone and walked towards his room.

Everyone was visibly shaking, seeing as how Saitama reacted to what the message said. To everyone in the room, they were actually scared to read the contents of the message. It was after 5 minutes of silence where Bang volunteered to read the letter. What Bang wasn't prepared for were the contents of the letter itself. He expected very good news, news that would make any man happy, or elated to an extent.

"Would it be money? No, Saitama is a man that wouldn't be so keen on having a lot of money, so that made no sense, Rank? Again, no, since he didn't really care about ranks at all, hence the reason why we're here. What would be the reason for such excitement?" Bang thought to himself.

He began to read the message:

"To Saitama: a.k.a. _**Caped Baldy**_ , A-Class Rank: 7

You have been recommended and selected by a select group of ?-Class heroes to participate in a tournament style event. The event is called: _**The Champion of Heroes**_ , and it'll be held in the next 2 weeks. _**The Champion of Heroes**_ is an event that takes place every year, to showcase the very best of what the Hero Organization has to offer, and to ensure the public that the heroes we house aren't fakes, nor charlatans. You will be provided with an area to train in, and an aid that will assist you during time of training and during the event. If at any point you wish to be no longer part of this event, contact the Hero Organization, and we will terminate your placement in the bracket. Heroes of specific ranks will have to act accordingly to the terms of this tournament;

S Rank: Mandatory Participation / Cannot refuse a Fight

A Rank: Must Participate in 3 matches / Cannot refuse a Fight

B Rank: Optional / Can refuse a Fight

C Rank: Not allowed to enter / Not allowed to enter

For the individuals that have requested to fight you: _CAPED BALDY_ are the following:

B-Class Rank: 1 - **_Blizzard of Hell_**

A-Class Rank: 37 - **_Sneck_**

A-Class Rank: 1 - **_Sweet Mask_**

S-Class Rank: 17 - **_Puri-Puri-Prisoner_**

S-Class Rank: 16 - **_Metal Bat_**

S-Class Rank: 14 - **_Demon Cyborg_**

S-Class Rank: 11 - **_Superalloy Darkshine_**

S-Class Rank: 8 - _**Zombieman**_

S-Class Rank: 7 - **_King_**

S-Class Rank: 6 - **_Metal Knight_**

S-Class Rank: 5 - _**Child Empero** r_

S-Class Rank: 4 - **_Atomic Samurai_**

S-Class Rank: 3 - **_Silver Fang_**

S-Class Rank: 2 - **_Tornado of Terror_**

You: _CAPED BALDY_ Must be in 3 fights with the aforementioned people that have requested you in battle. It is optional to fight any additional candidates that have requested to fight you, for you gain additional positions in your brackets for any and all requested candidates that you defeat in the tournament. The final prize bracket in the tournament is chance to fight the legendary S-Class Rank: 1 - _Blast_ , and gain the chance to become S-Class Rank: 1, and also be gain a significant prize of monetary value.

We wish you: _CAPED BALDY_ The best of luck in the tournament, and may you have the chance to be the one and only: **"** _ **CHAMPION OF HEROES"**_

Assigned from,

 _The Hero Organization"_

Bang was ghost white by the end of the letter, and for good reason, he was on the list of people that "requested" to fight Saitama. Surely it was a joke, a simple misunderstanding, but then it hit him. The canceled mission, that mission was suppose to cover this to a certain extent, and by all means he would've gladly protested, but here it is. Bang has to fight Saitama, and he would have to do so sooner or later, and by how it looks, it looks like it will be a whole lot sooner.

"You look like you're about to die Bang, that letter ain't that bad, is it?" King asked, quite certain that he was wrong on all levels.

"Read it yourself, but be warned, prepare yourself." Bang warned him as he handed him the cursed letter.

"It really can't be that ba-" Was all that King got out before he saw his name as a requested fighter against Saitama.

Foam was forming in his mouth, and he collapsed in a comedic fashion from the shock, he should've braced himself like Bang told him. No one told him about this at all, he also thought that this event was months into the future, where he could've made some sort of excuse to skip on, like he did every year. But then it hit him, that damn mission. It was suppose to cover this shit, and he is damn sure he wouldn't go against Saitama of all people. The letter then floated over to Genos's side of the room.

"Whatever it is, it shouldn't be so gri-" Genos stared at the letter with wide eyes.

"My second chance at a real fight with Sensei… Finally…" Genos internally screamed both happiness and utter fear into his heart, knowing full well that he will get more experience from this fight, but he also knows he will have the big chance of dying in the process.

Everyone in the room died that night, from both anxiety and the overall fact that they will be facing the man that can kill them with a single punch sooner or later. On the other hand, Saitama couldn't sleep, hell, he was so pumped that everything he touched either turned to dusted, or turned into a pile of splinters. Saitama felt something so old that he was afraid of letting go for even a little bit. That rush, the rush was coming back, and Saitama was now feeling it in every inch of his body.

"You better not disappoint, S-Class Heroes, I've been itching to fight a couple of you now. Oh man, please don't be a disappointment, please god almighty, please be a good fight!" Saitama wished 2 weeks would pass already, and for first time, in a very long time, Saitama was looking forward to the next day. So he prepares himself for tomorrow, like he did so long ago...

* * *

Hello people, Its me, ChickenMC, and I would like to say thanks to all who've read this little story. It's my first one, so don't be a dick about it, you weirdos... But really, thanks for giving up your time to read this. See yall's in the next one!


	3. Chpt 3: The Champion's Preparation

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 3: The Champion's Preparation

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _Saitama's Training: 1 Week in progress..._

 _ **Speed**_

A concept that Saitama made sure to beat himself into when he was on his training regiment, "For he who strikes first, falls last", Or that was what he read in a book somewhere. So many nights without AC, so many kilometers ran, so many, so many… Countless times he wanted to give in to the exhaustion, to say, "Maybe I'll take today off…", or having thoughts of, "Someone else" will do this, and that he didn't need to do something so hard for the benefit of others. But every time he was on the verge of throwing in the towel, that damn dream played, and it was the driving force for his dedication. He wasn't about to let those events transpire again, not by any means whatsoever. So even as his hair fell out, he still kept up the regiment, and by the end of it, he became so much stronger for it. He was happy in the beginning, but as time went on, he realized how much stronger he really was from everyone… And he wishes he could take it back, every single day on that damn regiment.

But not anymore, as we see Saitama destroying the 100th piece of training/warehouse equipment in his designated training spot. His spot for _**"training"**_ was an abandoned warehouse, full thanks to the Hero Organization. But Saitama was too excited to even care where his training was, he simply took up the place as if it were any other to work out in. The warehouse was full of industrial machinery, and large shipping crates full of outdated products, perfect targets for throwing punches and kicks. He just couldn't help himself, he had to throw a punch at something, otherwise, he would go mad with all the pent up emotions he had in him.

So he punched the first thing he saw… Which was one of the many walls of the warehouse. The wall didn't stand a chance, as a huge cloud of smoke and debris flew outside of the warehouse. What came from the cloud was a huge hole, which was now visible in its interior. Saitama wasn't satisfied at all with that punch, even though such an impressive hole was present… So he threw even more punches at the wall, even a couple of kicks, until he felt the need to stop, Which was fortunate, since what used to be a wall, now stood a pile of crumbled brick and cement. This was enough to end Saitama's excitement high, so he sat down on the pile he just made.

He couldn't help it, he was just so pumped that the big event was one week away, and that he couldn't contain his excitement, even by a little bit. Sure, the punches and kicks he just threw at the wall were ones that weren't serious by any means, hell, if he was being honest, to call those punches and kicks a joke was still _**"too"**_ serious a word to describe them. But it was a way to vent out some pent up excitement.

Out of nowhere, a voice with a with a distinct Boston accent started to fill the warehouse, which would have to a big one, considering this warehouse was several stories tall.

"Ey, Boss, slow down will ya! Shit… At the rate you're going at, we ain't _**gonna**_ have a place to train in!" Yelled Saitama's assistant, who was crouching behind a few stray shipping crates.

"Oh, my bad Styles, didn't realize you came back from the Organization so soon. I was just throwing a few punches in the wind." Saitama said sheepishly, as he looked at the holes he created at the walls of the warehouse.

Styles stepped away from the crates when Saitama stopped throwing punches, revealing himself to him. Styles was a character indeed, In his mid twenties, he was sporting a dark red beanie, and wearing his signature red bubble vest, and black joggers. The dog tags around his neck jingled as he walked over to Saitama, proof that he was in the army prior, and that he had little time for shit. He was built like Saitama, but a tad bit shorter, and Styles was known to have a mouth. Whether its for a friend, or to a foe, no one could get away from it, even a few people in the Organization can attest to that.

"Well, Boss, I can't just _**ask**_ the Organization for more things for ya to punch, if you go and break the damn things before I even get here. Jesus, Boss, at least give them the time to make a visible impression on the floor, will ya? As a matter of fact... D-didn't I just bring in a huge, metal, punching stand yesterday? Where the hell did it go?!" Styles shouted as he frantically searched the area for the huge punching stand.

It was then Styles walked over something that made a "Tink" sound. As his shoes hit the metallic material underneath, a horrid realization kicked in. Styles was afraid of looking down, but he had to, he needed to know where that stand was. As he looked down, Styles could only look in pure horror, as the once, huge, metal punching stand, which used to stand a whooping 20ft in the air, was now looking more like a rug for the floor of the warehouse. Oddly enough, it matched the color scheme of the floor, if Styles had to comment…

"B-boss, you didn-Didn't just slug this punching stand into a pancake, D-didja?" Styles said meekly, hoping that the thing he was currently standing on, wasn't the stand, but some sort of machinery equipment Saitama broke.

"Oh, that stand-thing over there? I simply threw a punch from above as I was training my aerial attacks. Gotta say, I thought that thing would at least stand up for few seconds when I punched it, but nah, it simply folded itself like paper. Sucks too, I was planning on using it for a few more punches." Saitama said, as he posed himself in a very lame ninja stance.

Styles's mouth unhinged itself, hitting the floor with a defeated thud. To think that a stand of that size, just "folded" in on itself from a punch. Styles quickly rolled up his mouth, and began pacing over the flatten stand. He was pissed, since he knew that piece of equipment was one that the Organization liked, while knowing also, that "Metal Knight" was the one who built it. He would now have to explain to both "Metal Knight" and the Organization, of why such a highly regarded piece of equipment, was now a decent looking rug. He was also sure that this incident would deduct his pay in a way, which got him even more pissed off.

" _Damnit Boss, Whyja go and make my job harder? It's tough enough as it is to look at these Organization goons, let alone talk with'em. Now, I gotta go blab to "Metal Knight" about his stupid toy!"_ Styles thought in his head, sighing deeply.

Styles looked over to Saitama's way, which he found Saitama still doing lame ninja poses. Styles could only look at Saitama, dumbfounded. It was hard to believe that this weeny could break something so large with a single punch, not to mention, breaking several other pieces of equipment and the walls of this damn place, as the week progressed… But here he was, trying find things for Saitama to punch, and all he could do was watch him do so. Styles can only shake his head tiredly, He knew that this guy was different from all the other heroes he assisted for the event, but never thought that Saitama would be _**this**_ different.

" _Man, I still remember a week ago, to think this weeny was so strong, Pffft. Well, guess I shouldn't be complaining, least this I know this Saitama guy is decent… "_ Styles said to himself, nodding in agreement to himself.

* * *

 _The Day Styles met Saitama..._

Indeed, when Styles meet Saitama for the first time at the Organization, he figured this guy was a joke, that he was just a gag hero or something. He definitely didn't look the part, at least, what with the yellow suit, and red boots and gloves, and the fact that he was bald. Yup, Styles thought that the Organization sent him the wrong guy, Again, since he had a bad past with the Organization before. But when Saitama showed him the list of people that requested a fight with him, Styles found himself staring blankly at him.

"You know you're dead, right pal? If that list ain't fake that is." Styles simply said to a confused looking Saitama.

"Huh? But it isn't fake, otherwise, I wouldn't be here, looking for you." Saitama replied, looking at Styles with a tilted head.

He did have a point, no way would Styles find this yahoo at any point in time if this were a fake listing, since he would have to notify the Organization about the whole spiel about assistants and junk. Styles was thinking deeply, when Saitama tapped his shoulder.

"Yo, what's your name? Mines Saitama." Saitama asked.

Styles could only look at Saitama in manner that said _**"Huh?"**_. Weird, no one ever asked his name on the first meet up of the event, in fact, almost no one ever asked for his name in general. From all the years that he's been a part of this event, all the people he assisted usually asked him where they would train, what opponent they'll be fighting, and when would their scheduled fight begin, and if he were lucky, he would get asked what he wanted for lunch. So for this guy to ask his name, it was strange indeed. The only thing Styles could do was answer his question earnestly.

"Name's Finnick P. Styles, but the people around here usually call me Styles. Nice to meetcha, pal, sorry for being such an ass early on, just that this business tends to _**"rough"**_ up people, and I got no time for softies, if you know what I mean." Styles said, as he extended a hand towards Saitama.

"No biggie man, just figured I would need to know the guy that would be watching over me for the next two weeks. I'll be in your care for the time being, hope I ain't too much trouble." Saitama said as he shook Styles hand, firm and sturdy.

"Nice grip pal, or should I say, _**Boss?**_ " Styles joked. But seriously, no one ever treated Styles like a regular joe, not in a long time at least. So it was very refreshing to have someone like Saitama to come along.

"I'm cool with whatever you call me man, just don't be a dick about it." Saitama said, smiling warmly.

"Wow, this guy is even cool with me calling him whatever… Jesus, from all the heroes of the past, this guy is the most down to earth." Styles thought to himself, as he let go of Saitama's hand.

Looking at Saitama now, Styles had a feeling that he was going to actually enjoy being this guy's assistant for the whole event. He already did something out of the ordinary from all the heroes he watched over, and he was kind of hoping to see what this guy has to show, since so many heroes requested "Him" to fight with. Yup, this time around, Styles felt like he was going to like this Hero in front of him, and that this year's event ought to be one for the ages…

* * *

 _Saitama's Training: 1 Day in progress..._

Styles looked at the front of a location, of what appears to be the designated training spot, with a deadpan expression. This has got to be an actual joke now, there was no way that the training location for this guy is an abandoned warehouse next to the sea. Sure, he looked at the designation spot of where Saitama was supposed to be occupied in, but really? An abandoned warehouse? Jesus, they must've not liked this guy for them to throw him into a literal abandoned building.

"Hey Boss, are you sure you want to train here? I mean, I ain't one to judge, but this place looks like a place where people go to die." Styles said as he guided Saitama to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Eh, I don't really care, if they're things to punch inside of the place, I don't mind at all. It doesn't take a fancy gym or hidden resort to work out, especially if I'm just doing regular exercises for the time being." Saitama said with ease, as he entered the warehouse.

Styles just look at Saitama incredulously…

" _Really?! Anyone in this situation would be pissed off to hell, especially if knowing that their place of training is an abandoned warehouse. If the heroes I used to watch over were to know that a warehouse was their place of training, they wouldn't train to begin with. Jesus, I'm getting mad for him, for how unfair this is. Does this guy really not care, or is he trying to sound cool?"_ Styles thought to himself, as he followed Saitama into the warehouse.

You see, Styles is mad because the Hero Organization hand picks the places of training for each hero that'll be going to the event, to not only help them maximize their abilities, but to also show where they stand, popularity-wise, in the Hero Organization. If a hero were to be placed in a resort, then that hero obviously had won over a few higher ups. If another hero however, were to be placed in a dirty motel, it shows that the Hero Organization didn't give a rat's ass about that hero, whatsoever. So Saitama getting an abandoned warehouse as a spot for training is like the Hero Organization saying, _"Oh, you're here too? Um... Yea, here you go…"_ Style was pissed off, how dare they treat this guy like an ass, he for sure as hell didn't deserve this type of treatment, and for Saitama to be ok with the conditions made him even madder. Before Styles could bust anymore veins, he caught a glance at Saitama, who simply started stretching in the middle of the building.

"Boss, what're you doing? Are you seriously gonna train in _**this**_ dump?!" Styles shouted as he was now getting even madder at how Saitama accepted the whole situation.

"Hmm? Like I said, I Don't really care where they put me. Just as long it has a roof, and a place where my feet can touch the ground, I don't mind, not at all." Saitama stated, now stretching his legs.

" _This guy, what's his deal? Why is he so laxed about this, does he really not care?"_ Styles questioned himself, as he watched Saitama start to run around in the warehouse.

Styles watched Saitama as he ran, and let him tell ya, that man can run. He watched as Saitama slowly started going faster and faster, until he started to run like a motorcycle going 30mph, and then ramped it up to that of a car that was going 60 mph. Styles was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was this man really running at 60 mph… for an hour straight?

"This guy can't be human, can he? There is no way a man could go that fast, for that long… He must be using a device or something, yea, that's it." Styles said to himself as he kept watching Saitama.

Saitama kept running for another hour, not even breaking a sweat during any of it, while Styles on the other hand, was drenched. Somehow, watching Saitama running at speeds like, it made him sweat, knowing that if he were to even go a _"100th"_ of the speed Saitama went, he would've died instantly. Saitama eyed Styles panting heavily, wondering why _**he**_ was the one sweating, it's not like he was the one doing the running in the first place. He threw Styles a towel from his pack he brought with him to the warehouse.

"Hey Boss, What was that? You ran, like, a solid 60 mph for a good hour or two, what's the deal?" Styles asked, as he was catching his breath, and wiping himself down.

"Oh, that? That was just me doing a simple warm up for my legs." Saitama said as he was getting into his punching stance, eyeing an all too innocent crate a few feet away from where he was standing.

" **Joking Wave Punch."** Saitama said casually, as he threw his fist into the direction of the crate.

"Huh?" Was all Styles could get out, as a tremendous boom was heard… and felt, sending Styles flying into a pile of crates in the background.

Saitama's punch formed a large stream of pressurized air, that ripped away at not only the poor crate, but at one the main walls of the warehouse itself. The warehouse shook from the force it took, and the wall gave way in an instant. Debris scattered from different directions, some splashing into the sea, other traveling into the stratosphere. As for the wall, it flew miles away from where the warehouse was originally, making a huge splash as it fell into the sea. As for the crate, let's say it pulled a unicorn, or a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, yea, it simply didn't exist anymore. Saitama looked at his smoking fist in confusion, he only threw a _**"Joking"**_ punch, so why did it do so much damage? Saitama simply did a shoulder shrug and surveyed the damage he'd done on the place.

Styles, on the other hand, emerged from the pile of crates. He rubbed his eyes, all to find a massive hole formed into the wall of the warehouse. He looked over to Saitama, whose fist was still smoking from the punch he threw.

"Huh, I thought the walls were sturdier than that. Man, I only threw a " _ **Joking"**_ wave punch too _(sigh)_ , oh well, let's dial it back down to a _**"Reduced"**_ wave punch, and try again." Saitama said disappointedly, as he needed to recalibrate his fist, as to not destroy the place of where he was suppose to train in.

Whereas Styles went back into hiding in his little pile of destroyed crates, shaking as he shifted in and out of the rubble. He rubbed his eyes again, to see if he was seeing things, to make sure that there was always a hole in the abandoned warehouse, and that it was not just created by Saitama's gigantic punch. After that short time of denial, Styles watched as Saitama propped up another crate in the same spot where the other crate was previously. As to say where the other crate went, Styles can only hope it was a quick death for it.

"Alright, here we go. (Please don't go overboard, Please don't go overboard…)" Saitama repeated to himself as he threw a new "wave" punch towards the crate.

~ For anyone new to Saitama, He has a list of moves to choose from, from consecutive normal punches, to two-handed consecutive normal punches, to normal "wave" punches. To which, Saitama chose to throw a "wave" punch towards the crate. However, Saitama had to recalibrate this punch, so to lessen the collateral damage that might come to the building. ~

" **Reduced Wave Punch."** Saitama whispered quietly, as he threw the punch directly at the crate before him.

When Saitama threw this punch, of course, there was the iconic boom, both loud and forceful, but with a lot less power behind it. The shockwave from this punch formed a compact bullet of compressed air that hit the crate dead center, and kept on going through it, even as the crate exploded into shards of wood. The force of the punch still blew parts of the already torn hole in the wall away, causing the hole to grow in size. What remained of the crate was nothing but a few splinters, and the "wave" punch still soared in the air for a couple of miles away from the warehouse, before it dissipated into thin air once again.

"Hmm, a little better, still bit on the strong side, If I'm being completely honest here." Saitama said to himself, going over to prop up another crate.

Styles, who was in the corner, in a pile of broken crates, just shook his head at how much he just witnessed. When Saitama said that he only threw a _**"joking"**_ punch in the beginning, Styles shuddered at that statement, and took back of what he said about a machine, or device. Nothing on this blue world could've produced something so destructive, that could be used in a hand held setting.

"U-Umm, B-Boss? C-Could you please t-take a minute to r-rest? I-I would very much l-like to have one r-right now." Styles stuttered, only to be greeted with a happy smile from Saitama.

"Oh, sure Styles, I need to think of a way to throw a lighter punch anyway. A break might be good for right now." Saitama said, as he went up to Styles and sat down by him, cross-legged.

Styles was just grateful that he didn't have to feel another one of those punches. If a _**"joking"**_ punch was able to put hole in a triple-cemented, brick reinforced, building, he was scared of what a _**"normal"**_ punch would do. To think that this guy had so much power in him, it amazed Styles to the point of awe.

"Yo Styles, you think you can get something stronger I can punch at from the Organization? It's cool if you can't, don't force yourself if you don't want to." Saitama asked easily, as he was helping up Styles from the pile of crates he was in.

Styles was just staring at Saitama the whole time, as he was getting up from the crates. To think that this guy would treat his job as a favor, rather than an order. Styles was at loss for words, he never met a hero so down to earth, with the power he's packing, no less. Of all of the heroes Styles has been with, Saitama here, was the only one that treated him a like a friend, and by god did feel good to have one. All of the Organization goons were just awful to be with, and the heroes he was paired up with were usually too stuck up, or moody to get to know.

You would think that the power Saitama had would go to his head, but nope, not him, for he's just a regular guy, like anyone else on you'd meet on the street. This made Styles respect Saitama even more, and to be honest, Saitama is just a good guy to hang around with. Styles would now make it his mission to watch over this hero, to ensure that he gets nothing but the best, from both him, and the Organization, for he was the hero that deserved it. Styles stood up, and placed a hand on Saitama's shoulder.

"Let's see what I can find ya, _**Boss**_." Styles said, as he smiled confidently towards Saitama.

And for the next couple of days, Styles would find out that Saitama is just damn too strong, breaking everything he brought from the Organization, and turning it into dust, blowing it away from the warehouse, or simply shattering it to pieces. But even after that, Styles still kept on putting up with Saitama, for he was the one hero that treated him like friend, and that he was the only hero his was willing to lend a hand to. For every other hero however, he would simply turn a blind eye towards to, for that's what the did to him.

* * *

 _Saitama's Training: 1 Week in progress..._

Styles was deep into his flashback scene, sighing wistfully at the fact that Saitama was a true friend of his. On the other hand, Saitama simply stared at Styles with confusion.

" _The hell is Styles thinking about? Better not be about that punching stand thing, it's already flatten."_ Saitama thought to himself, as he kept on making ninja poses.

For the most part, Saitama was still super excited for the big event to take place, and that nothing in the world would make him change his mind about it. The rush was already coursing in his system, and he felt the pulses coming back. He had to stop himself though, for he remembered what happened last time when he didn't keep his excitement in check.

"I wonder what the other guys are doing right now?" Saitama thought to himself, wondering if they're preparing for this fight too.

Saitama's mind drifted to the people he's going to be fighting with, wondering how their training was going.

"I know for sure King ain't gonna do shit, what with all that otaku nonsense. Genos is gonna be getting some sweet new parts, hopefully they're better than the last ones I went up against. And Bang, Let's hope he doesn't get hurt too badly, because I would never forgive myself if I was the one that did it to him." Saitama thought to himself again.

Saitama knew it was wrong to meddle in the affairs of his opponents, so he dropped his train thought immediately. He remembers that these guys were the ones that challenged **_him_** (with the exception of King) to the event, and it was only fair that he would treat them with the respect that they deserve for doing so. After all, this was a tournament, and one shouldn't be thinking others during one. Once this tournament business was all taken care of, they would go back to the lazy days of his apartment, but for now, He needs to focus on what is at stake here.

"That's right... That one good fight. That's all that matters, and hopefully, with god as my witness, Let's hope that I'll find it." Saitama said with some pride in his voice.

So Saitama did what he usually did in long days past, and preps himself up for the next day of training, hoping that the event comes sooner, than later…

* * *

 _Bang's Training: 1 Week in progress…_

Bang mediated in stance that seemed a bit off…

He was meditating in a headstand, with his eyes close, while his legs were cross-legged in the air.

"Um, Master Bang, why are you doing such a pose? Aren't you suppose to be training for the big tournament?" Asked a young boy with vibrant green hair, To which, Bang simply replied.

"Tell me young one, is a battle always won only using fists?" Bang asked the boy.

"For the most part, yes." Answered the boy innocently.

"Ah, so that's your way of thinking then…" Bang said again, eyes still shut.

"What does that mean, Master Bang?" The boy asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, it is just that you think that with enough conflict, any one problem can be solved through strife. Never mind using your head in situations like these, You simply use your fists as an answer, which is not entirely bad, for you that is, since you are still young." Bang lectured on.

"So what are trying to say, Master Bang?" The boy asked, a bit mad at him for the lecturing.

"One does not win battles with might alone. Although might may be reliable, ones mind can tend to have answers that a fist might be blind to. As opposed to a fist, the mind can whittle down a foe just as effectively, while expending almost no force at all. Simply put, the mind can be just as mighty as fist, when used right, that is." Bang told in teacher-like manner.

The boy just shrugged to that answer, and asked another question.

"What happens when there's a force that is even stronger then what the mind can comprehend? What would you use then?" The boy asked again.

Bang just stared out into the sky, for he had no answer to that question, considering he was about to face such a force in the coming week.

"You ask too many questions, boy, leave me be to my musings." Bang softly scolded.

The boy pulled a raspberry on Bang, and ran as fast as he could, as to not get spanked by Bang.

Bang just went back to his meditating, praying that the training the others were in, were going along bit better then what he has to deal with...

* * *

 _Genos's Training: 1 Week in progress..._

Genos was strapped to Dr. Kuseno's table like usual, to get upgrades and system updates to ensure that he would be ready for the coming week. It was then Genos realized something grievous, and couldn't control his anguish.

"Damn it, DAMN IT!" Genos yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling in the strapless.

"What is it Genos, are you ok? Is something hurting you?!" Dr. Kuseno asked, as he was frightened by Genos's sudden outburst.

"No Doctor, nothing is going the way I want it too!" Genos yelled out again.

"What do you mean Genos? I've already retrofitted you with my latest tech, and if I add anymore, your body can't take it. I've given you the best weapons I could develop, and installed a fight simulator that will aid you in fighting realistic versions of opponents you deem worthy to fight. What more it there I can do for you?" Dr. Kuseno pleaded to Genos.

"No, it's not any that Dr. Kuseno. I'm grateful for everything that you've done for me, it's just…" Genos cut off, too wracked with grief to say it.

"Just what? Just what, Genos? Remember, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you." Dr. Kuseno said, trying to reassure Genos.

"..." Genos was silent for a minute, and then…

"I DON'T HAVE ANY PROGRAMMINGS FOR STRESS RELIEF!" Genos yelled out, completely embarrassed at what he said.

"What?" Asked Dr. Kuseno, obviously confused.

"I read somewhere in plenty of magazines where people often engage in specific acts that provide very much needed stress relief. If I could just learn these techniques, then maybe I could apply them to my Sensei, allowing him to facilitate better teachings to me." Genos explained.

"I-I see…" Said Dr. Kuseno, who was looking at Genos weirdly.

"So may I ask what type of magazines these were, or the name of them, at least?" Dr. Kuseno asked, hoping to find out where Genos got these ideas.

"Oh, from a very popular magazine brand called _"JustUsBoys"_ , you see I'm a huge fan of them myself, for they have great advice on how to make the living experience between men more enjoyable." Genos said with ease, like it was nothing.

Dr. Kuseno could only look at Genos with a deadpan expression. Genos could only look back with pleading eyes, and hoped that Dr. Kuseno would help him out again with this. With a big sigh, and much internal deliberation, Dr. Kuseno reluctantly agreed to install such programmings into Genos.

"Good God, what the hell am I doing with my life…" Dr. Kuseno asked himself with a hand to his head, as he was now uploading files and programs into Genos that told what he needed to do with this **_"Stress Relief"._**

"Yes, with this, I can finally come closer to achieving my one goal, to destroy that damn cyborg, and get my revenge." Thought Genos, as he was getting his mind filled with all sorts of new, possible situations that he might need to do for his Sensei.

Dr. Kuseno could only shake his head.

"I'm so sorry, Genos's Sensei, please forgive an old man that simply wants to see the young smile. Good Luck with this Genos now, you're gonna need it…" Dr. Kuseno said, as he finished up the last of the installations.

* * *

 _King's Training: 1 Week in progress..._

"I-Is. That. T-The. Best. You. G-Got?" King spat out, as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Oh please, if that was even a " _ **quarter"**_ of my best, you would've died instantly." Said a woman wearing a tight, black spandex suit, while walking over to King.

"H-Haha, puhhh-leasee. Don't make _**"** **ME"**_ l-laug-" King was about to say, when he coughed up even more spit.

"Aww, looks like the _**"King"**_ is going to get dethroned by the _**"Queen"**_ , what say you, Big Boy? Wanna take this somewhere more private?" The woman called out in a seductive tone, as she was closing up on King.

King was starting to get really annoyed at this woman. Who does she think she is? Thinking that her, a bonafide bitch, can take on " _ **THE KING?!"**_ Nope, not happening, so whatever fatigue King felt now, it disappeared. What replaced it was some new found rage to put this bitch in the ground. This bitch had balls to think she can tell _**"THE KING"**_ what to do!

"Try me, Bitch, let's go again, and this time, we go all in, no **_if's_** , **_and's_** , or **_but's_ ** about it." King stated as he now stood tall and proud, which intimidated the woman to her core briefly, but she wasn't going to show it.

"Aww, you're no fun… But fine, I'll gladly win all of "You", It'll be easy anyways." The woman spoke with a lopsided grin, as she walked back towards her side of the area. That little grin made King even more pissed.

"And when I win, I'll make sure you won't be walking right ever again, you hear me?!" King roared at the woman, who was now facing in his direction, taking up a stance.

"Big words coming from a Big Boy, I can't wait to take you home with me. Always wondered what it feels like to beat a _**KING**_." The woman called out seductively, making sure she got her point across.

King, all the while, chose his stance wisely, stretched a few muscles to loosen up, and said a quick prayer to anyone listening up above, before the fight began.

" _I hope Saitama and the others have an easier time training, What I have to go through right now, my god... Over a whole week of this bitch's torture, and I ain't getting nothing from it. Man, I wouldn't wish this shit on anybody, not even my worst enemy doesn't deserve the hell I'm going through right now…"_ Was the only King was able to think about, before the sound of a gong rang out, and the fight started. How it will end, depends on how many quarters are left in King's pockets, And how long the arcade's game controls would last...

* * *

Yo, It's ChickenMC again, and I'd like to say thanks for reading this story. I literally started this story like 2 days ago, and already it has "Too" many people reading it. Like bruh, why are you guys reading this so much? Anyway, thanks again for reading up on this story, and that you can all look forward to seeing some action in the next chapter. So, please, keep reading, and review when you can. I greatly appreciate any feedback, so I can know where to gauge the story. Alright people, I'll see yalls in the next one!


	4. Chpt 4: A Champion's Interaction

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 4: A Champion's Interaction

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _The First Match of the Event..._

 _ **Endurance**_

The last word that Saitama would use when describing someone who _**"fought"**_ him… You see, very rarely did Saitama ever found someone that would last more than one punch from him, be it a normal one, or a joking one. And even if the thing getting punched survives, it would simply get downed by the second one he would follow up with. This very fact made fighting, for Saitama at least, boring as hell, and that there was nothing he could do to change that.

Saitama could only sigh, as he made his way across the entrance of the arena. He was trying to read the floor, and seat number on the ticket that Styles gave him earlier. Apparently, Styles bought the most expensive seats in the house, that being a specialized booth that housed big-shot guests. Those guest being all S-Class heroes that were either watching, or participating in the event, along with their assistants, high ranked Organization Officials, to observe the events of today's tournament, and a variety of celebrities that managed to pick up the special tickets. Saitama wasn't one for such ritzy places however, preferring regular seats to an event, but Styles went out of his way to get the tickets, so the least he could do was go with him.

If anything, Saitama was going to see how this tournament type fighting works, since he never fought in such a way before. As Saitama kept walking around the entrance way, he found a fancy elevator, its front doors decorated in silver and gold, making patterns of birds that circled around a crown of some sort. Saitama was genuinely pissed at this, noticing how fancy the elevator doors were designed in.

 _"Man, talk about a waste of money. No one ever stops and says "I wish elevator doors these days were better designed!", god, these people are just begging for attention."_ Saitama thought to himself, as he called the elevator.

The elevator took a minute for it to come down to the floor, making an angelic **_"ding"_** when it did. The doors opened, revealing a small couch in it, along with an AC unit, and soda dispenser. What was also in the elevator booth was a robotic woman, dressed in a freshly pressed uniform, smiling. Her hands and legs were machine-looking, but her face looked like a real woman's, a cute one at that. She wore her hair short, and cut, and her figure was slender, but firm. At the sides of her head, antennas stood up at an angle, making it look like she wore airplane wings at the sides. She wore a little hat that resembled that of stewardess, and as she smiled, a two rows of teeth were present.

"Hello sir, My name is Ava, may I see your ticket?" The elevator woman asked politely.

"Uh, sure ma'am…" Saitama said, as he handed her his ticket.

The robotic woman scanned his ticket through her eyes, making whirring sounds in the process. After a few seconds, she started to look at Saitama for while, eyes still scanning. The woman then returned his ticket, nodding her head at him.

"Ok sir, the 10th floor is where your seat will be." The woman replied sweetly.

"Oh, thanks Ava." Saitama said, as he entered the elevator, taking a seat on the couch.

Ava then pressed in a code for the elevator, and soon, the elevator began to rise. Wow, just wow, this whole experience is pissing Saitama even more, knowing that all of this shit is too damn expensive. As the elevator rode up to the 10th floor, Saitama was curious as to why a robotic woman was needed to be in the elevator, so much so, he asked Ava the question.

"Why does this elevator need a person to use it? No offense to you, Ava." Asked Saitama curiously.

The woman turned her head towards Saitama, smiling as she replied.

"Oh, I'm here due to an incident a several years ago. You see, there was once a humanoid monster that masqueraded as human, and rode this elevator to the floor where we're currently going to. This monster was trying to kill all of the S-Class heroes, you see, and thought to itself it could do so by having all them in one location. Fortunately, the S-Class Hero: Sliverfang intercepted the monster, as it was about to burst out of the elevator, and terminated it by cutting the elevator cables from the 10th floor. After the whole ordeal, Sliverfang made complaints to the Organization about how defenseless we are in such situations. As a result, you see me here now, acting as a greeter, and a gatekeeper, for this place." Ava said, winking at the end of the explanation.

"Huh, that's cool. So where there any other times that something like that happened?" Saitama asked again.

"Just one, thankfully, but don't worry, I took care of it. It happened a few years ago, a hulking monster, twice the size of the elevator itself, thought it could climb the elevator cables to enter the floor of where the S-Class heroes resided in. Unfortunately, I was there, and before the thing even set a foot towards the elevator, I unholstered my machine gun matrix, and terminated it by all types of gunfire. From explosive rounds to incendiary, I didn't spare a single type of ammunition when I fired my rounds into it. At one point, I think I threw a few electric rounds, just to be sure that the monster was apprehended. When security came to the scene, they were shocked that the monster was reduced to pile of charred bits and smoke." Ava said, smiling the whole way through at Saitama.

Saitama looked at this woman deadpanned. To think that she was packing that kind of heat underneath that appearance. Saitama couldn't help but crack a smile, he thought this woman was here for greetings… but boy, was he wrong. Saitama knew that this tournament was gonna be good, and by the interactions he's having with the people here so far, he was hitting it right on head. Saitama stood up, and decided to act a bit more chummy with this innocent looking robot lady.

"Uh-huh, right, ok. Remind me not to get you mad." Saitama said, teasingly nudging Ava's shoulder, as the elevator slowly came up to the floor.

Ava just stood there and laughed at Saitama, since this was the first time anyone took her story so easily. Most people she would guide in the elevator would be nice at first, but when she told them her past, they would become all quiet, and look at her in a different way. Awkward laughs, and roaming eyes was usually the reaction Ava received when she told her past. The people would then try to get as far away from her as possible, and running out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. But this guy was the first one to be so relaxed about it, even as going as far to joke about it with her, like a friend that told a funny joke. Ava liked this guy, for the reason being that he was just a good guy in general, and that was the feeling she got when she first met him.

"Watch out sir, you might knock my guns out if you keep nudging me like that." Ava said with a smirk.

"Well then, pardon me, miss gunslinger, didn't think someone good with gun would be rocked by a few nudges." Saitama said, laughing a bit.

"Pfft, as if something like that would get me." Ava only laughed back.

Ava was elated at the fact that there was someone out there that would accept and treat her like a real person. A lot of people were already indifferent to robot people like herself, and the fact that she was retrofitted with weapons, both big and bigger, made it even harder for her to find someone to call a friend. So finding a guy like this made her life all the better, considering that she really didn't have a friend before. Sure, she had co-workers, but they never really talked to her in the way that this guy was currently doing.

But as Ava was thoroughly enjoying her time, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened wide. When the doors opened, Ava's heart sank a little, knowing that the little piece of happiness she just felt, was now going to leave. Saitama was about to step out, onto the floor, when he caught Ava's look.

"What's wrong with you, Ava? You ok, need an oil change?" Saitama joked again, but Ava wasn't coming out of it.

"O-Oh, it's nothing, p-please, get a move on, your seat will be in the booth that's just left of this room. Hurry now, you're going to miss the first match if you stay here any longer…" Ava said, looking down, her eyes a bit watery.

"Hmm? Why the long face?" Saitama asked, as he kept looking at Ava.

"N-Nothing, P-Please, get moving…" Ava said, stuttering now being heard in her speech.

"Uh-uh, nope, tell me what's wrong now, you were just laughing a minute ago... Now you're looking sad, was it something I said? I apologize then, for acting too familiar with you." Saitama said with clasped hands.

Ava was on the verge of crying now, seeing as how this guy was being so nice, and that he thought that he offended her somehow. It was too much for Ava, and she couldn't help but start crying. She looked up towards Saitama, water leaking from her eyes.

"It's just that… I never had a friend before… And what we did just now, I really liked that feeling, to talk to someone, you know?" Ava said sadly, trying her best to stop crying.

"Oh, well, I thought we were friends already…" Saitama said with ease, not knowing what effect it had on Ava.

Ava found her hands pressed to her mouth, looking at Saitama with wide eyes.

" _This guy, just who is he? To think that he thinks of us as friends… I don't even know his name."_ Thought Ava, visibly shaking.

Saitama watched as Ava still kept shaking, and decided he needed to do something as a man. He asked Ava for something to write on, and with, and wrote down his address. He looked back at Ava once he was done writing.

"Well, whatever it is, stop being sad, it doesn't look good on you, you're too cute for that. So here, if you ever need to a person to vent to, come on over, and I will gladly listen to anything to need to get off your chest. By the way, names Saitama" Saitama said smiling, handing Ava his home address.

Ava couldn't comprehend what just happened, the fact that this guy, Saitama, handed her his home address, or the fact that he called he cute. Either way, Ava was slowly dying from happiness that Saitama was giving her. So what she did next was completely out of character for her, almost like an instinct, she gave Saitama a big hug and sobbed on him.

Saitama was caught off guard, feeling really awkward as there was now a woman crying on him. Was he too weird on giving his address, and for saying those things? Meh, he didn't care so much, for any man would do anything to make a woman stop crying. But now, Saitama had to deal with a crying woman on him, and he thought of the only thing he could do in this situation...

"U-Um, Ava, it's ok, alright? Just come over to my place anytime, and we can talk more from there. I gotta go, since I have a guy waiting for me, so… See ya!" Saitama said, as he ran out of Ava's grip and ran towards where the booth was.

Ava just stood there, holding Saitama's address in her hands and remembering the feeling of Saitama in her embrace. She looked at the piece of paper, and scanned it into her memory. She never had a friend before, and now she had the "ok" to come to his place if she needed to vent about things. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and after a couple of minutes, began to to go into the elevator.

"Saitama, huh? I will see you very soon then…" Ava said to herself with a soft smile, as she entered a code into the elevator, and doors closed to very happy Ava.

* * *

Hey guys, its me, ChickenMC, and put the pitchforks down. I know I said that I was going to make the next chapter the action one, but to me, that felt a bit too rushed in. So I thought to myself, "Why not put some exposition?" and boom, you got this little chapter, not exactly the action you wanted, but at least Saitama's at the arena now, right? **_(Anyone?)_** Well, anyway, I'd like to say thanks again for you reading this story, and I double Oreo Swirl, Butterfinger encrusted, caramel drenched swear I will get the action part in the next one. Well, see yalls when I get there!


	5. Chpt 5: The First Match

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Chapter 5: The First Match

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _The First Match of the Event..._

 _ **Excitement**_

A feeling that was coursing through Saitama's veins, as he made his way towards the specialized booth. Saitama was very eager to see the tournament, and to finally come and sit at the seat that would show him said tournament, he couldn't stop shaking. As Saitama opened the doors to the booth, however, he was blasted by the absolute fanciness of place. To call this place a booth was an insult, considering how big it was actually. From a very posh looking 19th century's bar stationed at the front, to the elegantly designed pieces of furniture scattered around, this entire placed screamed _**"waste of money"**_ , and Saitama was getting pissed from it. For god's sake, this booth's ceiling was well over 20 ft tall, almost taking the appearance of an entire hall, rather than a simple V.I.P.'s booth in any regular sports stadium. Saitama felt a bead of sweat roll down his head, as he began to traverse the enormous area, trying to find his seat. At one point, he saw a huge limestone-carved waterfall, which made the water take on patterns that symbolized the Hero Organization's logo, that being a massive bird.

" _Freaking show off's, no one ever needs this much in their life…"_ Saitama said, as he passed the seventh complimentary wine tasting service.

Saitama was starting to get annoyed at how large this place was, and that he worried that he wasn't going to find his seat in time. If he was going to miss a few minutes of the match because of this… Let's just say he won't be too happy about it. It was then after a few minutes of walking, he finds Genos and King, talking amongst themselves outside the entrance of a large patio space. Saitama casually walked towards the both of them with a smile, glad he was able to see some familiar faces.

"Yo, Genos, King, what's up? It's been awhile. I was starting to worry I wouldn't see you guys until after the tournament." Saitama said, as he walked over to Genos and King, who were surprised, and happy to see him.

"Yo, what up bro? It's been a minute, yea. I just found this tin can a couple of minutes ago, and man, let me tell you how fancy this place is. It's like these guys _**"like"**_ smelling their own asses, looking at how far up they are in them. Man, this place just says, _**"Look how much money we have!"**_ , pfft, show offs." King said to Saitama, clasping hands with him when got closer.

"Tell me about it… Do you know how many wine taste tests the offered me?! Like c'mon man, no one needs this much." Saitama said, deadpan as usually.

King could only laugh at this, since he was offered beer instead.

"I agree, nobody should live in such lavish lifestyles." Genos commented, smiling as Saitama patted his shoulder.

"Well, whatever the case is, let's just hope today's bouts will good, considering I'm one of the fighters in today's match later." Saitama said, moving over towards the patio area.

What Saitama failed to see, however, was the color drain away from both King and Genos, who were now remembering why they were here in the first place. They didn't know who was going up against Saitama today, and for their sakes, they hope it wasn't either them. They wordlessly followed Saitama outside, hoping that today wasn't their day to die.

When Saitama stepped outside, he saw the Arena in its full glory. The name of the arena was written out in big, golden, letters, and to say that playing field was huge was an understatement. Large sections of fields, ranging from all different types of terrain, covered the floor of the Arena. From rocky mountain sides, and large masses of water, to grassy fields, and snowy plains, the Arena's terrain collection was very extensive, and left Saitama a little bit impressed at how the Organization came up with such fields to do battle on.

Coming out of ogling at the arena, Saitama walked over towards the patio space, where he saw 3 rows of beautifully hand crafted grand chairs, each with a holographic screen that read the name of whose chair it was, and picture of the person for extra effect. Saitama didn't even want to know what _**half**_ the price of these chairs were, and looked around for his name and face. When he found his chair, he started taking residence in the seat, rubbing his ass on it as much as he could, to make it just the right amount of comfortable. Next to his seat, he saw Styles's name, and the chairs around him had King's and Genos's face on them.

"Huh, talk about a coincidence, for all of us to be sitting together…" Saitama thought to himself.

Just when Saitama was about to start relaxing in his chair, a certain green hue started forming in front of him. What followed was green-haired woman, floating in the air, with a look of annoyance as she started down Saitama.

"Hey Baldy, what are you doing here?" A certain green-haired esper asked.

Saitama could only sigh, as he was now going to have to deal with this annoying kid…

" _God, why does this shit always happen to me?"_ Saitama wondered, failing to see the red tint that was now taking shape on the green esper.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me, Baldy! Why are you sitting here?! This place is only reserved for people that have tickets for these chairs, and I know you don't have the money to pay for one!" The green esper yelled, hoping that this man would answer her. The nerve, no one ever ignores her, the 2nd Ranked S-Class Hero, the Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki!

Ever since having that fight with the baldy, she could never stop thinking about him. How he was able to withstand some, if not many, of her attacks with ease. Scratch that, it looked like it had no effect on him at all, even when splitting the earth, and sandwiching him in there, he simply glided through it like he was swimming through water. She even threw a freaking tornado at him for pete's sake, and he just brushed it off like a summer time breeze, which pissed her off even more. How could some lowly A-Class take her attacks like it was joke? Moreover, why was this baldy so keen on trying to figure her out during that fight? What was his deal? Did he like her or something?

For that answer, she needed to have another go at the baldy, to see whether or not that this guy a fluke or not, Hence why she challenged him in the letter. But there was another reason deep down, so deep, that Tatsumaki wasn't even aware of herself, at least not yet. That fact being that she kind of wanted to be part of baldy's little excursions. Something about him was vastly different from all the other heroes she's met with, and not just for the fact that he can take whatever she can threw out. Also, it was for the fact that he was so involved with her in that fight, in a way that almost showed concern for her, and he fought her not with frustration, or irritation; Rather, he fought her with the reason of trying to figure her out. He had shown genuine care over her sister, even if there were supposed to be just acquittances, and that little display made Tatsumaki wonder what was he deal, even it was for a little bit.

Tatsumaki needed to get these questions straightened out, and the only way to do that was through fighting with the baldy again, so she hoped that their match would be decided later on today.

"I'm sitting here cause my face is on the screen, you dumb brat." Saitama said, pointing towards the screen, which presented Saitama's carefree face.

Tatsumaki started at the screen, which to her surprise, actually had his face on it.

" _Saitama, huh?"_ Tatsumaki read to herself, as she was looking at the holographic screen… Wait a minute, did he just call a brat?!

"Huh?! Who are you calling a brat? Baldy! I bet people use your head as a mirror, for how reflective it looks. Look at that! I can even see myself in it!" Yelled Tatsumaki, as she floated upwards towards Saitama's head. But Saitama wasn't having any of it, not right now at least.

"Oi oi, you better stop brat, you're making 10 year olds look older than you." Saitama said, as he was trying swat away Tatsumaki, who was now hovering just above his head.

This made Tatsumaki even more mad now, making her blush more apparent. To think this man had the balls to keep calling her a kid. How could this guy make her lose her composure so easily? Was it the stupid face he wore when she would look his way, or was it the glare that came from his bald head when the sun was caught in it's way. Whatever the reason, Tatsumaki had the growing urge of pinching this man's cheeks, and stretching his face like a rubberband, which she did.

"What's your problem, brat?! I didn't do anything to you!" Saitama yelled, as Tatsumaki was stretching his face out.

"It's because your face looks so stupid, freaking Baldy!" Tatsumaki could only yell out, unrelenting about stretching his face.

Genos and King walked up towards the patio space, all to find Saitama and the 2nd Class S-Rank Hero: Tornado of Terror, quarreling like two friends that were fighting over the last fry in a McDonald's packet. They watched as Saitama and the 2nd Class were going at it, as the 2nd Class Hero was on Saitama's shoulders, stretching his face out, while Saitama was trying swat her off like a fly. Genos and King looked at each other, shrugging at the same time.

" _That's Saitama for yea, bro's always making people act a certain sort of way."_ King thought to himself, as he watched Saitama grab a hold of the 2nd Class.

" _I thought the 2nd Class would be more refined than this… She's acting like a child towards Sensei, But who am I kidding, she threw me against a wall before..."_ Genos also thought to himself, as he watched Saitama tickle the living hell out of the 2nd Class.

"STOP, STOP! Stop tickling me, freaking baldy, this is rape!" Tatsumaki cried out, laughing as hard she could, tears streaming down her face

"You started this shit, brat, and now you're going to get treated like a brat!" Saitama said in annoyance, rapidly tickling Tatsumaki's sides.

You see, when Saitama was little, whenever he would start getting mad, or upset, his mother would tickle him out of his mood, until he would stop being mad. Sure, it would take a couple of minutes of torture, but it gave instant results, as Saitama would find himself not as mad as before. So since Tatsumaki was acting like an upset brat, Saitama came to the only possible conclusion for her… **Tickle Hell**. So he kept at it for a solid 5 minutes, before releasing his hold on her. He was watching at how Tatsumaki was now lying on the floor of the patio, panting from the lack of air, feeling a bit of retribution in the flow over him. Tatsumaki sat up on the floor, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes, and a pout was seen on her face.

"What was that for, Baldy?! Why did you tickle me so much?" Tatsumaki tried to sound mad, but it came out more of pissed off murmur.

"Why were you stretching my face?" Saitama simply asked her in return.

"No fair! I asked you first!" Tatsumaki pouted at Saitama, sitting crossed legged, arms crossed at her chest.

" _(Sigh)_ Because you were acting like an annoying brat, and because you were stretching my face. Ok, now your turn." Saitama said, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

"That's! Um…" Tatsumaki only said, as she looked at the floor, feeling very embarrassed at the fact that she acted this way, because he called her a brat.

"Exactly what I thought, no answer. _(Sigh)_ Look, I'm not mad at you or anything, Just don't go streching other people's faces like that for nothing. Otherwise, they might think you're an annoying brat." Saitama could only say, as he went back to sitting on his chair, looking out towards the arena.

Tatsumaki could only stare at Saitama at this moment…

" _What the hell was that? No one's ever treated me like that before! The nerve of this guy, acting like we're close or something…"_ Tatsumaki thought to herself, as she started to remember the awful sensations at her sides.

Tatsumaki never acted this type of way before to anybody before, and no one ever had the balls to do what that baldy just did to her. Somehow, though, she felt oddly at ease, knowing that the baldy wasn't really mad at her outburst… What, wait? When did she ever care about if someone was mad at her or not? Tatsumaki shook her head, and started to levitate off the ground. She floated over towards Saitama, trying to get his attention again.

"Look Baldy, Just know that we're going to fight in this arena sooner or later, so you better prepare yourself, you got that!" Tatsumaki said, hands on her hips.

"I can say the same to you, Tornado of Terror." Saitama said, showing a brief seriousness to her, eyeing the woman with hints of a primal fire blazing in his eyes.

Seeing Saitama with that look, made her wonder even more on just who this guy is.

"Hmph, It's Tatsumaki to you, Baldy." Tatsumaki said, turning her head to face the arena.

"And it's Saitama to you, brat." Saitama said, also facing the direction where Tatsumaki was facing.

All of this unfolded before Genos and King, who were standing there, wondering on how these two were so close. Maybe it was a time where neither of them knew about, or simply that Saitama did his weird magic on her just now. Either way, Saitama just gained a new friend, even if it didn't look like it other people.

"Yo Genos, think she'll be coming over to the apartment now?" King asked, as he slowly walked to where his seat was.

"Knowing how Sensei is, I believe so." Genos said, following King's lead.

Tatsumaki floated in the air awkwardly, not knowing what to do now, since she was bent on getting rid of the baldy off the patio space. But knowing now that the baldy was here on actual terms, Tatsumaki felt even more embarrassed from how she acted with him. What sucked even more was that her seat was directly behind Saitama's, and that she wouldn't be able to watch the coming matches, without the use of her powers.

Saitama looked over to a fidgeting Tatsumaki, and wondered why she acting like this now. Sure, he scolded her, but that's what she gets for acting like a child. It was then Saitama realized that her seat was directly behind his, and that she wouldn't be able to see the arena too well, due to her being so short. So Saitama did what was only natural to him.

"Yo, Tatsumaki, wanna trade seats?" Saitama said causally.

"W-What?" Tatsumaki looked a up at Saitama, surprised that he mentioned that.

"I like a seat in the back more than in the front, just wondering if you want to switch, that's all, it's cool if you don't wanna, though." Saitama said again.

"Um, sure, I guess that's fine… But it's only because you suggested it, and that I don't want you to feel bad if I were to say no." Tatsumaki said in a haughty attitude, but secretly grateful for the change of seats.

This guy, it was like he knew what her problems were, and just causally solves them like it was nothing.

So with that, Saitama got up, and moved over a to the seat in that back, which he would to make comfortable again. With a sigh, Saitama made one last look towards Tatsumaki, who was now sitting comfortably in his previous chair.

 _"Man, what a pain this woman is. Hope she can fight a bit better, now that she's recovered from her wounds."_ Saitama said to himself, hopeful that he was right about this.

Just then, a voice with a boston accent came from the patio entrance, calling out Saitama's name.

"Boss, ey Boss, Where are ya? I've been looking for ya all day, and you still ain't here yet!" Styles called out, pissed off at how late Saitama was to the first bout.

"Yo Styles, I'm right here!" Saitama called out, waving down Styles as he was moving down the row of chairs.

"Where the hell were ya, Boss?! I've been trying to get a hold of ya for a minute! One moment, I lose track of you at the entrance of the Arena, the next thing I know, you're in your seat before me!" Styles said, before noticing something off with the screen that displayed the names of the seat.

"Um, Boss, this ain't your seat." Styles pointed out, just now realizing whose seat this actually was.

"U-Uh, Boss, you know you're sitting in the 2nd Class Hero's Seat, R-Right?" Styles said, shaking a bit.

"Yeah, She's right in front me, as a matter of fact. Yo, Tatsumaki, come see a friend of mine." Saitama called out, poking Tatsumaki's shoulders.

Styles was trying not to foam at the mouth, considering Saitama was calling out her name so casually, and poking her shoulder. Mind you, Saitama was poking the shoulder of _**THE**_ 2nd Class Hero, Tornado of Terror. Styles secretly prayed a quick prayer, hoping their deaths would be quick and painless.

"What do you want now, Baldy?" Tatsumaki asked, turning her head to face Styles.

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce to you a friend of mine. His name's "Styles", and he's been my assistant for the training period." Saitama said causally.

"U-Um, nice to meets ya, Ms. Tornado of T-Terror." Styles meekly said.

"Uh, hi, I guess…" Tatsumaki said, tilting her head in a confused fashion at Saitama.

" _Just what the hell is Boss thinking?! You can't just go up and talk to one of these S-Class heroes like its nothing!"_ Styles screamed internally to himself, thinking that Saitama has gone crazy.

Just then, Genos and King came behind Saitama, taking up their respective seats next to him. Styles was about to faint, knowing that two more S-Class heroes have just sat them next to Saitama. Styles could only hope that Saitama doesn't do anything to piss off these guys. Sure, he knows Saitama is strong and what not, but these guys are S-Class heroes, meaning they're top tier of the metaphorical cake, and that pulling any shit with them means a really bad time.

"Hey King, Genos, what took you guys so long? I've been sitting here for a solid 5-10 minutes already." Saitama said jokingly.

Styles was going to kill Saitama for his carefree attitude one of these days, he swears it.

"We were just watching the show you were putting on with the 2nd Ranked S-Class. Who would've thought that the scary Tornado of Terror was ticklish?" King said, as he was clasping hands with Saitama.

"Shut up! Unless you want to become a ball of meat, I suggest you stop talking about it!" Tatsumaki screamed out, overhearing what King said.

"Well, bad kids need some sort of repercussion, so tickling was the best way to handle it. I just didn't know that Tatsumaki was _**that**_ ticklish…" Saitama said teasingly, eyeing Tatsumaki, who was know blushing brightly.

"Damn it Baldy, just shut up already!" Tatsumaki yelled, who got out her seat, trying to fly over to Saitama again, to have a chance to stretch his face.

"Nope, you need to learn how to act your age, which now that I think about it, is not too far off…" Saitama said, now smirking at Tatsumaki, who took residence on Saitama shoulders.

"Can you please dismount from Sensei's shoulder, Ms. Tornado of Terror! You're making a scene!" Genos said, trying to get the situation under control, to no avail.

"He started it! And now, I'll be the one who's going to end it." Tatsumaki said, stretching Saitama's face again.

Styles could only watch as 3 S-Class heroes were talking and interacting with Saitama as if he was an old, close friend. Their whole exchange was very fluid, almost like they've been friends for a long time now, and this was their routine. He saw King causal pat one of Saitama's shoulders, as the Tornado of Terror stretched the ever living life outta Saitama's face. Then you have the Demon Cyborg trying to talk things down, while Saitama out of all of the commotion, simply wore a carefree smile. Styles was at a loss for words, Was Saitama that popular?

"Damn it, Take it back, Baldy!" Tatsumaki yelled, still stretching Saitama's face.

"Nope." Saitama said, as sat in his chair, looking towards the arena, or tried too, as Tatsumaki was sitting on his shoulders, stretching his face out.

"Please adhere to Sensei's request, you're making it difficult for him to see the match!" Genos yelled loudly at Tatsumaki.

"But he was the one who made fun of me first! Only fair I settle this matter myself." Tatsumaki said in a bratty attitude to Genos, stretching Saitama's face.

"Haha, Who knew Tatsumaki was one of those touchy-feely types, am I right, bro?" King said, laughing at how Saitama's faced looked as Tatsumaki stretched it far and wide.

"Not me, Man." Saitama simply replied, now getting used to feeling of Tatsumaki's stretching.

Styles wondered how Saitama made friends with all of these heroes, but that train of thought stopped, when another S-Class hero came, and sat down behind Saitama. It was Silverfang, looking positively happy, seeing as he had a smile on his face.

" _I swear Boss, if this S-Class hero also knows you…"_ Styles thought to himself, as Bang place a hand on Saitama's shoulder.

"Hello Saitama, it looks like you have a little problem on your shoulders." Bang said with a grin, pointing at Tatsumaki's figure.

"Oh, this? It's nothing, to be honest, I'm starting to like the feeling. It feels like one of those high end massages you get at a spa." Saitama said smiling, which was answered with squeeze of Tatsumaki's thighs against his head.

Bang sighed wistfully, to think that Saitama would rope in a girl like Tatsumaki into his pace, he truly was an outstanding hero.

"By the way, who is the fine gentleman sitting next to you, Saitama?" Bang asked again.

"Oh, that's my friend, Styles. He helped me out as an assistant for the training period." Saitama said, still having Tatsumaki on him.

"I see, so then, Mr. Styles, how do feel about our friend, Saitama, here?" Bang asked, turning his head towards Styles.

"What I think about Boss?" Styles questioned Bang, confused.

"Of your time with Saitama, what are you opinions of him?" Bang said, looking a bit more sternly at Styles.

"Boss ain't too bad." Styles said jokingly to Saitama, who frowned when he heard that.

"But to be perfectly honest, Boss is one hell of a guy to be around. One minute, you're doing your own business, and then, WHAM, you're sucked right in Boss's pace. He ain't the type to look down on ya, rather he's the type a guy that you wanna follow around, to see what he's gonna do next. You know what I'm saying, old timer?" Styles told Bang honestly.

Bang was satisfied with this answer, since most of that is true, without a doubt. Of all the people that Saitama's been with, almost all of them still kept in touch with him, in one way or another. One could say that they can't help but want to be around him, since "He's a hell of guy to be around", that much is true.

"I know exactly what you mean, youngster." Bang said, smiling at Styles.

"I ain't that special… Jeez Styles, can't you cut back on the compliments?" Saitama said sheepishly, for he never thought Styles would say something like that.

"But it's true, you goof." Styles said, punching Saitama's arm.

"I agree with Styles, Sensei, you are a person of high interest for many people, including me." Genos said to Saitama.

"Yea, you kinda have a thing that makes people do shit your way." King also added in.

"Guy's, will you shut up?!" Saitama was on the verge for leaving this place in a huge leap. He didn't do anything special to warrant such praise, so why was he getting it now?

Tatsumaki was hearing all of this, as she was still sitting on Saitama's shoulders, and couldn't help but agree with each of them. This guy has made her do things that she wouldn't do to anybody else, not be a longshot, in a span of several minutes. And to say that she kind of wanted to see what he would be doing next isn't a lie either. Tatsumaki thought to herself that she was going insane. How can one guy be able to do this her, and with no clear reason as to why, what was his secret? Well, whatever it is, Tatsumaki kept up her stretching, hoping it would have some sort of effect on Saitama.

"Yo, Tatsumaki, are you gonna get off, or what?" Saitama asked, wondering why she still on him.

"Nope, I still haven't gotten you back for all the things you did to me." Tatsumaki simply stated, a hint of smile forming, while squeezing her thighs against Saitama's head once more.

King, Genos, and Bang looked at each with a certain type of glance. They all knew what this was going to be leading up to and they would have to get use to it, that being Tatsumaki's presence as the fourth person in their group. They all sighed in unison as they would to have to get use to her quirks, but they can't complain, knowing each of them had one as well.

Styles was actually enjoying the scene he was watching, as the 2nd Ranked S-Class was still on Saitama's shoulders, and the 3 other S-Class heroes behind him were trying to talk to Saitama in some sort of fashion.

" _Man, ain't I lucky to a know a guy like that. One in million they say, one in a million…"_ Styles thought to himself, with a smile on his face.

Time passed, and soon, Saitama was getting a bit bored with the intermission thing going on. He asked Tatsumaki, who decided she was just gonna sit on Saitama's shoulders, a question by shaking one her legs.

"Hmm, I wonder when the match will start, it been like 30 minutes already." Saitama said as he looked the arena's main clock.

"I don't know, Baldy. Probably it will start in a few more minutes." Tatsumaki said, now going easy on the stretching, since her hands were getting tired.

And with a thundering boom of a several mega speakers, and the main clock receding into the walls, the arena roared to life. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to a stage that was being elevated up by machinery. In the middle of the propped up stage, a man, dressed in all white suit, wearing a top hat, and holding a cane, was striking a few poses. He was also holding a microphone, and started to bring it up to his face. With a few more poses to strike, the man finally started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Cats and Dogs alike, I, _**Avner, Curator of Light**_ , would like to inform you lovely people, that the first match of the today's festivities will begin momentarily." The man said with an showman's voice.

Saitama was giddy with excitement, vibrating softly in his seat, much to the surprise of Tatsumaki, who was still sitting on his shoulders.

"Before we can get to the battle of heroes, we will now post the challenge brackets of today, starting… Now!" Avner shouted with passion, stretching his arm out towards the results of today's matches, which appeared on a holographic screen that emerged from the floor of the stage.

 **Today's 3 Main Match Line Up:**

B-Class Rank: 1 - _**Blizzard of Hell** (vs.)_ A-Class Rank: 7 - _**Caped Baldy**_

A-Class Rank: 1 - _**Sweet Mask**_ _(vs.)_ S-Class Rank: 14 - _**Demon Cyborg**_

S-Class Rank: 7 - _**King** (vs.)_ S-Class Rank: 5 - **_Child Emperor_**

When the results popped up, many of the S-Class heroes that were with Saitama, excluding Tatsumaki, were relieved to find out they aren't going to be fighting with him yet. Saitama on the other hand, was now thinking about how he was going face of against Tatsumaki's sister, who was woman that surrounded herself amongst others to make her feel stronger. Saitama quashed those ways of thinking for her, yet her men still remain loyal to this day. Saitama hoped that Fubuki had gotten stronger in the time they were apart, and that she learned to rely on her strength the most, rather than those of other people.

Tatsumaki looked at the board with wide eyes. Apparently, her sister was going to be in a match against Saitama this round, and knowing how she had trouble with dealing him in the past, she could only hope that Saitama let's her down easy. If only Tatsumaki could switch places with Fubuki, and have that fight with Saitama instead, if only…

"Yo, Tatsumaki, are you ok with me fighting your sister?" Saitama asked, shaking one of her legs to get her attention.

"This is a competition, she signed up knowing the risks of this place. It would be an insult to both me and her if you _**didn't**_ fight her." Tatsumaki said sternly, gaining some respect from Satiama.

"So the brat can be an adult sometimes, who knew?" Satiama joked around.

Saitama was rewarded with a renewal of stretching and thigh squeezes, but to him, this was Tatsumaki giving the green light from him to fight Fubuki. Him knowing that Tatsumaki was ok with the fight means that he doesn't need to worry about her causing ruckus later on.

Saitama felt his blood boil with pure excitement, and he needed to get this fight underway, or else he'll go mad with emotion. The announcer again started speaking, after a few minutes of the match results being up on the stage.

"Now that today's events are planned out, please enjoy this exhibition match to the fullest!" Avner said with passion.

Before long, the stage came back to the original ground floor of the arena, and what followed was a hero, clad in black iron armor, and wearing a knight's helmet, appearing from a panel that was seen opening in the grassy field section.

"I am the the S-Class Rank: 19 Hero, _**WorldBreaker**_ **!** I hope my skills will be enough for you people today!" The hero boomed towards the crowd, bowing.

WorldBreaker had some serious gear on him, as his iron armor looked like was made from used tanks plates. He was holding a black, iron shield the size of the elevator doors Saitama used early on, and a hammer that looked like it was a bunch of truck engine blocks welded together. He was a hulking hero too, standing at about 9 ft tall, WorldBreaker towered over the grassy field. He really looked like an S-Class hero.

"I've never seen him before… Genos, what do you know about that hero?" Saitama asked.

"One moment, Sensei… Here it is, S-Class Hero: **WorldBreaker** , Rank 19, is a hero who gained the Rank of S, by destroying an entire island with his sheer power. The island of question was infamously known as an island of monsters at the time that held Tiger, Demon, and Dragon level threats monsters. WorldBreaker was sent there to destroy a few of those threats. He proceeded to do so by dropping from the plane that was flying him over there, and dropped himself from 30,000 ft. When he made impact on the island, the force produced rivaled that of several nuclear explosions simultaneously exploding. To the astonishment of everyone in the Organization, after the dust settled, the once known island, was now blown away from existence. For this feat alone, WorldBreaker was given the rank of S. " Genos stated, as lines of text could be seen running across his eyes.

"Wow, he blew up an island." Saitama said, a tiny bit impressed.

"But there is more Sensei, later on in the future, WorldBreaker was no longer shown to the public, due to issues with the Organization. It says here that, WorldBreaker, was accused of spreading highly sensitive Organization information. Although no evidence was ever founded for such claims, WorldBreaker was still found guilty by the Organization, and was to never be recognized publicly as a hero, let alone one of S-Class." Genos said, as lines of text could still be seen rolling down his eyes.

Saitama could only shake his head in disappoint from hearing that piece of news.

"Man, that sucks, I feel for this guy already. Just imagine it, saving a bunch of people, killing a ton of monsters, and preventing utter destruction on a daily basis, and yet someone from some random place has the authority to prevent you from having the recognition you deserve. What a world we live in, what a world." Saitama said bitterly, shaking his head.

Genos could only gawk, as his Sensei just described his exact same situation, where no one would give him the recognition that he deserve so much more than this guy did.

Another panel opened not too far away from Worldbreaker, and Avner came out it this time.

"And I am the S-Class Rank: 18 Hero, _**Avner, Curator of Light!**_ I hope my performance leaves you all dazzled by the end of today!" Avner said, as he too, bowed his head towards the crowd.

Anver replaced his last get up, donning a white metal suit, with wings and thrusters at his back side. His metal suit shined with such intensity, that a few people in the crowd had to avert their eyes, as to not strain themselves, looking at him. All the while, Anver struck hero poses, laughing confidently as he did so.

"Him too, I don't know him either. Genos, know anything about this guy?" Saitama asked, facing over to Genos.

"Let me see here, Sensei… Here we go, S-Class Hero: **Avner, Curator of Light** , Rank 18, was a hero who rose to the rank of S by providing power to several 3rd world parts of the country. He was sent to a multitude of parts in the country, to help the status of each place he went to. The power that Anver shared was similar to that of hundreds of nuclear power plants, and the energy he had given was completely clean of harmful properties. For this reason alone, Anver has gained many peace awards in his time, and was given the rank of S happily." Genos said, kind of amazed at this hero's rise in rank.

"Wow, what a guy, to help out the entire country with his powers." Saitama said, smiling softly.

"However, Sensei, Anver was also caught in a situation similar to WorldBreaker's. It had to do with something along the lines of identity fraud. Supposedly, a piece of intellectual property resembled the hero Anver too well, causing the owner of said intellectual property to sue the Organization for plagiarism of said property. At an attempt to stop the case, the Organization came up with a deal for the owner, that being that they would get rid any and all likeness of Anver from both the public and their records, so that the owner wouldn't file a case against them. The owner agreed to this terms, and what followed next is that the Organization getting rid of Anver's name from the public, and hero database." Genos said, feeling sad for the treatment of this hero.

Saitama was really getting mad towards the Organization now, since they were throwing this heroes under the bus.

" _Damn it, why does the Organization do this type of shit?! These heroes don't deserve such treatment for what they've done!"_ Saitama thought to himself, tensing up heavily.

Saitama was about to say something, when the sound of a gong rang out. The two heroes out in the field started to walk towards their respective sides, and stood there, waiting. WorldBreaker, raising his hammer into the air, and swinging it for the feeling. Anver, priming his suit, the thrusters at his backside lighting up in response. With a few seconds of silence, and the heroes wishing the other "Good Luck" and that war's fortune was upon them, the arena's main clock came out the wall, to show that it has been transformed into a timer. The timer started at the 10 second mark, and began to count down. Around the 5 second mark, each hero took their respective stance, waiting for the clock to ring…

 _5…_

Heavy breathing was heard amongst the crowd…

 _4…_

Women and children standing at their seats, waiting for the action…

 _3…_

Both heroes eyed each other with absolute concentration…

 _2…_

A collective breath was taken and held by everyone in the audience…

 _1…_

Saitama gripped his seat at the edge, ever so slightly…

 _(Dooong)... (Dooong)... (Dooong)..._

3 rings of the bell could be heard, and without a moment's hesitation, both heroes rushed to each, their weapons raised and a battle cry from their mouths. This was the start of the tournament known as **"THE CHAMPION OF HEROES"** , and for everyone that was here, knew that this tournament was going to the best one that is to come… At least, that's how Saitama felt about whole ordeal, seeing as he found himself standing, in response to the fight he was about to witness...

* * *

Sup guys, ChickMC here, and I'm super sorry for the delay of the chapter. I promise to get the next chapter by the end of tomorrow, scout's honor. Thank you guys for reading my diddy, and I encourage all of you to leave a review, to gauge how I'm doing with the story. Welp, that's all I gotta say, so, see yalls in the next one!


	6. Chpt 6: An Exhibition Match

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Chapter 6: An Exhibition Match

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _The First Match of the Event..._

 _ **Jealously**_

It was a feeling that Saitama hasn't felt in a long time… But seeing the fight that was happening before him now, made him wish that he was the one that doing the fighting right now. The show that WorldBreaker and Anver were displaying was nothing short of fantastical. The smell of explosive material filled the air, craters from hammer strikes peppered the terrains, and burn streaks of thrusters-against-wall were shown all over the walls of the arena. Indeed, this match was something that can't be missed by any means, and for the people watching, they were lucky enough to see that blessing.

"Damn, so this what it's like to see two S-Classes go at it…" Saitama said to himself aloud.

"Well duh, Baldy. One would expect a fight between two high level heroes to be nothing short of amazing." Tatsumaki said blankly, who was currently sitting on Saitama's shoulders, squeezing her thighs against his head.

"You got a point there. It's just weird for me to see heroes actually fighting. It's cool seeing their skills and moves being used in action, you know?" Saitama said, shaking one of Tatsumaki's legs in retaliation.

"Pfft, Just watch my watch my match Sensei, I'll show the skills I've gained in the past two weeks." Genos said, with an expectant look on his face.

"Oh yea, I can't wait to see your match, Genos. Just please, don't let the other guy lose too hard, don't want someone to be a sore loser after all this." Saitama said, patting Genos's head approvingly.

Genos was ecstatic for the praise his Sensei just said to him, and made it his mission to make sure to fully demonstrate his full range of abilities to Saitama.

" _Grr… Why is Baldy saying and doing stuff like that? He should be more focused on the match…"_ Tatsumaki thought to herself, not knowing why she felt a slight bit annoyed when Saitama did all that stuff to Genos.

"Well, anyways, Let's just keep watching the match, I wanna see who gets the win!" Saitama shouted, pumped for the match in front of him.

* * *

 _Inside the Arena…_

It's been about 20 minutes since the initial ring of the bell, and both heroes are still looking like themselves at the start of it. The battle between these two heroes was a fierce one, as neither side was willing to give way, not even for the slightest moment. Anver's swift motions made it near impossible for WorldBreaker to a land a decisive blow, but WorldBreaker's armor was simply too strong for any of Anver's regular attacks to make a dent in it. Like an unstoppable force, and the immovable object, both heroes were impressed at how much they were putting in to defeat the other. Yes, this fight was between two S-Class heroes that had nothing but respect for one another. This fight was filled with nothing but their will to bring the other down, in earnest, which was apparent to everyone who was seeing it happen.

"Good fighting, WorldBreaker, but I have to end this show now. Sorry for your loss!" Anver shouted, prepping for a move.

WorldBreaker wasn't going to like this, since Anver was mostly on the offense so far, leading in with light combo attacks, nothing his shield couldn't handle. But now seeing Avner slowing down, and unmoving only gave WorldBreaker a moment to pause and think.

" _What's this flashlight doing now?"_ Thought WorldBreaker, only to be answered by a loud whirring noise.

WorldBreaker only saw Anver for a brief moment, only to find him charging up for an attack. WorldBreaker raised his shield, bracing himself for the strong attack that was going to happen at any moment.

"See the world from a different light, WorldBreaker! _Special Move:_ **Disco Ballista!** " Avner shouted, releasing the charged attack.

In all directions, streams of different colored lights emitted from Anver's suit, making its way towards WorldBreaker. WorldBreaker tried raising his shield to block the attack, but the light was too fast, as it touched his armor, chinking it in the process.

"The hell? How is light breaking my armor?!" WorldBreaker shouted, as he was getting pelted by a constant stream of lights.

"My light can bend the properties of age of any material they touch. By that, I can make the years of an object go forward, or backward. By altering an object's age through light speed, I can make something old and brittle, or new and strong." Avner explained, watching as WorldBreaker's armor was showing signs of weakness.

"Not bad flashlight, not bad at all!" WorldBreaker said, trying to dodge the beams.

Avner kept up his attack going, up until his suit's batteries were drained and blinking. Although reluctant, Avner had to stop his attack, as to not shut down his suit. But seeing the weakness he had done to WorldBreaker's armor, he was more than happy with the result.

" _Damn Flashlight has some good moves. Better up the ante right about now."_ WorldBreaker said to himself, as his armor disengaged itself, revealing 4 miniature cannon guns coming out the openings his armor made.

"Try moving through this! _Special Move:_ **Continental Coverage!** " WorldBreaker called out to Anver, as all of his armor cannons fired at the same time, causing cannon shells to fly, and plumes of smoke beginning to rise from the field in front of him.

Anver flew into the air, trying his best to dodge the cannon fire in the air, but a lucky shell was able to nail him in the back, damaging his thruster pack. Anver fell into the field below, standing at the mercy of WorldBreaker's onslaught. Shell after shell came raining down in the direction WorldBreaker was facing in, and anything that was in his direction, would immediately be blown to pieces. This attack lasted for a whole 10 seconds, leaving a good portion the arena littered with craters, Good thing the crowd was behind several walls of energy barriers, to protect them from any arena interference. After the shells stopped firing, and WorldBreaker's armor showing signs of overheating, WorldBreaker kneeled down to take a breather, since that attack usually meant his armor would resemble an oven on high bake.

"How's that, you Flashlight? I only use that move for the strong ones, so feel honored that I used it on you." WorldBreaker wheezed out, liquid being seen pouring from the openings in his armor, that liquid being sweat, due to the extreme heat he was experiencing.

The field was on fire, even the snowy field was ablaze. With how many shells WorldBreaker fired from his armor, one would wonder where he kept the ammo for the things. This attack was so destructive, that almost anybody caught in the blast, would've died… Thing is, Anver isn't anybody, for he came rising out the smoky ruins of the fields, with a smile on his face. WorldBreaker looked up to see a badly hurt/dented Avner flying above him, blood dripping from his mouth, smile on his face. WorldBreaker could only laugh at this sight.

"You really are a strong one, aren't you, Flashlight?" WorldBreaker lightly chuckled, still wheezing.

"I'm honored that you used such a technique on me, WorldBreaker. But now, it's my turn!" Anver retorted, preparing a move of his own.

Anver was badly damaged from such a destructive move, but he didn't care, for he was having the time of his life. Being able to throw down with an opponent that can both take it and deal it, that was a feeling he couldn't get bored of. To face off against people like the man before him, this was a great feeling indeed.

"I took a hit from one of your moves, WorldBreaker, so be a man, and take one of mine!" Anver yelled out passionately.

"You betcha, Flashlight! Now let me see it! Show me your guts!" WorldBreaker yelled out proudly. Now fully back online, he was eager take on whatever this man had to throw at him.

WorldBreaker was impressed at how Anver was still standing, and that he wasn't going to let his display of guts go to waste. So WorldBreaker braced himself for what seemed to be Anver's last attack, and only hope that this hero above could pull it off.

Anver's suit has a special bonus to it, that bonus being that it stores solar and kinetic energy, which can be used in at later times. Anver's suit has been building up energy throughout the course of the fight, by storing sun beams and kinetic movements, and by the end of WorldBreaker's attack, Anver's suit was able to amass enough energy to pull off this one technique that he used only 3 times in his life.

This attack Anver was thinking of using was highly destructive in nature, as it overrides an object's ability to reflect light, reflecting all waves of light simultaneously. This is bad, considering an object is restricted to only one color reflection. An object can only reflect one color we humans can perceive, at a time. By removing that restriction, Anver can then quite literally vaporize the object being hit by this attack, so long that object can stay in attack zone long enough. It takes time to override an object's color restriction, and looking at WorldBreaker, Anver was certain that this attack wouldn't kill him. But for his armor, that would be a different story. So after much thinking, Anver decided that he would this move, knowing full well the risks.

This move was so dangerous, he made sure to never use it again, since it was the cause of so many deaths, and countless injuries. But for this one moment only, Anver lifted that rule, and aimed his attack towards WorldBreaker, ready to show him his guts and all. So with a final yell, Anver threw his whole body forward, causing an enormous beam of rainbow colored light rushing towards WorldBreaker.

With glint in his eyes, and single, pure, heartbeat resonating throughout his core, Anver called aloud to WorldBreaker.

"Here it is WorldBreaker, get ready for it! _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **Fantasia's Rainbow Cannon!** " Anver yelled out, all the while his suit shining as bright as the sun.

WorldBreaker was speechless, amazed even, at how beautiful the beam looked, like a ray rainbows coming directly at him. But WorldBreaker wasn't no bitch, as he lifted his shield towards the path of the beam, and took the hit all the way. When the beam struck his shield, he was surprised to feel it had weight to it. Light wasn't supposed to have any sort of weight to it, so when WorldBreaker felt the strong heft, he was caught of guard at how heavy the beam felt, so much so, that he was tripping backwards by a bit. But WorldBreaker wasn't about to back down to no rainbow, and doubled down for the attack. The beam's force only intensified the longer the attack went on, and WorldBreaker was starting to feel his shield being _**"erased"**_ away away at the sides.

Soon after, WorldBreaker's shield evaporated away, into the thin air, and he was left bare to face the beam head on. WorldBreaker only smiled, as the beam surrounded him in a flash, covering his entire being in blazing hot embrace. The attack held up for only about 3 more seconds, before Anver's suit powered down from the attack, leaving Anver with very little power for basic functions. Anver hovered down to the ground below, noticing how his attack had colorized the entire field with a wide variety of colors. To the audience, it was a very beautiful display of power. Anver then dropped down to his knees, panting heavily, as he was holding that attack for a very long time, and hoped that that was enough to take down WorldBreaker.

But unfortunately, WorldBreaker rose for the attack, his armor, chipped and charred, colorized to various shades of blue, red, and yellow.

"That was a beautiful attack, Flashlight. You showed me your guts, and I'm happy to say that your guts looked tough, yet righteous. It was a pleasure, and an honor to meet/fight you today…" WorldBreaker said, full of pride of his opponent in front of him.

"But this match is as far as you go, Flashlight…" WorldBreaker began, eyes downcast. He then squatted down, waiting until his backside touched the ground.

Then, like a tightly wound up spring, WorldBreaker jumped, flying very high into the air, despite his hefty build. He flew so high, that he was no longer seen on the cameras of the arena. Avner had a bad feeling of this, but he was no coward, so he stayed until WorldBreaker came back. After several minutes, a voice was heard in the sky.

"You may shine brightly, Flashlight! But a flashlight can only shine as brightly as the batteries it has in them!" WorldBreaker's voice was heard, as everyone in the audience looked towards the sky. What they saw scared them to their core.

The clouds were parting away, for an immensely large object was falling from the sky. It was a comet, with streaks of blue and orange fire spinning around it, with other debris following suite. The one on top of it all, was WorldBreaker, laughing wildly into the sky. WorldBreaker had found a comet from space, and brought it back with him towards earth. The comet was a mile in width, and the rate it was falling at was like an arrow being shot from a bow. It was to everyone's surprise that WorldBreaker's voice was heard coming from the comet, which came closer, and closer to the arena.

"But for a comet? They burn brightest when they fall! Watch closely now, **Anver, Curator of Light,** for my last attack! Be honored, for this move was only used one other time!" WorldBreaker belted out, as he came hurtling down towards the arena.

WorldBreaker was coming down in a comet, bringing fire and brimstone with him. To many in the audience, the sky seemed to catch fire, as it had an orange tint to it now. The clouds had all but disappeared, and miniature comets streaked across the clear, orange sky. WorldBreaker was smiling indefinitely, remembering the last time he used this move.

"Maybe it's not like last time, since I used myself as the comet, but I'll take what I can get…" WorldBreaker thought to himself, as his comet came closer, and closer to the arena.

Avner knelt down on the arena floor, looking up at the sky, directly at WorldBreaker's final attack. He knew whatever he did now, would be useless, as WorldBreaker brought down an entire comet like object towards him. Avner just smiled, and stood up again, facing WorldBreaker, with no fear.

"It was an amazing fight, WorldBreaker, So hit me with everything you got!" Avner shouted towards the sky.

Everyone watching could hear WorldBreaker laugh a good laugh, as he heard the last words coming from Anver.

"Well said, Flashlight! May we cross paths in the near future… But until then, face the power of my last attack!" WorldBreaker shouted, as his comet was now close as ever from crashing into the arena.

"Steel your heart of all your fear, Flashlight! And stare into the end with a smile!" WorldBreaker yelled loudly, as he began to move around the comet.

Anver did what he was told, and stood there, like champion, looking at the beautiful comet that was screeching towards him. He stood there smiling, happy that he fought a person of this power, and that he had the honor of him using his final move. Whatever happens after this attack, Anver was content, knowing that he poured his everything into this match.

The comet was a couple of minutes away from hitting the arena, when WorldBreaker suddenly yanked on one of the sides of the comet, causing the massive object to spin on itself. With every rotation, WorldBreaker yanked harder, and harder, and with each yank, the comet spun faster, and faster, up until WorldBreaker stopped yanking. After a few more times yanking, the comet was now spinning hellishly fast, in a drill-like fashion. WorldBreaker made the comet even more deadly now, giving it topspin, as a way to ensure that Anver would take all that his attack would give.

As a final measure, WorldBreaker made his way to the backend of the comet, and took his squatting position from the start. Only when the comet reached a certain point away from the arena, did WorldBreaker jump into the sky. When he reached as high as he could from the jump, he aimed himself right back at the comet, and hurled himself towards it. WorldBreaker fell back onto the comet feet first, _**hard**_ , making an impact that shook the comet violently. The impact gave the comet a huge speed boost, making its journey to the arena all the more brief. WorldBreaker made his way to the front the comet, taking a stance as the comet spun. WorldBreaker made all the preparations for his last attack, and simply laughed a mighty laugh.

With a glint in his eyes, and single, pure, heartbeat resonating throughout his core, WorldBreaker called aloud to Anver.

"Witness the End, **Avner, Curator of Light!** _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **World's End: Comet of Halley!** " WorldBreaker shouted, ready to end this fight here and now.

When the comet impacted the arena, what happened first was the massive explosion. It was barely contained by the energy barriers, and everyone still felt the heat and force of the blast. What came next was the huge shockwave, with forces so strong, that the energy barriers' pylons were bent severely, almost to the point of breaking, And what came last, was the image of a lake of magma, splashing and sloshing at the base of the arena. Anver was seen being held by WorldBreaker, who was standing in the middle of the lake of magma, on a hardened magma platform. Anver was still and unmoving, worrying many in the crowd, but WorldBreaker gave a thumbs up towards the crowd, to let them know that Avner was ok.

After a moment of silence, large amounts of clapping and shouts were made, clearly showing the enjoyment of the crowd, and their appreciation for the match performed by these two heroes. Both heroes deserved the applause, since they fought with such will, and the guts they showed was something that can't be replicated. WorldBreaker walked towards the end of the arena, handing off Anver to the medical team of the arena. WorldBreaker watched as the medical team wheeled Avner to the health station, and started to walk across the battlefield. After a few more minutes, the arena doors opened up, allowing WorldBreaker to come back inside.

" _Good fight, Flashlight. Rest now, and come back stronger, I'll be waiting for the next one."_ WorldBreaker thought to himself, as he walked towards an open hallway, into the arena, smiling the whole time walking.

* * *

 _Saitama's Group after the Fight..._

Oh. My. God. That fight… Saitama saw it all, the explosions, the lights shows, the huge ass comet that come from the sky. All of this and more brought Saitama's hopes really high, since that fight showed two heroes baring their guts against one another, in a fashion where both the loser and the winner would feel content. It was that type of fight Saitama wanted, to bare his guts against a worthy foe, and either lose or win to that person. Saitama was now more eager than ever to have his match, so much so, that he began to move out of his seat, only to stopped by a barrage of squeezes to his head.

"Oi, Baldy, stop moving so much…" Tatsumaki murmured, adjusting herself in a more comfortable position on Saitama's shoulders. The nerve of him, moving so suddenly as she was sleeping.

Apparently, Tatsumaki fell asleep on Saitama, and was resting pleasantly, hugging his head tightly like a pillow. You see, the fight was so boring to her, she fell asleep just 10 minutes into the bout.

Saitama just sat in his seat, deadpan, as Tatsumaki was snuggling at his head, dreaming happily. Bang, King, and Genos all looked at Saitama, stifling their laughter.

"S-Saitama bro, W-What are you g-gonna do with h-her?" King said, trying desperately not to laugh at him.

Saitama was close to punting King's dumbass to the other side of the arena.

"S-Sensei, just know, w-we all are to h-help, y-you…" Genos said, trying to look serious, but the sounds of laughter were in his voice.

Saitama was on the verge of can opening Genos's ass.

"Now, now, everyone settle down, Saitama can think of something, can you?" Bang asked, smiling at Saitama.

"Um, I dunno. I'll probably just bring her along with me. I Don't want this brat to give me a headache later on." Saitama said, as his head was getting squeezed unconsciously by Tatsumaki.

Then all of sudden, a loud voice was heard coming from the arena speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we, us in the Hero Organization, hope that match was good enough for you. But we're not even close to being finished here, as the next fight will be under way in the 30 minutes. If the heroes, **Caped Baldy** , and **Blizzard of Hell** , can come towards the arena entrance, will be on our way. Please stay frosty folks, because the next fight will begin shortly!" Voice said assuredly.

Saitama was pumped, his fight was going to come in 30 minutes, so he motioned his way towards the patio entrance, all to be stopped by another barge of squeezes.

"Oi, what did I say, Baldy? Quit moving around so much…" Tatsumaki murmured sleepily. He did it again! Why can't Baldy just let her sleep in peace.

Saitama was about to use this brat like a bowling ball, considering how annoying she was getting, when Styles went up to him.

"Ey, Boss, be sure to knock'em dead. I'll be here, rooting for ya!" Styles said with passion.

"Thanks man, means a lot." Saitama said with a smile.

Hoping that nothing bad will happen, Saitama slowly came out of his seat, so as not to wake up Tatsumaki, and started making his way to the patio entrance. He had to ignore the obvious snickering in the background, made by the S-Class peanut gallery, and with a deep breath, Saitama pushed through the patio entrance.

* * *

 _At the elevator doors..._

Saitama left the group, in hopes that his match will be _**half**_ as good as the one he saw. While walking as slow as he possibly can, since there was a sleeping Tatsumaki on his shoulders, who was gripping his head tightly, snuggling it time from to time again.

" _I'm not going to let her do this on a regular basis…"_ Saitama said, irritated with the situation he was in.

" _Well, it can't be helped. I just hope she gets as much sleep as 30 minutes can give her."_ Saitama said to himself, sighing, as he made his way to the elevator doors.

Saitama pressed the button, and waited for the elevator to come through. The angelic _**"ding"**_ sounded, and the doors opened up, revealing a patient Ava on the other side.

"Sup, Ava." Saitama said with a smile.

"H-Hello, Saitama, how was the match?" Ava asked surprised, as she guided Saitama into the elevator, while noticing a woman on his shoulders.

"Match went by great, I just hope mine gets as much excitement as the one I saw did." Saitama said approvingly, as he took a sit on the couch in the elevator.

"Knowing you, you should be fine." Ava said smiling, as she punched in a code in the elevator. A few seconds passed, and the elevator doors closed, and began their descent down.

Ava was eyeing the woman on Saitama shoulders more and more, wondering why she was feeling a slight annoyance doing so.

" _Why is there a woman on his shoulders? She has two legs, she can walk herself. She doesn't need to make Saitama carry her…"_ Ava thought to herself, a little annoyed.

"Hey, Saitama, who's that woman on your shoulders?" Ava asked, curious to who she was.

"Oh her, She's Tatsumaki." Saitama said easily.

Ava stared at disbelief at Saitama, since she couldn't process what he just said. There was no way that **THE** 2nd Rank S-Class:, **Tornado of Terror** , was on his shoulders right now. Ava knew the 2nd Class hero to be a very hard person when it came to anybody really, and seeing Saitama with her on his shoulders was very bizarre, indeed.

"Oi Baldy, shut up will you? I wanna sleep!" Tatsumaki said tiredly, squeezing her thighs at his head. This man did it again! She was going to have a word with him one of these days…

"Fine, just get off when you're done." Saitama said, annoyed, as Tatsumaki simply squeezed her thighs once again, to show she wasn't going listen to him. He felt her snuggle up to his head again, causing him to sigh deeply.

Ava was watching this whole scene, feeling more annoyed every time the 2nd Class would squeeze her thighs up against Saitama's face and head. The way that she clung to his head also irked to a high degree, for some reason. So much so, her gun matrix seem to undo its locks halfway, until Ava stopped herself from unlocking them fully.

" _This 2nd Class better stop acting like this… Else she wants to know what being shot feels like…"_ Ava thought to herself, a fiery aura coming from the pit in her stomach for no reason she could think of, other than the fact she wanted her to get off Saitama.

Before Ava can talk again, the angelic _ **"ding"**_ of the elevator rang, and the elevator doors opened up. Saitama motioned to get up and walk, only to do so in a much slower fashion, due to the squeezes he felt on his face.

"Yo, see ya, Ava! Again, just drop by my place if you wanna hang out!" Saitama said, smiling towards Ava's way.

"S-Sure Saitama, thanks again! I'll see you soon!" Ava stuttered, seeing as how she was getting more and more angry at the 2nd Class's behavior.

"I hope I never see her with Saitama again. He could do so much better without her anyway…" Ava said to herself, wondering why she felt so pissed off. The doors of the elevator closed, only for the last image for Ava to see was the 2nd Class snuggling up to Saitama's head again, which in turn, made Ava punch in the code for the elevator ever so harder.

* * *

 _At the entrance of the arena..._

"Well, let's get down to business! Here's to a good match, and war's fortune!" Saitama said to himself, as he closed in at the arena entrance, unable to suppress the smile that had taken form on his face.

Little did Saitama know, a figure in a black robe followed right behind him, also taking note of what the 2nd Class was doing to him. This made the figure a bit irritated, but not by much.

"I will show you my strength, Saitama, just you wait…" Was all the figure said, before in faded into a dark hallway, leaving all of its presence felt by anyone.

* * *

Hey people, it's Me, ChickenMC, and here is your action chapter. Yea, I know it ain't Saitama's, but shit, you can't have all the action now, can you? Anyways, thank you guys so much again for you reading up until this point, and I hope that my story is somewhat decent. I'll be back by the end of today, and if not, I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Welp, see yalls in the next one, and remember to review when you can, I like it when you people talk to me...


	7. Filler Chapter

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Filler Chapter: Daily Life

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _Saitama's Apartment…_

 _ **Boredom**_

Something that was plaguing Saitama for the longest time now, and he had no idea how to relieve himself of such an illness. Sure, it might be frivolous to most, but being as strong as he was, he couldn't help it. So what better way to stop his boredom? Well, for Saitama, that would be TV, and a bunch of people chatting in the background. So with that, we see Saitama watching a sitcom on his TV, and the sound of people arguing in background, such a lovely sound to Saitama's ears, as it was a great way to distract his mind from the immense boredom.

"Yo, you can't just add spicy shit in the curry, you're gonna ruin the whole meal, you two-legged roomba!" King yelled, trying to shove Genos away from the stove.

"King, will you please stop with your excessive ranting?! I'm making lunch right now, and you're not, so sit the hell down!" Genos retorted, fighting for the wooden spoon that he was using to stir the pot.

"I agree with Genos on this matter. King, will you please have a seat on the dining table, while Genos and I finish making lunch?' Bang tried to reason out with King, all to dissatisfaction from King, as he can't out reason with Bang.

"Damn it, I'm not going to enjoy lunch then! I can't eat spicy shit!" King roared, as he stomped his way towards the dining table.

"I will provide you with something to eat, is that okay with you, King?" Bang reasoned, all to be told that it was fine by King with a nod.

"Damn you, you two-legged roomba, when I make dinner tonight, It's gonna be so much better then this spicy shit." King said, as he waited at the dining table.

"You are not going to make dinner, King, since the only thing you can make is ramen, and even then, you let the ramen overcook, causing it to taste very unpleasant." Genos said calmly, waiting for Bang to add more spices to the curry.

King could not say anything back to Genos, knowing full well that that was the truth. King never really cared about what he ate, and that if he did eat anything, it would just be noodles. So when King asked to make dinner once, he had the use of Saitama's kitchen. What he made was simply ramen, cooked in the way he usually did. Even though Saitama ate King's ramen like there was nothing wrong, Genos and Bang insulted it so much, that he felt embarrassed to ever cook ramen again. He would admit though, Genos's cooking is by far leagues above his, and that there was nothing he could do to change that.

To get himself out of his rut, King moved towards the couch, taking a seat next to Saitama. Saitama was currently watching a sitcom called " _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia "_. Apparently, the show was about a group of jackasses that like to ruin the lives of others. King found himself enjoying the show thoroughly, laughing with Saitama when the funny bits came on. From people blaming other people on who pooped on the bed, to a girl trying to find someone to hang out with, the whole show is certainly a lot slapstick, and a few good smart jokes in there. King had fun with every minute of it, and found it kind of funny how the one of the guys in show made an entire play, just to ask a girl to marry him.

The show certainly helped with King's mood, and having Saitama at side, laughing with him, made it better for him to let go of his annoyance. Mid-way through an episode, however, the show went to commercial, and it gave King and Saitama some time to talk about what the few episodes they watched prior.

"I can't believe that short, old guy was the one pooping! That had me reeling, man!" Saitama said, laughing hard, patting King's shoulder.

"Tell me about it, I thought it was that scrawny, bearded guy all along. That definitely threw me for the loop." King said, chuckling as he spoke.

Saitama and King kept talking for a couple of minutes, when a commercial caught Saitama's attention.

" **ARE YOU BORED?!"** The commercial spoke aloud.

" _Yea…"_ Saitama told himself, rubbing his chin.

" **ARE YOU TIRED WITH THE WAY LIFE IS?!"** The commercial kept going.

" _Yes, in fact I am…"_ Saitama agreed again, now listening fully to the commercial.

" **DO YOU FINALLY WANT A CHALLENGE?!"** The commercial ranted on, somehow getting louder with each line.

" _Now this is my type of commercial…"_ Saitama said to himself, now a little pumped for some reason.

" **IF YOU ANSWERED** _[YES]_ **TO THESE QUESTIONS, THEN YOU NEED…"** The commercial said quietly, forcing Saitama to lean in, trying to hear the TV better.

" **THE BATTLE SIMULATOR MK. 8BILLION!"** The commercial belted out, and went further.

" **THIS DEVICE ALLOWS YOU TO FIGHT VIRTUAL ENEMIES AT ANY POWER LEVEL THAT SUITS YOU!"** The commercial stated, going even further.

" **FROM WIMP TO GOD, YOU CAN FIGHT THESE ENEMIES ANYWHERE, ANYTIME, AND WITH ANYONE YOU WANT!"** The commercial said, as it was coming to an end.

" **SO WITH 4 EASY PAYMENTS OF 15,000 YEN, THIS SIMULATOR IS YOURS FOR THE TAKING!"** The commercial said, as it displayed it's contact info on the screen, and with a few more minutes, the commercial ended, and another commercial played.

"Pffft, who would fall for that, right Saita-" King was about to say, when he saw Saitama's eyes light up.

"Um, Saitama, you can't be serious that you belief in this stuf-" King was about to finish his sentence, when Saitama yelled to Genos.

"GENOS! How much money do we have?!" Saitama yelled out, hoping desperately that he had enough.

"Hmm, looking at the house funds, we have about 3,000 yen in the house, and 10,000 yen in the bank." Genos said innocently, holding a wooden spoon. He was close to finishing up lunch.

"Damn it all!" Saitama yelled out, as he was still short 2,000 yen.

"Saitama, shut up, the show is starting now." King said, shoving Saitama back onto the seat.

"But, Bu-" Saitama was about to argue, when Bang came into the living room.

"If I can speak, please Saitama, just relax, and wait for lunch." Bang said, knowing that lunch will be done soon.

"Ugh, fine." Saitama grunted, already forgetting about the thing that got his attention.

So in the back of Saitama's mind, the day goes on as usual. With Bang ending the argument, the cycle continues in Saitama's apartment, Where him and King would spend some time watching something, Genos cooking in the background, and Bang talking Saitama out of a stupid idea. It's always like this, and the funny thing is, Saitama wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Sup people, It's Chicken here, and I ain't dead! Woot! I'm back with a some good stuff in the bag, so get ready for the next, Y'all!


	8. Chpt 7: HIS Match

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Chapter 7: **HIS** Match

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _The Second Match of the Event..._

 _ **Expectancy**_

Something set unbelievably high for Saitama, as he made his way towards the entrance of the arena. He was dying to get his fight moving, so he kept a pep in his step as he walked, all to the discomfort of sleepy Tatsumaki resting on his head. Even now, Saitama was wondering why Tatsumaki was still on his shoulders, not that he minded, it's more like "Why?", and when would she get down.

"Baldy, can you stop with the weird walking, you're making me feel sick…" Tatsumaki whispered, too tired to even argue with him.

Tatsumaki felt embarrassed about thinking of this, but resting on Baldy's head like this was beyond comfortable. Better than any bed she slept on, and comfier than any pillow she would hug at night, Baldy's head was the best place to sleep on, hands down. Something about the softness, and the squishiness of his head made her feel safe, for some reason…

" _What the hell am I saying?!"_ Tatsumaki screamed at herself, while gripping Saitama's head tighter. She was considering the fact that she must've gone clinically insane not too long ago, to the fact that she was still resting on Saitama's shoulders.

All the while, Saitama just casually walked towards the arena entrance, not really caring that Tatsumaki was still on his shoulders. He was too excited to care, and with a couple more steps, he finally managed to reach the entrance, 5 minutes early. Saitama's constant movements woke up Tatsumaki, much to her displeasure. She had half a mind to squeeze his face again, for waking her up, but was silenced when he started talking.

"Man, I can't wait! Yo, Tatsumaki, I hope your sister got stronger, I've been itching to fight in this place for awhile now." Saitama said, as he was lounging at the front of the entrance.

"Hmph, I haven't really been observing Fubuki for awhile, so wouldn't really know what she's been up to." Tatsumaki said haughtily, as she squeezed her things against Saitama, an obvious habit that was developing.

"Oh well, I'm ready for what she has to give. So who're you gonna root for in our fight? Me or Fubuki?" Saitama asked teasingly, shaking one of Tatsumaki's legs as retaliation to the squeezes.

Tatsumaki's face lit up like a lighter, now realizing that Saitama was about to fight her sister in a few minutes. What got her so embarrassed was that Saitama asked who she would cheer for in the match. Of course, she wasn't one of those types to be excited in these kinds of things, preferring to be the one fighting, rather the one cheering. But if she were to answer his question, the obvious pick would be for Fubuki, as she was her sister. But a little piece of her, way, _**WAY**_ , deep down, wanted to say him, for no specific reason, whatsoever… Tatsumaki slapped herself, feeling a bit panicked at the moment.

" _Come on Tatsumaki, get it together! Why in the world would you side with Baldy, here?! Fubuki should be able to rock the shine from his bald head, so why am I kind of wanting to root for him?!"_ Tatsumaki thought frantically to herself, squeezing and stretching Saitama's face in the process.

"F-Fubuki, Obviously! W-Who would cheer for you anyways, Baldy!" Tatsumaki yelled, clamping down hard with her thighs on Saitama's head, with no effect, mind you.

"Aw, and her I thought I might get a cute, green-haired esper on my team… Oh well, doesn't matter to me, so long as I get to fight!" Saitama said jokingly, not seeing that Tatsumaki's face was now looking like a red hot pan, from what he just said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE?!" Tatsumaki yelled, burying her face into Saitama's head, too embarrassed to even look anywhere else.

"Um, you? There's nobody else here but us…" Saitama said, shrugging his shoulders, all the while feeling another barrage of squeezes.

"Damn it Baldy, just shut up!" Tatsumaki cried out, face still buried into Saitama's head.

Saitama just sighed, joking with this woman was still going to be a hassle, but whatever. Saitama actually found it funny seeing the esper so red, thinking she looked like a tomato as she did so. As Saitama was thinking about this more, a womanly figured came around the corner, wearing a long, black fur coat, and high heels. Saitama's fist clenched subconsciously, as he knew exactly who this person was.

* * *

 _Outside the Arena Entrance…_

"Sup Fubuki, ready to throw down?" Saitama asked the woman, smiling, obvious excitement in his voice.

The woman known as Fubuki, turned her head towards Saitama, a smirk playing on her face. This man, he had this uncanny ability to get a rise out of her. Ever since he intervened himself with her, and her sister, Fubuki couldn't help but want to be closer with him. Saitama was the only person who had the balls to talk down to her sister, and for that, she couldn't repay him for it. What irked her was that Saitama thought of them as only acquaintances, and hopes to change that once after the match. Fubuki threw hair in a dominant fashion, and eyed Saitama competitively.

"Yes, and once I'm done with you, people will see how unbecoming you are with A-Class, and that I'll be taking your place." Fubuki said teasingly, while keeping an ice cold stare, throwing daggers at Saitama.

"Huh? What's this gotta do with ranks? I don't care about ranks at all. What I care about is a good, honest fight! Now are we going to go in, or are we just gonna talk about the weather?" Saitama said, stretching his hand towards the arena's entrance.

"Glady, I've been waiting for this moment, Saitama, to go all out and beat yo-" Was all Fubuki got out, before seeing a certain green-haired girl on Saitama's shoulders, hugging his head tightly. Fubuki turned all white, and what came next startled the shit out of Saitama.

"ONEE-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Fubuki yelled in a childish manner, trying to pry her sister off Saitama's head.

"Oh, hi Fubuki, I was simply resting on this Baldy's head for the time being, what's the problem here?" Tatsumaki stated, as if it was the most normal thing to say, while fending off her sister's attempts to get her off of Saitama.

"The problem?! Me and him are going to fight any minute now! When in the world did you ever sleep on his head before?! If I remember correctly, you hated this guy!" Fubuki said, still trying to pry of Tatsumaki off.

"I never hated this Baldy, he just pisses me off, _**A LOT**_ , and with me sleeping on him, that was like an hour ago." Tatsumaki said, deadpan, like it was nothing at all.

Fubuki was getting angrier by each passing second, from how casually her sister was answering her question like they were nothing. Since when did her sister act like a friend towards Saitama?! Like a childhood friend clinging onto her friend that she hasn't seen in forever, or a lost puppy following a stranger when said stranger give it food. Fubuki couldn't believe it, so she then turned towards the man in question, a massive frown on her face.

"How about you? Are you ok with my sister on your shoulders? She's put you through the wringer last time, if I remember. So don't you, like, kind of hate her?" Fubuki asked with pleading eyes, hoping Saitama's answer would knock some sense into her sister.

"Huh? One, Tatsumaki didn't put me through anything, let's get that straight. Two, no, I don't hate her at all. Sure, she acted like a stuck bitch that one time, but that's because of the situation, and Lastly, I don't really care that she's on my head. It's weird, yea, but I kinda got used to it." Saitama said, shrugging his shoulders, all the while Tatsumaki was stretching his face.

"I'm no bitch, Baldy…" Tatsumaki pouted, squeezing his head for the 100th time. Strangely enough, hearing Baldy saying he didn't hate her was like having an immense weight removed of her chest. As to why there was a weight there to begin with, she didn't have a clue, all she knows that she feels a whole lot better knowing there was no hate between her and Baldy.

"What are you doing, Onee-Chan!" Fubuki screamed, all the while feeling really embarrassed that Tatsumaki was doing this public.

"I'm just punishing Baldy, down here." Tatsumaki said, deadpan, giving another squeeze.

Saitama just rolled his eyes, and began walking into the entrance of the arena, too eager to wait for Fubuki, while Tatsumaki was still sitting on his shoulders. Fubuki was at a loss for words at how easily Saitama and her sister seemed to interact, almost like two friends nagging on each other… While here she was, just an acquaintance with the very man her sister was sitting on. Fubuki didn't know what pissed her off more, Saitama being so carefree _(and unfair…)_ about her sister's antics, or her sister sitting on his shoulders, doing whatever she pleases to him.

Fubuki was now filled with the utmost rage for her sister, seeing as how she, the one that fought Saitama, mind you, was able to now act so nonchalantly with him, like nothing ever happened. Fubuki began to follow Saitama's figure, visibly shaking with each step she took, the floor and walls vibrating at a low frequency in the process.

" _Onee-Chan, I will not lose to you again! Once I beat Saitama, he will have to acknowledge my strength, and we can become proper friends, just you wait!"_ Fubuki declared to herself, running after Saitama's outstretched shadow.

The way in which Saitama's shadow covered most of the entrance way, however, gave off a feeling of inevitable defeat. Fubuki gulped hard, thinking of how hard it will be fighting against the man that won over her sister. Like looking at an endless brick wall at the end of the finish line, there was no way to win, much like the case whenever an opponent of Saitama's fights him. Whatever the match will hold, Fubuki's chances of winning was that akin to a man born blind, trying to describe colors verbally, to a deaf child, meaning that it would be near, if not, impossible, and part of her, deep down, knew those chances weren't going to be any higher.

* * *

 _Below the Arena…_

Saitama walked down a flight of grand stairs as he came out of the entrance hallway, wondering why they were leading down, all to then be answered by finding a massive doorway at the bottom. Saitama opened the doorway, which lead into an enormous underground warehouse, probably being the structure that was underneath the arena itself. The warehouse-like building spanned for several hundred miles, all laid out in darting blue, electrical wires and currents, and countless monitor screens could be seen shining brightly throughout the building.

As Saitama kept walking through the building, he caught glimpses of entire fields on machinery stands, being worked on by hundreds of worker robots. Some robots were mining away at some mountainsides fields with pick-like hands, while others were mowing away grass on grassy fields. Each field was custom made, never looking like another, and whenever a new field was needed, it would then get hoisted upwards, as a massive opening made itself known at the ceiling of the building, to replace the severely damaged fields as a result of the exhibition match. All of this space, and machinery got Saitama thinking, since it explains why the arena was so huge to begin with, being that just its battlefield alone, was over 25 miles long, and 25 miles wide.

" _And I thought the battlefield was so big just to show off their money, boy was I wrong. So that's how they can repair the fields so quickly…"_ Saitama said to himself, putting a gloved fist in his hand, now understanding how the place worked.

What followed next as Saitama kept walking in the building, were large tower pylons of what seemed to be emitting some sort of colorless energy. It stretched from the floor, to several hundreds of feet into the air, and the smell that came off it was like ozone. It connected with several other towers in the area, and Saitama went ahead and touched it, only to be surprised that the energy followed his hand, to a certain length. As Saitama pushed up on the wall, he realized that his hand could no longer push forward, so he stopped pushing from there. When his hand left the wall, it simply reverted back it itself original shape. Looking at the oddly futuristic tower, Saitama asked Tatsumaki about it, who was still on his shoulders during the whole time he was down here.

"Hey Tatsumaki, what are these towers for?" Saitama asked, hoping she would have answer.

"These towers are what protect the audience from anything coming out the arena. They were placed here, by Metal Knight, due to that fact that we, as the participants in the tournament, have the power to obliterate everything in a one mile radius, hence why we're given so much space to fight in in the first place. From what I heard from you about the exhibition match, some idiot went and threw an entire comet on the other guy. If it were not for these tower barriers, the audience watching, along with several hundred miles of city blocks, would've been vaporized in the blast." Tatsumaki said, sounding surprisingly serious.

"Huh, so Metal Knight put these towers here. How did he know that heroes would have the power to destroy everything?" Saitama asked.

"He didn't, he just assumed that's how powerful we were, as participants, and made the precautions for it." Tatsumaki said, squeezing his head for asking such a dumb question.

"So how do the tower pylons absorb the attack?" Saitama asked, his face smushed between Tatsumaki's thighs.

"Well, Baldy, Imagine someone throwing a punch at somebody's face with no protection. The punch would go through, and the guy gets hit. Now imagine putting a wall in front of the guy punching the other guy, his hand would then hit the wall in return. But now replace that guy with a wrecking ball, and have it hit the wall. The wall would break, and the guy on the other side would die. You can replace the wall with a bigger one, but a higher power will just break it at some later point in time. No matter how you look at it, putting a bigger wall in place of the broken one is redundant, so the solution to this? Replace the wall with something stretchy, or cushy, like a hundred pillows, or so, and there you go, something that can't be broken so easily. The wrecking ball would still go through the hundreds of pillows, but the ball wouldn't have any force to it, whatsoever anymore, leaving the guy on the other side, ok." Tatsumaki said, feeling a bit smart, for her explanation.

"Yea, I get the reason, but why make the wall pure energy, and how is it stretchy?" Saitama asked again, scratching his head from all the explaining.

"No natural made, stretchy material can withstand such forces applied by us, the participants, and survive, so Metal Knight came up with a way to have said material at hand, that being the energy towers you see here now. Energy can't be destroyed, only transferred, and the kinetic blows these walls get, take the hit, and redirect that energy to the tower pylons, themselves. The towers, in turn, reverberate that impact energy towards the ground. How he got the energy to be what it is now, I don't know." Tatsumaki answered, giving small squeezes here and there.

Saitama took all of this information in as best as he could, trying to make a comparison. So, the walls were like a pitched trampoline, and when they're struck by something hard, they would wiggle that impact towards their respective poles, so as the damage done would go towards the ground.

" _Huh, that's pretty smart, having that little system going on for this place."_ Saitama thought to himself, putting a fist into his gloved hand again.

"Huh, that's cool. Never knew you knew so much Tatsumaki, I take back what I said about calling you a dumb brat." Saitama joked, slightly impressed at how Tatsumaki knew this stuff.

"Hmph, about time, Baldy! You shouldn't think that others don't know anything." Tatsumaki said haughtily, arms crossed, while squeezing down on Saitama's head.

Saitama kept walking after that, head aching a little bit from the talking, until he was found by some arena supervisors, which then guided him to a certain location, that place being a golden platform. With a bunch of lights facing him, shining brightly, Saitama assumed that this was the panel where he would get lifted onto the field of battle. The same thing was happening to Fubuki, only she was directed towards a sliver platform. Saitama saw this happened to her, and waved down Fubuki, to make sure that she was alright, when she then responded with a wave of her own. Tatsumaki was still on Saitama's shoulders the whole time, and Saitama knew that she needed to get off now, whether she would like it or not.

"Yo Tatsumaki, rides over, get off." Saitama said, as he began to hear the whirring of machinery in the background.

"Nope, I'm watching your guys's fight firsthand. Don't worry, I won't interfere or anything of the sort, I just want to see Fubuki's progress." Tatsumaki said, squeezing her thighs again.

"C'mon Tatsumaki, I need to fight this one by myself, you can watch back on the patio." Saitama pointed out, pleading that she would get off with that reasoning.

"Again, I just want to see your guys's fight firsthand, and the progress Fubuki has done. I won't interfere, so please, Baldy, just shut up." Tatsumaki simply replied, keeping up with the squeezes.

" _This woman, she doesn't understand a thing between a man and a fight that he was going to have!"_ Saitama yelled to himself, visible getting heated. Just when he was about to tell her off, an idea came to mind, like a bulb lighting up, or microwave's _**"ding"**_ going off.

"Hey Tatsumaki, let's have a little wager…" Saitama said, which was answered with a quizzical eyebrow from Tatsumaki.

"If I can get you to say the number _**"7"**_ in the next 30 seconds, you get of my shoulders, and go back to our seats at the 10th floor. But if I can't do it by then, I'll do whatever you want for a whole day, tomorrow. What do you say?" Satiama said, hoping that she would take the bait.

Tatsumaki looked at Saitama with wide eyes at his proposition. Really? He would do _**"anything"**_ she would say for an entire day?! Evil thoughts flooded Tatsumaki's mind, as she can already see the Baldy acting like a dog in her house, doing her housework, and other things she wouldn't want to mention to herself, as she started going into weird territory, like her going to random places around the city with him, holding hands, and doing other stuff…

" _WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'm only doing this to get back at Baldy, yea, that's right! For payback only!"_ Tatsukami convinced herself, as she gripped Saitama's head tightly.

"You're on, Baldy! Let's… Begin… Now!" Tatsumaki yelled, dead set on not even thinking about the number 7.

"What's 5 - 3?" Saitama asked, with a smirk.

"2!" Tatsumaki called out, confident.

"Then how about 5 + 3?" Saitama asked again, still smirking.

"8!" Tatsumaki yelled, thinking about the ideas in her head.

"3 x 2?" Saitama said, knowing 30 seconds was all most up.

"6! C'mon Baldy, are you even trying?" Tatsumaki said teasingly, thinking about the plans she would make for tomorrow. She then found herself hearing a happy Saitama, as he began to dance the _**"running man"**_ in place.

"Woot, I did it! I win! I got you to say _**6**_!" Saitama said smiling, all while doing his lame ass dance. A blushing Tatsumaki was then hell bent on clamping down hard on his head, making sure that Baldy remembered the bet _**HE**_ made.

"Are you stupid?! The bet was that you would get me to say the number _**7-**_ " Tatsumaki yelled out, before realizing the mistake she just did.

"And boom, I just won. Ride's done shorty, try again next time." Saitama said with a grin, lifting Tatsumaki from his shoulders.

"B-But, t-that wasn't fair! You cheated! I want a do over!" Tatsumaki screamed hysterically, pissed off immensely, that she screwed herself over from something so stupid.

"Deal's a deal, Tatsumaki, now go back up to our seats, you can watch our fight from there. Like I said, you can try again next time." Saitama said knowingly, placing a blushing, pouting Tatsumaki on the ground, patting her head in the process.

Tatsumaki's blush knew no end, as Saitama's hand slowly caressed her head. Tatsumaki was never patted on the head before, so when Saitama did it, it felt really odd, but extremely comforting, as well. So when Saitama's hand left, she had to physically stop herself from reaching back up to grab his hand, and putting it back on her head.

"Whatever Baldy! Don't make me wait for you too long!" Tatsumaki yelled, walking towards the arena entrance in anger, arms crossed.

"What are you waiting on me, for?" Saitama called out, but Tatsumaki was already out of the area well before Saitama called out for her. He simply shrugged, and focused on the task at hand, for he was about to get into a long awaited fight, and all the excitement went back into rushing into him.

Fubuki, on the other hand, watched that whole scene play out, and was even more pissed off at her sister. Why was she acting so cute with Saitama?! And why was Saitama doing all of that in the first place? Wasn't he excited about the match earlier, So why would he go and do all of that with Onee-Chan. These questions and more flooded Fubuki's mind, but she would to deal them after the match. So with a despondent sigh, Fubuki mentally focused herself at the task at hand, and that was bringing down the **Caped Baldy** , once and for all.

* * *

 _Inside the Arena..._

The panels of the mountain field opened, lifting up a Blizzard of Hell into the sunlight. Many people can be heard screaming for her, as she was a living bombshell, for her ice cold beauty. Fubuki stood on her sliver platform, carrying a smile with her along the way, waving down to the cheering crowd.

"I am the B-Class Rank: 1 Hero, _**Blizzard of Hell!**_ I hope my skills leave you frozen with amazement today!" Fubuki yelled towards the crowd, playing her part as a showboater for the match, nothing wrong with playing into the crowd. The audience responded with a wave of hoots and whistles, obviously taking her side in this match.

Just when Fubuki was losing herself to the applause, the sound of a second panel opened, and out came her opponent on the other side of the field. Saitama was standing in his hero outfit, staring out towards the crowd as his platform came to a stop. He raised one hand towards the crowd, waving to them, putting on a carefree face.

"Uh, hi… I'm **Caped Baldy** , and, um, enjoy the match, I guess…" Saitama said, deadpan as he was looking out towards the crowd, his hand awkwardly waving to them. The crowd was dead silence at his appearance, wondering if they got the wrong hero to fight the Blizzard of Hell.

But before anyone could think about anything else, the arena's clock came on screen, to reveal the timer ticking. Saitama and Fubuki got into their respective sides of the field, waiting anxiously for ring of the bell.

"I wish you the best, Fubuki. Please make this entertaining for me, because I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now." Saitama said, his eyes pulsing with hints of primal fire.

"As I to you, Saitama. I hope you don't hold back against me." Fubuki said smiling, the timer now at the 10 second mark.

"Will see about that Fubuki, we will see…" Saitama called out, itching to move.

The timer came down to the 5 second mark, and everybody in the audience stayed quiet, for they were all going to see what this **"Caped Baldy"** was all about. To see if he was worth to fight the bombshell that is **The Blizzard of Hell**.

 _5…_

All noise in the arena ceased...

 _4…_

Everyone in the audience anxious, waiting for what was to come…

 _3…_

A bead of sweat dropped simultaneously from everyone in the crowd…

 _2…_

Fubuki concentrated heavily for the attack she going to throw out in a second…

 _1…_

Saitama picked out his nose at the last minute, thankful he got that over with with one second to spare…

 _(Dooong)... (Dooong)... (Dooong)..._

3 rings of the bell could be heard again, and without a moment's hesitation, both Fubuki and Saitama came at each other, guns blazing. Fubuki had a look of determination, hoping she can bring down Saitama, while Saitama was stone faced, hoping that this match was going to be a good one.

"Take this, Saitama!" Fubuki yelled, throwing her hands towards the ground, erecting 2 large walls of earth, and having them rush violently at Saitama. Saitama answered with a simple punch in the direction, causing both walls to shatter instantly in a cloud of dust and pebbles. Once the dust settled, he failed to see that Fubuki had vanished from where she made her attack.

"Got you! _Special Move:_ **Hell Storm!** " Fubuki yelled, appearing a several feet behind Saitama, with the help of her telekinetic movements. A monstrous tornado then took shape, as Saitama was completely engulfed in its embrace. Debris from the shattered earth walls started to get picked up by the tornado, and any other surrounding objects flew straight into its path, all the while, Fubuki was smiling to herself, elated that she was able to land such an attack on Saitama so early on. The audience was at awe, as there was a now tornado on the field, growing in size by the minute.

Saitama was too surprised to react, wondering how in the world did Fubuki ended up behind him, as he was then pushed back by gale force winds that were forming at all sides from him. Then the debris came, coming in buckets, as it acted like bullets, making tiny rips into his custom. This pissed Saitama off, as now he would have to tailor his suit out, for the _**6th**_ time this week. When Saitama felt he had enough of this, he stretched out his arms, and simply spun himself in a circle in the opposite direction the tornado was rotating in. This caused an equal balance within, and the tornado dissipated into thin air. The audience was shocked to see the tornado disappear, replaced with **Caped Baldy** , spinning extremely fast

" **Normal Circle Spin.** " Saitama said casually, as he destroyed the tornado with no real effort. After stopping himself, he searched for Fubuki, who was up above him, now preparing for another attack.

"That all you got, Fubuki? Cause I was hoping for so much more…" Saitama said, feeling very disappointed for the attack he just took, if that was one of her strong moves, then he knew that this fight was done.

Fubuki just started with daggers in her eyes at Saitama, seeing as how he just took out one of her stronger attack with virtually no effort at all. Fubuki gritted her teeth, and focused a large amount of psychic energy into her hands, after certain amount of time passed, she aimed her hands towards Saitama.

"That was nothing, Saitama! Try dodging these! _Special Move:_ **Psychic Hail Shot!** " Fubuki yelled out, as she opened her hands, palms flat out towards Saitama.

Large, green orbs of energy sprouted out of Fubuki's palms, and came out in quick session at Saitama, who dodged each one with ease. When the orbs touched the ground, they exploded with a green hue to them. Sidestepping and weaving in and out, Saitama was making Fubuki's attack look more like a dance routine, much to the enjoyment of the kids in the audience, as they too, were starting to copy Saitama's movements. With Saitama kind of enjoying the rhythm he was dodging at, he decided to make lame poses as the orbs hit the ground, making the audience laugh with each pose. Fubuki, on the other hand, was feeling steamed, as Saitama was making fun of her attack.

"Hey! Stop fooling around, and fight me, Saitama!" Fubuki shouted, still keeping up with her orb attack.

"Aw, I kinda like the dancing though…" Saitama said, a bit sad actually.

"Oh, shut up, Saitama!" Fubuki yelled, now forming a very large orb to fire. When it reached critical mass, Fubuki launched it with a scream.

"Oh, well ok. Guess the dance ends here." Saitama said, as he watched an orb the size of refrigerator come his way.

" **Joking Wave Punch.** " Saitama said easily, eyeing the orb of green light, and punching in the direction it was coming in.

What followed next was a large stream of pressurized air, ripping into the orb with blistering speed and force. Fubuki's eyes widen, as her orb was now showing signs of being pushed back towards her. How Saitama can push back an entire attack consisting of psychic energy with just air alone made no sense at all, and Fubuki was starting to get pissed at how strong he is.

"Oh no you don't!" Fubuki said, as she began firing more orbs into the large one that was being thrown back at her, in an attempt to throw back the attack.

Saitama lifted an eyebrow, as the orb was coming back to him now, even though he threw his punch. He then saw Fubuki planting more orbs behind the large one, trying to get the orb to fly back towards him. Saitama couldn't help but smile from how Fubuki was acting.

" _She's really trying, huh? Alright, fine, I'll kick it up just_ _ **"1"**_ _notch…"_ Saitama said to himself, preparing another punch. Winding up for another hit, Saitama arched his arms back.

" **Normal Wave Punch.** " Saitama called out more sternly than before, as he punched just a bit harder than last time.

What came out of it was a visible pulse of air displacement, as all the air surrounding Saitama's being was redirected towards where he aimed his punch at. Like watching wind take a physical form, Saitama's punch had literally blown the very air away. Similar to the punch he used on Genos when they were sparring for the first time, A gigantic stream of air impacted the orb, causing it to fly upwards immediately, despite Fubuki's efforts to push it back. The orb was catapulted well over her, where it landed in another field, a couple of miles away. It exploded in a beautiful green mushroom, and the ground shook from the impact. The crowd was speechless, as they just witnessed the air take form around **Caped Baldy's** punch, like it was being guided or something. Fubuki's eyes were even wider, as she didn't think that Saitama could punch even harder than that… But she quickly shook of the fear, and started to prepare another attack.

"Not bad Fubuki, not many people could sustain one of those punches for as long as you did, good job!" Saitama said approvingly, sticking a thumbs up towards her.

Fubuki blushed at Saitama's praise, but didn't let it get to her head, as she now saw him moving towards in break neck speed. Before she knew, Saitama was just behind her, talking in a low, serious voice.

"But now I'll be going on the offensive." Saitama said, directly behind Fubuki's ears.

Fubuki yelped, as she used her telekinetic powers to launch herself anywhere, but where Satiama was. She ended up landing just a few feet away from him on the ground. It took her a minute, but when she got her bearings, she eyed Saitama with a heavy blush, and a pouting face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Saitama!" Fubuki yelled, trying to look fierce, only looking more embarrassed.

Saitama shrugged, as he threw a few casual punches her way.

" **Consecutive Reduced Punches.** " Saitama said, throwing a barrage of punches towards Fubuki.

Fubuki answered by pulling out her boxcutter knife from her coat, as she imbued her weapon with psychic energy. The boxcutter glowed a green hue, and with a slash, a visible line of energy came from the blade. It collided with Saitama's fist, tearing a bit from his glove.

" _Oh no, this attack also cuts cloths, gotta be careful here…"_ Saitama said to himself, worrying about the tailoring prices if he were to get cut up even more. He then got an idea for the situation, taking a stance as he wound up for this attack.

" **Consecutive Reduced Wave Punches.** " Saitama said, punching the air lightly, as fast as he could. Compressed air bullets were taking form, and rushed forward, impacting Fubuki's slash attacks, both reverting back to thin air as they collided.

Fubuki watched in amazement at how much Saitama could do with just his fists, and only reminded her how little her chances were to beating him. But she had one more move to use, and it was strong enough to make her own sister worry about her using it. She would need to prep Saitama for the move, however, and she knew just how to do it. Fubuki rushed just in front of Saitama, and held her hands in front of him.

"Prepare yourself, Saitama, for this last attack! But first, _Special Move:_ **Full Body Bind!** " Fubuki yelled, pressing her hands firmly against Saitama's chest, as a vibrant green light emanated from her hands.

Saitama was about to counterattack, when he realized he couldn't move his body at all. Weird, he had the thought of moving to attack Fubuki, but it was like his body was flat out ignoring his mind, giving the order to do so.

" _Hmm, this is weird, that attack didn't hurt at all, but my body ain't moving anymore."_ Saitama thought to himself, as he was just standing there on the field with his arms to his sides.

"What I just did to you was simply negate your mind from ordering your body from moving. It'll only last for a few minutes, but that's more than enough time to use this on you!" Fubuki yelled, as she began to fly into the air. She stopped flying once she reached several feet above Saitama, and began to charge up psychic energy within her.

Fubuki's body soon shook, as her entire being was glowing green. It was then that a large ring of orbs started forming around her, and spun violently, making it look like a single ring was present. More rings formed, as much as 5 were present, as they rotated around her body. After another minute of charging, Fubuki soon started to absorb the rings that were spinning around her, growing brighter with each ring absorbed, up until all rings were gone, and her body shined like an emerald. It was then at this stage, that Fubuki remembered hearing her sister's voice about this attack.

" _Fubuki, you are not strong enough to use this attack. If you do, you will die."_ Tatsumaki's voice played in her head, as she remembered the last time she used this attack.

" _Well, watch me now, Onee-Chan, as I use this attack on Saitama!"_ Fubuki yelled within her, as she was almost done preparing for the attack.

Everyone in the audience was enthralled at how beautiful Fubuki looked with the attack, shining like an emerald that was freshly polished. Her body was shining so brightly, that the arena cameras couldn't capture the attack adequately.

Saitama watched the whole transformation, not like he couldn't do anything else at the moment. He was surprised that Fubuki had gotten this strong in so little time, getting a little bit excited at the attack that was sure to be strong. Which each passing second, Saitama felt his fingers move slightly, and by a couple more seconds, he was able to move freely. Saitama just watched as the attack was almost upon, and decided to see what the hype was about.

Fubuki was now done charging up, shining like a star at the end of it. It was just in time, too, as she saw Saitama begin to move. Fubuki held her breath, and with a confident smile, she aimed her body towards Saitama.

With determination coursing through her veins, her heart racing at breakneck speeds, and her resolve as strong as her sister, she called out to Saitama in a prideful tone.

"This one is for you, Saitama! Brace yourself for this! _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **Ice Age: Hell's Reckoning!** " Fubuki proclaimed, folding her entire body towards ground beneath Saitama.

A rumble was felt amongst everyone in the audience, and the ground shook ever so slightly. Until suddenly, giant beams of green energy erupted from the earth, freezing everything it touches into a solid block of ice. Saitama tried to dodge the beams, but his body was still feeling the effects of Fubuki's Body Bind. With a shred of luck, Saitama was able to just graze an attack, his cape getting caught in one of the beams. His cape froze over, now weighing like a pile of bricks, not that Saitama noticed. Another beam managed to hit one of his legs, however. His leg, now encased in a block of ice, made it much harder to move. Anymore of these attacks, and Saitama will end up being frozen over.

"Not a bad attack, not at all." Saitama said to himself, smiling slightly, as a lucky beam caught him entirely, freezing him all over in a block of ice.

Once Fubuki saw Saitama get frozen over, she immediately stopped her attack, and fell down to the ground gracefully. Her once shining figure, slowly dimmed away, until Fubuki returned to her normal self. Fubuki smirked, as she was able to immobilize the man that beat down her sister, and in order for him to leave the ice, he would have to admit defeat to her. For Fubuki's ice was imbued with her own, special psychic powers, which held the ice in place. No amount of force, or heat could possibly break this ice, and the only way for it to dissipate, is Fubuki consciously telling the ice to melt.

"How's that Saitama? I just beat yo-" Was all Fubuki said, before the block of ice Saitama's body was in, started to vibrate violently. So much, that it was digging himself into the ground below him.

Fubuki watched as the block of ice struggled in the hole it created itself, still trying to get out of the ice block. Her smile grew wider as she saw the vibrating slowing down, until it reached a stop. Fubuki walked up next to the ice block, a giddy smile on her face.

"Hehe, nothing you do can break this ice, Saitama, so just admit defea-" Before Fubuki could say anymore, one of Saitama's fists broke through the block. Fubuki was horrified on what just happened, considering she just said that this ice can't be broken by any means, she then heard a few words coming from the block.

" **Normal Cross Punch.** " Saitama said easily, as his fist raised itself high, and impacted the block below it. The ice block shattered instantly, revealing a deadpan Saitama stretching his body.

"Man, that was cold, burrr…" Saitama said jokingly, while eyeing a jaw dropped Fubuki.

"W-What? H-How did you g-get out?" Fubuki said, blown away at how unschathed Saitama looked.

"Huh? I just punched the ice. To be honest, It was hard to get a good position for me to punch inside the block, so I had to rub my arms against the ice very fast. When I had enough room to move my arm an inch or two, I was able to throw out my punch, and you just saw the rest, and there, I'm out." Saitama said casually, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"B-But my ice can't m-melt…" Fubuki said meekly, feeling very light headed all of sudden. Saitama just kept shrugging his shoulders at her, since that is what happened.

"That ice move was pretty _**"cool"**_ , am I right?" Saitama said comically, throwing up 2 finger guns at Fubuki, who simply fell from both shock, and exhaustion.

"Huh, was is that bad?" Was all Saitama said, before he was treated with high amounts of applause. The crowd cheered for him, signalling that he just won the match.

" _Oh, I won… I didn't feel like I won anything, though…"_ Saitama said to himself, carrying a passed out Fubuki towards the medical teams. He held up his hand towards the crowd, signaling that Fubuki was ok.

" _Oh well, at least that was sorta fun for awhile… Hope the other guys here are a bit stronger."_ Saitama kept thinking to himself, as he handed Fubuki of to the medical team. He turned back towards the crowd, waving to everyone he could see.

The audience were impressed beyond belief, to see the hero that was **Caped Baldy**. He fought the entire match like it was nothing, and even when he was caught in the ice blast, he freed himself like he wasn't frozen to begin with. His moves were out of this world, literally bending the world with every punch he threw, and the fact that was super funny during the whole match, made it even more entertaining. Yes, the audience loved the performance **Caped Baldy** did, even with their pre-judged thoughts about him early on, and they all hope to see what else that **Caped Baldy** had to offer.

Saitama walked across the arena floor, trying to look for a way out, just when a door made itself present, that led back towards the arena entrance way. With a sigh, Saitama walked out of the arena, hoping that his next match will be a better more fun then this one, But somehow, he had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case for a long while.

* * *

Sup Guys, sorry for the long wait. Anyways, this was my longest chapter yet, and I hope it satisfies you for a couple of days, for i'm gonna need them. Thanks for those reviews, btw, really helped me steer this chapter. Hope to see yalls in the next one, and please review, I'm lonely...


	9. Chpt 8: Double Down

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Chapter 8: Double Down

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _The Third Match of the Event..._

 _ **Disappointment**_

Something that washed over Saitama's body as he made his way towards the elevator. He was really hoping that the match he fought in just now was going to be a good one, only to win by having his opponent faint from exhaustion, not even by him landing an attack, mind you. Saitama was sighing heavily, notably sad from how the the fight turned out in the end.

" _I won again… But not even by landing a move. Sure, it was a little fun, but a little doesn't really stack up to what I was expecting here…"_ Saitama thought to himself, as he made his way towards the front of the elevator doors. Saitama called for the elevator, and within a moment later, the elevator opened, revealing a smiling Ava.

"Hi Saitama, I see you're all in one piece. Congrats on the win, I knew you would do it!" Ava said teasingly, nudging one of his shoulders.

"Yea, but the fight kinda sucked…" Saitama said sadly, not up for Ava's antics for the moment. He found his seat, and sat there, slumped over on himself, groaning.

Ava looked over to see Saitama looking sad, for some reason. Ava was instantly concerned, wondering why he would look this way, even though he had won, from what the results say in the match.

"Why are you saying that? You won the fight, and from what the results say in the match, it was a good one! So cheer up, no need to look like that." Ava said, trying to reassure Saitama, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Meh, I won without landing a blow on Fubuki, and I really wanted a fight where I could get serious in." Saitama said honestly, looking into the air with a forlorn expression.

Ava was silent, weirded out that Saitama can make such a look, one where he looked dejected, lost… But it was only for a brief moment, as Saitama simply blinked a couple of times, before shaking his head, and letting out a sigh.

"Well, if anything, there's still more to the tournament, and I'm hoping I'll find my match soon." Saitama said, a sad smile on his face. He truly hoped he would fine his match in this tournament, otherwise, all of this would have been a huge waste of time.

Ava watched Saitama as he then began to cheer himself up, by humming a show tune from a familiar sitcom, and tapping his fingers on his seat. Ava smiled, happy that Saitama was looking more like he did the first time she met him. An idea popped into Ava's head, and she willed herself to take action.

"U-Um, my shift ends at any moment after this… W-Would it be alright if I came with you to your seat, and watched the rest of today's matches?" Ava whispered quietly, regretting immediately at the suggestion.

"Uh, sure? I don't really care about you coming along, but don't you need a seat in order for you to come with me?" Saitama asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I work here, remember? I can go wherever I want in the arena, so long I don't occupy a spectator's seat." Ava said, smiling at Saitama's concern.

"Well then, sure. I'm cool with you coming, not that it really matters to me." Saitama said casually, not seeing the excitement in Ava's face.

" _Yes, I did it! This'll be my chance to get to know Saitama better now! Good going Ava!"_ Ava thought, while high fiving herself internally.

The elevator eventually came to a stop, followed by the angelic _**"ding"**_ of the doors opening. Ava told Saitama to wait a moment, which he then replied with a nod. Ava turned around to face the elevator screen, and notified arena staff that she is going off shift, by typing a message up on one of the elevator screens. Once a few seconds passed, Ava received a confirmation message, stating that she was now off shift. Ava felt all giddy inside, turning back towards Saitama, saying that they could leave now. Saitama got up from his chair, and left the elevator first, followed by an overly excited Ava, who was just behind Saitama. Saitama felt 2 personalities press up firmly behind, making him feel a bit weirded out.

"Um, why're you so close, Ava?" Saitama asked, feeling the woman's body pressed up to him.

"Nothing, just following your lead, that's all." Ava said casually, like this was how she usually walked.

"Ok then…" Saitama said, shrugging his shoulders.

" _Man, too many weird women today…"_ Saitama thought to himself, as he rounded towards the booth's entrance. He opened the doors, all to be greeted with a rush of nice smelling food, and clusters of complementarity wine tasting services, to which, Saitama just groaned.

Ava just smiled at Saitama's grumpy face, chuckling at how he reacted to a couple of people offering free wine. She never followed anybody before to anywhere, and following Saitama now was a welcome change. Sure, some might think the way she was following Saitama might have been _**"too"**_ close, but it didn't really matter to her, since Saitama was ok with it.

* * *

 _Patio Space..._

Saitama kept walking, walking past the tons of free **_"anythings"_** , until he reached the patio doors. Saitama was feeling exhausted from the fight, not from the fighting, but from the disappointment he experienced. He just wanted to relax on his chair, and hoped that the next time he found himself in the arena, that the fight will be a good one. With a large sigh, Saitama pushed through the doors, all to be attacked by a deranged esper on the other side, who quickly took her spot on his shoulders.

"What the he-" Was all Saitama said, before his face was completely covered up in black robes. He had a feeling who this person was, but he saved his complaints until this person spoke first.

For awhile now, Tatsumaki sat on Saitama's chair, for whatever reason, and waited for the Baldy to comeback. When she watched the match, however, she was kinda impressed with how much progress Fubuki made, and that she was filled with pride when Fubuki pulled of that limit breaker. In her mind, Tatsumaki remembered long ago, that Fubuki once used that move against a threat that she could've gotten rid of easily, but Fubuki wanted to impress her, and used that move on said threat. Tatsumaki warned her that she would die if she would use that power, saying that her body was not strong enough to store that amount of energy, let alone expend it, but Fubuki was too hellbent on impressing her. Fubuki's body charged with energy, taking on the shine that appeared in the arena earlier, but as she was reaching the final stretch, Fubuki's body gave out, and the bright light that shined throughout the area, dimmed almost instantly. Tatsumaki hated the fact that she was right, but seeing her sister fall, made her come to the conclusion, to forbid Fubuki from using such a power anymore. Tatsumaki took care of the threat, and got her sister to safety, making it her mission to protect Fubuki even more so.

But seeing Fubuki now, she was relieved that she had grown stronger, watching that display of power pour from her body was amazing, and that she couldn't sleep through such a display. On the other hand, Baldy over here looked almost bored with the match, dispensing tornados and breaking off psychic attacks like it was nothing, and the power he was packing, _(whistle_ ), he truly was something deserving of A-Class. Tatsumaki was now more intrigued with fighting Saitama, to gauge just how strong he really is...

 _"What's you deal, Baldy? Why're you so strong?"_ Tatsumaki said to herself, while sitting comfortably on the very man she was asking.

It then hit her, why did this Baldy take so long?! She did what she asked him, and he repaid her by taking his sweet time to comeback, the nerve of him! And to think he would have the balls to bring another girl to boot, Tatsumaki was going to launch that hussy to the moon. For some reason, she felt very angry that Baldy would bring in another girl, one who was pressed up against his back, no less, and she wanted a reason as to why he would do this.

"What took you so long, Baldy?! I've been waiting here for almost an hour, and the people up here we're being mean to me!" Tatsumaki complained, quickly getting comfy on Saitama's shoulders.

"Yo Tatsumaki, why are you on my shoulders again? Your chair is literally right there!" Saitama said, brushing off Tatsumaki's robe off his face. He then pointed in the direction of her chair, as Tatsumaki was squeezing his head again.

"Its because you took so long!" Tatsumaki protested, squeezing harder now.

"What we're waiting on me for, exactly?" Saitama said in a questioning tone, pointing a finger at himself. All he got as an answer were thigh squeezes and high pitched complaining. Saitama sighed, as he just sucked it up, and went back to his seat, head aching.

Tatsumaki noticed that the woman in question was still pressed up against Saitama, so with a flick of her finger, she moved her aside like she was furniture, much to the surprise of the woman.

 _"Woah, what was that?"_ Ava said to herself, as she found herself a couple of feet away from Saitama now.

All of this played in front of Ava, wondering why the 2nd Class was acting so childish, _(And "cutesy" too…)_ towards Saitama? Was he her friend or something? Ava simply followed Saitama forward, taking a seat in an unoccupied chair.

With his head hurting, and sigh coming out, Saitama walked over to his seat, only to see a group of faces he wanted punch out of the arena, all expect Bang, who was currently giving him a wayward smile. Saitama held up a hand against the peanut gallery, as he knew what was going to happen as soon as he took his seat. He sat down, and what came next was what he dreaded… He was greeted by a bunch of celebratory praises, getting pats in back and **_"wahoos"_** , all to the discomfort of him.

"Man, Boss, that was something! You beat the Rank: 1 B-Class like it was nothing!" Styles said, slugging Saitama in the arm.

"Yes, Sensei showed how powerful he was in the match. I wouldn't think he would start dancing midway, though… Truly, you have great dance moves, Sensei!" Genos said, praising Satiama even more.

"Yea, like damn bro, you blew Fubuki out of the match with these!" King said, holding up 2 finger guns at Saitama, laughing as he did it.

Saitama was on the verge of putting all of these guys to the moon with a punch, just so they can shut up. He didn't do anything special in the match at all. All he did was literally throw a couple of punches, and broke himself out of glorified fridge, he only won off technicality, so what was there to celebrate? If anything, he's surprised that the crowd didn't boo him, or think he cheated, or something, considering they're always thinking that way when he fought something and won. It was when the heckling got out of hand, Bang stood up from his chair.

"Settle down everyone, let's let Saitama rest for now, he must be tired from all the excitement he had from the match, ok?" Bang said in a stern voice. Saitama was grateful that he was most level headed amongst his friends.

Everyone agreed at that statement, deciding that Saitama has had enough with the bantering. Just when a comfortable silence was about to take place, Tatsumaki opened her mouth.

"Hmph, Fubuki got somewhat stronger, since she was able to control that move of hers. But if me and Baldy, here, were to battle, we all know that _**I**_ would win!" Tatsumaki said, confidently, squeezing Saitama's head in.

Genos and King turned their heads towards a bragging Tatsumaki, and simply formed a grin as they did so. Tatsumaki saw this, and soon regretted turning the conversation towards her.

"If that's the case, why are you on his shoulders? Hmm?" King said teasingly, as he now saw a blushing Tatsumaki, trying to bury herself in Saitama's head.

"I must agree, why do you insist on sitting down on Sensei's shoulders? Surely, the one you're suppose to fight, is someone you wouldn't want to do that with, yes?" Genos said, a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up tin can! And you too, Scarface! Hey, Baldy, tell them to stop talking to me! Otherwise, I'll launch them both to the moon!" Tatsumaki yelled, face buried in Saitama's head.

"Nope." Was all Saitama said, as he got comfortable in his seat.

"Didn't you hear me, Baldy?! They'll really go to the moon if they keep this up!" Tatsumaki screamed, squeezing hard on Saitama.

"Yea, I heard you, so please, send these idiots to the moon, then." Saitama said with a deadpan face, causing Genos and King to shut up immediately.

Tatsumaki returned the two of them the smuggest smirk she could make, now having the permission from Saitama to launch these fools. Thing is, why did she need to get permission to launch people to the moon? She was an adult, and here she was, expecting an answer from the very man she is sitting on, so why? It was something she would have to think on later, when another thought came to her head.

"Well then, how about you guys?! Why did you come here? From what Baldy told me earlier, he said that all of you are here, because you challenged him, right?! So wouldn't that mean that you shouldn't be hanging out with him because of that?!" Tatsumaki said, making all the S-Class heroes to turn white, for they just remembered why they're here, to fight Saitama at some point.

* * *

 _(Flashback to the Arena Entrance…)_

How Tatsumaki knows this information? Well, she kind of asked Saitama how he knew all the S-Classes that were sitting with him earlier, while they were down in the bottom of the arena. Tatsumaki wanted to know why Baldy knew so many of the S-Classes, and Saitama just said they were all friends of his, and that they had challenged him to a fight, with no grudge or anything, just them simply challenging him to one.

" _Well, maybe not King… So why was he on the list of people to challenge me?"_ Saitama thought to himself, as he was explaining the situation to Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki was silent when she heard from Saitama that all of those S-Class heroes were his friends.

" _Shouldn't his rank be a turnoff for those people? I mean, it's not my business with who these people get along with, but for me, I wouldn't interact someone like an A-Class, not at all… But, here I am, sitting on the shoulders of this Baldy…"_ Tatsumaki said to herself, rethinking her entire stance on this Baldy.

"Well whatever it is, those guys can be pretty cool sometimes, when they aren't being a pain in my ass, After all, they're my friends." Satiama said jokingly, smiling a carefree smile as he did so.

Tatsumaki gripped his head just a bit tighter, wondering to herself if she could also be in Saitama's special group, for no reason…

* * *

 _(Present time…)_

Everyone that was teasing Tatsumaki, found themselves ghostly white, as they now remember their fates. Soon the silence was back on the group, just to be broken by a new voice, that was currently asking Saitama a question.

"U-Um, Satiama? Do you know these people on a personal level" Ava asked nervously, shaking one of Saitama's arms on the armrest of the chair.

"Huh? Oh, yea, these guys are my friends. The guy with the long hair is King, the one that looks like you is Genos, the one wearing the beanie is my assistant, Styles, the old man behind me is Bang, and the woman on my shoulders is Tatsumaki" Saitama said, pointing to each person he was explaining to.

Everyone looked towards Ava as she talked, wondering where Saitama managed to net this beauty with him. King was thinking that Saitama did some weird RPG shit, where he unknowingly got another friend, While Bang had the feeling that Saitama had changed this woman's life by doing something amazing. Tatsumaki was irked somehow at how easily she was shaking Baldy's arm, and Styles had the decency to blush, seeing as how his Boss found another friend, a cutie at that.

Genos just stared with wide eyes at Ava, wondering where she came from, and with his Sensei, no less. She had dark, strawberry blonde hair, and she wore what Genos could see, was a uniform, probably one for the arena. Her antennas were angled in a way where it looked a like airplane wings, and the little hat she had looked nice enough. He felt strange, to see another person like him, and to see her cling to Saitama made him feel a type of way, something along lines of unrequited rage, to unexplainable urges to physically throw her as far as possible from his Sensei.

"Um, hello Ms…" Genos tried acting politely, extending a hand towards Ava.

"Oh, my names Ava, and I know you, Mr. Rank: 14, **Demon Cyborg!** " Ava said with a smile, making Genos blush a tad bit.

"S-So, how did you meet Sensei?" Genos asked, regaining his composure, pointing at Saitama.

"Oh, Saitama was just so nice to me in the elevator, and we sort of hit it off from there, becoming fast friends. Why I'm here now, is because I asked Saitama if I could watch the rest of the matches with him today." Ava explained, while taking a few notes of intense frowning coming from a certain green-haired esper.

"Who's this lady, Baldy?" Tatsumaki aked blanalty, squeezing his head again.

"She just told you, Tatsumaki. Her names Ava, pay attention next time." Saitama scolded, bopping her head in the processes, receiving a few mutters and a squeeze in return.

Watching Satiama scold Tatsumaki like that, well, it brought a huge amount of satisfaction to Ava, for some reason…

"So, what did Saitama-bro do to make you come here? I'm pretty sure he ain't forcing you to be here, so what's the deal?" King asked Ava, with his imidation face on, the one where fire could be seen in his eyes.

"O-Oh, Mr. Rank: 6, **King** , sir! I-I'm here only to h-hang out w-with Saitama, s-sir!" Ava said, terrified from the look King was giving her.

"Oh, that's fine then." King said, his face now taking a gentler look. He knows that Saitama has some weird shit going on with him, where people would be drawn in, but damn, he just nailed a pretty looking woman, not to mention the esper currently on his shoulders.

"Well, that is all fine, and good… But how long have you known Saitama, Ms. Ava?" Bang asked curiously, trying to figure out if there were any ulterior motives to Ava's sudden coming.

"O-Oh, Mr. Rank: 3, **Silverfang** , I'm here just on the sole reason to watch the matches with Saitama. Although I've known Saitama for only short while, I still find him to be a close friend of mine. I'm here now, since I had nothing else do, now that my shift's over working the arena's main elevator, and I asked Saitama if it was ok to come along with him, and he said that it was fine." Ava stated carefully, almost like she was explaining something to a teacher.

"I see, well then, I don't see the problem with you sitting here with us. If Saitama is ok with your presence, then I am as well." Bang said with a smile, extending his hand to Ava, who shook it in return.

"Yeah, if Boss says you're alright in his book, then who am I to judge?" Styles said, stretching his hand also towards Ava.

"Oh, and you're supposed to be Styles, the assistant, right?" Ava said, as she shook Styles's hand, firm and hearty.

"Nice grip lady, not many women out there that can grip like you do nowadays. But yea, I'm Boss's assistant, he was a pain in my ass for most of the 2 weeks… and let me tell ya, how many times that this idiot made me go to the Organization…" Styles was about to rant, all to see a frowning Saitama, which made him chuckle heavily.

"Nah, but besides his quirks, Boss is a great guy all around. Once you get to know him, it's like you wanna be with him for awhile, like for no reason, just to see what he's gonna do next, ya know?" Styles said truthfully, looking over the side, to see a more pissed off Saitama, which Styles just laughed at even more.

"I agree, Saitama is weird alright!" Ava said laughing, slugging Styles in the arm, in which Styles also slugged back.

Tatsukami just watched as Ava interacted with everyone, like she was a piece to their puzzle, and that she took her place amongst the group like it was nothing. She talked with a pissed off looking Genos about the arena so far, making him a little less mad. While King went up to her to ask if she played videogames, which to everyone's surprise, she did. She liked the bullet hell games, saying that those were the ones that take skill. Styles went and told her about Saitama's antics in the 2 week training period, and Bang just smiled the whole time, enjoying the warm company that came with Ava. Tatsumaki just gripped Saitama's head all the while, feeling left out, for some reason…

"And you, Ms. Rank: 2, **Tornado of Terror** , how did you manage to get into Saitama's group?" Ava asked with shifty eyes, looking towards Tatsumaki's direction. Ava needed to know Tatsumaki's stance on Saitama, for reasons unexplained, just the burning desire to know. Tatsumaki, on the other hand, immediately buried her face on Saitama head, too embarrassed to face Ava.

Apparently, Ava steered the conversation into how everyone met Saitama, trying to see if Saitama had an impact on their lives, as much as Saitama did to her. Genos said that Saitama saved his life, and that he vowed to be his disciple, King said that him and Saitama met in a situation where he couldn't repay him for what he did. Bang told Ava that he was simply a man with a golden heart, and that he was drawn to it, and Styles also said that Saitama was a guy that was one in a million. Everyone had been touched by Saitama, one way, or another, and they couldn't help but follow him. Ava smiled at each reason, and turned her attention towards a certain green-haired esper, slowly, who was sitting on Saitama's shoulders causally, which irked her even more.

"U-Um, I just, y-you know, kind of got s-sucked into his p-pace…" Tatsumaki whispered, head buried as deep as should could go.

"So are you guys friends as well?" Ava asked, curious about Tatsumaki's actions towards Saitama.

"W-Well, U-Um…" was all Tatsumaki got out, before Saitama stepped in.

"Yea, she's a friend of mine. Dunno why she keeps acting all high mighty with me, though." Saitama said effortlessly, now having everyone's attention on him.

The group of S-Classes just stared at Saitama, seeing as he just admitted to considering Tatsumaki as a friend. Tatsumaki just shuddered, as she let out a noiseless scream into the air, then proceed to hug Saitama's head in its entirety. King, Bang, and Genos then followed suit by giving a pat on Tatsumaki's shoulder, to show their acknowledgement for her being part of the group. Ava, in turn, just laughed hard at this sight, as Tatsumaki was turning the brightest shade of red she's ever seen. The steam coming off her head was visible, and Tatsumaki all the while was hugging Saitama's head even harder.

Ava knew now that Tatsumaki wasn't anything more than a friend to Saitama, and for some reason, that settled her mind pretty quickly. Sure, her antics with Saitama are strange, but from what she saw from Saitama's group, each person had an antic of their own, and so Ava just accepted that this was how these people acted with Saitama. She then adjusted her attitude towards the 2nd Rank, S-Class, taking on a more gentler approach to her.

"It's fine to be embarrassed from a friend, Ms. Tornado of Terror. After all, that's what friends do, they embarrass you to no end!" Ava said, laughing. The tips of the esper's ears turned even redder, making her voice sound very high pitch when she tried to talk.

Saitama watched all of this with a confused look, like why were they making this such a big deal? He just said that he found Tatsumaki as a friend, nothing to brag about, god no. So why are they acting like this now? From all the weird shit Tatsumaki was doing to him, he assumed that they were now friends, not like he cared, in fact, he kind of enjoyed the esper's company, like a very annoying little sister, kind of way.

"Um, are you ok, Tatsumaki?" Saitama asked, through the intense hugging.

"N-Never better, Baldy!" Tatsumaki said loudly, voice high pitched, still hugging Saitama's head.

It's true, Tatsumaki has never felt so warm before, not from embarrassment, but from something else… Like a sense of belonging, or something like that. So many years of her being alone, the pain of being by yourself, all gone by the mention of Saitama saying they were friends, even after what she did to him awhile back. Tatsumaki felt light as air, as she loosened her grip on Saitama's head, a let a out a relieved sigh, now knowing that Saitama thought of her as a friend.

" _Why do I feel so good right now? It's not I like Baldy, or anything like that… Right?"_ Tatsumaki said to herself, as she sat on Saitama's shoulders.

"Well, as long as you're good, then we're straight." Saitama said, carefree, as he faced towards the arena.

Tatsumaki's blush only deepened, as she clutched at Saitama's head, hoping that she doesn't lose this moment, not to anything.

Then, with a booming voice, the arena came to life, as the field below started to replace broken areas, and fill in plots of destroyed land with new ones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we, the Hero Organization, hope that you enjoyed the last match involving the heroes, **Blizzard of Hell** , and **Caped Baldy**. But the matches are just getting started, as our next match will involve S-Class heroes!" The voice boomed, getting the entire audience pumped.

"The heroes that will be participating today will be, S-Class Heroes, **Demon Cyborg** , Rank: 14, **King** , Rank: 7, and **Child Emperor** , Rank: 5! Joining them as well will be the Rank: 1, **Sweet Mask** , to liven up our match!" The voice announced, as his very volume shook the seats of the audience.

"And by liven things up, we, the Hero Organization, mean that this will be a tag team match, in place of the singular 1v1 matches you seen thus far. The teams will consist of the heroes, **Demon Cyborg** , and **King** on the same team, while **Sweet Mask** , and **Child Emperor** , are on the other. The tag team match follows, as the 2 teams try to eliminate one another, just like in a regular 1v1 match. When both members on the same team can no longer fight, the other team wins, and moves on, As long as one member on the opposing team is still able to fight, that is." The voice stated, as King and Genos eyed each other.

"The third match of today will begin momentarily, as we call on the heroes, **Demon Cyborg** , **King** , **Child Emperor** , and **Sweet Mask** , to please come towards the arena entrance!" The voice called out, shutting itself off with the final words.

King and Genos then found themselves looking at each other, wondering how this was going to work. Genos has never seen King actually fight, due to the fact that most opponents would run away from him, and King has never fought in his life before, not knowing how to tell Genos. Both didn't know how to react, and just sat in their seats, looking at one another awkwardly. It was like that for a few moments, before Saitama began to talk.

"Yo King, Genos, why're all sad and stuff? You just got paired in a tag battle, and with each other, no less! So loosen up, and think about what will happen in the next couple of seconds." Saitama stated, patting each of their shoulders.

King and Genos then looked towards Saitama, who had just encouraged them for the fight. Genos was filled with new found desire, while King had felt some sort obligation to adhere to what Saitama said, even with his coward-like behavior. So with a grunt, and a couple of nods, King and Genos stepped out of the patio space, and made their way down to the arena entrance, ready for what the match had in store for them.

"Baldy, do you think this match will be good? F-For your s-standards, of course!" Tatsumaki said feebly, while watching King and Genos leave the patio.

"Meh, dunno. Probably they'll do good? I just don't want them to look so down, it's a tournament for god's sake." Saitama said honestly, though secretly wondering how King will be able to fight in this match.

"Well said, Saitama. Knowing your disciple, and the that he is paired with the strongest hero, King, I doubt we should be worrying about anything." Bang said, putting a hand on Saitama's shoulder.

"Yea, Boss, have faith in those S-Classes, it ain't like they weren't put there if they were pushovers, right?" Styles said reassuringly, slugging Saitama's shoulders.

Ava simply laughed along, and also put her two-cents on the subject, hoping to ease Saitama's mind, which was wandering off, thinking of stray thoughts, and idle comments.

"C'mon Baldy, just shut up, and watch the match." Tatsumaki flatly said, squeezing softly against Saitama's head.

"Meh…" Saitama said aloud, shrugging his shoulders and getting comfortable in his seat, taking the advice of everyone, and simply letting the match play out as it is.

" _Somehow, I have a feeling that this fight will be interesting, for the most part…"_ Saitama said to himself, while looking down onto the battlefield, hints of primal fire showing in his eyes, waiting for the match to come.

* * *

 _Outside the Arena Entrance…_

King and Genos found themselves waiting by the arena's entrance, having looks of complete seriousness to each of them, even though King was sporting a playstation's logo shirt on, and a knapsack that was fully pink, while Genos had messy hair today, and torn bits of clothing, due to a problem not too long ago at the start of the tournament. Each of them were in their own thoughts, wondering how they'll win the fight, especially since they both have never fought together before. It was then Genos decided to voice the topic out loud.

"King, how are we supposed to win against our opponents, if we've never fought together before?" Genos asked, hoping King would have an answer, and weird enough, he did.

"We simply beat them through the use of intimidation, man. By this, I mean we show them how much power we're packing, by blasting, blowing, and shoving that power away from them, and letting them look at what they're dealing with. If that doesn't work, will just take it as we go." King said, sounding surprisingly sure of himself.

"And how would you know such tactics would work on our opponents, King?" Genos argued back, having a look on doubt as he did so.

"Cause I've done this style of fighting for the longest time, and it is one where it got me results. I know you and me are friends, man… But trust me on this one, we're going against guys that bend at the sight of power." King said, putting a hand on Genos's shoulder.

"... Alright, we'll do it your way then, King…" Genos said defeatedly, hoping that this type of fighting will actually do what King said.

"Hey man, as long we can show them the power, we win. Think of it as a pro-player unleashing his skills against a guy that just picked the controller for the first time. They'll be so intimidated, they will be on their knees, begging for the match to end." King said, trying to calm Genos's mind.

" _(Sigh)_ You know, King, you got a habit about saying stupid ideas, you have me thinking this might actually work…" Genos said, a small smile on his face

"Well, who else would say otherwise, you two-legged roomba!" King laughed, all to be stopped be the sound of metal hitting floor, and elegant shuffling in the far distance.

King looked upwards to see where that sound was coming from, and sure enough, they were coming from the very people that he and Genos were supposed to fight in a few minutes. Sweet Mask strolled down the hallway, flashing an ice cold smile towards King, while twirling something in the air in his right hand. Child Emperor was behind him, his spider-walker backpack making all of the clanging noise on the floor. He had a tablet in his hands, and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. When he raised his head to see King, he gave him a bored expression, and King only stared back as a result. Not long after, Sweet Mask and Child Emperor came up towards King and Genos, who were silent and still.

"Nice to meet you, King. I wish you luck and war's fortune on today's match." Sweet Mask said politely, extending hand towards King.

"Uh, same here…" King said, looking confused as he shook Sweet Mask's hand.

"Uh, and I suppose you as well, _**DEMON CYBORG…**_ " Sweet Mask said bitterly, as he gave Genos a disinterested look.

Genos only responded with a grunt, trying his best to look neutral. On the inside, however, Genos was on the verge of burning the look off Sweet Mask's face. It only worsened as Sweet Mask started trash talking him, saying that he was several steps above him, and that nothing on this green earth would change that.

"You might have… Somewhat decent looks… But it's all for nought, as you can never surpass me." Sweet Mask said, in a condescending tone. Genos's eyes flashed a cybernetic fire, one that would catch water in flames.

"Then how come I'm a class above you?" Genos said in return, trying to get back at Sweet Mask, which was only answered with a sigh.

"You only got that rank because of a little score on a test, whereas I've received my rank due to a choice, you stupid machine. My only reason for me to be in A-Class is for me to prevent weaklings, like yourself, to becoming an S-Class." Sweet Mask said, jabbing a finger at Genos's nose. Genos was **" _THIS"_ ** close to having the match here, instead of the field.

"Too bad that the Hero Organization is so desperate for heroes, that they would use a test to see what rank you'll get. It saddens me to see that I had expected so much from you, only for you to be bested by a rock in space. It's pitiful, really, to think I would place such expectations on a machine. I was too blinded by the hopeless fact that a machine would be able to resemble **REAL** life heroes." Sweet Mask said, with a twisted grin, chuckling as Genos's reaction.

Genos was priming his arm cannons, ready to burn the living hell out of Sweet Mask, all to be stopped by a hand from King.

"Yo, Sweet Mask, enough! lay off with the trash talk, save it for the field!" King roared, to which Sweet Mask merely shrugged.

"Consider yourself lucky to be paired with a such a strong hero, _**DEMON CYBORG**_. You'll get what a weakling deserves, a lesson in strength." Sweet Mask laughed, as he walked into the arena entrance.

Genos was visibly pissed off, the steam coming both from his head, and his shoulders, trying to vent out all of the anger. Child Emperor watched all of this, and felt kinda bad for Genos, and decided to give his 2 cents.

"Hey, Genos was it? Look, I know that Sweet Mask can get a bit overboard with his perspectives, but trust me, he isn't that big of a jerk. Sure, he has a habit of making himself hated amongst people that don't get along with him, but he genuinely has the interest of a hero, always protecting the meek, and the defenseless." Child Emperor said in a positive tone, trying to calm down a pissed off cyborg.

Genos let out a huge sigh, and focused his vision towards Child Emperor

"So cheer up, and get ready for the match, for even though you are a new to this type of event, I will not go easy on you, That also goes for you, King." Child Emperor said playful, flashing a mischievous grin.

"Hmph, will see, kid. Just don't choke on that sucker while you're out there." king said smiling, watching a blush go on Child Emperor's face.

"I'm no kid!" Child Emperor yelled, bolting towards the arena entrance.

"To think we'll be going up against these guys…" King said with a sigh, as he helped up Genos.

"We'll show them, right King?" Genos asked, as he got up.

"Yup, and we'll eat afterwards." King said with a smile, while walking towards the arena entrance.

Genos followed suit, a smile forming, knowing that he'll have the chance to burn the smirk on Sweet Mask's face, and show him what a true hero looks like.

* * *

Welp, I'm back, and boy-howdy, What a chapter! Good willy, is it good to be writing again! I owe you guys alot for waiting, and I promise to deliver. I got a double chapter coming in about a day or two, and man, will it have the stuff you're looking for. Thanks for the comments, and that you're sticking to the story. Hope that I can still bring in some enjoyment form all of you, and Hope to see yalls in the next chapter!


	10. Filler Chapter 2

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Filler Chapter: Work

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _On the Streets of G-City… _

_**Annoyance**_

Like a mosquito that wouldn't leave him alone, annoyance was stuck on Saitama as he walked down the street, fully aware knowing what's about to happen. Saitama was in no mood, as he gave off a certain pressure as he was walking, one where no one would mess with him, not even little 10 year old kids would dare make fun of his bald head, less they want to see what would happen if they did so. Why Saitama was pissed, however, was because there was this mega sale going on in the supermarket today, that sale being 60% off everything, which made Saitama foam at the mouth when he saw the ad for it. Unfortunately, the Hero Organization contacted Saitama on the very same day, along with a number of other A-Class heroes, to take on a mission. Said mission being that they needed to get rid of a gang of monsters that have been terrorizing G-City for weeks now. Saitama was very reluctant to answer the call, and at the end, decided to accept the mission, despite his obvious displeasure doing so. Once he accepted the mission, the Organization gave Saitama an address to follow in G-City, and from there, he took off.

What also pissed off Saitama today was the fact that he hasn't found the place where he was supposed to meet the other heroes yet. Just when Saitama was about to leave his apartment, he was contacted again, and was given a new location to meet the heroes on his mission. Saitama was pissed even more so, but he had to suck it up, for this was his job now. So with a heavy head, went on the new address, but for about 30 minutes of walking, Saitama has walked the length of the block for the _6th_ time now, and he was nearing the end of his patience, as he was now missing the sale for absolutely nothing.

" _Why now? Why, of all days, do they need me now, and why isn't there anyone here? I've walked past this building for, like, the 7th time already!_ " Saitama asked himself, the pressure of his aura getting heavier by the second, causing his steps to leave slight impression beneath the concrete street below him.

Walking down a few more blocks, Saitama was hailed down by a couple of people wearing black suits and black shades, who stated that they were agents of the Hero Organization. Their jobs were that they would guide him towards the other heroes he was suppose to meet, and to brief him on how the mission was supposed to be conducted.

"Why the hell didn't the Organization just tell me the real address then?" Saitama asked one of the agents that were guiding him to a new location, annoyance noticeable in his voice.

"To ensure that no villain, or monster, would get the location of where a group of heroes would meet. Putting it in terms of simplicity, and safety, its for security reasons." One of the agents simply stated, not looking back at Saitama.

"Sounds like a lot of extra work if you ask me…" Saitama reasoned out, as his annoyance was growing with each passing second.

More time passed as Saitama walked with the agents of the Organization, the city's ambience growing quieter as time moved along, making Saitama get a nagging feeling within him.

"So, are we close to the other heroes yet?" Saitama asked one of the suited agents, wondering how far they would still have to walk.

"We aren't too far now, just a few more minutes of bait- Err… Walking to go, hehe…" One of the agents said quickly, adjusting his tie nervously as he spoke.

" _Hmm…_ " Saitama said to himself, and decided to try something he once saw in a movie.

"Oh, alright then, I just hope that this place has food, cause i'm starv- Oh wait, is that one of the A-Class heroes?!" Saitama called out loud, pointing his finger in a random direction.

"W-What, Where?! where are they, Who's there?!" One of the agents shook as he tried desperately to find an A-Class hero.

" _Tch_ , shit, we weren't supposed to find any heroes here…" The other agent said, quickly going behind Saitama, and putting him in a full body lock, while the other agent started to shake harder.

Like in an actual movie, the shaking agent soon started to morph, his black suit tearing fully, and his human form, now replaced with one where it looked like a frankenstein monster. Pieces of his arms and legs were sewn to his body, made obvious by the sow marks. He was very muscular, black hair matted, and stood about 10ft tall. But his face was the worst part, as he wore a breather mask, and his shades never left his face.

"What the hell man?! Why did you morph?! We weren't supposed to do that until we reach the hideout, you idiot!" The normal looking agent called out to his partner, still holding Saitama.

"There could be heroes out here! We can't compromise our position yet! So take this A-Class hero back to base, while I hold the ground here." The monster agent said, taking a stance that allowed him to get a wide view of the road they were in.

"Huh, guess my gut was right…" Saitama said to himself out loud, getting the attention of the two agents before him.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you didn't see a hero?!" The normal agent said, anger in voice, tightening his grip on Saitama.

"Uh, yeah? I mean, the way you guys have been acting up until now, is kinda suspicious. I mean c'mon dude, taking me out to the city outskirts, not telling me where the heroes are, and you're always adjusting your tie like it's real, but we all know it's a clip-on. With all of this stuff going on, even a snot-nosed brat could tell you that this whole situation is sketchy." Saitama said with a shrug of his shoulders, his face making it clear that this whole scene was cliche.

"Shut up! T-this tie is real!" The agent holding Saitama said hysterically, wondering how Saitama figured it was a clip-on.

Saitama simply moved his right arm, which made the agent holding him drop his mouth. He then placed his hand on the agent's collar, and maneuvered his hand until he reached where the agent's tie was, all to the bewilderment of the agent that was putting him in a full body lock. When Saitama reached the agent's tie, he gently pulled on it, and an audible **' _click_ '** could be heard. Saitama grabbed the tie, and brought it in front of him, presenting it to the agent's monster partner.

"Real, huh?" Saitama said, deadpan, while the monster partner was trying desperately not to laugh at his partner.

"Y-you son-of-a-" Was the only thing the agent holding Saitama said, as he was now splattered onto the ground, his body repainting the concrete a dark red. The monster agent, who immediately stopped laughing, stood there, shaking where he stood, watching as Saitama walked over to him.

"W-what happened… What did y-you do?!" The monster agent was frantic, as he was preparing himself for a fight with "Caped Baldy".

"Hmm? Oh, the other guy… I just sorta punched him." Saitama said casually, shrugging his shoulders, while nearing the monster agent in the process.

"M-man, screw yo-" Was all the monster agent had time to say, before losing sight of Saitama. The monster agent then took a defensive stance, ready for what Saitama was going pull off next.

What came next was a gust of intense air, made by Saitama's punch, ripping at the back of the monster agent, who was then carried off from the ground. Fully confused, the monster agent found himself several feet above the ground, and Saitama directly below him, winding up for a punch.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A SLUGFEST, THINK AGAIN, BALDY!" The monster agent screamed out, aiming himself at Saitama, and throwing his body towards him, his right arm raised out, with a fist at the end.

" _Oh, he's coming back down, better ask him some questions…_ " Saitama said to himself, as he threw a fist at the monster agent, monster agent's fist came crashing down on his own punch, which obliterated the monster agent's arm entirely.

Wide eyes were on the monster agent, as his entire right arm was gone, replaced with a stream of blood, and bits of bone. Writhing in pain, and laying on the ground, with a small pool of blood forming at the base of where his arm used to be, he was fully aware of the power gap between him, and Caped Baldy. The monster agent, lying on the concrete ground, found himself praying for whoever was up in the sky, hoping his death would be as quick as his partner's.

"Yo, where's you gang's hideout?" Saitama asked casually, looking at the monster agent with deadpan eyes.

The monster agent looked at Saitama with incredulous eyes, wondering if this was all a bad dream, and that he was going to walk up in his apartment, next to his girlfriend, which was his body pillow.

"You think I'm going to tell you that, after you destroyed my arm?" The monster agent calmly asked, as he was putting pressure on the base of his right arm, to stop it from bleeding anymore.

"Um, yea… I mean, dude, you came at me first. It's your fault that you don't have an arm anymore, so the least you can do is repent, and tell me where your gang's hideout is." Saitama said easily, as if the monster agent was obliged to tell him where his hideout is.

"What kind of hero just goes and asks a monster where their hideout is?!" The monster agent frantically said, extremely pissed off he was defeated by this jackass.

"Uh, me? I guess… Look man, just tell where this place is, and I'll turn you in towards the other heroes, deal?" Saitama said, stretching out his right hand, only to remember what happened to the monster agent's arm. The monster agent looked towards Saitama, eyes expressing zero emotion, as if he were already used to the fact he no longer had an arm.

"Oh yea, I forgot…" Saitama said feebly, rubbing the back of his head, and feeling genuinely awkward in this situation.

"...You're an ass... Fine, my leader's hideout is just a few more blocks away from here, in that building with the red roof. Tread lightly, though, since my leader is the strongest monster in G-City, so tell your loved ones that you won't be coming back home tonight, or ever, if you decide to go in there." The monster agent said, pointed his thumb to the left of him, showing Saitama a building not too far from where they're standing.

The monster agent knew that his leader was the strongest monster in this city, and he also knew that if this bald guy were to go there, he'd be dead within a matter of seconds. His leader was known to be a Dragon-Level threat, and that most heroes that encounter him would pee their pants on the spot, so whatever possessed this bald guy to even consider going to his leader's hideout, was beyond his comprehension.

"Sounds good to me… Oh wait, can you tell me where the actual A-Class heroes are? I kinda don't know where they're supposed to meet at…" Saitama said meekly, looking over to the building with the red roof.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I thought A-Class heroes were better than this, no wonder why we tricked you so easily…" The monster agent said, shaking his head disappointedly, with an annoyed Saitama in the background.

" ** _(Sigh)*_** You'll find the heroes at the previous location they assigned you to meet them at, eggshell." The monster agent spoke, clearly not in the mood for anymore of Saitama's antics.

Saitama simply stood there, remembering the original location of where he was supposed to meet the heroes, and the amount of times he circled that building. Seven. Times. Seven times he went around that building, and Seven more times he found himself wasting time that could've been used for the sale today. What came next was a circle of immense pressure that surrounded Saitama, the concrete street bending at where he stood. The monster agent jolted his head to see Saitama's face, and it scared him. Never once did the monster agent think that the bald hero could be intimidating, but seeing his face now, made him want to just die lying on the ground, then and there.

" **So… How. Did. You. Trick. Me.** " Saitama said in a low voice, the very air around him trembling as he spoke.

"W-What?" The monster agent, clearly terrified, asked on the concrete floor, clutching at the base of his right arm.

" **I. Said. How. Did. You. Trick. Me.** " Saitama said in a lower voice, the air now leaving the space around, too afraid of what might happen next.

"W-We just got your phone number by looking at the A-Class hero roster! W-We then had o-one of our guys i-impresionante an agent, and t-tell you the wrong address, w-where you then found m-me and my p-partner…" The monster agent said frantically, hoping that his death was going to be quick.

" **And. What. Was. The. Name. Of. The. Fake. Agent?** " Saitama asked, voice going lower every second.

"H-His name was K-Keith!" The monster agent immediately said, crying at this point.

"Thank you kindly" Saitama said with a smile that shook the agent to his core, one that resembled smiles that are found on antique dolls.

"Now, let's take you to those heroes first…" Saitama said quietly, grabbing ahold of the agent collar, and leaping into the air.

The agent was at a lost for words, as he flew into the sky, and seeing everything at bottom look like dots on a piece of paper. It felt like forever, but soon enough, Saitama was nearing the original building that he was suppose to see the other heroes, and braced himself to land on top of it, the agent saw the building, and cried even harder than before, wondering when he'll die today. With very little effort, Saitama maneuvered his body so he wouldn't create a crater when landing on top of the building, with a passed out monster agent in his hands. Just when Saitama was about to take a breath, 2 A-Class heroes came up to see Saitama, to investigate what made the huge rumble that shook the very building itself. The 2 heroes were Snek, and Air, who came to the roof, expecting an attack, only to find Caped Baldy, holding what looked like a monster in his hands.

"Oi, Caped Baldy, what the hell man! Where were you?! It's been 2 hours since we were called to meet up! What took you so long!" Air screamed loudly at Saitama, who answered by sticking a finger in nose, which made Air's eyes twitch with rage.

"He's right, Caped Baldy, where were you?" Snek asked in a calmer tone, knowing full well that the man before him, can kick his ass at any moment.

"Um, this guy is part of the monster gang that's been terrorizing this city. He tricked me, by telling me a different address where the A-Class heroes were supposed to meet." Saitama said casually, handing the 2 heroes the monster agent, who was now passed out.

"I also found out their base of operations, and I'm about to head there right now, and destroy it. It's a building with a red roof in the city outskirts." Saitama said, putting himself in a squat, all to be interrupted by Air, who was now holding the monster agent.

"B-But what a second! How do you even know where their base is already?! The rest of us A-Class heroes have been searching everywhere for their hideout in the time you've been gone, and you're going to tell me you've found it already?!" Air asked with rage, fully pissed at Saitama for his carefree attitude.

"Uh, yeah?" Saitama said with a deadpan expression, looking at Air like he was the one being weird. And with that, Saitama made a bound towards the building with the red roof, leaving behind a confused Snek, and an enraged Air to their own thoughts, and a massive crater where took off.

"At least wait for backup, you damn baldy!" Air yelled out towards Saitama as he flew through the air in record pace.

"The nerve of that guy, huh Snek?" Air asked, looking towards the other A-Class hero, who was simply watching as Saitama flew through the air, he then passed Snek the passed out agent.

"Yes, that guy can be a real handful, can he?" Snek said, shaking his head, while dragging the passed out monster agent, and Air following behind him.

 _Monster Hideout: Main Hall…_

The leader of the monster gang, standing 20 ft tall, and flexing every visible muscle he could, stood proudly against the many stares of the followers that were with him today. His very skin was as hard as steel, and his limbs were larger than any of the furniture in the hall, making few wonder how he was able to sit down on anything. The leader stood there with a smile, a sinister smile that made every monster in the room cheer with joy, knowing full well that the leader was about to tell them some great news.

"Listen here, you youngins, because I will not repeat myself! Today we're going to finally come out of hiding, and rain havoc across this pathetic city! Too much time has passed, and I'm tired of sitting here, watching petty crime run through the streets. We're monsters, for shit's sake! And we destroy everything we see! Am I right, or Am I wrong?!" The leader screamed out to the gang, which was answered with a resounding yes.

"Now that is what I'm talking about! Prepare yourselves, youngins, for you will experience the real joy of being a monster. Now, as soon as those two bring in our first hero, will mount our attack at the city." The leader said, confidence seeping out of his voice, and ego.

"Huh, I thought this place might be bigger…" Saitama said out loud, successfully gaining the attention of every monster in the room.

"What the-" Was all the leader said, before Saitama spoke aloud again.

"Does anybody know where Keith is?" Saitama asked to everyone in the hall, hopeful for an answer.

The room was silent, so silent that one could hear the walls creaking voluntarily, as to make some sort of noise in the room, Up until one monster said she saw Keith in the bathroom.

"Thanks, and another question, which one is the leader of the monsters here?" Saitama asked another question, waiting of an answer.

"That would be me, human." The leader called out to Saitama, with a voice that boomed like a gunshot.

"Ah, there you are." Satiama said, walking up towards the leader of the monster, slowly making his way towards him.

"I must say human, you have a lot of balls to come here, in a room full of monsters." The leader said, genuinely impressed at this human's attitude.

"Well, I kinda need to know who the leader is, y'know?" Saitama said, now a few feet away from the leader of monster.

"So human, why are you here? You wanna become a monster, or something along those lines?" The leader asked, wondering why the hell is a human in his hideout.

"Nah, I'm a hero, and I'm here to clear this place out." Saitama said casually, all to be answered by a mighty laugh from the leader of the monsters.

"Very funny, human! It's been far too long since I've had a laugh like that!" The leader of monsters was saying, holding his gut with one of his large arms.

"But seriously… Do you expect me to believe you, a bald man, not only a hero, but is also here to clear out my entire gang of monsters, along with me in it?" The leader of monsters stated matter-o-factly, beginning to flex one of his arms towards Satiama, which grew almost twice in size.

"Yup." Was all the leader of monsters heard, before the world turned black.

It was only an instant, but the leader of monster's head was blown clean off, showing a pretty surprised face as it rolled on the floor. The other monsters looked at their leader's head rolling, horrified at what just happened. Satiama stretched his fist, smoke coming off from it, and purple blood covering his fist.

"Huh, you guys have some really low standards if you're gonna make that guy your leader." Saitama said, looking towards the countless monster stares that were now on him. He took a deep sigh, and began to clean up house.

 _5 Minutes Later..._

"Whew, man was that needed!" Keith yelled out, satisfied with time in the bathroom. He then walked over towards the hall of the hideout, only to find piles of meat, puddles of discolored blood splattered everywhere, and bits and pieces of his friends on the walls, and ceiling.

"W-What the fuc-" Was Keith could get out, before he saw a lone, bald man, staring directly at him, his body shrouded in darkness, and two, white, pupiless eyes looking straight into his soul.

"You gotta be Keith, right?" Saitama called out, his voice shaking the air around Keith, who fell on his butt, on the ground.

"Y-Yes…" Keith said helplessly, knowing he was going to die here.

"I hope you're ready for what is going to happen to you…" Saitama said, voice almost incomprehensible at this point. His entire being seemed to move the entire building as he took a breath.

"Whatever it is, make it quick…" Keith said, resigned to his fate.

"Oh, you don't even want to know what will happen to you…" Saitama said, now walking towards Keith, the building shaking with each step. Keith could only pray, for he knew that he was going to die this day, and he was right.

 _A-Class Hero Hideout..._

"Man, Caped Baldy just went straight into the lion's den, didn't he?" Air said, now wondering how he was doing at the monster gang's hideout.

"He'll be ok, and if not, we already have 5 of us A-Class heroes to give him backup." Snek said, also wondering what's happening to the Caped Baldy.

Both Air and Snek's questions where answered when they heard a familiar sound early that day. Both of them went to the roof again, to investigate, and found the person on their minds, holding a bag.

"C-Caped Baldy?! What happened, and why are you covered in so much blood?!" Air was yelling, which was answered by another finger to the nose, which made Air's eye twitched again.

"Eh, I wiped out the entire, and in this bag is the leader's head. If you're gonna call me for this types of things again, please let me know a week before, and not on hand." Satiama said tiredly, handing Snek the bag.

"But only 30 minutes passed?! Are you telling me that you killed off the entire gang, by yourself?!" Air was yelling once again, looking at Saitama expectedly.

"Uh, yea?" Saitama said easily again, looking at Air again with a carefree face.

"So, yea, call me when you need me, I guess." Satiama said easily, and walked towards the entrance to the building on the roof, deciding he would just walk home.

Snek and Air, too stunned, looked inside the huge bag, which indeed, contained the leader's head. Snek and Air went pale, as Saitama killed off an entire gang of monsters by himself, in less than an hour.

"Who is this guy?" Air asked Snek, who was also wondering the thing.

"I don't know, but it's safe to say that he isn't an A-Class hero, that is certain…" Snek said to Air, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Ugh, work sucks…" Saitama sneezed to himself, as he made his way to his apartment, ready to sleep off another day's work.

* * *

Sup, been awhile... I ain't dead, just doing life. But hey, I'm back! I'll get you people some new chapters for forgiveness, so please hang in there. Loving all of you guys, so I'll see ya in the next one!


	11. Chpt 9: The Old Timers

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Chapter 9: The Old Timers

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _The Third Match of the Event..._

 _ **Willingness**_

A sentiment that King and Genos were feeling, as they walked through the arena entrance, walking down the grand stairs, all to appear in front of a massive doorway. The weird sort of feeling that compelled even King to rise up to Saitama's expectations, all from him saying to fight in this match. Sure, King hated to fight, hell, he never fought at all before, but if one of his best friends, Saitama, said to fight? How could King refuse something like that? So King thought to himself that he will have to use all of his tricks to pull off this match, and to ensure that the fight will swing to his favor.

" _What the hell am I gonna do with this match?"_ King thought to himself, concern and worry played on his face.

There were many a time where King would rely on his style, knowing full well that without it, he would've been found out a long time ago, about how wimpy he actually was, and be killed where he stood 100 times over. But this wasn't new to King, for he perfected his style to a tee, and that most, if not all, opponents that fought him, would simply cower, and run...

The thing is, he now has to rope in Genos into this type of fighting, and knowing the tin can walking next to him, he was the type to actually fight. King had to think of a way to incorporate his style with Genos, and he had to do it quick, or else he'll go down in a ball of fire, with Genos coming in the rear.

"Oi, Genos, let's win this, alright?" King said heartily, and with a forlorn smile.

Genos looked up towards King, a small smile forming, which disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Sure, King, Let's do this." Genos said, seriousness flowing from each word that came from his mouth.

Genos, was also riding high on the words that Saitama said, to just fight, and to do his best. He knew that Sweet Mask was one that can actually fight, and that Child Emperor has a plethora of mysterious, and tinker toys that can wreck havoc on the field. Genos had just gotten his new parts installed, and he knew that these parts were far superior from the ones that Saitama had seen, previously. But Genos still had this uneasy feeling that something would happen in this fight, and that it wouldn't be good by any means. Sure, he had King, a hero considered to be the strongest, and a good friend that's a big otaku, but he never seen King actually fight, he's only heard of the feats that King was able to do. Genos found it extremely weird that there wasn't any video evidence of King's previous fights, but he wouldn't question it, not at all, since he'd seen how most enemies reacted to whenever King was in the area. But even so, with a hero such as King, this feeling couldn't leave Genos, no matter how much he tried to reassure himself otherwise.

Genos was about to think deeper into what might be giving him this feeling, when the sound of large doors creaking was heard, as King pushed through the gigantic doorway. An image of a enormous warehouse took shape, stealing the breathes of Genos and King.

"W-Wow, this is some serious money, right, Genos?" King said, mouth slightly loose from the enormity of the place.

"Yes, to say this place is big is an insult." Genos said, as lines of text could be see scrolling down his eyes, and Genos began gathering information of the place that King and him were currently walking through.

"It says through the Hero Organization database, that this place was built by both themselves, and Metal Knight. It took a lot of funds to create this place, and by a lot, I mean _**A LOT**_ , of funds." Genos said, as he saw the estimated price the whole place was worth, as well as building expenses, which made made Genos reconsidered how much influence that Hero Organization had over the world.

"Damn, and I thought the top of this place was ritzy…" King said out loud, as he caught a glimpse of the many fields that were currently waiting on standby.

The large sound of a massive panel opening, quickly caught the attention of the Genos and King, as the destroyed fields of the last match were being brought down, and replaced with new ones. The old fields were hoisted up by a large crane-like machines, and dropped off into an area which resembled that of a large workshop table. New fields were then hoisted up by the crane-like machines, and positioned onto the mechanisms that locked in the old field in place. Hundreds of worker bots came flooding onto the destroyed fields, using a variety of tools, and making sounds similar to a busy factory, working into overtime. To the amazement of Genos and King, the old fields already began to look like what they were at the top of the arena in a matter of minutes, all thanks to the hundreds of worker robots that were currently working on said field.

"This place is crazy, bro! I'll be the first to admit that it was kinda cool to watch an entire field get repaired like that!" King said excitedly, hints of impression in his voice.

"I agree, King, the advancement of modern technology is truly frightening, yet awe-inspiring.." Genos said, watching the worker bots work their magic. Suddenly, a thought came into Genos's head, as he said something that chilled King to the bone.

"But don't you go to these tournaments, King? Shouldn't you be used to this kind of thing?" Genos said, curious to what King might say.

"U-Umm… I never really took the a-arena entrance, Since I-I usually get dropped smack-dab into the m-middle of the matches, S-so this is my first t-time to see the w-whole place, B-bro…" King said nervously, as he hit himself for dropping his guard in that instance.

King has never actually participated in a tournament match before, Since he would always come up with an excuse to not come, even though S-Class heroes aren't allowed to miss such an event. How King does it, no one knows, not even the Hero Organization knows how he does it, but they always let him off of the event.

But now, seeing as how he let out such excitement, King hit himself harder, for now Genos is going to be more questioning with him. King was getting more and more worried, when he felt a hand pat his right shoulder.

"I see, then I feel even better knowing I wasn't the only one getting excited over such displays." Genos said, a smile flashing towards King.

Genos was truly happy he wasn't the only one getting excited about this type of display, considering he's an S-Class hero himself. To have another person feel this type of way made Genos all the more calm, as he felt compelled to let King know that he shouldn't be embarrassed about it, and that's its ok to impressed.

"Y-yea, you read my mind, bro." King said, extremely grateful that Genos wasn't going to keep going on the subject.

"Well, let's keep moving, we don't want to be late for the match." Genos said, as he started to walk down a hallway.

"Yea, let's win this thing, man." King said with a large grin, walking side-by-side with Genos, giving his shoulder a mighty pat.

* * *

 _The Lifting Area..._

Genos and King kept walking through the building, each basking in how much was put into the place, from countless monitors lighting up the darkened building, to energy pylons that emitted a colorless energy that seemed to blanket the whole building in a natural smell. Genos and King were taking the scenery in, and they could honestly keep walking for a couple more hours, just to keep seeing the place. But, that would have to wait, as they were found by a lone arena supervisor, and were guided to where Saitama and Fubuki were first guided to. Genos and King questioned the arena superviosr, asking where he was taking them, and he said that they're be taken to the lifting area.

"What's the lifting area?" Genos asked curiously, wondering why they needed to go there.

"It's the place where you go to be lifted up into the arena. As you can tell from the two matches in the beginning, every hero was lifted up on a platform, or for the people with more, how do you say it again?" The supervisor thought aloud.

"Ah! I remember now, people with more of a **_posh_** taste, they call them pedestals." The arena supervisor said, laughing heartily , while guiding Genos and King in the front.

"I see, so why do we need to do this, when we could simply walk to the arena?" Genos asked again.

"One, it's for a secret screening test, as to make sure you are the hero that is actually going to fight in the current match, and not some doppleganger of some sort. If you are a doppelganger, the pedestal will not rise, and you will be surrounded by security in a matter of seconds. You'll then be arrested immediately, and if unlucky enough, killed on the spot… And Two, for dramatic effect. What kind of excitement can the tournament get if we have heroes just waltz into the arena, all happy-go-lucky? None, so the addition of the pedestal brings the anticipation of a great fight to the audience." The supervisor said, almost making it towards the lifting area.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense actually… To think that the Hero Organization thought of this that far ahead, truly, such a fascinating way of both planning and thinking." Genos said, full of understanding in the explanation.

"Pfft, don't suck our dic- Err, don't stroke our egos yet, you haven't even seen the best part." The supervisor said, turning towards Genos, with a grin on his face.

"What do you mea-" Was all Genos said, as he was now seeing himself in a very massive hall, which contained countless pedestals, each varying in design, and color.

The area was filled with pedestals, all laid out in different colors, and the lights in the room we're near blinding, basking the pedestals in even more glory. large control panels could be seen at the far end of the hall, where numerous buttons and dials covered each one. Full body scanners and monitors were propped up a distance, away from the pedestals, and the best part of the place was, there was a vending machine in the far right corner of the large room, where we can see King buying a coke bottle right now.

Some pedestals were bronze looking, with dents peppering the sides of them, spiderwebs and ants could be seen crawling in and out of them, and there were places of scorch marks at the sides, giving the impression that these pedestals might have been welded together sloppily. To make it short, the bronze pedestals were very crummy looking. Others took on a sliver appearance, giving off a few glimmers of shine, sparkling humbly from the lights in the ceiling of the area. All the slivers pedestals look like they were maintained to a basic degree, and the evidence of polish was sometimes seen on a few of them. Put it simply, someone standing on this, would feel a bit of pride flowing into them.

Next came the main attractions in the large hall, which were the golden pedestals. Each one shining brightly, almost as if it were emitting its own light. The smell that came off the golden pedestals were similar to that of mint money, as if it were bathed in coins and dollar bills. The Hero Organization logo could be seen on the sides of these pedestals, and the shadows they casted, covered the silver and bronze pedestals in a touch of darkness, as if it were resembling the situation of high class heroes over low class ones.

But the biggest eye catcher in the room, were the platinum pedestals, shining so brightly you would need to squint just looking at them, until your eyes adjusted to the gleam. The very pedestal could make someone of weak will, shudder, and what radiated from the pedestal was a sense of commitment and a responsibility to uphold its value, that was this pedestal. Countless times when an S-Class hero would stand on this pedestal, a fire was lit inside them, to make certain to not tarnish the very nature of this pedestal, and the honor that came with being presented to the audience on something so respected.

As Genos kept eyeing this pedestal, he could feel himself wanting to uphold his spot as an S-Class hero, to prove he deserves to stand on the pedestal, and to show his worth to the countless many who look up to him, and the many more that would follow, after this fight. King eyed Genos from afar from the vending machine, drinking his coke slowly, wondering why Genos was so fixated on, when he found himself trailing Genos's gaze to a pedestal. Once King laid his eyes on it, he felt compelled to prove something to somebody for some reason, as to why he just thought of that, he couldn't tell you, it was purely out of instinct.

"Each pedestal represents a specific class of hero, bronze being C-Class, silver being B-Class, gold being A-Class, and platinum being S-Class. With this type of classing, we're able to heighten the audience's attention, and give something that all heroes can stand on." The supervisor stated, interrupting Genos's thoughts.

"Y-Yes, they do clearly illustrate the class system of the Hero Organization." Genos said quietly, still eyeing the platinum pedestal.

"I can tell you like what you see." The arena supervisor said, smiling as he eyed Genos and King.

"Yes, I feel as though I need to prove something to this pedestal." Genos said, finally breaking his stare, to look towards the supervisor.

"Yea, I feel the same way…" King said aloud, still drinking his coke, also breaking his stare away from the pedestal.

"Well, you, me, and the rest of the heroes that ever stood on those pedestals, felt the same way when we saw that piece of equipment on the ground, shining as if it were judging our worth to stand on it…" The supervisor said with a forlorn look, eyes slightly heavy as he stared towards the pedestal.

"Yes, i ca relate heavily to what you're saying... What a minute, You? What do you mean, _**YOU?**_ " Genos asked, wondering why a supervisor would relate to the feeling he was feeling.

"Oh yeah, that's right, most people forgot about me already… How many years has it been? 5, maybe 6 years now?" The supervisor said with a despondent smile, reminiscing on better times. He snapped himself out of it, however, and stared confidently towards Genos and King, taking a pose and slowly made gestures with his hands.

"To the many citizens that have only seen my after image, and to the countless problems I've solved in a blink of an eye, I am simply a man who wants to help the world. But to those that need me in an instant, and to the villains that swear they'll catch me, I go by my hero name. I'm the former S-Class Hero, Rank: 21, _**Mr. Elusive**_ , a pleasure, and a blessing to meet the both of you, Demon Cyborg, and King." Mr. Elusive stated with a confident smirk, hands closing into an **E** shape, and as soon as Genos and King blinked, he disappeared.

"What the fu-" Was all King could let out, as Mr. Elusive came back into view, behind them and wearing a completely different outfit from his uniform.

Mr. Elusive was now sporting a silver cape, and a white face mask that was similar to Zoro's. He held a cane-like sword from his waist, and wore the most dapper suit known to the whole populace of the city. He flashed a million dollar grin, and made another gesture with his hands, this one now looking like an **A**. As if someone were to flip a switch, Mr. Elusive appeared back in front of Genos and King, much to the surprise of both of them. Mr. Elusive smiled again, as he saw Genos and King began to open their mouths, to ask a barrage of question, only to halted by his hand, as he began to talk himself, in the most mature way possible.

"To answer your questions, Yes, I was a hero back in the day, and yes, I know I just appeared out of thin air. My power is instant transmition, and I can appear anywhere in the world, at anytime." Mr. Elusive said, laughing as he saw the look on King and Genos's face.

"Um, can we at least know your real name, so we can process the info we just got hit with?" King said, as he slowly began piecing together the information.

"Oh, pardon me, that was very rude of me to not state it. My name is Robin, Robin Dabank." Robin said innocently, as Genos and King stood there, silent as a forest at midnight. A moment later, King was on the floor holding his sides, while Genos was struggling to hold a hand to his mouth.

"Y-you can't b-be serious!" King yelled laughing, as he tried to stop himself from peeing on the floor.

"I have to agree, you cannot expect us to believe that your real name is Robin Da- ** _(Ahem)*_** Dabank…" Genos said weakly, failing at trying to sound serious, all to the dismay of Robin, who was visibly getting embarrassed by the second.

Robin vanished into thin air once more, and changed back into his supervisor's uniform. His face was as red a fire hydrant, and he tried frantically waving his hands at Genos and King, to get them to stop laughing at him.

"I'll have you know that that is my real name! Stop laughing at me!" Robin quietly yelled, losing all of his maturity in his speech, taking up a more annoyed, younger brother type of voice, and tried to get the two heroes to control themselves.

King and Genos we're having a field day, with Robin trying to calm them down, when a womanly figure entered the room, wearing dark blue denim jeans, and a black tank top. She wore sneakers that were a faded grey, and they way she styled her hair was in a bun-like fashion. The woman tapped her black-framed glasses a couple of times, and started to walk towards Genos and King With each step inside the room, the laughing lowered, as Genos and King started to hear the woman's foot steps as she crossed the room. Just when the woman was close enough to get a good look at, King started to have a panic attack right where he stood. Genos watched King as shook more violently as the woman walked ever so closer towards them. As soon as the woman came in to handshaking distance with Genos, King fell to the floor.

"King, what are you doing?!" Genos whisper-yelled towards King, who was now sweating bullets.

"U-um, nothing b-bro, it's just r-really hot i-in here, all o-of a sudden! I t-thought I s-should take a lay d-down, y-you know?" King said quietly, but with urgency, continuing to shake on the floor, as the woman came closer.

" _Oh, Onee-chan is here now, now these guys won't bother me anymore._ " Robin said to himself with relief, since he knew that no one would mess with his older sister, unless they want to get severely hurt, that is.

"My, my, What do we have her?" The woman asked in a seductive tone, as she was now a few steps in front of Genos, and a few feet away from King.

"A tin soldier blondie, with armor as black as the soot that comes from a blazing fire. Nice parts, who made them?" The woman asked in the same voice, rubbing up on Genos as she did so. Genos simply stood there with a blank face.

"First of all, miss, Can you please stop that, that is something that shouldn't be seen in public, and second of all, who are you?" Genos asked politely, as he gingerly pushed the woman off of him.

"Oh, a gentleman are you, why isn't that sweet. By all means, excuse my previous behavior, since most of the people I tend to meet like me behaving in such a _vulgar_ manner…" The woman said with inflection, even taking a curtsey at the end of the spiel. Genos simply rolled his eyes to the woman.

"My name is Felicitate, Felicitate Dabank, it was nice knowing you." The woman said, as she started to sink into the floor. Much to the shock of Genos, as the woman he was speaking to, disappeared straight through the floor.

"What the…" Was all Genos could say, as he was now sinking into the floor, just like the woman before him. What shocked him next was when his whole lower body was done sinking, the woman began to resurface onto the floor. As she was coming out of the floor, Genos was sinking deeper, until Felicitate was standing on the floor once more, and Genos's head was the only thing left above the floor.

"What is this, Felicitate?!" Genos cried out, as his whole body was now encased with the floor.

"Oh, I just made you experience the joy of being a floor rug. Doesn't it feel nice, my little, blonde, robotic, Jpop singer?" Felicitate said with much amusement in her voice.

"How did you do this?!" Genos asked, white-hot anger in his voice. Anger so hot, it could burn the ears that are listening to it.

"Silly cyborg, my tricks aren't for kids… to know, that is." Felicitate teased on, having a good time with the one she captured in the floor.

"Um, Onee-chan, these heroes have a fight to do, so can you please stop messing with them, I think they've learned their lesson with messing with me." Robin called in the distance, who was now standing besides King, who was sitting upright, drinking his coke, as if nothing happened.

"Oh sure thing Robin, anything for you! By the way, who's that guy next to yo-" Before she could finish the sentence, Felicitate spotted King, and squealed, running up to King, and tackling him on the floor into a gigantic bear hug.

"What's my King doing in such a dreadful place like this?" Felicitate asked in a very girly voice now.

"Felici-" King was about to say, when a pointed finger covered his mouth.

"Uh uh, remember what I told you to call me?" Felicitate said in a very seductive voice, vibrating ever so gently, much to the mixed emotions King was feeling.

"F-Feli, can you get off me, and let me explain the situation, please?" King said softly, while gingerly getting up, and helping Felicitate up with him.

"Sure, anything for my _**King**_." Felicitate said with glee, happy as could be when King was holding her hand so softly.

When King positioned himself right, and his hand still holding Felicitate's, he took a deep breath, and told the story as he did, Why he was in the match, and why he was with his friend Genos.

"I had no idea this tin soldier was your friend, my mistake honey, please, let me get him out for you." Felicitate said obediently, and ejected Genos up from the ground, where Genos was sent flying into the air, and crashed back down on his face, Much to the laughter that King had to hold in, unless he would be roasted by a pissed of cyborg.

"You crazy woman, why did you do that to me?!" Genos argued loudly, standing up quickly, and trying to get reason as to why Felicitate did what she did.

"You were making fun of my little brother! What kind of older sister would I be if I didn't defend him from a mean cyborg?!" Felicitate cried out, standing next to King, hands still clasped with his.

Genos was about to counter, when King stepped in to speak. He faced himself in front of Felicitate, and spoke in a quiet, low, and rich voice, one that would make Felicitate melt whenever she heard it.

"Still, you shouldn't have done that to Genos, albeit, Genos and I shouldn't have made fun of your brother either. We're both sorry for what we did, and we hope that we can figure something out to make it up for the both you, and your brother, Robin. What do you say, Feli?" King said in his low voice, making Felicitate tremble a little from ecstasy.

"I-If you put it l-like that, then m-maybe we can d-do something later in the w-week…" Was all Felicitate could say, before King planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing her to lose all the balance in her body.

King stepped back from Felicitate, and made sure she landed on the ground as softly as she could. It took about a good 30 seconds for Felicitate to get her bearings again, and she had to mentally schedule something in her busy week for King, and his company.

Robin, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. He watched that whole scene take place, and couldn't find the words to say. Never in his life has he ever seen his older sister go _**"Gaga"**_ for anyone, let alone a guy. So to now see this hero have the hold on his sister now, it made him shudder all types of ways, from up and down, to side to side. Robin always knew his older sister was one of the toughest people he knew, so to see her like this now, made him determined that this hero would treat his sister right.

"I-I'm sorry for burying you in the floor, and treating you this way, Genos… It was Genos, right?" Felicitate said, head bowed. King watched the whole thing to make sure it was respectable enough.

"It's okay Felicitate, I forgive you." Genos said slowly, with a sigh of annoyance, and a bit of guilt too, Genos accepted the apology, and also apologized to her and Robin for making fun of him, and their name.

As time went on, all 4 of them went into a huge conversation, asking who about what, and what about when. It was like this for 10 minutes, and then an interesting question was asked by Genos.

"Who are you, Felicitate?" Genos asked in an innocent voice, curiosity piquing his interest.

"That's right, people already forgot about me… How long is it now, 10 years?" Felicitate asked herself, a little sad by the memory of old days past.

She then snapped herself out of it, and smiled a very seductive smile towards Genos's and King's way. She wore that smile for a while, then sank into the floor as she was doing this, much to the surprise of Genos again. A second later, Felicitate came out of the ground again, wearing a very suggestive piece of cloth around her waist, and what covered the top wasn't any better. She wore dark brown stripes of clothing that barely covered her body, and her glasses turned into aviators, covering her eyes from view. Her bun-like hairstyle was now wild and free flowing, and the very ground below her was constantly turning, like a whirlpool of water, expect that this was the floor, which was made of decades worth of concrete. Felicitate could see the wonder in Genos's eyes, and laughed at the look her brother and King were making towards her.

Felicitate then moved her hands in a way that seemed to move the very floor beneath her, causing a single pillar of concrete to form, which she then stood on it, and raised her hands to create more pillars behind her. With her powers in motion, Felicitate spoke with a voice now filled with confidence, and vibrato, she told these heroes her side of the hero world.

"To the countless people I've saved, and the massive amount of disasters I've stop single handedly, I am simply a woman wanting make the world a better place. But for the individuals that I command their respect, and to those that demand my attention, I go by my hero name. I am the former S-Class Hero, Rank: 20, _**Ms. Attraction**_! It's such a delight to meet and know you people, from the bottom of my heart!" Felicitate spoke confidently, and full of pride.

Genos looked at King with eyes that asked a certain question, all to which King answered back with a simple "Not right now, I'll explain later…" and Genos simply took the hit.

After that confidence high from announcing her name, Felicitate felt very embarrassed about the whole ordeal, and reverted back into the floor, to change back into her normal clothes. Her face was red with embarrassment, and she decided to hide her head within King's chest, with King only giving a silent grunt in response, King even went as far as petting her hair to calm her down, which seemed to work. Genos still looked at King with those questioning eyes, and King answered back with another one of his looks, Which Genos simply shrugged at the response.

"Anyway, Felicitate, how do you move the floor like that? Do you control concrete or something?" Genos asked Felicitate, who was still buried in King's chest.

With a little time, Felicitate brought her head out of King, and faced Genos, while wrapping herself in King's arms.

"It's not a matter if I can control something, It's the matter if I can make that something attracted to me." Felicitate said, as if that were the easiest thing for someone to comprehend, to which was answered from Genos with a look of confusion.

"I know that look, so here's a crash course on how my powers work. You see, I can make molecules within almost anything that is matter, attractive, or repulsive. My body works the same way, allowing me to either be attracted to a piece of matter, or to be repelled by it. Kind of like water and a magnet. That's why I can _**melt**_ into anything, like sugar in water, or _**levitate**_ on anything, like two magnets reflecting each other. The same goes for me making something else repulsive, or attractive." Felicitate said, while holding her hand up towards King's coke bottle, which was in his hand at the time.

After few moments, the coke bottle went flying out of King's hand, and flew towards Genos's body. When the bottle crashed into Genos's body, coke spilled itself all over his backside.

"What the hell, Felicitate?!" Genos yelled out, pissed that there was coke on him now.

"Wait a minute…" Felicitate said, smiling smugly, holding her hand towards Genos.

What happened next was that the coke seemed to vibrate slightly on Genos, then after a couple of seconds, droplets of coke flew off of Genos, and flew right back into the coke bottle. When the bottle was full enough of the spilt coke, the bottle flew right back into King's hand, almost like it was guided there.

"Woah, now that's pretty cool, Feli, I'm not drinking this though, cause it has Genos all over it." King said, putting the bottle down, with a happy Felicitate snuggling up to King's body.

Genos was silent, seeing as he was completely dry now, and there was no drop of coke on him. He eyed Felicitate with a eyes full of understanding, and a little bit of annoyance, knowing that he was used as a demonstration for her powers.

"Not bad at all, Felicitate, that was pretty impressive, up until I was hit with a bottle…" Genos admitted, still a little steamed about getting wet in the first place.

"My older sister is one the best heroes I know, so think twice before you talk her as if she isn't better than you." Robin chimed in, happy that Genos experienced his sister's way of teasing.

Genos looked over to Robin, which reminded him about his power, and how it works.

"Robin, how does your power work?" Genos asked Robin, facing his direction.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that all of you forgot about me." Robin said with a relieved sigh, he was suppose to tell King and Genos about himself, until he was made fun of by his name.

"My power works in the way I move my hands, I call them formations. **A** means to _**Appear**_ , meaning that I can appear anywhere I want, the only place that I can't go is inside of other people, or the vacuum of space. **E** means to _**Elude**_ , meaning that I can vanish out of existence without a trace, for as long as I want, the only thing is that I can only vanish if my hands are in the **E** formation. **T** means to _**Transfer**_ , meaning I can warp someone to a place of my choosing, the same rules apply to my _**Appear**_ to my **T** formation, though I can only transfer one person at a time, and it takes a few minutes to warp someone other than me. **O** means to **_Obtain_** , meaning I can _steal_ any object in the world, at any giving time, The only downside is that if I want to take another object, I would need to return the previous I took. The last formation I have is the most dangerous, and it's **W** , which means _**Wipe**_ , Where I can attempt to erase someone, or something from existence. The downside to this is that I can only use it three times a day, and once I wipe something, it stays wiped, forever. However, the bigger the object, the harder it is to wipe it away from existence, and the longer it takes to erase the object." Robin said, having everyone's attention.

Genos and King looked at Robin with wonder in their eyes, this man can literally steal anything in the world, and he can go anywhere in the world. Hell, he can even leave the world for a time being, even go as far as erasing something from existence if he wanted to. So many applications of bad could be used from the power Robin has it, yet he still chooses to be a hero. That thought alone made Genos and King respect him even more now, considering with the power he has, Robin could have been living the easy life. Thing was, Robin kept talking about his power.

"If you think **_erasing_** doesn't sound too bad, you're wrong. When I go in _**Eluded**_ formation, or leave existence itself, I get placed in a void of black, a place where there is an absence of color. It's like space, but a hell of a lot colder, and devoid of anything bright, and warm." Robin said, his voice full seriousness.

"And right in the middle of that darkness, is a huge swirling vortex, like a dark whirlpool, that makes everything even darker still. It's always turning in a slow rotation. Like a self eating snake, the void turns on itself, slowly, and constantly. If an object is within the void, it would simply be absorbed into something that is beyond comprehension. Let's call it a black hole for lack of a better term. I never get absorbed, since I'm not considered matter when I go into my _**Eluded**_ formation, so I just watch the void slowly turn on itself, over and over... Every time I disappear from existence itself, I watch an eternity pass every second when I'm within this void. So don't think this power is all fun and cool, when there's something like _**that**_ on the other side. That's why I try not to stay in _**Eluded**_ formation for too long." Robin said, a hand on the back of head.

That very statement made Genos and King turn a shade of white, fully conscious on what this man is capable of doing if he were pissed off.

"W-Wow, I feel bad for making fun of your name now, Robin…" King said bowing slightly, Felicitate still wrapped in his arms.

"I-I agree with King, we're sorry for doing so." Genos also said, also bowing silently in forgiveness in front of Robin.

"I-It's quite alright, you guys don't need to do that, I forgive you already!" Robin said hastily, getting embarrassed as two current S-Class heroes are bowing to him. Felicitate laughed at her brother, greatly amused at his flustered face.

"W-Well, whatever it is, you guys need to get going, you have a fight to do!" Robin said, as he was eyeing his wrist watch, seeing as how the next match will start in 5 minutes.

"You're right Robin, these guys need to go, now." Felicitate said, letting go of King, sighing in the process.

"You better win King, otherwise, you will see what happens when you disappoint your _**Queen**_ …" Felicitate said, looking at King with a flirty look.

"Y-Yea, anything for you, Feli…" King coughed out back, walking towards a platinum pedestal.

"You too, tin soldier, you're out there with my King, so you better win for me as well." Felicitate said towards Genos, as he was also walking towards another platinum pedestal.

"Yes, Felicitate, I'll watch over King, and take care of the two heroes that we will be going against us in a few moments." Genos said easily, as he readied himself on the pedestal.

Felicitate let out a smile, seeing as how she now has a reliable tin soldier to saddle up with her King. Robin, in turn, walked towards the control panels of the room, and pressed a few buttons that made the pedestals shake a bit. The monitors in the room came to life, and scanned Genos and King quickly, and quietly. Almost as fast as it turned on, the scanners shut down, with a little _**"ding"**_ to confirm the results. Robin gave the thumbs up towards King and Genos, and pressed a huge green button, which made the pedestals start rising. King and Genos stood proudly on the pedestals, and with a few seconds passing, a panel in the ceiling of the room opened, to show sunlight bathing the both them. When they were almost to the top of the arena, Felicitate showed from the floor.

"You better win King!" Shouted Felicitate, jumping up to see King off.

"You betcha, anything for you, Feli!" King roared, sending Felicitate a few confident smirks to keep her at ease.

So with that, the panels came to a close, and the pedestals safely at the top. Robin looked at Felicitate with a confident look.

"Those guys are going to win, right?" Robin asked, walking towards a stairwell that leads directly to the arena seats.

"Oh yeah, with my King up there, and his tin soldier at his back, nothing will break them." Felicitate said confidently, walking with her little brother towards the stairwell, and waiting for her beloved King.

* * *

 _Inside the Arena..._

The panels opened up on the snow covered plains, and two S-Class heroes appeared, each one having a certain aura radiating out of each of them. The first hero being a man with a scar as fierce as the monster that dared to hit him, and the second hero with a thousand-yard stare that could burn the living hell out of anyone caught in his gaze. Both heroes looked out towards a crowd of thousands that came today to see the fight between S-Class heroes.

"You ready for this, Tin Soldier?" King said jokingly, as he took a stance of pure fighting intent, making Genos tense up involuntarily.

"Anything for you, your highness." Genos said confidently, the sounds of his engines starting up overtaking the silence. Mechanical flaps opening, and closing, servos in his arms and legs whirring with power, and his chest lighting up with blue/orange fire, showing how eager Genos was for this fight.

King was overtaken by the fierce look Genos was giving, but he wasn't going to be trumped at looking tough, So King did something that he hasn't done in a while. He began preparing his muscles, and with a swift motion, pulled off a body builder's flex, one that showcased pure power and intimidation. The magnitude of King's flex blew vast amounts of wind in all directions, brushing off large piles of snow to blow everywhere. Genos was awestruck, seeing as King was able to show this much power by just flexing. Lucky for King, however, a large gust of wind happened to blew past him, making it look like his flex caused the massive amount of wind to blow past.

"I am glad that I was paired with you, King, let's win this match." Genos said, feeling very confident in his odds now.

"Yea bro, Let's kick some ass while we're at it!" King roared, reverting back to his normal posture.

Genos looked towards the crowds of people watching the match, and decided to play into them, seeing as how they were expecting a good match.

"I am the S-Class Rank: 14 Hero, _**Demon Cyborg!**_ My engines are primed, and I am up to maintenance. I hope that I can give the match you people want!" Genos called out passionately, blasting out a cone of fire into the air, much to the immense amusement to the crowds watching.

King, not wanting to feel left out, also decided to play to the crowd's enjoyment.

"I am the the S-Class Rank: 7 Hero, _**King!**_ I'll show you the power of the strongest hero! Let me give you the match you deserve!" King roared, taking a pose that made the very arena shake, everyone in the arena felt the rumbling, and after a few moments of silence, the crowd erupted in cheers and hollers.

King was even luckier now, considering the arena's machinery happened to have a wide-scale hiccup at that moment, causing the arena to shake slightly. As King was posing, he was lucky enough to pose at the right time of the hiccup, making his pose look like he shook the whole arena.

King never felt this type of way before, having thousands people cheering for you. Sure, before, he would ignore that feeling, and trade it for a night of dating sims, and high scores. But to actually revel in the feeling, it was like he was high on it, and he couldn't stop himself from taking in more. King knows for a fact that he can't do jack shit with power he has, or lack of said power, but for just a moment in this, he was able to enjoy it as if he truly was the strongest of all other heroes.

Just when both S-Class heroes are losing themselves to the crowd, the sound of two large panels opened up, revealing an S-Class hero, and an A-Class hero posing on a golden and platinum pedestal. A child wielding a backpack that had mechanical legs stretching out of it, was posing as if he were going to play a videogame, and a man that had hair that looked softer than an angel's wing, posed himself like a singer holding a mic in the air after a night of intense singing. Both heroes were feeling the cheers, and with a little time, they called out towards the audience.

"I am the S-Class Rank: 5 Hero, _**Child Emperor!**_ I hope to all of you that you can learn something from this match today!" Child Emperor called out, waving to the thousands that are watching the match.

"I am the A-Class Rank: 1 Hero, _**Sweet Mask!**_ Let me leave you all dazzled with the true looks of a hero, let this match be evidence to that!" Sweet Mask shouted loudly, making more model poses that highlighted his face and hair.

The crowd watching before them went crazy, seeing as they were going to watch one of the best fights to go down in the tournament, and in history. Most people were lucky to see a rare 2v2 match up, not to mention King's first match ever. The people in this crowd today were indeed lucky to see this match today, and they knew that the tournament is just going to get better as time went on.

The arena clock appeared, and timer was ticking down, as all four heroes took their respective sides on the field. Snow blew through the wintery plains of the arena, and the initial nervousness in each hero was turned into determination, and the sole fact of winning overtook their minds, to prove something to the vast crowds of people watching the match at hand. With both sides wishing war's fortune for each other, the timer ticked down ever so slowly.

"Show me your true colors, _**DEMON CYBORG**_ _ **!**_ " Sweet Mask called out towards Genos, who, in turn, answered with a powerful whirring noise coming from his arms.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Sweet Mask! Child Emperor, I wish you the best of luck, however!" King roared to the opposition, which Child Emperor responded with a steady and focused eyes.

Like a well oiled machine, the clock tick down, giving everyone a few moments of breathing. However, it was when the timer clicked down to 10 seconds, when all four heroes held in a breath, and focused on the opponent before them.

 _5…_

The tension in the air was thick, and heavy…

 _4…_

All people in the crowd were on their tiptoes, waiting for the fight…

 _3…_

The snow piles trembled, knowing what was going to happen in the coming battle...

 _2…_

Each hero was dead set on getting the record straight, that they all had something to prove…

 _1…_

Time stood still for a moment, as one individual had the nerve to cough in this moment…

 _(Dooong)... (Dooong)... (Dooong)..._

3 rings of the bell could be heard, and without a single moment wasted, all heroes rushed to each other, each one preparing a move, or an attack. Genos could be heard, priming an arm cannon towards Sweet Mask's way, While vice versa, Sweet Mask was rushing Genos with both hands aiming towards him. Child Emperor was already fiddling with his pack, and pulled out a small box that formed into a full body robot, and King was doing a stance that made the crowd cower, scared at what he was about to do. Whatever it was going to be, everyone knew that this was going to be one of the best matches in the tournament, and it was going to take a lot to top a match like this one.

* * *

Get ready people, because I came back, with a vengeance! Chicken has a back log waiting to be thrown at you, so get ready to be hot with it. See you people in the next one!


	12. Chpt 10: Co-op Mode

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 10: Co-op Mode

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _The Third Match of the Event..._

 _ **Unyielding**_

A feeling coursing through each hero's veins during this match, as all of them weren't going to bow down to anyone, or anything. Each hero was willing to go the extra mile for this match, to get the point across on what needs to be said, and to show which hero was the strongest amongst them. People within the arena seats shook with excitement, as they were about to witness the very ground beneath them shake, and the air about to be filled with both sweat and the pure intentions of people wanting to win.

* * *

 _Inside of the Arena: Genos's Perspective…_

Genos and Sweet Mask could be seen running parallel from each other, at very fast speeds, keeping a certain between themselves, as both heroes were readying their first attack. Genos's arm cannon was priming up, streaks of dark orange were seen appearing against the black arm piece, while Sweet Mask tensed up his hands, which grew a considerable amount. After few minutes of running, both heroes were now a couple of feet away, Genos's arm cannon now facing Sweet Mask, while Sweet Mask's hand were the same distance away, struggling to get to Genos's chest. Both of these heroes were dead set on showing who was the strongest amongst the both of them, and weren't afraid to go the hospital after this, cause after all, what's a flesh wound, or broken bone, compared to a man's pride against the line?

"So, _**DEMON CYBORG**_ , what are you going to do when I show you how weak you are? Are you going to cry, or are you going to quit being a hero, I wonder?" Sweet Mask taunted at Genos, rushing in Genos's direction as he did.

"That's funny, because I was thinking the same thing about you, when I leave your body charred and barren after this fight." Genos retorted back, bright blue flames dancing in eyes, arm cannon at the ready.

"Foolish machine, that's assuming if you can hit me, _Genos!_ " Sweet Mask, now stopping his charge, and took a stance just a foot away from Genos, to which Genos spoke.

" _Special Move:_ **INCINERATE!** " Genos called out, now having his arm cannon open itself, projecting a very large jet of bright red, superheated flames towards Sweet Mask.

"Tsk, Tsk, too slow, _Genos!_ " Sweet Mask laughed, as he seemed to disappear before the flames came into contact with him, and appearing just above the powerful jet.

Genos's fire was so hot, that the ground that the jet touched, scorched the very earth beneath it, almost setting the very snow on fire. The jet went for a few more seconds, before dying down, and turning the ground into a trail of fire. Sweet Mask soon landed when Genos's attack ended, and quickly rushed Genos again. As Genos was running, he caught a glimpse at Sweet Mask, who looked at him with a mad man's smile, one high on power.

"Still too slow, _Genos!_ " Sweet Mask sang, as he now disappeared from sight again, and reappeared right in front of Genos.

" _Pretty Boy Maneuvers:_ **Beauty Shot!** " Sweet Mask yelled, throwing a lightning quick punch towards the center of Genos's face.

Genos, however, managed to dodge the punch with faster reflexes. Though, he wasn't able to dodge all of it, as Sweet Mask's fist grazed Genos's right cheek. What Genons felt from the graze was terrible pain, as if he was hit square middle in the face. It felt as if his entire skin on his face was being scorched off by his own flames, the sheer intensity was downright difficult to put into words. Genos, however, wasn't going to let the pain get to him, so he took the pain like a man, and waited for Sweet Mask to stop his follow through in the punch. When Sweet Mask didn't feel his fist make contact with Genos's face, he quickly jumped back, and prepared another stance, While Genos was reeling from the attack he just took.

"Aw, is the machine running out of gas? Your little engines telling you that they **_can't_** do it anymore? Pffft, I only grazed you, but I will admit, not a lot of people can dodge a punch from me." Sweet Mask said, taunting Genos with a smug grin.

"What the hell was that, Mask?" Genos yelled, priming up his right arm for another attack.

"Oh Genos, my attacks simply let you feel the strength of beautiful people. Putting it in a way where you might understand, my attacks make you feel your ugliness." Sweet Masked grinned innocently at Genos, his grin growing by the second.

"Based on how I judge someone, or something on it's beauty, my attacks might feel like a tickle to some, or a gunshot to others. The more pain you feel, the uglier I deem you in my eyes. So if you're feeling something, I think you're smart enough to fit the pieces together." Sweet Mask smiled even darker, letting Genos take a minute to process the insult.

Genos didn't care what Sweet Mask thought of him, but the thought that he was feeling this much pain, based on something so objective, made Genos lose his cool even more, so much that he primed up his right arm upwards, towards Sweet Mask. Genos faced downwards, and with a few swift motions, his right arm turned itself into a high-tech cannon barrel, making sounds that were like the insides of a tightly wounded clock. Genos faced upright again, and stared directly at Sweet Mask, crosshairs in his eyes giving confirmation _**'dings'**_ of locking onto him, and with Genos saying the trigger words, a massive ball of burning pitch came hurtling at Sweet Mask at bullet-like speeds.

" _Hell's Machine:_ **Annihilation Cannon!** " Genos spoke aloud, as he fired his right arm cannon at Sweet Mask.

The ball of fire was almost the size of a smart car, and the speed that it traveled at made Sweet Mask think a bit to himself, as he jumped away from the ball of flaming pitch. The audience watched the whole scene, as the S-Class hero produced a literal ball of fire, and then watching that same ball follow someone like it was a missile, the audience was a mess of cheers. Genos, not wanting to create too much distance between him and Sweet Mask, followed suit, aiming his hands downwards, letting out compressed forms of flames to come out of his palms, causing him to go airborne.

" _The attack should land soon…_ " Genos thought to himself, as he drew nearer towards Sweet Mask, hand thrusters still keeping him in the air.

" _Hmm, not bad… For a robot…"_ Sweet Mask thought to himself, as the ball of burning pitch followed him. From anywhere he jumped to, or any distance he ran, the ball of flaming pitch came right to him, always a few yards away. Sweet Mask then came to an idea, as he was running away. He stood his ground, about a few feet away from the ball, and made a stance. Sweet Mask then curled his leg like a soccer player, and with a shout, kicked the ball of pitch as it came to him.

" _Pretty Boy Maneuvers:_ **Perfect Form!** " Sweet Mask yelled, as his leg came into contact with the ball of pitch.

An explosion erupted from the contact, and Sweet Mask was consumed in black smoke. Genos, not too far behind, already knew that that attack wouldn't bring him down so easily, and prepared himself for another encounter with him. Like predicting the future, Sweet Mask arouse from the smoke, strutting down the snowy plain as if he were on a runway floor, posing as he moved closer towards Genos. Genos noticed that Sweet Mask's right leg has taken damage, as he could see charred bits of pants fused together with his leg, this was a sign for Genos, as his attack had degree of effect on Sweet Mask.

Genos wasn't done with his assault, as he brought both of his arms together in that moment, which in turn, caused both arms to latch onto each other, also causing a series of targeting lasers to pop up on Genos's shoulder, that aimed their sights at Sweet Mask. He was still walking towards Genos, while wearing a grin that made people want to punch him. Once the lasers gave confirmation for targeting, Genos's hands rotated clockwise, making both of his arms take the appearance of a barrel of a mini sniper rifle, pointing directly at Sweet Mask. It only took Genos a moment to prime up his gun, before saying the trigger words, causing his arms to fire massive beams of concentrated laser at Sweet Mask, traveling at him faster than the speed of sound.

" _Hell's Machine:_ **Disintegration Rounds!** " Genos called forth, as he fired a total of 5 laser shots towards Sweet Mask, who managed to dodge all, but one, which grazed his right cheek, which made Sweet Mask wince for a second. He dodged the lasers as if he were dancing to music, much to the surprise of him when he got grazed by one of them, especially in the face no less.

The rest the shots raced across the length of the arena, hitting the energy barriers as they reached the end. Each shot left a notable impression in the energy barrier, and the way that each shot came at, showed Genos's ironic cold accuracy, as each impression was a few millimeters apart. Sweet Mask put a hand towards his face, to feel the injury he just sustained from Genos, and how it felt to be hurt.

"Not bad, _Genos_ … But the fight is only starting, and I still have to show you what real heroes are!" Sweet Mask yelled towards Genos, his arms raised as if he were a sermon from a zealous church.

Genos, who was panting heavily, was seen back in his normal state, but a large amount of steam coming off from his body. That attack takes a lot of power to conduct, and the heat it gives off, Genos would not like to compare it to anything. So seeing Sweet Mask get grazed by a bullet in the same spot he got grazed in, gave Genos a sort of satisfaction, hoping it'll shut him up for the time being.

"Then let's fight, you knock-off brand looking Ken Doll!" Genos yelled back, seeing as how his insult made Sweet Mask's pace stumble for a minute.

"I'm nothing like that cheap toy… For I am the gatekeeper of real heroes!" Sweet Mask announced loudly, now running towards Genos, wearing a face that shouldn't be seen by the likes of other beautiful people.

Genos answered back by ramming his hands down to the ground, hard. So hard, that he made small dents at his palms, where he then conducted a massive surge of electricity from his chest. Beautiful streaks of blue electricity can be seen dancing on Genos, as electricity was being pulsated back and forth from the ground, to his body, covering his entirety in wonderful arks of engery. A few moments passed, and Genos's chest stopped giving off electricity. He lifted his hands off the ground, glowing a bright orange and blue. Like the technique he used against his training with his Sensei, but vastly improved, Genos soon rushed at Sweet Mask, his body a blur, with Sweet Mask smiling as he saw Genos an instant later, right in front of him, aiming a fully loaded arm cannon at him.

" _Maybe there's more to him then I thought… Let's see if I'm wrong, Genos..._ " Sweet Mask said to himself, as his vision was covered in a blanket of orange.

* * *

 _Inside of the Arena: King's Perspective…_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Child Emperor screamed to one of his creations, as he was utterly pissed at what they were doing.

You see, at the start of the fighting, Child Emperor summoned a robot from his backpack, and told it to attack King. Thing is, once the robot scanned King, it suddenly exploded into thousand pieces, leaving a heavily confused Child Emperor in its destruction. Child Emperor knew about how strong King was, hell, He asked King himself to use one of his special techniques to destroy a dragon level threat beforehand. But actually fighting him head on, it was a completely different story. When Child Emperor heard King's engine go off at the start of the match, he knew that this was going to be one the hardest battles he will ever fight in his life.

" _So this is how monsters feel when they go up against King, huh?"_ Child Emperor thought to himself, as he looked onward towards King. The only thing he can do was to send out more of his creations, to see if they can do anything about the situation he was in, which was answered by the sound of one explosion after another.

It's been like that for the past 15 minutes, as one by one, Child Emperor's robots broke down in utter fear against King, while King, on the other hand, was having major heart problems, as he was being hit with wave after wave of robots from Child Emperor. Lucky for him, he was able to get them to self-destruct from his style alone, so King just kept up his special move. He was giving off the largest intimidation aura he could muster, larger than anything he's ever made before, so large, that Child Emperor was caught in it once, causing him to back off without a moment of hesitation. Child Emperor had to reel himself back in from the fear the aura caused him, and made sure he would get one of his creations to work, he swears on it.

" _Special Move:_ **Face of the King!** " King called out, making a face that gave his intimidation a physical form. From that move alone, a visible dark red aura covered him, and several yards of the arena. Like a large, dark mist, King's aura surrounded a good portion of him, along with several feet of roaming space.

Like on cue, another one of Child Emperor's creations exploded when it found itself in King's aura, knowing full well that it would be better to blow themselves up, rather than having themselves at the mercy of King, the ' _Strongest Hero_ '. With each passing second, and the sound of another invention blowing up, Child Emperor found himself getting angrier and angrier, until he could no longer stand the sound of his inventions exploding.

"Damn it all… King! Stop using that attack! None of my inventions can touch you because of it! Be a man, and fight me!" Child Emperor yelled, rummaging through his bag to see what else he can throw at King.

"Says the kid having things, other than himself, to fight me. What sort of joke do you think you're playing here? If you aren't going to fight me head on, and have these little toy soldiers at your beck and call, you'll keep finding yourself surrounded by bits of smoldering metal and plastic. Unless you dare come at me with everything you got, to which I would love ya to try." King spoke out confidently, hoping his bluff would work, and keep Child Emperor at bay, until his unconditional surrender.

Much to the disappointment of Child Emperor from what King said, he knew he had little choice in what his next options were. His creations weren't going to fight the ' _Strongest Hero_ ', and he knew himself that he was going to die if he were to fight King… But he had no other choice, since his robots weren't going to come within 50 feet from King in the first place. So with a loud sigh, and a flick from his wrist, Child Emperor came to a conclusion.

" _Damn it all to hell! Fine, if King wants it like that, then let's go all out!"_ Child Emperor said to himself, now wielding his game controller, and held upward on the joystick on the controller.

Like watching an alien machine move, Child Emperor's spider-like, mechanical legs came to life, and charged towards King's direction, carrying Child Emperor gingerly, and with no effort at all. Child Emperor then started pressing a few more buttons on his controller, causing his backpack to equip machine guns to both sides, spinning up, to show that they were about to fire.

" _Toy Box Edition:_ **Upgradation Sequence!** " Child Emperor said happily, watching as his backpack was gearing up for the fight to come.

And finally, just as people in the audience thought Child Emperor was done fiddling on the controller, he held down on a button for a few seconds, until a something large came out of his backpack, something that shouldn't have been inside, due to how heavy it sounded when it hit ground. It was a large mess of metal, all jumbled up in ways that were like a car crash, metal twisted, and bent out of shape. With a few motions from Child Emperor's controller, the ball of metal soon started to move on it's own, straightening itself out, until it made itself look like an actual robot. Sure, it looked a bit lanky, but it made up for it in it's height, for this robot towered over the arena, spanning about 15 feet into the air. This robot had no scanners on it, allowing it to have no trouble attacking King, when Child Emperor controlled it to do so.

" _Toy Box Edition:_ **Iron Giant!** " Child Emperor yelled, seeing as how his ball of metal robot came to form.

The crowd was in awe, as they saw a large, metal robot take the arena stage, and moving towards King's position, leaving large footprints in the snow as it walked past. Everyone in the crowd was hyped to see such impressive moves from Child Emperor, so they all turned to King to see how he would respond, only to see a King with his face downcast, and his body trembling.

"How about now, King! I have everything out for you, so will finally fight me?!" Child Emperor screamed out, as both him, and his robot were closing in on King.

Spinning up his mounted guns, Child Emperor began to open fire at King, which to his surprise, managed to run from the hail of bullets. Child Emperor, although impressed, wasn't letting up, and continued firing in King's vicinity, until he landed a shot. Snow flew everywhere as bullet after bullet crashed towards the ground, making it look it was snowing to everyone watching the match. Trails were being formed on the ground by the bullet barrage, but King had no intention of being shot to death, so he kept running.

" _Special Move:_ **Backwards B Dash!** " King shouted frantically, as he ran away from the Child Emperor's attacks.

King was running for his life, scared to death as he was being gunned down by a 10 year old genius. King, running from Child Emperor's attack for awhile now, had no idea how he was out running bullets… Oh wait, he knew, it was because he didn't want to die, and his very nature was self preservation. With a few more more moments of running, King managed to duck towards a large pile of snow, covering his body from Child Emperor's guns, much to his blatant dissatisfaction.

"King, you better come out, otherwise, my Iron Giant is going crush you beneath the snow!" Child Emperor shouted confidently, to which he was answered when King came out of the snow, wearing a look that screamed victory.

" _Tyrant's Orders:_ **A King's True Face!** " King roared, giving off a face that made his previous aura grow ridiculously large in a very short amount of time, covering almost hundreds of feet of the arena. King's aura now took on a black hue, almost making it hard to see him on the field, but this didn't distract the robot from coming closer to him.

King's intimidation now felt like a real substance, feeling like rain, or fog. By this, King's intimidation was now taking on an actual physical form, which eats away at a person's will to fight, and replaces that will with fear, to try and dissuade people from fighting him any further. To the unfortunate few that find themselves in this aura of black, they usually run in the opposite way immediately, or curl up in a ball, and cry for their mother in a comical way. As the aura grew, it crept into the very workings of the robot that was caught in it, which was now a mere couple of feet away from King.

Like watching a worn lego structure give way, the robot fell in a very pathetic fashion, making the tiniest peep as it hit ground, scared as to not piss off King as it fell apart. Child Emperor gawked at his huge robot, now a pile of scrap metal on the ground, making subtle impressions in the snow. Child Emperor soon found himself in King's special aura, and ran in the opposite direction King was at, twice as fast as he came charging at him previously. Until he was out of King's aura, Child Emperor was hell bent as getting as far away from King as he could.

The crowd was speechless, for they saw a large robot, topple in on itself before King, without King doing as much as showing an intimidating face towards its direction, and to see Child Emperor run like that, it scared some of the people in audience, almost wondering if they want to see King fight.

To everyone looking to King, he simply stood still, his face downcasted, not showing he eyes to anyone. King, however, was scared shittless on the inside, shaking and quivering like a storm tossed puppy on a whaling ship. It was a long time since he pulled off that move, and King prayed that he wasn't too rusty in pulling it off. You see, King only uses moves like these on special reserve, for he actually needs to a have some level of confidence to use them. In order for King's style to have a much better effect on anyone that gets hit with it, he needs to use them with real confidence, Since having confidence makes his aura much more impactful, almost as if you're going to die if you get caught within it.

What gave King this confidence was when he saw Genos and Sweet Mask fight from the corner of his eye, just before Child Emperor released the ball of metal onto the arena. King caught Genos firing a huge ass fireball at Sweet Mask, which was awesome, since it reminded him of a game he played a few weeks. Seeing Genos wearing a face of pure determination gave King a reason to give a little more than he usually does, so when he got back looking at Child Emperor, and seeing a huge robot appear from nowhere, King resolved himself to use his special technique, allowing him to pull of the look only the ' _Strongest Hero_ ' could. up until now, King was high on adrenaline, but when he the Iron Giant was brought down, we can hear King's heart thumping louder than the it was at the start of the match.

It took Child Emperor a few minutes, but he managed to escape the reach of King's aura, allowing him to breath once again. Looking onwards to King in the distance, Child Emperor gritted his teeth, pissed at himself for being so weak-willed.

" _W-What the hell w-was that?!_ Child Emperor asked himself frantically, sweating buckets, as he was now trying to figure out King's aura radius.

" _To think I would run away from someone that would give me a face… Well no more! I've had enough with this match!_ Child Emperor yelled internally, gripping his controller ever tighter.

His guns still attached to his backpack, Child Emperor started to spin them up, aiming them straight at King. Unfortunately for him, King already noticed Child Emperor by the sound his guns made. With another breath, King looked at Child Emperor directly, and called out to him.

" _Tyrant's Orders:_ **Ultimate Hellfire Wave-motion Cannon!** " King roared loudly, waving his hands in a way where he was making waves in the air.

Child Emperor, now too afraid of what King's move was going to be, dismounted his guns, and ran as far as his mechanical legs could move at. A massive gust of wind, just so happened to form at the exact time King announced his attack, and blew right past him, straight towards Child Emperor. Child Emperor kept running, but he couldn't outrun the gust of wind that was heading straight to him. Once the wind touched his back, he cried out in pain, and fell from his backpack, even though it was only wind that hit him. Child Emperor was so wrapped in King's presentation of his attack, that he simply expected to feel pain beyond comprehension when it struck him, so when he felt the wind on his back, his body reacted in way where he could feel intense pain.

King, now confused on why Child Emperor was crying in pain, stood his ground, firm and steady, waiting for Child Emperor's next move. Child Emperor still felt pangs of pain in his backsides, even though nothing happened, and got himself backup from the ground he fell onto. Feeling very small, Child Emperor looked at King with a healthy blush, feeling as if he were being toyed with, like he was a kid. In Child Emperor's eyes, King was simply playing with him, and that he didn't really put much power in his attack, that's why it didn't hurt nearly as much as King made it sound it to be. Child Emperor could only grit his teeth harder, as he again was intimidated with King's display of power, and decided that it was time to end this match, for he wasn't going to be embarrass himself anymore.

Child Emperor, several yards away from King, started to press buttons on his game controller, causing his backpack legs to retract within itself. King, who now turned his attention towards Child Emperor, was surprised to see his backpack legs go back inside his bag. What didn't settle right for King was when Child Emperor took off his bag, and threw it towards his direction. Child Emperor gave King a wide smile, as he inputted a code within the controller, which in turn caused his bag to shake violently. After a couple of seconds of intense shaking, Child Emperor's bag became still, and after a couple more seconds, it exploded, revealing a life-like robot that looked just like Child Emperor. From the top of his head, to the tips of his toes, and down to the very clothes he wore, the robot looked very much like Child Emperor's twin, only thing different were the robot's eyes, which were an eerie icy blue, whereas Child Emperor's eyes were a warm hazel color, Much to the surprise of everyone, including King.

" _Toy Box Edition:_ **Empire's Future!** " Child Emperor called, as his creation was now presenting itself fully to the crowd.

"What is this pile of junk?!" King called out towards the arena, his aura still in effect.

"King, it was a good battle, if you can call this one a battle, but this fight ends here. I would like to introduce to you my heir, my protege, my best invention yet!" Child Emperor called back with passion, now playing around on his controller, to which the robotic Child Emperor bowed towards King's way, which just irked him even more than before.

"So, what's the difference between this tin can, and you?" King said to Child Emperor, ready to lay down another move the moment Child Emperor does something on his part.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough…" Child Emperor said smugly, now pressing up on the joystick on his controller, sending his robot self towards King.

King was about to laugh when Child Emperor's robot blows up again, but as the robotic Child Emperor came into King's aura, it kept moving, as if it weren't noticing the changes in air at all. This made King shut up, and stare as the robot Child Emperor was coming closer towards him. With another flick of his wrists, Child Emperor jumped for joy as his robot didn't blow up from King's aura, and started to wildly press buttons on his controller, to which the his robot self started to produce weapons from all parts of his body. From rocket launchers from his shoulders, to guns coming out from his legs and arms, even having saw-blades whirring from his hands, the robotic Child Emperor was certainly packing, and King just stood there, shaking on the inside, watching as the robot came ever so closure.

Just when the robotic Child Emperor was in firing range, King was knocked down to his sides, violently, due to Genos crashing into him during his fight with Sweet Mask. Sweet Mask also crashed into the robotic Child Emperor, causing everyone in the audience to hold their breaths.

"Damn bro, that hurt like a bitch…" King said outloud, picking himself up from the ground, only to find a badly injured Genos, lying on the ground in a heaping mess.

"What the hell happened to you, bro?!" King yelled, panicked to see Genos in such a state.

"This… This is nothing, if you think this is bad, you should see Sweet Mask." Genos said meekly, trying to pick himself up from the ground, having King help him up, an arm slung across his shoulder. When King could get a better look at Genos, he spat to ground, angry at what Sweet Mask did to him.

Genos was definitely not on the brighter side of things, considering what he said. Both of his legs were scratched up, badly, and plumes of thick, grey smoke could be seen pouring out of his chest. Both of his arms were now glowing a faint dark orange, and sound that came from the servos in his knees didn't sound too good, either. Put it short, Genos was on the shitty side of things, and that any more fighting would put his life at risk.

* * *

 _Sweet Mask's side of the field..._

Sweet Mask, who was on the other side of the field, was helped up by the robotic Child Emperor. The real Child Emperor came rushing to Sweet Mask's side, to see the damage he had sustained, which came to a shock to Child Emperor, trying to figure out how Sweet Mask was able to move, let alone stand.

Sweet Mask wasn't looking any better than Genos, since both of his arms and legs look like they've been burnt to hell. He was bleeding from all parts on his arms, and his legs look like they could give way any moment now. They only thing that seemed untouched, apart from the seared scratch on his cheek, was his face.

"You ok Sweet Mask?" Child Emperor said, as he watched Sweet Mask get back to his feet.

"Yes, I- _(Cough)*_ I'm fine. I don't look too bad, compared to that walking flamethrower." Sweet Mask said with a smirk, as he faced towards Genos's direction, holding at his left arm, wincing from the pain.

"W-Well, I think you should sit this one out, you look awful." Child Emperor protested, seeing Sweet Mask slowly make his way towards Genos.

"No, I must finish what I started. What kind of man would I be if I didn't see this fight through?" Sweet Mask said, surprising Child Emperor at his resolve.

"Is this because you're holding so much hate for that S-Class hero?! Will you just let go already! I am more than convinced that he has power that would suit your criteria!" Child Emperor cried out, trying to latch onto Sweet Mask's leg to stop him from moving, only to find Sweet Mask standing still.

"No, what you just said right now is the exact opposite for my reasons. You see, throughout the whole course of this fight, I was able to feel Genos's power with each attack he gave me, and I can safely say that he is, without a doubt, a strong hero." Sweet Mask said quietly, making Child Emperor shut up for a minute.

"I am humble enough to know when I'm wrong, and I was wrong to think of Genos as a weak hero, for he is not. That very fact alone compels me to end this fight, to see which of us truly is the stronger hero. I know I can't excuse my behavior from earlier, but damn it, I will grant Genos this fight. Whether I win or lose, I must see this fight through to the end, for that is the essence of both a man, and a hero, regardless of the outcome." Sweet Mask went on, now moving again. Hearing this version of Sweet Mask now, made Child Emperor think, and with much internal deliberation, he came to a resounding conclusion.

"Then allow me to help you." Child Emperor said, getting off from Sweet Mask's leg and going back to his controller.

"What can you do to help me?" Sweet Masked asked, wondering what in the world can Child Emperor do, this late in the game.

As if answering his question subconsciously, Child Emperor controlled his robotic self to walk over towards him. When the robotic Child Emperor was in handshaking distance from Sweet Mask, it broke apart in many black, metallic pieces. The pieces then flew towards Sweet Mask, covering his body in metal, until he was whole body was covered in the black substance. After a few input controls from his controller, Sweet Mask's body began to take shape, as the metallic pieces fitted itself onto Sweet Mask's being. Soon, Sweet Mask's hands and feet were encased by the substance, next his body, and after another few seconds, Sweet Mask's face appeared, his body now equipped with Child Emperor's robot, like a suit of armor.

"What the hell did you do?" Sweet Mask asked, feeling the full range of the armor that was now on him.

"I just gave you a some armor. That's all… Nah, I'm kidding, I gave you something that can withstand that cyborg's flames. It also acts as a temporary body for you to control." Child Emperor said, pulling a lollipop from his pocket.

"And another thing, I can be your wingman, meaning I can make some movements for you." Child Emperor demonstrated that, by having Sweet Mask leviate with a few thrusters that morphed on his back.

"I-I don't know what t-to say…" Sweet Mask began, only to be silenced by Child Emperor.

"Just give Genos a good fight, that's all I want…" Child Emperor said, with a thumbs up.

"Then let's give it to him!" Sweet Mask said, a genuine smile forming on his face.

And like that, Sweet Mask flew through into the air, and when got to a certain point, he began dive bombing towards Genos's side of the field, hoping to end this match once and for all. Child Emperor could only look with sigh, knowing full well that Genos is going to need an ace up his sleeve to fight Sweet Mask now.

* * *

 _Genos's side of the field..._

"Bro, you can't keep this up, you're gonna fall apart if you do." King said angrily, holding Genos still.

"King, let me finish this, I need to prove something here!" Genos shouted at King, managing to shove off from him.

"Damn it, you tin can, why do you have to prove something so lame to the likes of him?!" King asked, full of anger now.

"Because of what he said!" Genos shouted back, now getting King's full attention.

"Hearing him constantly say I'm weak gets me so worked up, because it's true!" Genos said, pure venom in his voice.

"For years now, I've tried to get stronger, to attain power unending, in order to put down the very being that made into this! To hear someone say that I'm weak... It's like saying that the reason for me living is nothing more than a fool's journey!" Genos said, King quiet throughout all of this.

"I've always thought that I was strong, but to see others that are leagues above me, I just can't react, let alone take it! Knowing there is someone like Sensei, Bang, or even you, for that matter, makes me feel weak!" Genos said, bitter tears now forming.

"So every part of my being wants to bring down this man, to make him see that I am not weak, rather, I am one with power that shouldn't be trifled with." Genos said sadly, trying to hold back tears with the back of arm, failing miserably to that extent. Genos sat down on the snowy ground, feeling very small in that moment.

"B-Bro, don't cry like that. I've known you for awhile now, and I never seem you cry like that before. So please, stop with sappy shit." King said, putting a hand to Genos shoulder. Genos slowly wiped the tears away with this shirt, embarrassed from showing King his vulnerable side.

"Everyone that you know, ' ** _knows_** ' that you aren't weak, bro. Especially due to the fact that you brought down the guy that was putting you down at the start of all of this. I get it that somethings need to get proven to others, but to put your life in danger because of it, not to mention you being a good friend of mine, I gotta step in on that. There'll be other times where you can prove your worth to others, but right now, now ain't a good time, bro." King said, pleading to Genos to stop this, all to be answered with a Genos walking towards Sweet Mask's direction.

"King, I know we're good friends, but right now, I need to settle the score with this man. I am certain that he is coming here, whether I fight or not. So I need to be off, and show not only to him, but to everybody that is watching, the _**Demon Cyborg**_ isn't something that can be pushed around so easily." Genos said, now standing still, as he was turning towards King's direction.

King could only stand there, taking in everything that Genos had said, feeling hints of guilt for not letting Genos vent out his frustrations. It was then King decided to do something, something that'll either kill Genos, or help him immensely, for King remembered spotting something on the back of Genos's neck as he was helping him up to his feet, which made him feel as though it was put there for a practical joke… But King had to help, knowing full well Genos might get seriously injured from what he was about to do in a few minutes.

"I need to prove something here and now… King, if you're truly a friend of mine, then you'll let me fight this one, no holds barred. Although I appreciate such concern, as to which I am not worthy of such sentiments, I must fight this one. As in words you might understand, ' ** _I'm going to show someone up_** ', and no one is going to stop me." Genos said finality, and started to walk again, before being halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn, if you're so eager to kill yourself, then go for it bro. But at the very least, let me give you a hand with it." King said with an understanding grin, to which Genos looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, King?" Genos asked, as he saw King go through his fully pink knapsack, which he brought from the very beginning of the match.

"What I mean is that I spotted a port behind your neck when I was helping you up, which looked strangely similar to a port that I can connect my contro-" Was all King said, before Genos spoke up.

"No, no, and a thousand times no. I will not let you say your idea, let alone entertain it, absolutely not." Genos said with seriousness, knowing full well where this is going.

"Ok, I guess you don't need my help, but just remember who beats you all the time at Saitama bro's apartment…" King said, putting away a brightly colored, sticker clad controller from his hands.

Genos was having a fight internally on what King was thinking, that is that he would ' _ **Control**_ ' him, during the fight. Genos was really back and forth on this idea, but knowing King, he was always the best man he knew when it came to controllers, and games. So with a few minutes of banter within him, Genos decided.

"Ok, you can hook up that controller…" Genos said, sighing as he did so.

"Hell ye-" King was about to say, controller in hand, all to be stopped by Genos.

"But there are 3 restrictions you have to follow!" Genos stated angrily, already regretting doing this.

"Fine, name them." King said with a smirk, confident that he can manage with the restrictions.

"1, you aren't allowed to control me when I'm the one in control. 2, you aren't allowed to me do inappropriate things while I'm under your control. Lastly, you aren't allowed to assume total control over me, unless either I, or you, deem it necessary. Do we have a deal?" Genos said, hand outstretched.

"Pffft, sure thing, tin soldier." King said shaking his hand, while also plugging in his wireless output for his control.

With a few seconds of setting up, King sat down onto the ground and fiddled with his controller, seeing what button does what, much to the displeasure of Genos. When he pressed a green button, Genos throw a punch, when a he pressed a yellow one, Genos threw a haymaker. The blue one made Genos grab, and the red one made him kick. The left joystick made Genos move a certain direction, and the right one activated Genos's thrusters, causing him to take flight. King smiled to himself, knowing full well that Genos is a living combo breaker, waiting to happen, and that this was going to be awesome.

Stretching his fingers, King began making a few basic combos, and when he pressed two, different colored buttons together, Genos did a special attack, making King giddy with excitement. He tried a multitude of button combinations, causing Genos to spew fire from his palms, to having him to do a spinning flame kick to the ground. From having his arms turn to guns, to his legs breathing out steam, even though they were damaged. King was having one of the coolest videogame experiences in his life, wondering to himself if he could keep controlling Genos, after the fight.

"Bro, you have no idea how cool this is!" King shouted towards Genos, who was currently in the air.

"Damn it King! If you're ready now, can we please fight Sweet Mask?!" Genos asked franticly, growing angrier as they wasted more time.

"Sure thing, here's control now!" King shouted, as he pressed both joysticks at the same time, causing Genos to have free access to his own body.

"Finally, Let us put an end to this match, right King?!" Genos said confidently, smiling towards King.

"Yea bro, I'm starting to get hungry. Let's whoop that pretty boy's smirk!" King said, following Genos as they made their way towards Sweet Mask's direction.

* * *

 _Middle of the Arena…_

Sweet Mask and Genos flew through the air, to finally settle the last match between them, having been granted a second chance, due to their partners' meddling. Sweet Mask, having a new set of armor covering him, and Genos, who now has a master gamer controlling him, both heroes were dead set on winning this fight, regardless of the consequences that might follow, when fighting in the state they were in now.

Just when Sweet Mask was about to make another pass to spot Genos, he caught a glimpse of Genos in the air, and flew straight towards him, all to be shocked that Genos already spotted him, and rocketed away from his current position.

"Come Genos, let us finish this, and be done with it! Show me what you really are, _**Demon Cyborg!**_ " Sweet Mask called to Genos, fully prepared for what Genos might throw at him.

"For once, I can agree with you on something, Sweet Mask! Let us put an end to this!" Genos said, as he now gave control over to King, who was a safe distance between himself, and the fight that was going to happen.

"Hell yeah! It's game time, bro!" King said to himself, extremely pumped that this was actually happening.

With a few simple button combinations, Genos was on the offensive, pummelling Sweet Mask with a series of blows and kicks, ending with a sweet haymaker that landed straight into Sweet Mask's jaw line, causing him to fly backwards. King wasn't done, as he was going to use one of Genos's special moves, rotating both of his joysticks in a clockwise fashion, and then mashing the green button, Genos conducted one his signature moves.

" _Special Move:_ **Machine Gun Blows!** " Genos called out, raining down a torrent of fists directed towards Sweet Mask, as he was miserably blocking the punches that came to him.

After a straight minute of punching, Genos had to breath, so King gave back full control. Whereas Sweet Mask was floating idly in the air, his thrusters the only thing keeping him up. Child Emperor was watching the whole ordeal, and assumed control over the armor, and did a few moves of his own. While Genos was still catching his breath, Child Emperor controlled Sweet Mask to rush at Genos. Sweet Mask snapped back into reality, as he found himself against a rush of air, charging at Genos at top speeds. Sweet Mask knew knew it was Child Emperor guiding him, so he prepared himself for his own attack. He tensed up his body, and began flying faster towards Genos, and as he was a about a foot away from him, he held out a fist, which struck Genos straight in the face, causing him to fly back now.

Sweet Mask now assumed control, and spared no time for Genos, as he laid into his lower body with kicks from his knee, and punches to his face, ending with a solid front kick to Genos's torso, causing him to gasp involuntarily for air.

" _Pretty Boy Maneuvers:_ **Call Back Kick!** " Sweet Mask yelled, rushing back towards Genos, who was visibly gasping for air, having the literal wind kicked out of him.

Genos tried to fight back, but Sweet Mask was simply hitting him faster with calculated punches to his face. Watching the whole ordeal, King had to step in again, and did his own combos against Sweet Mask, which proved to be too much for Sweet Mask, as he was now on the defensive, and failing to block Genos's attacks. Genos repaid Sweet Mask with another haymaker, causing him to lose consciousness for a brief second, before coming back, and gritting his teeth.

"Very good, Genos! I just lost consciousness back there." Sweet Mask said, immensely amused that there was someone strong enough for him to fight.

"You're about to lose so much more if you're going to keep talking…" Genos said, now assuming control over his body, and launched himself towards Sweet Mask.

Child Emperor had to step in, as to not have Sweet Mask lose consciousness again. With Child Emperor combinations, he was able to deter Genos, and get them both a distance between each other. Both heroes are battered and bruised now, with the crowd watching in a complete trance, wondering which team will win. Both Genos and Sweet Mask knew that they're going to fall at anytime now, and they weren't going to have the other side win, due to technicality. So with a large breath, Genos said to Sweet Mask.

"We're finishing this, NOW!" Genos called out, getting ready for one more close battle.

"I couldn't agree more! Now's the time to end it all, like true men!" Sweet Mask cried, going in a stance that he hasn't done in a very long time.

King knew what he had to do when he heard Genos, so he quietly placed the controller down, and stretched his fingers as far as he could, making sounds that resembled splintering wood. He then held the controller back in his hands, and his eyes gave off a glow that shined a pure gold, and took a few minutes to breath.

Child Emperor was going to help Sweet Mask's fight, no matter what. So, placing the controller on the ground, he prepared his hands in a way that made most people confused on what he was doing. Slowly, his hands started to bend in ways that shouldn't, and took the controller back into his hands. His hazel eyes stared directly at Sweet Mask, and resolved himself to help this man the best he could.

With all four heroes ready for one last battle, they patiently waited for one and the other, ready to strike once the trigger was set off. The snow settled, and the air grew still, all heroes steeling their hearts, without a moment further, Genos and Sweet Masked came at each other full force.

"Do it now, Child Emperor!" Sweet Mask called downwards, seeing Genos in his sights.

"Yes, get ready Sweet Mask!" Child Emperor said, making a mess on his controller.

"Feel the power of science, as the sky itself turns metal! _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **Machine Madness: Rocket Rain!** " Child Emperor called out, almost destroying his controller in process, as he was pressing almost every button at once.

What followed next was almost all of the armor pieces coming off Sweet Mask, and turning themselves into tiny rockets, that scattered throughout air, all pointing towards Genos. Sweet Mask was only being held in the sky for a few armor pieces that stayed on him, that made up the thrusters on his back.

The Iron Giant's collapsed body also turned itself into miniature rockets, each piece of metal flying towards the sky as time passed. Soon the entire sky turned a darker hue, as hundreds, maybe even thousands of rockets blanketed the sky, waiting for the time to fly to their target.

"Now it's my turn." Sweet Mask said calmly, as he flew straight towards the sun, until his image looked as if he were bathing in sunlight.

"Witness the glory that is beauty! _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **God's Gift: Beauty, Divine!** " Sweet Mask screamed out, while absorbing the sunlight behind, up until he glowed a subtle golden yellow, almost looking holy at that moment. He then posed himself as if he were an angel, looking more beautiful then the very sun that shined down onto the earth.

Within only moments for people to react, Sweet Mask aimed himself downwards, and shot himself at Genos, his fist glowing a holy yellow, and leaving a trail of golden wisps in his wake. What also followed him were hundreds of miniature rockets, leaving smoke that covered the sky. Everyone in the audience were on the edge of their seats, watching as how the sky smelt of smoke, and the air glowed yellow, something that most people wouldn't belief, even if you showed them video proof of the event.

"Guess it's our turn, huh, tin soldier?" King called up to Genos, which was answered with a simply nod.

"Then let's do this, bro…" King said, as he prepared his hands for what was about to happen.

"Yes, let's kick some ass, or as you would say it!" Genos said proudly, going into a stance, causing people to wonder what Genos was about to do.

"Man, Machine, whatever you throw at me, I will stand out on top, always! _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **Hell's Machine: Soldier of Hell!** " Genos called out, as his entire body now opened up to reveal an arsenal full of weapons. People in the audience were scared justifiably, as panels that once covered Genos's compartments, now opened, holding lasers, flamethrowers, and even flame launchers. Genos was armed to the teeth with weapons, and each one had can fire independently from one another.

Genos flew straight towards Sweet Mask, his own fist stretched out aswell, ready to collide with him at any moment. It was then King spoke himself, ready to help Genos along the way.

"I will show you all, the real mastery of my talents! _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **Tyrant's Orders: W.I.N.** " King called aloud, his eyes giving off a regal look, almost as if he was an actual king. His hands moved so fast, they seemed non-existent on his controller, as he took over Genos during this time.

Genos moved in accordance to King's guidance, his built in weapons under King's control, open fired against the very sky they flew in. Explosion after explosion was what the sky looked like for the audience, almost as if the very air was set ablaze. Child Emperor was speechless, as all of his rockets were being shot down by one person, and Sweet Mask only grew more excited as Genos was drawing near, his entire body a weapon. Truly, he was very wrong about Genos, and wished he could take back some of the things that were said between them, but that would have to be for another time, as Genos was almost upon him.

"Hit me with your best shot, Genos, for you can only get one after this!" Sweet Mask called out, as he was almost in striking range for Genos.

"I could say the same to you, just make sure you don't miss…" Genos called out, as he neared Sweet Mask ever so closer.

When King was satisfied with the destruction of the sky itself, he gave control back Genos, who was about to punch Sweet Mask, and vice versa with him. A moment later, Genos managed to hit Sweet Mask first, while Sweet Mask's fist missed Genos by a millimeter or two, completely missing target he intended to hit, which was his face.

Genos's punch was so strong, he carried Sweet Mask by his face, and rocketed towards the ground beneath. When Genos was set on the speed he was going at, he threw Sweet Mask as hard as he could to the ground. When Sweet Mask hit the ground below, it left a small crater, containing an unconsciousness Sweet Mask, who laid in the snowy dirt with a slight smile.

Child Emperor let out a sigh, and put his controller down on the ground. He was bested by King, by game controller no less, the whole thought of it made him laugh a bit actually. Child Emperor then raised both of his arms out, and announced to the crowd.

"I officially surrender to the opposing team! I concede, for both myself, and my partner!" Child Emperor called out, and kneeled on the ground.

For a moment, Genos and King couldn't believe what they just heard. Child Emperor admitting defeat? That they've just won their first fight? That dinner was going to come in about 2 hours? Then it hit them, they've just won their first arena match, which made King roar a triumphant roar, and Genos subconsciously raise a single fist into the air.

The crowd was hysterical, as they have just witnessed an amazing fight. So amazing, the very air caught fire at one point. All 4 heroes had shown their worth, and let it be known, that their worth was a lot, if not invaluable. All 3 S-Class heroes showed their skills, and the 1 A-Class was nothing to scoff at either. Yes, all 4 heroes did amazing today, and with the end of the last main match of today, the arena announcer stated that the arena shall be closing within the next hour and a half, and from what everyone witnessed today, of course they're going to need the rest, especially the people that were part of the matches in the first place.

* * *

 _On the patio space…_

" _What. The. Hell…_ " Was the only thing Saitama could say to himself, as he watched King's and Genos's match. It was a lot more fierce than the exhibition match, and leagues more entertaining than his earlier one.

Saitama watched the entire match with dedicated eyes, as he tensed up whenever Genos got smashed in the face, or when King did his special moves. Like what the hell was that? Wasn't King suppose to be weak, or something? Albeit, he didn't do anything at all, he was just super lucky with everything...

Saitama's expectations were far exceeded for both his friends today, as they put on an amazing match, while making Saitama itching to into the arena once again. Just thinking about the match he saw today pumped him up, so much so, that he started to vibrate ever so slightly, much to the slight murmurs coming from his head.

"Oi, Baldy, stop that…" Tatsumaki said sleepily, as she was napping happily on Saitama's head. Yes, Tatsumaki was still on Saitama's shoulders, too comfortable to leave the space.

With a sigh, Saitama sat back down on his chair, waiting to congratulate the very people that won just now, while waiting ever so patiently to fight in the arena again, hoping to find his challenge soon enough.


	13. Filler Chapter 3

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Filler Chapter: Daily Life II

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _In Saitama's Apartment…_

 _ **Uncertainty**_

Weirdly enough, was a feeling that Saitama liked experiencing. He found a strange comfort in things he did not know for sure, since most of the hunches he would make would be spot on. So to find himself feeling any sort of uncertainty was a welcomed one. What Saitama does when he does feel uncertainty however, is one of two things. One, he'll simply brush off that feeling as soon it came, without a care in the world, or two, he'll get down and dirty with the feeling, to try and fully understand what makes that feeling of uncertainty so uncertain. The list of things that remain uncertain in Saitama's mind could be counted on one hand, and the thing that was on Saitama's mind right now, could be counted on that list.

"What the hell is the purpose of making alarm clocks with virtual A.I. women in them?" Saitama said out loud in his living room, sitting on his couch, while watching his TV. A commercial came up advertising an A.I. assisted alarm clock that featured seven different women avatars, which made Saitama shake his head in utter disappointment. Voicing his curiosity out in the open, everyone in the apartment then raised their heads in response, to see what Saitama was on about, only to go back to what they were doing prior.

Genos was in the kitchen cooking up lunch, with Bang helping by handling the needed ingredients. Whereas King was sitting with Saitama, playing on one of his portable gaming systems.

"Yo Saitama-bro, those types of clocks are used by people that feel extremely lonely with their lives, the fact it's a cute woman is only a bonus for those people too. Still, I can't believe that there are people in this world that are so lonely, they are willing to buy their company!" King said with a laugh, followed by a Genos, raising an eyebrow from hearing this.

"But King, didn't you have a custom built one, stored with over 30 women avatars, in your pink knapsa-" Was all Genos could say, before King pulled out a controller from his pink knapsack, labeled: _**GENOS**_ , and simply spun a joystick in a circular motion. This caused Genos to spin where he stood, with no control over his body at all. Genos would've knocked down the stew he was cooking, weren't for Bang not being there to protect it in it's place.

"KING!" Genos said in a huff, his face red with embarrassment. Bang only chuckled, seeing the cyborg move in such a way. Genos could only blush deeper, being made fun of, in front of the elderly hero.

King then turned his back towards Genos, holding up his index finger to his lips, to signal Genos that he should shut up when he was asked to. Although a bit steamed, Genos was forced to keep from talking to his Sensei. Saitama simply kept watching the TV, stilling wondering why people would buy such things. King then looked at Saitama, chucking as he saw him shake his head.

"C'mon Saitama-bro, you look like you want one of those things yourself!" King said with a laugh, pointing an index finger at Saitama, with Saitama only sighing at King.

"Dude, that clock is just too much for anybody, if you ask me. Man, when I was living alone, the only clock I had was the one that rung at the time I set it to, that's it. I didn't need the damn thing to talk to me. Sheesh, some people are way too lonely man." Saitama said with another sigh, truly wishing the best for people who had such clocks in their houses.

"But Sensei, you have me, don't you?" Genos interrupted, getting Bang to take over the lunch preparations. Saitama then looked up from the couch, and threw his attention over to Genos.

"Dude, this was way before you showed you up. I didn't need anyone to walk me up when I needed to get up, you know?" Saitama answered back with a deadpan face, Genos nodding his head approvingly, a certain light in his eyes that made Saitama sweat a little.

"Oh no…" Was all Saitama could say, before Genos came running up to him, a pen, and a notebook in his hand, with starry eyes. King could only rub the back of his neck, already used to Genos when he gets like this. Bang only laughed to himself again as he watched Genos, enjoying the life that always took place in Saitama's apartment.

"Yes! Yes indeed, Sensei! You never needed any assistance when it came to your previous life! Please Sensei, tell me your secrets about how to become a strong hero!" Genos yelled at Saitama with stars for eyes, already in **[Dedicated Disciple Mode]** , unable to stop himself.

"It's called independency Genos! Now stop it with the sketches of me!" Saitama yelled at Genos, watching as Genos was sketching down his body in his little notebook for 5th time this week alone.

"Independency… Of course! Your teachings never cease to amaze me Sensei! I will follow you to the end of the world to learn all there is to this world!" Genos shouted with happiness, jotting down Saitama's words, word for word. Genos then looked up to see his Sensei with hand on his face, simply done with everything. King could be seen laughing out loud, watching as Genos drove Saitama insane.

"This wouldn't happen bro if just picked up more chick friends, heh." King reasoned out with another laugh, only getting Saitama to think about the alarm clocks again.

"I mean if you really wanted a girl to wake you up in the morning, why don't you just find a girlfriend! Don't put yourself so low on the bar! Like for shits sake, have some dignity man!" Saitama now yelling in the open air, his mind fresh on the alarm clocks.

"Saitama! Quiet yourself! There are others around, remember? Lunch is ready, so please sit at the table!" Bang said sternly to Saitama, having the nerve to scold him in his own apartment. Saitama could only stutter as he was yelling, looking at Bang with pleading eyes. Bang would always be kind towards Saitama, but he also knew when to be tough when the time called for it.

"But Bang!-" Saitama was about to say, before looking up, and seeing a Bang holding a pot of hot stew, ready to eat. Bang's face also told him that he wasn't going to listen to his nonsense either, so Saitama just sighed again. King then walked from the living room, towards the dining table, while Genos put down his notebook, little stars in his eyes as he walked. It was only a moment before Saitama then got up from the couch, and walked over towards the dining table, his stomach grumbling.

" _At least I got real friends…_ " Saitama thought to himself with a small smile, sitting at his table, with everyone talking, and hot food about to be served. Yeah, nothing beats real people like this.

* * *

Hey guys, Chicken here! I came by throwing out a filler chapter this around!, sorry for the hassle, but I promise I'll be back soon. See you in the next one!


	14. Chpt 11: Some Down Time

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 11: Some Down Time

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _Walking through the Arena Exterior..._

 _ **Pride**_

A feeling that washed over King's body like water in a shower. King wore a tired, but satisfied smile, not ashamed of showing off his satisfaction from the win that came out of today. He walked the exterior of the Arena, thinking to himself about what happened. Sure, all he did was take control over his friend's body, and made a few faces here and there, but simply being part of the reason that they've won the match made him feel all giddy, like the skills he had at that moment were actually useful when they were needed the most. Weirdly enough, this was a feeling that King hadn't felt in a long time. Sure, his games were something that gave him this feeling sometimes, knowing full well very few had the skills to even approach his direction. But when it came to this feeling of accomplishment, one where it involved actual skill to be implemented in real life, almost no game he had played could match it.

" _Huh, so this is how a_ _ **REAL**_ _win feels like… I could get used to this feeling…"_ King said to himself with a smile, thinking deeply that he might be actually enjoying his time in the Arena.

After a few more minutes of walking the exterior hallways, and an ongoing feeling of deep satisfaction, King came across the entrance of the Arena's medical bay, housing the injured heroes of today's matches. With a smirk, King decided to see a certain tin soldier.

* * *

 _Medical Bay Interior…_

The medical bay wasn't anything too massive, considering how the tournament usually has only 3-5 main matches per day, and as a result, the need of a large medical facility wasn't really necessary. But to say the medical bay was anything less than a regular hospital ward, you would be sorely mistaken. Retrofitted with lounge areas, and miniature hot springs, this medical bay had all the features of a hotel resort, while stilling being a licensed medical facility. Filled to the brim with an assortment of drugs and medication that would make a drug addict shake his head in disgust, and equipped with medical devices that both Metal Knight, and Child Emperor hand developed, this medical bay was sure to stitch you back up, and in fighting condition in less than a couple of hours, if not more. The staff within the medical bay were also of elite caliber. Taught and trained to combat all types of health problems and issues, all of the staff work in a routine order, while maintaining an environment that was akin to a patient's home. Nurses are required to soothe and relax any type of stress/discomfort the patient might be feeling, while doctors work round the clock to make sure patients are recovering at an acceptable rate. Yes, the place was like a nice hotel, and you could even say that even if you're a loser of a match, you would still feel like the winner when you were placed in the bay.

King walked through the med bay with ease, finding a front desk in the process. He stood there patiently, watching as a few nurses and doctors walked along the hallways of the med bay. Everything was calm, up until a female nurse came up to fill the front desk, asking him what he was doing the med bay in the first place.

"Oh, I'm here to see a patient." King said with a slight cough, trying to look normal in front of the nurse.

"That's perfectly fine, sir! Which of the patients in the med bay would you like to see?" The nurse said with a smile, a peppy tone in her voice.

"Um, the one that looks like a cyborg…" King said, scratching his chin with his hand.

"Oh, you mean the patient _**Genos**_? Just follow me sir, I'll walk you to him." The nurse said with a smile, walking out of the front desk. She then walked beside King, guiding him through the med bay.

"Oh, thanks nurse." King said with a small smile.

"Oh please, it's my job sir." The nurse said, waving a free hand towards King.

After a couple of minutes walking through the med bay, passing by many lounge chairs and Jacuzzis, King followed the nurse through a doorway that lead into a large room, King stepped through the doorway, all to be hit with a flurry of sounds and smells. Banging, sizzling, and searing sounds could be heard all over, and the smell of burning metal filled King's senses, making him concerned on why there was suddenly so much chaos in the room.

"Uh, nurse, what's with all the noise?" King said with a concerned tone, all to be given a waving hand from the nurse again.

"Oh, with the patient Genos, we needed to do a more **_"mechanical"_** type of care. So a couple of our doctors made a few calls to the engineering department to come and do some basic patchwork on him, with the permission and guidance from Dr. Kuseno of course!" The nurse said with a smile, oblivious to the loud noise that was happening everywhere.

The room King walked into was heavily sound proofed, as to not disturb the other patients that were at the other side of the med bay, and to ensure confidentiality of Genos from the other patients. The other thing was, with Genos, the process it took to get him back to walking condition took longer than other patients, considering he was part machine.

After a couple more minutes of walking, the nurse led King through a thin, transparent curtain, holding it up for King, so he could walk through it. What came to vision next was a Genos, hanging about 3 ft away from the ground, held by 4 chains that attached themselves to his arms and the sides of his chest, holding him upright. His upper body was covered in welding marks, and his face was dotted with wrappings, and bandages. His hair was a matted mess, and the color in his eyes were a little faded, showing signs of heavy fatigue. Overall, Genos was looking rough in every direction, but King knew that Genos was feeling twice as happier now, than before the beginning of the match.

What was weird about the whole scene was that Genos only had his upper body attached to him, while on the other side of the room, a group of engineers could be seen welding, hammering, and patching his lower body on a mechanic's table. Dr. Kuseno could be heard on a nearby monitor, yelling step-by-step instructions on what openings needed to be welded shut, mechanical parts to be seared closed, and what pieces of digital hardware needed to be recalibrated, and reinstalled. King scratched his head in the confusion, but didn't question it in the end, considering he was friends with a person that was part machine.

"Can I talk to him nurse?" King asked politely, while nudging the nurse on the shoulder, hoping he could talk to Genos. The nurse felt King's hand, and turned towards him, a grin on her face.

"You sure can! If there's anything else you need, just page me in!" The nurse said happily, handing King one of her electronic pagers, and stepping aside from him, leaving King to attend to other patients in the med bay.

When the nurse stepped out of curtain, King walked over towards Genos, a smile creeping up as he saw Genos's face in a contemplative state.

"Yo, roomba, you good?" King said aloud, waving a hand towards Genos, getting his attention in the process. Genos jolted a little, moving his head towards King, and gave him a acknowledging smile.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, I'll admit, however… Sweet Mask can definitely bring the fight..." Genos said with the same smile, holding a fist towards King, which he then pounded lightly.

"Yeah, great fight out there roomba! Really showed that guy you aren't some pushover, you know?" King said with a happy tone, placing a hand on Genos's shoulder, only to be answered back with a grunt from the cyborg.

"Yes, but I couldn't have possibly done it without you, King. Thanks for everything, truly, I am proud to be considered a friend amongst you!" Genos said with a smile, wrapping an arm around King's shoulder, and watching the engineers work on his lower half, with Dr. Kuseno yelling in the background.

"Ah shut up, tin soldier, you did the heavy lifting here, I just gave you a push." King said blandly, but a light blush could be seen on his face, which Genos saw briefly, causing him to smile to himself as well.

King and Genos both stood there, a dumb smile on both of their faces, reveling in their victory today, while watching the sparks fly off from the wielder's blowtorches on Geno's lower half. They stood there for a couple of minutes, before King up and asked Genos a question.

"Anyway, when do you think you can leave? I'm getting hungry, and I've been walking the Arena hallways for a while now." King said to Genos, letting his arm fall from him, while walking towards the table that held his lower body.

"I have no idea, Dr. Kuseno said that repairs should have been done 30 minutes ago, but the engineers kept welding off parts of my lower body that allow me to freely use my legs. As is the case, Dr. Kuseno started scolding them for their mistakes, and it's been like that ever since." Genos said with a shrug, causing him to lift himself up from the chains slightly.

"Oh, that sucks then. Guess I'll wait here with you then, must've been boring as hell to watch these guys fix your legs, huh?" King said to Genos, nearing the table that held his lower body.

"You have no idea…" Genos said with a blank face, as he watched King look intently at one of his legs, being mindful that he doesn't get in the way of the busy engineers.

"Damn, to think that Sweet Mask could break something as fancy as these, huh?" King said to Genos, while taking notes on the heavy damage Genos's legs took from the fight.

"Ha, my legs aren't _**fancy**_ … But I agree, Sweet Mask surely had the power to really damage me to a critical state, so much so, it came to the point where I couldn't walk anymore, and you had to carry me towards the medical team afterwards. That reminds me, thank you for carrying me back there." Genos said, placing a hand on his chin, rubbing it back and forth as he reminisced of today's events.

"Bro, shut up. We're friends, and you still have the nerve to say _**thanks**_ to me after all that? C'mon, it's a given I'd give you a hand, no need for thanks." King said facing towards Genos, a little annoyed with Genos's naivety, while walking away from the table, going over towards Genos again.

"Besides, I had no idea cyborgs could cry…" Was all King could say, before he saw Genos get very red in the face, and right arm quickly covering his eyes.

"W-Wipe that f-from your mind! F-Forget what happened b-back there!" Genos said with a tone the was a mix between embarrassment, and anger.

"Nope." King said with a smile, pulling up a stray chair, and placing it next to Genos, sitting beside him, and grinning from ear to ear.

"I wonder what would happen if Saitama-bro found out about this…" King said with a laugh, only to be answered by plumes of smoke coming out of Genos's ears.

"You wouldn't dare…" Genos said, hands covering his mouth as he thought of a million ways to kill King as of this moment.

"That depends on you, tin soldier, can I control you from time to time?" King said, facing towards Genos with a smirk, and a raised eyebrow, hoping he could control Genos again.

" **Hell. No.** " Genos said towards King, his eyes taking the appearances of furnaces at full blast.

King reacted accordingly, as he proceeded to pull out his phone from his pink knapsack, and started dialing Saitama's number.

"O-Okay! Okay! Just don't tell him anything!" Genos said frantically, losing his tough facade as soon as he heard the dial tone ring on King's phone.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna do some cool shit together man!" King said, genuinely excited about what he can do now with Genos's permission.

King went on with his ideas, and told Genos some cool combo attacks that they could try out together, but it fell on deaf ears, as Genos started to think about the events that happened today.

" _Why did I become friends with this otaku?_ " Genos asked himself, groaning, but smiling at the same time, as he watched sparks from the welders' blowtorches come flying off in the distance from his lower body, giving off the impression that he was going to be here a little while longer, next to a man talking to the wind.

" _Well, at least it's not all bad..."_ Genos said to himself smiling, as he closed his eyes, listening to King's constant rambling, and the relaxing sounds of machines whirring, like music playing in the background.

* * *

 _1 Hour Later..._

Fubuki could be seen sitting upright on a bed, wearing a patient's gown, and eating some toast with jelly. She was in her own patient room, watching TV on the wall, that broadcasted the prior events, and the results of today's matches. She wasn't too shocked at what happened in the exhibition match, since she knew that her sister could mop the floor with those two S-Class heroes at any given time, and the fight with all of the S-Class heroes, with the exception of the highest ranking A-Class, was simply amazing. Using techniques that were both unorthodox, and legendary, Fubuki was amazed at how fierce both the A-Class, and S-Class heroes fought, also making subtle mental notes on King and Demon Cyborg, whose team combat was downright spectacular. But the fight that really got her riled up was the fight with her and Saitama. Sure, she knew deep down that she had no chance of winning against him in the first place for some reason, but she didn't think that she would go down that easily. On the flip side, however, the way she fought satisfied her to no end. All serious, and with guts, no other fight has ever left her feeling like she did now, and for that, she would have to thank Saitama.

As Fubuki kept watching the match, she was getting even more excited up from the way she fought, feeling ready to go back out there and fight Saitama again. She wondered to herself if her sister felt the same way... But as Fubuki kept watching the match unfold, her excitement died down, and was replaced with a realization that stung like a slap to the face, that being the fact Saitama was just stronger, **period**. Fubuki watched as Saitama punched two pillar-sized blocks of stone with ease, almost with boredom. She watched as he casually spun his way out of a tornado, blasted an orb of pure energy a good distance away with just a single punch, and broke out of ice that couldn't be melted, or destroyed by conventional means. Aside from the part when she pressed herself onto Saitama, _(Causing bad thoughts to plague her mind…)_ All of this and more really showed how far Saitama was from her, and how much of a distance she would need to cover, just to _**approach**_ him, let alone stand as his equal. It was as if she were a runner in a race, and there were an infinite amount of runners. Saitama represented the infinite runners, while she was the runner in last place, the number after infinity. To call the gap in power _**enormous**_ is an insult to the comparison, as if it were far too little a word to convey the true distance Saitama was at, and Fubuki knew she would still need a lot more training to undergo, just to even consider herself being in the same ballpark as Saitama, let alone be considered on the same level as him.

" _How in the hell did you get so strong in the first place, Saitama?_ " Fubuki thought to herself, as she finished her toast, and began to move out of her bed.

Fubuki fidgeted with the back of her patient's gown, eyeing a freshly pressed, dark green dress that hung on the door of her patient's room, with a pair of green heels placed next to the door, shining brightly from the light coming from the top of the room. Fubuki knew where the dress came from, as she got up from the bed, and walked towards the door it hung from.

Fubuki picked up the dress, and softly pressed it up towards her nose. The dress gave off the smell of lavender, and clean water, making her sigh with a smile. Fubuki then took off her gown, putting on the dress with ease, and acknowledging the person that delivered her new dress, that person being one of her most trusted agents, Lily.

" _Thanks Lily, you always know what I need when the time comes._ " Fubuki said to herself fondly, as she finished putting on the dress.

After sliding on the new heels, Fubuki walked back towards her bed, and fished out a small, electronic pager on the side of the bed, and spoke into the microphone part of it, trying contact one of the nurses.

"I'll be taking my leave now, thank you kindly for keeping me in your care." Fubuki said promptly, a smile on her face as she feels her new dress hug her body.

"No worries! Simply walk towards the charge nurse at the front desk, and they'll discharge you from the medical bay, Afterwards, you can leave, and be on your way! Please come again, err, no wait… Try not to get hurt next time!" A nurse said with a peppy voice, causing Fubuki to smirk on her end.

" _Such nice people…_ " Fubuki said to herself, placing the pager on the bed, making her way towards the door soon after. Jumbled thoughts, and a multitude of feelings swirled in Fubuki as she reached the door, what came next as she opened it, however, was the graceful image of King and Genos walking casually towards the front desk, tacking on a whole new set of emotions to Fubuki's already mixed bag of feelings.

"D-Demon Cyborg?! K-King, what're you doing here?" Fubuki yelled out, completely throttled that she stumbled upon two S-Class heroes out of the blue. Both Genos and King turned towards Fubuki abruptly, a look of surprise on both of them.

"Oh, good evening Ms. Blizzard of Hell, I hope you aren't too hurt from the matches today." Genos said calmly, praying lightly that his Sensei didn't rough up Fubuki too badly.

"U-Um… I'm feeling a-alright, but more importantly, what are you doing here?!" Fubuki shouted fervently, still a little bit hysterical about seeing two S-Class heroes out of nowhere. It was then King's turn to talk, as he faced Fubuki with his signature intimidation face.

"Genos here, had to stay a bit longer in recovery, considering he's a cyborg, and the medical staff at hand were more used to a, _**human**_ , sort of patient. As for me, I didn't sustain any damage whatsoever." King said with a low rumble, quietly shaking Fubuki's figure in the process.

Fubuki stood there, feeling hints of fear well up from within her, but she started the conversation with these heroes, only fair to see it through.

"O-Oh, then that's all I needed to know…" Was all Fubuki could let out, before her mouth instinctively closed shut.

The three heroes all stood there awkwardly, as none of them knew how to continue with the conversation, up until Fubuki started talking again.

"Uh, you two had an superb match though! It was amazing to see you two fight so well together!" Fubuki shouted out bluntly, causing Genos to shift his eyes slightly towards King, while King stood still, hints of a smile forming.

"It was nothing really, it was all of this cyborg's doing that won the match, I simply took control when I could." King reasoned, eyeing at how Fubuki was intently looking at him.

"O-Oh stop it would you! You did just as much as I could, maybe even more!" Genos blurted out, a small blush on his face.

Fubuki just watched the interaction between the two S-Class heroes, both acting as if there was no worry in the world. Fubuki would have almost snickered, if not for Genos's next comment.

"But as for you, Ms. Blizzard of Hell, you seemed to hold yourself pretty well against Sensei, hmm?" Genos said questioningly, even though he knew very well his Sensei was not even taking the fight seriously at all. Genos was more on figuring out Fubuki's reaction, scanning her every facial expression as she talked, to gauge her intentions for fighting his Sensei.

"S-Sensei? Oh, you mean Saitama! W-Well…" Fubuki was red in the face, as she started to remember herself pushing up against Saitama firmly.

"Yup, I don't blame you for losing to that guy. He's pretty strong, especially for a baldy." King said jokingly, as he also caught a glimpse of Fubuki's blushing face.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Ms. Blizzard of Hell, you feeling alright? You're all red in the face. Are you sure you're ready to leave?" King said to Fubuki with a small grin, obvious picking hints of embarrassment from her face, knowing all too well from all of the sims he has played over the years.

"Y-Yes, I'm quite fine!" Fubuki yelled out, arms crossed on her chest, her head tilted towards any direction but straight.

"Ok then, if you are feeling alright, then would like to come with us to see Saitama? Me and Genos were about to leave to go see him now." King said with a raised eyebrow, taking a mental note on how quickly Fubuki answered him back.

"YES! U-Uh, I mean, sure, why not?" Fubuki quickly stated, almost on instinct, but immediately retracted, trying to look more disinterested, failing miserably due to her face looking a lit tail light, and giving off visible smoke trails. King just chuckled lightly, while Genos made an internal pouty face, wondering why King would invite Ms. Blizzard of Hell with them to see Saitama.

"Ok then, just follow us, and we'll see Saitama in no time." King said in lighter voice, he face softening as he bounded towards the front desk.

Genos and Fubuki soon followed King's pace, with a dissatisfied Genos walking a bit faster than Fubuki, arms crossed, and his eyebrows furrowed, a little annoyed that they would have to bring her with them. Where as Fubuki tried to look calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was a complete mess. Thoughts of talking to Saitama on a non-business matter was something Fubuki hoped to do since he saved her from her sister, and as such, she never had the chance to to do so. So now having this chance, Fubuki made it her mission to try and get into Saitama little niche of hero friends, and possibly more, as Fubuki's mind started to wonder into unknown territory, as she imagined herself sitting in Saitama's apartment, watching TV with blanket wrapped around her, as Saitama would be in the kitchen, making dinner for the both them while whistling nonsense in the air...

" _What the hell is wrong with you, Fubuki?! Stop thinking like that, and get it together! You just want to be friends, that's it!"_ Fubuki yelled within herself, though deep down, she felt something more as she thought about Saitama, like a large fire was set ablaze in her chest as she kept pressing the idea of her and Saitama being so close with one another, making her blush even harder.

" _Maybe that could happen…"_ Fubuki said to herself, standing alone in the hallway, looking off in the distance with a light pink hue, not realizing that King and Genos had walked their way to the front desk, and getting properly discharged. Snapping out of her daze, feeling very embarrassed, and leagues more anxious, Fubuki followed suit, and quickly came behind Genos and King, leaving the medical bay entrance, and walking through the arena hallways.

* * *

 _Outside the Arena Lobby Entrance..._

"H-Hey, why did you leave me back there?! It's rude to leave a woman by herself!" Fubuki protested, which got the attention of King, while Genos simply ignored her complaints.

"Um, listen here miss, the thing is, me and Genos here, have places to be, and you standing around, looking like you've been hit by cupid, ain't really in our schedule. We simply asked you if you wanted to accompany us to see Saitama, it isn't our responsibility to wait for you if want to come or not, understand?" King said with a strong voice, his face giving the impression he was not going to hear anything that Fubuki had to say. Genos allowed himself to let out an internal fist bump, while Fubuki answered back with a feeble nod, remembering her place when it came to the two S-Class heroes.

"Good, glad we could come to an agreement." King said with finality. The three heroes kept walking through the hallways in silence, until Genos caught a glimpse of the Arena elevator in the distance, it's door opening up with a group of people stepping out of it.

"Hey King, we must have reached the lobby, since I see the elevator just a few feet away." Genos said, trying to identify who were the people coming out the elevator.

"Yup, seems like it." King responded, squinting his eyes towards the elevator, trying to get a read on the people that just stepped out of the elevator, only to be answered by a glaring light hitting his eyes.

"OI! King, Genos, awesome fight out there, really kicked some ass!" Saitama waved towards the two heroes, lightly jogging towards them, with a pouty-faced looking Tatsumaki on his shoulders, grasping his head lightly, her legs wrapped comfortablely around his neck.

"Baldy, stop moving so much!" Tatsumaki yelled, squeezing Saitama's head several times over, trying to slow his running, which failed to no end.

King and Genos instantly grew face wide blushes, getting highly embarrassed that Saitama would so openly compliment them on their recent match. It took Saitama about a minute to reach them, and when he did, he gave King a solid pat on the back, and Genos a caressing pat on the head. All of this happened right in front of Fubuki, who just stood there, feeling all types of awkward for witnessing such silliness. How Saitama, an A-Class hero, could interact this way with all of these S-Class heroes, she had no idea, especially her sister sitting on his shoulders.

King and Genos felt their faces get a tad bit darker as Saitama gave them their well deserved pats, feeling amazing as he did so.

"S-Sensei, you really don't have t-to do this…" Genos said with a small smile, making no attempt to stop Saitama from doing so.

"Y-yea, c'mon S-Saitama bro, you can s-stop already…" King said with a tiny squeak, which no one heard but Saitama, making him laugh.

"Oh shut up, the both of you! You kicked some serious ass today, and I'm proud as hell. Good job guys!" Saitama said with a large smile, meaning every word as he kept talking.

When King and Genos heard Saitama's kind words, they felt as if they've been struck with a bolt of lightning, feeling all sorts of pride well within them when he said his piece. Huge grins took shape on their faces, and they couldn't help but go in on Saitama as well, throwing shoulder punches, and back pats themselves.

"Pfft, you think that was good? Wait until we get into next match." King said with such swagger, he surprised himself, causing Genos to join him in his raving.

"Yes Sensei, you haven't seen anything yet! Just wait until the next fight!" Genos said excitedly, his grin not leaving his face.

"Damn straight! That's what I'd like to hear, coming from the world's _**strongest**_ man, and my _**disciple**_!" Saitama said, acting along with their performance, only to be bombarded with more chatter from King and Genos.

After a few round of playful banter, Saitama noticed a stalk still Fubuki in the background, her face looking towards his direction, but she was more on looking towards Tatsumaki, who was still sitting on his shoulders.

Fubuki stood there with expectant look in her eyes, wondering what her sister is going to say when she decides to speak. That question was answered rather quickly when Tatsumaki managed to look towards Fubuki's figure.

"Not bad at all, in fact, it was a good fight back there Fubuki. You've gotten stronger, and that makes me all the more happier." Tatsumaki said with a small smile on face, Fubuki's heart on the verge of blowing up.

" _A compliment from Onee-Chan?! Is this really happening, or am I dreaming?"_ Fubuki asked herself, her face getting redder by the second, only to be caught off guard when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Fubuki, good fight out there. Hope you aren't feeling a bit down from losing in our match today." Saitama said carefully, squeezing his hand gently on Fubuki's shoulder, hoping she wasn't going to hold a grudge against him for losing.

On Fubuki's side however, she was being hit by waves of emotions, feeling her face melting by ever passing moment. Having Saitama's hand on her shoulder felt amazing, and greatly comforting, and hearing her older sister's praise gave Fubuki a much needed confidence boost. With a humble smile, Fubuki raised a hand towards Saitama's, and held it in her own.

"Thanks for the praise Saitama, i just hope I was able to put up some sort of fight for you." Fubuki said with a smile, now facing Saitama, holding his hand during the whole ordeal.

"Oh no worries, you did just fine, Fubuki. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad, you know?" Saitama said with a carefree smile, holding a finger gun at her, not noticing Fubuki's red face, and Tatsumaki's legs clasping around his head.

 _H-He's worried about me?! D-Does that mean he l-l-l-likes me…"_ Fubuki wondered in her head, as Saitama's comment was making Fubuki feel all types of good, while Tatsumaki wasn't feeling good at all.

" _W-What does baldy mean when he says that? If you're so worried about her, you should've just walked her to the hospital yourself… freaking baldy, I'm here too, you know…"_ Tatsumaki thought to herself, now growing redder like Fubuki, feeling a new sense of anger for no particular reason at all.

" _Is this my chance to ask him now? Just go for Fubuki!"_ Fubuki yelled to herself, feeling a wave of confidence surge through her.

"U-Um, I'm alright! B-But more importantly, are we friends now?!" Fubuki blurted out, instantly regretting her decision to ask, wishing at that moment she was never born, and that her existence be wiped from memory.

"Uh, sure? I mean I thought it was given after we fought, but whatever." Saitama said with a shoulder shrug, raising Tatsumaki for a moment in the process.

Fubuki's mind was now putty, considering she had just gotten confirmation that Saitama really did see her as a friend. As Fubuki was riding her newfound high, the others from the patio finally caught up with Saitama.

"Ey Boss, what the hell man? Why'd ya go and ditch us for?!" Styles came up to Saitama, immediately retracting, as he saw Tatsumaki still sitting on Saitama, looking absolutely pissed off.

"Oh, hey Styles. I just wanted to come up, and congratulate King and Genos on their fight." Saitama reasoned out, facing Styles, wearing a carefree attitude

"Uh huh, well, if for that, that's fine, I guess…" Styles muttered off, slugging Saitama's shoulder in response. Just then, Bang came up from behind Styles, brimming with jubilance.

"Ah, Saitama, I'm glad we were able to catch up with you." Bang said, finally catching up with the rest of the group.

"Very splendid fight, might I add, King, Genos. How I wish my students can fight with such synergy." Bang nodded towards the two heroes, who were still feeling all giddy on the inside. Genos and King simply nodded, thanking Bang for the kind words.

"Oh, ya, that was some fighting you did there. One of the fiercest fights I've seen since working here, good job both of you!" Styles said happily, raising a thumbs up towards the two heroes, who nodded accordingly. Everyone in the lobby was conversing peacefully, up until Ava came running in from the distance.

"S-Saitama! Why did you leave us so quickly?" Ava came bustling out, tackling Saitama to the floor in the process. Tatsumaki instinctively flying off him before he fell, and immediately getting levels more pissed off at Ava.

"Oh, hey Ava, what took you so long?" Saitama said in a joking matter, receiving a blush from Ava, as she was getting up from the floor, while helping Saitama up as she did. This earned her intense glares from both Fubuki and Tatsumaki, as subtle, dark green hues started forming around them.

"Y-You… I'm so sorry Saitama, I'm just so clumsy!" Ava cried out, steadying herself as she got up from the ground.

"Stop acting so weird, Ava. I said it's fine, really." Saitama said as he got up, both of his hands raised towards Ava, trying to convey it was really alright. A few feet away from them, Both Fubuki and Tatsumaki stood there, finding themselves staring hard towards Ava, who started to laughing from Saitama's actions.

" _Who is this woman, Onee-Chan?"_ Fubuki asked her sister telepathically, her eyebrows furrowed, still holding an intense stare towards the womanly cyborg.

" _She's one of the Arena workers here, and she's one of Saitama's friends, supposedly…"_ Tatsumaki answered back, arms crossed, her glare getting brighter as she looked towards Ava, who was now laughing hard with Saitama.

" _What's so funny about tackling into someone?! And why is Saitama just laughing it off like it's no big deal?!"_ Fubuki asked loudly towards her sister, causing Tatsumaki to turn towards her.

" _I-I don't know! B-Baldy is just weird like t-that!"_ Tatsumaki reasoned, both her hue, and Fubuki's were now glowing brighter, as they watch Ava interact with Saitama.

During all of this, King, Bang, Genos, and Styles watched as Saitama kept talking with the womanly cyborg, not noticing the two espers glowing in the background. They all wondered how in the world Saitama could befriend such women. Soon after, Ava began to glow herself, suddenly feeling lighter then she had ever been in her life.

" _Meh, that's Saitama-bro, always working his magic on people…"_ King thought to himself, chuckling as he saw Ava beginning to float in the air.

" _I wonder what star this man was born under, to be given such luck in this life…"_ Bang mused to himself with a smile, as he saw the young woman cyborg being spun quickly around in the air.

" _To think Sensei had this much sway in so many people…"_ Genos said to himself, watching Ava fly through the air, landing right in front of him, her eyes showing obvious signs of heavy dizziness.

" _At least try to take care of these dames, Boss… At this rate, they're gonna fight each other, with or without a match schedule!"_ Styles reasoned out in his head, watching the 2nd Ranked S-Class hero sit on Saitama's shoulders once again, with a frantic Fubuki at his back, trying to yank her off him.

"Onee-Chan, get off of him! Can't see he doesn't like it at all?!" Fubuki yelled towards Tatsumaki, only to be answered by a cute grunting.

"Eh, I don't really care about it anymore, to be honest with you. Actually, I kinda got used to the feeling of her on my neck." Saitama said towards Fubuki with a shoulder shrug, making Tatsumaki stick out her tongue in defiance against Fubuki, causing her to blush even harder.

"B-But-" Was all Fubuki could get out, before a large intercom started booming announcements in the main lobby.

"To the fellow audience members that have graced us today, we, the Hero Organization, truly appreciate you coming to view our spectacle. But don't think for a moment that this is the end, for tomorrow, new matches will surely be more astounding than the ones presented today. As for the match listings for tomorrow's main events, here are the following:

 **Tomorrow's 4 Match Line Up:**

A-Class Rank: 7 - _**Caped Baldy**_ _(vs.)_ S-Class Rank: 16 - _**Metal Bat**_

S-Class Rank: 17 - _**Puri-Puri-Prisoner**_ _(vs.)_ S-Class Rank: 11 - _**Superalloy Darkshine**_

S-Class Rank: 15 - _**Tanktop Master**_ _(vs.)_ S-Class Rank: 10 - _**Pig God**_

S-Class Rank: 13 - _**Flashy Flash**_ _(vs.)_ S-Class Rank: 9 - _**Drive Knight**_

We hope that you, beloved audience member, return to witness some of the greatest show of strength that mankind can present. Until then, drive home safely, and come back tomorrow!" The loud intercom said with finality, turning off with a loud click of a button. Saitama stood there, a small smile on his face.

" _An S-Class huh? Well, I hope they're ready for tomorrow…"_ Saitama said to himself, as he started walking towards the arena entrance. Tatsumaki, still sitting on Saitama's shoulders, wondered how tomorrow's matches will go down, just like everyone else that was in Saitama's group.

Everyone walked with Saitama, feeling both excited and scared to see what Saitama might do tomorrow, for most of them new that they couldn't see Saitama ever losing, not to anyone known, and even those unknown. But whatever tomorrow holds, they all knew Saitama was the one that was the most anxious of them all.

* * *

Hey guys, chicken here, here to say Happy Christmas and Merry New Years! ... Ok, maybe I took a little longer this time, but hey, I'm back! I just really hope you guys are still reading the story, and that it keeps you entertained. I'll get you guys another chapter in the mean time soon, see yall in the next one!


	15. Chpt 12: Attention Getters

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 12: Attention Getters

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _At the Entrance of the Arena..._

 _ **Eagerness**_

Something that covered Saitama's being as he came across the entrance of the Arena. Clad in his yellow hero suit, Saitama found himself smiling faintly as he was thinking about what might happen in today's match. Saitama had a hunch that this fight might be a bit different than the one he had yesterday, and for this reason only, he hoped his hunch was right. Feelings of excitement soon welled up from within him, albeit small and quivering, but the fact that there was some sort of feeling at all, made him smile ever so wider. Thoughts of these and more plagued him to no end, failing to take notice of King, Genos, and Bang coming up from behind him.

"Yo, Saitama-bro, you good?" King asked Saitama, placing a rough hand on his shoulder, jolting Saitama back into reality.

"O-Oh! Hey guys, sorry about that, kinda lost myself in thought back, or something…" Saitama said with an awkward smile, facing towards them, rubbing the back of his head with a gloved hand.

"I see Sensei is feeling a bit anxious, hmm?" Genos chided in with calculating eyes, earning him a gloved hand to his head, roughing up his hair gently.

"You got that right." Saitama said with an honest smile, feeling a little embarrassed that he feeling something like anxiousness.

"Do not focus too heavily of what might the future hold. Simply focus on what is at hand, and you shall find the answer naturally." Bang said with a stern voice, patting Saitama's back heartily, instantly calming his nerves.

"Yea bro, just relax, you're gonna do fine. Besides, everyone else is in the Arena." King added in, starting to walk towards the Arena entrance, soon followed by everyone else. Saitama walked slow and steady, feeling very good about himself in that moment. He wouldn't say it openly, but he really couldn't thank these people enough for calming him down, especially before a fight no less.

 _Inside the Arena Lobby…_

Saitama was the last one to enter the Arena, getting tackled by a deranged esper who quickly took residences on his shoulders.

"Tats, please…" Saitama begged Tatsumaki, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Nope, this is my permanent seat, baldy." Tatsumaki said plainly, squeezing her thighs unconsciously on Saitama's head. Saitama could only shake his head smiling, despite Tatsumaki's ridiculousness.

Saitama was then brought out of his thinking when he heard arguing. He moved his head upwards, now seeing a pissed off Genos, arms crossed and facing the wall, and a silent Fubuki, walking hurriedly towards his direction. Saitama felt a bead of sweat fall, bracing himself for the yelling that was about to hit him.

"Saitama! Tell Genos to get over it already! I mean how can one person be so childish over such trivial matters?!" Fubuki shouted at Saitama, a pout on her face, with Saitama now walking over towards Genos, still staring towards the wall before him.

"Oi, Genos, what the hell man? Why're you being so difficult now? It's been a day already, get over it…" Saitama said in a stern voice at Genos, only to be answered by his back, silence in the air. A few seconds passed, before Genos swiftly turned around, with a blush on his face.

"B-But she called me a robotic maid!" Genos cried out towards Saitama, feeling very insecure about the comment that Fubuki said the night prior. Genos then whirled back to the wall, too embarrassed to keep eye contact with Saitama. Tatsumaki was snickering the whole time, while Saitama reminisced about what happened during that time.

* * *

 _Arena Parking Lot: Last Night…_

It hadn't crossed Saitama's mind on how he was supposed to go back home when he left the Arena, and it only hit him once he was about half way out, onto the near empty parking lot, that he had no real way of going back home. He sighed deeply, scratching his chin defeatedly, while trying to think of a way to get back towards his apartment with so many people. He would've gladly asked someone in his group for some suggestions, but considering he was way ahead from the rest of them at the moment, that idea went out the window. Funnily enough, however, there was still one person that was with him. Tatsumaki, who was still on his shoulders at the time, picked up on his predicament, and did not waste her chance on this opportunity to impress him. As to why she wanted to impress him, she internally answered herself with a dark red face, and a shrug of ignorance.

"B-Baldy, it seems like you don't have a way back home, r-right? How d-dumb can a person b-be?" Tatsumaki tried to sound snarky, but it came off more like cute complaining.

"Yup, I sure messed up that one, huh?" Saitama said with a carefree face, chuckling lightly as he did, making Tatsumaki blush heavily.

""W-Well, i-if you want, I-I can fly us towards you're place…" Tatsumaki said quietly, too embarrassed to look at Saitama. She was then answered by Saitama looking up at her with a raised eyebrow, and a questioning look, wondering if she could actually do that.

"I-It's not like I-I want to d-do it for you, or anything, b-baldy…" Tatsumaki said with a hushed tone, her head buried within Saitama's, hoping he wouldn't see her face, though Saitama felt the warmth from her face.

" _You're actually going insane, Tatsumaki! What the hell are you doing?!"_ Tatsumaki screamed at herself, wondering what had come over her to help Saitama all of a sudden. She was then answered immediately by him with a shake of one of her legs.

"Thanks for the offer, but I gotta say no. I'll try to find a way where we could all go together. It would kinda be a dick move if I left the rest of the guys here, wouldn't it?" Saitama reasoned out with an honest smile, stroking one of Tatsumaki's legs to calm her down, which it did by bounds.

" _What's with this baldy's touch? It always comforts me to no end, why? Why do I always feel like this with you, baldy?"_ Tatsumaki said to herself, a light pink blush on her face, feeling happier as she kept thinking about Saitama, breaking out in a small smile, in spite of herself.

"I-If that's how it is, then I guess i-it's ok, b-baldy…" Tatsumaki responded, her voice sounding tired, but contented. Soon her eyes started to feel heavy, and with Saitama's constant stroking, she fell asleep, for the _**Nth**_ time today, feeling happy as she dreamed about the guy she was riding on.

Saitama kept walking the length of the parking lot at a slow pace, sighing when he heard Tatsumaki's tiny snores. Feeling like there no other option, Saitama simply waited for the rest of his group to appear, which in about 5 minutes, everyone came jogging out towards him

"B-Boss, y- _ ***(Deep Breath)**_ you r-really need to wait a minute, w-will ya?!" Styles said angrily in between breathes, one of his arms at his sides, trying to keep himself from throwing up.

"Hmph, this is nothing for me, youngster." Bang said eagerly, as he gingerly walked with his hands behind his back, not looking one bit tired.

"The same could be said for me." Genos came soon after, walking the distance with ease.

"Styles, bro, you really need to work on your endurance, man." King said soon after, as he was slightly jogging towards the group.

"Even for a human, this should be easy for you." Ava said, coming next after King, her legs making gentle whirring sounds when she stopped jogging.

"Don't waste your time with this guy, Saitama. He's so boarish with the way he talks, and acts." Fubuki said with a smug smirk, elegantly walking up, the last one to come to the group.

"Hey, that's kinda funny, coming from the dame that just got here." Styles said with an even bigger smirk than Fubuki's, still holding his sides, causing her to aim a glowing green hand towards him.

"Oi, just because I stated the obvious, don't mean you can get snippy with me, toots." Styles said tiredly, still holding an arm by his side, taking in deep breaths. Everyone laughed hard from his sass, while Fubuki could only blush at his bluntness, lowering her hand in embarrassment.

Watching all of the people laughing together made Saitama smile a stupid smile, and before he could smile anymore, he walked up towards Styles, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Yo Styles, think you can give all of us a lift back home?" Saitama asked with a slackened face, placing both hands in his pockets.

"Don't have a car, huh? What, too poor?" Styles said snicker, getting an annoyed look from Saitama.

"Cars are too freaking expensive! Where a car can drive to, I can simply walk there, not to mention I don't have to park my legs in special plac-." Saitama listed out, making exaggerated body motions as he did so, getting a sideways look from Styles.

"Then why'd ya ask me for a ride, ey boss? If you like walking so much, walk home." Styles said with a laugh, getting Saitama even more annoyed.

"Oi Styles, don't mess with m-" Saitama was about to finish, when he heard a loud van honk in the distance. He then turned towards Styles, who wore an honest smile.

"I'm just messing with ya, boss. 'Course I'll give you a ride." Styles said, still smiling, holding a fist towards Saitama, which was pounded lightly.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Saitama said towards Styles, beckoning everyone else in the background to come towards Styles van.

"Shut up Boss, I'm your assistant, remember? It's my job to take care of the little things when it comes to you. 'Sides, ain't like I got anything else to do, y'know?" Styles said plainly, wondering why Saitama was still acting so bashful with this kind of stuff.

"Right, my bad." Saitama said with a chuckle, a hand rubbing the side of his head, mindful not to wake up Tatsumaki, who was still sleeping on his head.

Everyone looked over towards Styles's van, which had a dark grey color, dimly reflecting the parking lot lights, while sporting five rows of passenger sits. His van was large, very large, so large it had enough space to fit everyone inside, and still have plenty of room to spare. It had a welcoming interior, with sleek black leather covering the seats, and the smell of vintage vinyl filled every inch of the car. Small monitors were on the backs of every seat, and small glove boxes filled with ice were scattered about strategically around the van, all having a variety of soda, beer, and wine. To sum it up nicely, the van was like a limo on steroids.

Fubuki sat with King and Genos in the third row seats, while Bang and Ava sat in the seats that were behind the driver's seat. Styles took the wheel, while Saitama sat in the passenger's seat, lowering it enough so Tatsumaki could still be on his shoulders. Styles started up the van, and with a few seconds of engine revving, Styles drove out of the Arena parking lot, and set out towards Saitama's apartment, everyone in the van engaging in conversation.

Saitama sat in Style's van with a sigh, his head resting in his hand, making a mental note to repay him for giving him a ride in the first place, along with everyone else that came with him. Street lights dimly shine the van in the dark, as Styles made his Saitama's apartment, exhausted from all the banter that everyone was having in the car.

At the same time, King pulled out a small game system from his pink knapsack, eyeing Genos and Fubuki as did so, hooking it up to the one of the small monitors in front of him.

"Hey Styles, bro, can I use one of the monitors back here?" King asked Styles, as he was hooking up the game system.

"It's there for a reason, ain't it? Go for it." Styles said easily, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him, getting a smile from King. King finished up hooking up the system, and then turned towards Genos and Fubuki, his voice a soft, low rumble.

"Hey, Genos, care to go for a few rounds? You can join in as well, Ms. Blizzard of Hell." King said, handing Genos a controller from his knapsack, while offering another towards Fubuki.

"U-Um, sure? I'm not really good at these kinds of things, or anything…" Fubuki said embarrassingly, her hands shaking slightly as she was given a controller. King only smiled, and let Fubuki know he would be going easy, and with that, the game started, with a bright eyed Fubuki playing with smile on her face.

Ava and Bang, in the meantime, were having a nice conversation about how their day went, what they've done prior to the Arena event, and simply about life, and their lives in general.

"Miss Ava, may I ask about how you came to work in such a large facility? Such a place is not fit for a fine, young woman like yourself." Bang inquired with a raised eyebrow, heavily curious as to why such a woman would work in an Arena setting.

"W-Well, Mr. Silverfang sir, aside from being assigned to work as an elevator operator, due to the incident several years back, I work in the Arena for a personal reasons. Reasons I don't feel like saying at the moment." Ava answered truthfully with a furrowed brow, trying to look happy, though Bang caught on very quickly that she was feeling much discomfort from such questions, and answered accordingly.

"I see, well then, I apologize for being so forceful about such matters. To think I would ask such personal question to begin with… I am reaching an age where manners may not be so keen to me anymore, and for that, I apologize." Bang said with a sad tone, looking solemn as he spoke.

"N-No! Y-you don't have to apologize at a-all! I-It's my fault for a-answering so brazenly!" Ava frantically stated, small tears welling up in her eyes as she tried desperately to cheer up Bang.

"Oh nonsense, Miss Ava, I am the one that needs to take heed in what needs to be said. No need to feel sorry about this old man's feelings, let alone his thoughts." Bang replied back to Ava, his tone was solid and reassuring, making Ava calm down a bit.

"O-Ok then…" Ava said sheepishly, still worrying about the old hero's feelings. The two of them sat there in contemplative silence, reflecting on how they acted in the situation prior. After about a couple of minutes of silence, Bang decided to poke some fun at the womanly cyborg, to try and clear the heavy mood. So with a serious face, he asked Ava another question.

"On another matter, Miss Ava, how do you feel about our friend Saitama, hmm?" Bang spoke in a matter-of-factly voice, keeping an observant eye on Ava as he spoke. Bang knew that such a question would pose high interest in Ava, and he wasn't wrong, since Ava began to shake in her seat a bit.

"O-Oh, u-um that g-guy? Y-Yeah, h-he's a bit s-strange, but r-really cool at the same time…" Ava said lamely, her eyes wandered as she spoke, trying to look at anything besides Bang. She knew Saitama had made her feel all types of good, and to say anything else about him would make her start thinking things that fall into weird territory.

"Hmm, I must agree, Miss Ava, I also think that Saitama is man of high caliber. Not only is he very kind, he also possess a heart of gold, and a mind as clear as the skies above us. I can safely say for everyone here, without any hesitation, that Saitama is a good, no, a great friend, and man, period." Bang said with such sincerity, it made Ava blush slightly, making a mental note on how Saitama is seen amongst all of the heroes within her proximity. She instinctively looked over towards Saitama's way, only to glance at him laughing at one of Styles's jokes, making her feel all funny on the inside. Yes, this man was a good friend, even though she's only known him for a day.

"Yes, Saitama is a man of great interest to many people, as of late at least. But that begs the question however, how do you feel when another woman were to occupy his life, hmm?" Bang said in a very subtle, sly voice, his old face slowly creeping into a small smile as he saw Ava's expression harden.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Silverfang?" Ava said with a hint a fire in her voice, making Bang sweat slightly internally. Steeling himself from the Ava's rising fury, Bang pressed on with his question.

"What I mean to say is that, with all of these young women that surround him, I would not be surprised if one of them were to be in a relationship with him. A relationship that goes beyond that of being friends. I simply ask how does that make you feel if Saitama were to be in one of those relationships?" Bang said with curiosity, having an expectant feeling for some reason. What he didn't expect was Ava's answer.

"Hmph, questions like that shouldn't be asked so lightly, Mr. Silverfang." Ava answered promptly, a visible frown on her face, a faint, greyish red aura surrounding her. Bang only tilted his head in a gentle manner to the left, as to give the sign to Ava that he would stop talking in general.

"Well, if we're done talking, I would like to say that it was nice talking to you, Mr. Silverfang." Ava said, her tone taking on a much lighter side, making Bang face her once more.

"I could say the same, Miss Ava. Thank you for entertaining an old man like me." Bang said smiling, getting a smile back from Ava.

As Bang and Ava were finishing up their conversation, Genos and Fubuki were the still playing on the game system. King managed to lose to Fubuki in the early rounds, the reason being a lucky item appearing at just the right time, leaving a fired up Genos and Fubuki in the final stretch. King laughed during the whole time, seeing as how quickly Fubuki managed to pick up on all the basics of the game, while managing to compete with Genos, of all people. As time passed, and a multitude of death screens were seen, The fight grew more intense. More than once were a few insults shouted between each other, and in return, more insults were thrown back. King sat there, laughing at the both of them, becoming so engrossed in the game, that they failed to see that the van had already made it to Saitama's apartment.

 _Saitama's Apartment..._

When Styles and Saitama opened up their doors, King came up from his seat, and turned off the game system, causing the two heroes to stare at him with deadly eyes, which he then returned with a signature King face of his own, causing Fubuki to quiver, and instantly shut up, while making Genos stay silent, but pissed off. When King was satisfied with both of their answers, he started packing up the system. Once he was done, he opened up the van door, and stepped out, taking breath of air, while getting a good look at Saitama's apartment.

" _Hmm, gotta start heading home now. Tsch, Dark as hell though, Maybe Saitama-bro would let me stay the night._ " King said to himself, as he did a few stretches.

As King stepped out of the van, he was followed by a pissed off esper, and an equally pissed off cyborg, who were having an intense shouting match right at the moment.

"Please, you're just unbelievably lucky to have those items next to you, that's all." Genos said plainly, he eyes rolling slowly as he spoke.

"Hmm, I didn't know that having lucky items could make me win 5 times in row, huh?" Fubuki answered back with a big grin, making Genos blush red all over.

"Enough! Then tell me, what happened when I tied your winning streak? Hmm?!" Genos asked back, now flipping the blush on Fubuki.

"I-I'm new to these types of things! The fact that you're even complaining about me winning over you, proves that you're just that bad!" Fubuki said with quiet shout, all to be answered back with silence from a Genos with an even redder face now. After a few seconds of thinking of a comeback, Genos yelled out.

"W-Well at least I don't daydream about Sensei for inappropriate periods of time!" Genos finally shouted back, knowing that it was the only thing he could come up with on the spot. This made Fubuki spit profusely at the ground, her face feeling hotter than the winning streak she was having on Genos earlier.

"I-I-I-I don't think a-about Saitama like t-that!" Fubuki quickly responded back, her face taking on the appearance of a lighter.

"A-And besides, At least I don't act like a robotic maid for his supposed S-Sensei!" Fubuki answered back defiantly, flooring Genos where he stood, his face now bright red.

"I-I-I'm not a m-maid to S-Sensei!" Genos fired back, completely self conscious about Fubuki's comment.

Both of them kept at with their fighting, only to be interrupted by Bang and Ava, who were the last people to step out of the van. With a furrowed brow, and a stern face, Bang had the decency to stop Genos and Fubuki from fighting.

"That is quite enough! Both of you, do you have any idea what time is it right now? You are disrupting the sleep of many people here tonight, so I implore you both that you stop such childish antics this instant." Bang said with his hands folded behind him, his face never changing. King nodded in agreement, admitting internally that both Genos's, and Fubuki's shouting were getting a bit too loud for any comedic value to be taken from it.

Ava just stood there, watching silently as Fubuki and Genos were getting scolded by Bang. It took a lot of willpower to not laugh in this situation, but she managed to keep together.

"He's right, you guys have been shouting for awhile now, I think you two should give each other some space. I don't wanna hear any complaints from my neighbors, and especially not at night, of all times." Saitama chimed in as he walked over towards Bang, crossing his arms as he stood idly him. Saitama wasn't going to have any sass from his neighbors at anytime, and to hear Bang address what was on his mind made him add a few words himself to Bang's scolding. Weirdly enough, Tatsumaki was still sleeping soundly on Saitama's head, even though there was loud shouting happening for a solid minute.

Both Fubuki and Genos immediately shut their mouths as soon as they heard Saitama and Bang speak, feeling a wave of shame flood them as they did so.

"I-I'm s-sorry for such carelessness, Sensei! Please, punish me accordingly for committing such an inconvenience to you!" Genos said while rushing towards Saitama's direction, bowing his head before him in a comedic fashion, his head touching the ground.

" _ ***(Sigh)**_ Genos, just stop it dude. All I'm asking is that you, and Fubuki, keep your voices down. You know, just as much as me, how annoying my neighbors are." Saitama said with a defeated sigh, now walking towards his front door, Styles trailing him as he did so.

"Yo Styles, think you can give the others a ride to their places?" Saitama asked as he was picking out his house key from pocket, mindful not to bother Tatsumaki, as she was still sleeping on him.

"Sure thing Boss, anything else ya need me to do?" Styles said questionly, turning towards his van.

"Nah, thanks again man, I owe you one." Saitama said, waving a free hand towards Styles, as he unlocked his front door.

"Boss, it's my job, so it's no problem, ya jackass!" Styles said with a smile, waving his hand towards the rest of Saitama's group, signaling them that he was offering rides.

"Oh, I'm bunking here with Saitama-bro for the night, Styles." King said when he saw Styles wave a hand towards him, which was answered back with a nod. Styles then walked over to Bang's direction, waving a hand towards him.

"Hmm? Oh, I am taking residence with Saitama tonight as well, Styles. Sorry for the inconvenience, youngster." Bang said with an apologetic smile, with Styles answering back with two raised hands to say that it wasn't no big deal. Styles then moved to Ava, waving a hand again.

"Oh, um, I-I was thinking of sleeping over at Saitama's place tonight…" Ava said sheepishly, tapping her two index fingers together as she spoke. Styles only smiled, and moved over towards Fubuki.

"I greatly appreciate the offer for a ride home, thank you, Styles." Fubuki said kindly, only to be answered with an eye roll from Styles.

"Yea, yea, whatever toots. Look, I wanna go home, so can we just leave already? What with all of your yelling, I was half 'cepting ya to yell at me, or something along those lines by now." Styles said with a big smirk, making Fubuki's face turn redder by the second.

"E-Excuse me?! Who are yo-" Was all Fubuki could say, before seeing Styles enter the driver's seat of the car, while honking his horn to let Fubuki know that he was ready to leave. Fubuki could only stutter, before looking over towards Saitama, and waving as fast as she could. Saitama causally waved back, causing Fubuki's body to quake slightly. Styles wasn't having any more of it from Fubuki, and honked his horn a couple more times, making Fubuki curse silently under her breath.

Once Fubuki entered Styles's van, and seeing the van driving off into the distance, Saitama finally entered his apartment, followed by a small group of people. With a shrug, Saitama welcomed each guest, making them take off their shoes, and guiding them towards the living area, implying to have a seat on the couch, or anywhere in general. Saitama knew that King and Bang were going to sleeping over, no doubt about it, but was surprised that Ava was still here. He had no idea what Ava wanted to do, so he walked over towards her.

"Hey, Ava, you sleeping over tonight, or something?" Saitama asked casually, not noticing Ava's face steaming.

"I-I-If t-that's ok with you! I've n-never slept over at a f-friend's house before, so…" Ava was about to finish, only to interrupted by one of Saitama's free hands in the air.

"Sure thing, I'm fine with you staying the night. Not like these guys here have a problem with it, right?" Saitama said in the open air, looking at everyone to see if they had anything to say about the situation. Everyone shook their head, making Saitama feel satisfied with their answer, turing back to Ava.

"See? You'll be fine with everyone here, just don't be a bother, and we should get along fine. That's all I got to say at least." Saitama said with a carefree face, now turning his attention towards King.

"You're sleeping on the couch this time, King. You cool with that?" Saitama asked, being answered back with a thumbs up from King.

"As long as I can leave the TV on while I sleep, I'm fine with it." King said, getting the _"OK"_ from Saitama.

"Genos, mind sharing the couch with King tonight?" Saitama then asked Genos, which he then replied rather quickly.

"If that is what you need of me, then I'll do it with no hesitation, Sensei!" Genos answered back excitedly, getting up from the couch, and walking over to his room to get extra blankets and pillows.

"Bang, Genos's taking the living room this time, so you can take his room tonight, if that's fine by you." Saitama said towards Bang, his answer being a raised hand towards him, telling him that it was fine.

"Alright, well that takes care of everyone. Ok Ava, the guest rooms' open now, so you can just sleep in there, alright? If you need anything else from me, just knock on my door." Saitama said easily to Ava, as he made his way to his room, with a Tatsumaki still sleeping on his head.

"Night, Saitama-bro." King said in the distance, turning on the TV, while Genos was setting up his side of the couch.

"Yes, Goodnight Sensei, we'll see you in the morning." Genos said with King, as he wrestled the remote from him as he did so.

"Well, I will see all of you in the morning, goodnight to all of you." Bang said with a light yawn, as he walked into his guest room, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"U-Um, g-goodnight everyone, y-you too, S-Saitama…" Ava said meekly, while hurriedly jogging towards her room, closing the door quietly as she entered the room.

After Saitama watched everyone get into their respective places the night, nodding as everyone got settled in for the night. He yawned loudly soon after, walking over towards his own room. Feeling exhausted, Saitama walked a few steps, spotting his room's door in front of him. Without a second thought, he opened door, taking in the beauty that was his room. His room was as plain as it could get, with the walls being bare, and painted white. A modest looking TV was placed on a stand that stood by the wall, with a game system underneath, and a window just above it. A small, light brown coffee table was centered in the room, with a couple of remotes and game controllers on it. The floor was all carpet, soft and spotless, while his bed was looking very inviting, with the pillows laid out, and the sheets pulled back, thanks to Genos. Yes, his room always made him take a welcomed breath of air whenever he went in, even though it was like any other room in his apartment.

Saitama walked inside with a smile, and made his way over to his full body mirror on the wall. He looked at his reflection with tired eyes, making lame poses as he did so. As he was looking at his reflection, however, he felt something was weird, like there was something off in his own reflection. It took him a couple of seconds of staring, before realizing that Tatsumaki was still sleeping on his head, her face painted with a contented smile. Saitama sighed, and gently woke up Tatsumaki by shaking one of her legs, hoping that she wouldn't be a pain when she would wake up.

"H-Hmm? _***(Yawn)**_ What now b-baldy?" Tatsumaki said tiredly, rubbing her eyes and speaking in between yawns. She wondered why Saitama was waking her up now, of all times.

"Um, I'm just waking you up to let you know that we got to my apartment a few minutes ago, and that we're in my room right now." Saitama said calmly, bracing himself for the yelling.

Tatsumaki couldn't believe it at first, considering she was asleep for the whole time up until now, but after a few moments of thinking, she broke out in a dark red blush. She realized that she was in Saitama's room, and as a couple more moments passed, Tatsumaki flew off Saitama's shoulders. She then landed on the floor feet first, next to the coffee table, facing away from Saitama, embarrassment completely covering her face.

"U-Um, w-why am I here, b-baldy?" Tatsumaki said softly, eventually turning her head towards Saitama's way, her face now giving off a cute, flustered expression.

"Well, while you were sleeping, Styles managed to give everyone a ride to my place. After he dropped us off, he took your sister to her place, and now we're here." Saitama said easily, walking over towards his closet to pull out a spare futon.

"O-Oh, so that's what happened…" Tatsumaki said, understanding the situation, relieved _(but ashamedly disappointed for some reason…)_ that Saitama didn't do anything weird to her while she was sleeping.

"I didn't take you for a heavy sleeper, Tats. You've been kinda sleeping on me for the better part of the day." Saitama said, laughing as he laid out the futon on the floor, next to his bed. Tatsumaki's blush only grew, as she heard a weird nickname coming from Saitama.

"T-Tats?! Who said you could call me that?!" Tatsumaki yelled out, making Saitama scratch his head.

"Oi, shut up Tats, my neighbors are a bit on the rough side around this time at night, so could you not yell right now, please?" Saitama reasoned out, hoping his neighbors didn't hear Tatsumaki's yelling.

"B-Bu-" Was all Tatsumaki could say, before watching Saitama walk over towards her briskly, crouching at her height and sticking out his hand as he did so.

"U-Um, b-baldy? What are you doing?" Tatsumaki whispered expectantly, her face looking very pink, while her heart was beating faster than a plane taking flight for some reason.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just gonna give you my bed for the night, if you're gonna sleep here that is." Saitama said with deadpan look, his hand reaching past Tatsumaki, going for the TV remote on the coffee table next to her.

Tatsumaki watched dumbfoundedly as Saitama turned on the TV, flipping to the news channel, and walking back towards the futon he laid out. He laid back on it on his side, while propping up his head with his right arm. He yawned loudly, and watched the news, to see if anything was happening in the outside world. Tatsumaki huffed silently, feeling heavy disappointment again, and flew over towards Saitama's bed. Saitama was nice enough to prepare the bed for her, which made Tatsumaki blush softly, and laid down on it.

" _S-So this is w-where that baldy sleeps, h-huh?_ " Tatsumaki thought to herself, as she laid down on it, slowing sinking into the bed.

Once her body settled, Tatsumaki was tempted to pull the blankets up, and after much internal deliberation, quickly skrited the blanket over her head. What Tatsumaki was considering next made her blush darken quickly, as she wanted to breathe in Saitama's pillow, so she did. Feeling absolutely weak, Tatsumaki found herself quietly moaning, remembering how comfortable Saitama's shoulders and head was.

"Oi Tats, stop making weird noises. Are you hungry, or something?" Saitama called out, his face still watching the TV. The only answer he got back was more weird moaning, so he just ignored it and focused on the TV.

" _W-Well, his bed isn't bad either…_ " Tatsumaki said to herself with a smile, her eyes getting heavy again, starting to dream again.

Once Saitama heard Tatsumaki light snoring, he quietly turned off the TV. He then stood up, and prepared his own futon for bed. After he was done setting his futon, Saitama then walked over towards his own bed, and pulled the blankets off Tatsumaki, just enough to show her head so she could breath.

"Tsch, this child of an esper is going to drive me crazy…" Saitama said in a whispered tone, walking back towards his futon to sleep. He then jumped right onto his futon, throwing a light blanket over him.

"Eh, not like I don't like the extra company or anything." Saitama reasoned out to himself, falling fast asleep soon after, his apartment not making any other sound for the rest of the night.

The next morning wasn't eventful at all, except for the part where Ava woke up late for work. She was so panicked, that she went into flight mode, and flew through the guest room's window as super sonic speeds. Her take off was incredibly loud, making everyone rush in afterwards. She managed to leave a note stating her sudden departure, but had left the whole room in a cluttered mess, making Genos curse Ava's name when he discovered the room. Tatsumaki slept heavily in Saitama's bed, refusing to wake up, resulting in Saitama to yank her out of it. She dragged almost every bed sheet because of it, and in turn made Genos cry even more on the inside.

"I-It was b-baldy's fault! He yanked on my legs!" Tatsumaki shouted hysterically, looking at Saitama with a cute glare.

"Um, it's my room first off, and second, we gotta go to the Arena matches today, unless you forgot, Tats." Saitama plainly said to the esper, ignoring Genos's complaints towards Tatsumaki.

Feeling a little mad, but really happy about Saitama's new nickname for her, Tatsumaki simply huffed, and flew out into the living room, not catching Genos's cold glare.

"Sorry for making you clean up Genos." Saitama apologized lamely, immediately getting yelled at by Genos.

"Nonsense Sensei! This is the least I could do!" Genos said proudly, miniature stars replacing his eyes. Saitama simply grunted, and made sure everyone was ready to leave for the Arena.

Saitama made a call for Styles, and in just an hour's time, everyone came at the Arena main entrace, ready for whatever today might hold.

* * *

 _Arena Lobby: Present Time…_

Saitama soon snapped out of his reminiscing, and went start into sorting out the drama. He looked over Genos, and spoke to him a rare, Sensei-like voice, instantly making Genos look over towards him.

"Oi Genos, get over it already. Don't tell me that words alone could get you this riled up, can it?" Saitama asked Genos sternly, Genos responding with a blush.

"R-Ridiculous! Something so trivial wouldn't get to me at all!" Genos answered back, flustered to all hell, his blush growing by the second.

"Good, then apologize to Fubuki for being an ass." Saitama said to Genos, his arms folded neatly, and an annoyed brow on his face. Tatsumaki's snickering only grew louder, but Saitama ignored it.

"B-Bu-" Genos stuttered, his arms flailing around rapidly, his face now looking like a fire extinguisher.

"You heard him, Mr. Maid!" Fubuki yelled off, coming from behind Saitama, extremely happy that Saitama took her side.

"You too Fubuki, you better apologize for being snarky as shit." Saitama said calmly, now facing Fubuki. Fubuki only looked towards Saitama, but he wasn't going to have any of it right now.

"B-But didn't you just tell Demon Cyborg to apologize?!" Fubuki stuttered back, but quickly shut her mouth, watching Saitama's hard look pierce through her.

"You better listen to this baldy, Fubuki." Tatsumaki sung out in a sing song voice, watching Fubuki glare at her menacingly.

"F-Fine… D-Demon Cyborg, I'm sorry for my remarks earlier…" Fubuki said harshly, turning towards Genos, and biting her tongue while she apologized to him.

"A-As do I, Ms. Blizzard of Hell. Please forgive my behavior earlier this morning." Genos said back coldly, bowing slightly as he did so.

Some time passed, as both heroes started to feel awkward afterwards. They turned to look towards Saitama, only to discover that he had left the both of them not too long ago. Feeling extremely embarrassed, both Fubuki and Genos looked frantically for Saitama in the Arena lobby only to find Saitama talking to a random child appearing out of nowhere. Fubuki, feeling like an idiot, followed Genos, who was about to call to Saitama.

"A-Ah, S-Sensei! Why did you leave so sudde-" Was all Genos could say, before noticing that the child that Saitama was talking too was Child Emperor himself. Fubuki also just realized it, and simply watched as Saitama conversed with Child Emperor easily. Something told Genos that his Sensei was about to do something ridiculous, and he knew that was going to be the case again.

* * *

Sup people, Chicken here. Gotta say, I love you guys to a tee! The story is going strong as ever, and the fights are getting closer, and closer. Hope my story's been keeping you guys entertained, and I promise more of it is on the way. Thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all in the next one! (Btw, leave reviews when you can! Be it bad or good, these reviews help me tweak the chapters I post. Once again, thanks for reading!)


	16. Filler Chapter 4

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: One)

Filler Chapter: Girl Troubles

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _In Ava's Apartment…_

 _ **Nervousness**_

A feeling that made Ava think hard, and sweat harder. She was currently in her bedroom, laying on her bed, while looking at her phone. She sighed deeply, watching the clock on her phone tick away, her attention in a different place. It was the middle of the night, and Ava's been awake since 5 o'clock this morning. Fatigue covered her body, but the thing that kept her up was a dopey face that popped up on her phone screen, a face she not only trusted, but came to love having around her as well. It was that face that made her nervousness go away, yet still made her feel all tingly on the inside. This was the face of the first person that didn't she her as a robot, or a weapon, but as a person, and a woman. Thoughts of her and a certain someone soon sprang up in her mind, making her blush instantly. She hugged one of her pillows tightly, as she kept thinking about the guy with the dopey face.

" _Maybe one phone call wouldn't hurt?_ " Ava said to herself, trying to hit the call button on her phone, but her hands wouldn't let her. She huffed at herself, pouting that her body was this spineless.

" _Hmph! C'mon Ava, get it together! Saitama gave you his phone number just for this reason, you stupid spark plug!_ " Ava yelled to herself, yet her body still couldn't muster the courage to call Saitama. Minutes passed, as Ava kept staring at the dopey face, her mind now treading into unknown territory, imagining herself walking down the city streets, with Saitama holding her hand, and pulling her closer to him as they kept walking with each other…

" _Stop it Ava! You have no idea if Saitama even likes you like that!_ " Ava warned herself again, but her mind couldn't stop, as she kept dreaming up intimate scene, after intimate scene, letting out tiny squeals as each one passed. Ava ended up dying a little more on the inside as she kept thinking of Saitama. Several minutes passed, with Ava cooking up even steamier daydreams, before she put her phone next to her on her nightstand, fully laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room.

"Hmph, Saitama, you jerk… It's not like I'm the only one who thinks about you, right?" Ava said out loud in her room, closing her eyes, dreaming about the man with a dopey face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile: At Fubuki's Home…_

Fubuki had never felt this nervous in her life, looking at her phone with a bald man's stupidly cute smile staring right back at her. The call button on her phone looked so tempting, but compared to this, fighting her sister in a psychic battle would've been a cake walk. Fubuki laid in her queen sized bed, surrounded by dark green blankets. It was very late out now, but Fubuki didn't care at all, since Saitama just gave her his phone number for no reason, and she had never felt happier from it. She so desperately wanted to talk to the bald hero, yet her body was playing tricks on her. Everytime her hand got close to pressing the call button, it would be like her fingers would miss on purpose. This had been going on for a good 10 minutes, making Fubuki whine cutely.

" _What's gotten into you Fubuki, just call him already!_ " Fubuki said to herself, sitting up on her bed, now using her telekinesis to force her hand to call Saitama. Her hand was then covered it subtle green hue, now moving towards the call button. It was going to work, up until her other hand let go of the phone involuntarily, preventing her from calling the phone. Her phone bounced harmlessly on the bed, while Fubuki could only stare at her own hands, speechless.

" _What's wrong with calling Saitama anyway? It's not like I'm going to say anything weird, or anything, right?_ " Fubuki tried reasoning to herself, picking up the phone from her bed, her hand close to pressing the call button again. Just when success was close, Fubuki's mind shifted, now thinking about how weird it might look if she were to call Saitama at this hour. This thought made Fubuki put her hand down, while making her fall back onto her bed, a sigh escaping her body.

" _You don't even know if he likes you like that, Fubuki… Get a grip, girl._ " Fubuki said to herself, laying her next to her. She then brought both of her hands to her face, as thoughts Saitama soon entered her mind.

Fubuki imagined herself on the beach, sitting on a folding chair while wearing a bold, dark green two piece, and shades. The sun felt warm on her skin, as she was enjoying a nice beach tan. Just as the sun was getting to her, she sees in the distance a man with a head that shined brighter than the sun itself. With a gasp, Fubuki took off her shades, seeing a Saitama wearing nothing but beach shorts, running right to her, a look of need in his eyes, a look that made her sit in her seat with anticipation. Just as Saitama was closing in on her, she could see him reach for his beach shorts, and started to pull them off…

" _Fubuki! Stop this madness! You know damn well Saitama looks good in whatever he wears!_ " Fubuki thought to herself, only to blush deeply when she thought about that last part. With a sigh, Fubuki then put her phone off to the side, her eyes feeling heavy now.

"Saitama, you stupid man… It's not like I'm the only one to be thinking about you, right?" Fubuki said out loud in a huff, closing her eyes, and dreaming about the man that would run for her to anywhere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile: At Tatsumaki's Apartment…_

The little esper sat at her bed, her bedroom a complete mess. With stuffed animals thrown everywhere, along with blankets and pillows strewn about the room, Tatsumaki had never felt this way before. This weird feeling of happiness that made her face glow red, thinking why in the world baldy would give her his phone number for no reason. She then sat up from her bed, and fixed her room with her telekinesis. Animals could be seen flying, while pillows and blankets being put in their proper place. Once she was done fixing her mess, she paced the length of her bedroom, going back and forth, trying to figure out the baldy's action. The large stuffed animals that surrounded her bed weren't helping, as her mind was thinking a million thoughts a minute.

" _W-Why did baldy give me his number so easily?! This doesn't mean we're official or anything, r-right?! Yeah, it's not like I l-like him, right?!_ " Tatsumaki tried to reassure herself, even though she knew that was complete bullshit to think that.

Of course she liked that stupid baldy! After all, it was his fault that she could no longer sleep in any bed without wanting to sleep in his, or on his head! Something about baldy made her feel like she could be herself, and the fact the he had shown any interest in her at all, made Tatsumaki feel all sorts of good inside her. Not to mention that baldy also showed signs of wanting to protect Fubuki, which swooned Tatsumaki even more, along with his incredibly chill personalty. To have half the patience that Saitama showed, would make most ancient monks look like aggressive war veterans. Tatsumaki wouldn't lie to herself, she wanted to be by baldy's side, and for a long time. Just admitting that to herself made her feel both warm on the inside, and apocalyptic on the outside. How dare that baldy just waltz in on her life, making her feel these feelings with such intensity. He had a responsibility as man to make her feel better, damn it! And she will be damned if any other women would lay their hands on him. Tatsumaki then stopped her pacing, and sat back on her bed, looking at her phone with a dopey face's smile looking back at her, making her feel pissed, and happy at the same time.

Yet, even after all of that pep talk, Tatsumaki still found it really hard to call the baldy in the first place. She stared at her phone with a cute pout, her hands trembling slightly as time passed. Sure, it might not be an appropriate time to call him, since it was already 2 in the morning, but she just wanted to hear his voice again. Just being a day away from him made Tatsumaki long for him even more, feeling ecstatic whenever she got to see him, and feeling even happier when she got to ride on his shoulders. Baldy was a first time experience for her, and she wasn't going to have another one like him, so she steeled her nerves, and forced her hand to press the call button. What answered her resolve was her phone being thrown directly in her forehead, and landing on the far side of the bed, her psychic powers working involuntarily against her. Tatsumaki let out cute yelp, her head stinging slightly.

" _Grr, c'mon Tats! Just call baldy already, it's not going to kill you or anything!_ " Tatsumaki shouted to herself, rubbing her forehead slowly, a noticeable red mark on her head. She then picked up her phone from her bed, and began to press the call button, only to feel her phone in her forehead again. Rubbing her forehead once again, Tatsumaki kept at it, hoping that her body would just call baldy at some point.

Tatsumaki kept this up for a couple more times, before a medium-sized lump formed on her forehead, making her cry in a comedic fashion. Rubbing her head slowly, Tatsumaki then thought about the baldy, as her mind was making up the same dream that she would always die from experiencing over and over again. Tatsumaki saw herself in Saitama's room again, standing by his coffee table, like the first time when she was at baldy's room. Although this time, instead of Saitama reaching out for the remote, he would reach out to pick up Tatsumaki, and carry her towards his bed. A healthy blush covered Tatsumaki during all of this, while a manly expression took over Saitama's face. Once they were both laying down, he would then cover the both of them with his bed sheets, Tatsumaki already panting heavily, which Saitama would then proceed to touch her bod-

" _That would never happen, Tats! Stop dreaming about this already!_ " Tatsumaki screamed to herself, already feeling extremely heated from this recurring dream. Seriously, this dream had been plaguing her thoughts after the night she slept at Saitama's, and now, she couldn't help but dream about that moment almost every night.

With a loud sigh, Tatsumaki then put her phone on her night stand, and threw a stuff bear over her head, laying down on her bed, sighing deeply. She then threw the bear off to the far side of her bedroom, looking at the night stand with longing in her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong baldy, It's not like I'm the only who thinks about you, right?" Tatsumaki said out loud with a red face, her eyes finally closing from exhaustion.

* * *

 _The Next Morning: Saitama's Apartment…_

"3 voicemails in the same night? And all of them are from the girls too. That's weird, heh." Saitama said out loud in his room, laughing lightly as he was checking his phone. He'll be honest, he was curious as to why the hell the girls left voicemails at such a late time at night, especially for him, of all people. Funny enough, he just got this phone yesterday, an awesome gift from Styles might he add. Saitama never had a phone before, so he decided to share his phone number with everyone he knew. With a shrug, Saitama saved each voicemail, and then proceed to call each girl on his accord.

" _It would be kinda rude of me not to answer back…_ " Saitama reasoned to himself, calling the girls one by one. What he didn't realize was that he was killing the girls from embarrassment.

* * *

What's up people? Chicken here, with another chapter! (Although its filler...) Hope you're having a good time, because I'm feeling great! I promise to bring you guys another chapter soon, and that I'll see you all in the next one!


	17. Chpt 13: Just like Brothers

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 13: Just like Brothers

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _In the Middle of the Arena Lobby..._

 _ **Help**_

Something that Saitama could always provide whenever possible. Weirdly enough, Saitama could always read a person's emotions pretty easily. If he saw someone mad, he would try to bring them out of it, or if he see someone sad, he would listen to their problems. Well, only for as long as 20 words goes, mind you. But overall, Saitama can read people like reading posters with sales pitches on them, and with how many people that have recently taken residence in his life, this skill couldn't come any handier. Saitama now found himself talking with a random kid, who felt like he wasn't random at all.

Fubuki and Genos could only watch, as Saitama talked casually with Child Emperor, of all people. But both of the heroes asked themselves why Child Emperor was back in the first place. Why would he need to be back here, when he no longer held a spot on the bracket of the tournament. Questions like these bombarded Genos's and Fubuki's mind, as time went on.

The reason for Child Emperor coming back to the Arena was simple, watch heroes fight each other, and put that same information inside robots. He had hoped to gain some useful data from all the matches, considering the robots he used in the last match were pathetic. He came in dark blue shorts, and shoes that light up a bright blue whenever he took a step. He had a white shirt covered in bright red stripes, while also wearing his signature black backpack. His hair was messily cute as ever, much like a kid who didn't know how to brush their hair. Child Emperor was about to walk towards the elevator area, only to catch a glimpse of a certain green haired esper in the lobby, riding on the shoulders of someone else. Curiosity flooding every inch of his body, Child Emperor walked towards the direction the esper was in, only to then shield his eyes from something flashing in his eyes, that being a bald guy's head. It only took a couple of seconds for Child Emperor to realize that the esper was sitting on that bald guy's shoulders. With a sigh, Child Emperor then pulled out a lollipop from his back, a started licking it slowly. After a short walk, he soon came close enough to call out for the green haired esper.

"Oi, Tornado of Terror, what are you doing on that guy's shoulders." Child Emperor said loudly, hands in his pants pockets, getting the attention of both Saitama and Tatsumaki, his light up shoes shining through the Arena lobby. As soon as Saitama turned, and Tatsumaki saw Child Emperor, her face turned into a frown.

"Hey baldy, just ignore that kid calling us." Tatsumaki whispered to Saitama, getting his attention by tapping his head.

"Why? He's just a kid, and it looks like he knows you Tats." Saitama reasoned, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"Grr, why can't you just listen to me for once, baldy?!" Tatsumaki yelled softly at Saitama, squeezing her thighs on his head hard, only to be ignored by Saitama.

"Eh, It'd be rude if we ignored a kid, plus, we're not in a hurry for any matches, right?" Saitama said easily, walking over towards Child Emperor.

Tatsumaki kept squeezing her thighs hard, even drilling her knuckles on his head, only to hurt her hands in the end. Tatsumaki quietly cursed Saitama, and simply prepared herself to talk with Child Emperor. Saitama soon reached Child Emperor, watching him suck intently on his lollipop.

"Sup kid, you know this woman on me, right?" Saitama said easily to Child Emperor, sticking a thumb out, pointing at Tatsumaki. Although a little mad at Saitama's bluntness, she was secretly very happy to hear him say that she was a woman, instead of a brat this time.

"Yes, she's the S-Class Ranked: 2 Hero, _**Tornado of Terror.**_ I get the impression that you know that too, right?" Child Emperor answered back just as easily, pulling out his lollipop from his mouth to talk.

"Yup." Saitama answered back with a deadpan face, surprising Child Emperor as he spoke.

"I see… And who might you be?" Child Emperor asked again, now even more curious as to who the man before him is. He definitely looked familiar to Child Emperor, but nothing was coming to mind at the moment.

"Oh, my name's Saitama. But my hero name is **_Caped Baldy._** " Saitama said, watching as Child Emperor eyes light up, while struggling to keep in a laugh. Recollection flooded Child Emperor, as soon as the bald guy stated his name.

"A-Ah, I get it now. If I remember correctly, you're the hero that managed to finish off the Hero Hunter, Garou, right?" Child Emperor pried with a smile, waiting patiently for Saitama's response.

"You're talking about that guy with a weird obsession with being a monster/hero thing? Then yeah, I'm that same hero, why do you ask?" Saitama spoke back, folding his arms in the process. Tatsumaki was listening intently to the conversation, wanting to know more about Saitama.

"Oh, nothing in particular, it's just funny to see an S-Class hero riding on an A-Class hero, that's all. It's even funnier to see the same hero that saved us all, being used as a riding horse." Child Emperor giggled, looking at Tatsumaki in the process, making her blush.

"You're mean, Tornado of Terror, making Caped Baldy a horse for you to sit on." Child Emperor said smiling, now looking at esper, who was currently lying her head down on Saitama's.

"I-It's not like that, Child Emperor!" Tatsumaki blurted out, her face soon glowing a dull red.

"I'm with her on that one, Me and Tats are just friends, that's it." Saitama chimed in, getting the attention from Child Emperor again.

"Tats? Who are we talking about here?" Child Emperor asked, only to piece together that that was a nickname for the esper sitting on his shoulders. Saitama also noticed a name that Tatsumaki called out, that being Child Emperor.

" _So the Tornado of Terror made a friend, huh?_ " Child Emperor thought to himself, wondering why she would ever be friends with this guy.

"B-Baldy! D-Don't use that name in public!" Tatsumaki shouted, only to get another shrug from Saitama, making Child Emperor giggle a little more.

" _This guy has nerves of steel if have can handle the Tornado of Terror acting like that._ " Child Emperor thought, watching as the esper drilled her fist into the bald guy's head, getting injury herself in the process.

" _Haha, she looks like she's having fun…_ " Child Emperor said to himself, now taking on a forlorn look, wishing he could act like that, being a kid.

" _Yeah, a kid could dream, haha…_ " Child Emperor thought on, now feeling bummed out for some reason, as he kept watching the two heroes act out their scene. Saitama then spoke up, getting Child Emperor's attention.

"You're the hero Child Emperor, right?" Saitama asked, ignoring Tatsumaki's thigh squeezes.

"That's correct." Child Emperor said, feeling bummed out as he was talking with the Caped Baldy.

"Alright, so that means you gotta be that hero from the last match. That was a nice fight yesterday. Also, those were some cool robots you used. Though they were kinda weak, if I'm gonna be honest with you." Saitama said easily to Child Emperor, making him who look upwards at him with starry eyes. Almost anybody, including most of the people in the Organization, would kiss up to him, since he's the smartest kid in Japan. But with the Caped Baldy, he simply spoke his mind, and that itself was a very refreshing breath of fresh air.

" _Caped Baldy is a person that speaks his mind truthfully, how nice…"_ Child Emperor thought to himself, slowly making a smile as he did so. A few moments passed, with Child Emperor staring at Saitama with curious eyes. But just as he was looking intently at Saitama, he focused his attention on Saitama's bald head, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Y-You're right, my machines are a bit on the weaker side. But on another topic, to think that the Organization would actually make your hero name that!" Child Emperor said with a huge smile, remembering Saitama's hero name. As he was laughing, his lollipop was on the verge of falling out of his mouth. Saitama simply smiled at the kid's innocence, and decided to tease him back.

"Pfft, at least I don't have **_Child_** in my name." Saitama reasoned out with a smile of his own, instantly shutting up Child Emperor's laughing. This also earned a light giggle from Tatsumaki, who was still on Saitama's shoulders.

"A-And what do you mean by that?! Do you think I'm a child?!" Child Emperor called loudly, holding his lollipop in one hand, clearly embarrassed by Saitama's comment. His face instantly developed a blush for some reason, since on one would ever tease him back.

"Yup." Saitama simply said smiling, watching as the kid in front of him, pull out a compact stun gun from his backpack, now aiming it in front of him.

"What I'm holding in my hands is an experimental stun gun. If you don't want to get electrocuted a hundred times over, you will retract the comment you made earlier." Child Emperor said embarrassingly, sticking his lollipop back in his mouth. His hands shook wildly as he held the stun gun. He had never acted this outlandishly before in his short life, but with Caped Baldy, he felt like he could do this for some reason.

"Um, which one? The one where I called you a child, or the one where I said you were acting very childish right now? Oops, that last one was in my head, my bad." Saitama said easily, quickly catching two, fairly decent sized electrified spikes flying at him at high speeds. Child Emperor just looked at Saitama in awe, realizing that he had caught his attack in mid air.

"Hey now, kids like you shouldn't hurt others, just because they're teasing you a bit. That just makes you look immature." Saitama said sternly, a furrowed brow replacing his smile, tossing the two spikes off to the side of him. Child Emperor was very red in the face as he heard Saitama scold him, feeling like a kid at this time.

"Oi, you look like you're about to cry on me. What's wrong, kid?" Saitama said softly, taking it a little easier on Child Emperor him.

"W-Why do you care?! I-I don't need some bald guy to tell me what to do! Jeez, I'm not some kid, you know! I'm the smartest kid in Japan! A freaking kid!" Child Emperor said in response, his voice falling back to his normal kid accent, on the verge of crying. Saitama just shrugged it off, and walked up to Child Emperor. Just as Child Emperor was about to cry, he felt Caped Baldy patting his head firmly, and spoke calmly.

"That's right, you don't need some bald guy telling you what to do. It's also true that I shouldn't care about some random kid's feelings. But if you're smart enough to know all of that, stop acting like brat, and tell me your troubles. You gotta remember here, I'm a hero, just like you. Jeez, you're just like the woman sitting on top of me right now." Saitama said gently, slowly patting Child Emperor's head, while getting a soft squeeze from Tatsumaki as well.

Child Emperor just stood there, letting a few tears fall gently to the ground. He had to put an arm up to cover his face, feeling all types of emotions as Caped Baldy patted his head firmly. No one has ever patted his head, not even his parents, and as soon as it happened, it was over in an instant. Child Emperor looked up instinctively, wondering why Caped Baldy had stopped.

"Well, if you can't tell me now, tell me later. I'll listen to everything you gotta say, I promise." Saitama said with an acknowledging smile, making Child Emperor blush heavily, instantly stopping him from crying.

"Just remember, don't be a brat, and you should be fine." Saitama said with a small smile, ruffling up Child Emperor's hair gently, making him feel a deep relief within him.

"Well, time to go to our seats, right Tats?" Saitama asked Tatsumaki, only to receive a cute grunt as an answer. Saitama shook his head, and soon made his was to the elevator area. Saitama stopped however, when he heard Child Emperor say something outloud.

"Y-You know I'm an entire class above you, right?" Child Emperor said in a questioning matter, his childish accent still present.

"So?" Saitama fired back, perking up Child Emperor's ears in response.

"N-Nothing in particular. A-Anyway, I look forward to seeing you in the patio, Caped Baldy." Child Emperor said in a respectful manner, bowing slightly as he did so.

"Eh? Why so formal? I already gave you my name. Just call me Saitama, alright?" Saitama said with a shrug, watching as Child Emperor grew red in the face again.

"A-Are you ok with that? You're o-older than me..." Child Emperor asked in an expectant manner, not knowing what to expect.

"Yeah?" Saitama said again, wondering why it's such a big deal for people to use first names.

"T-Then you have to call me by my first name!" Child Emperor yelled, never feeling this embarrassed about anything before. Very few people addressed Child Emperor by his first name, since it was an extreme honor for most. So for Child Emperor to give his own name, was really hard to do. Yet, he felt like he could trust Caped Baldy for some reason.

"Uh, sure? Look kid, I wanna get to my seat already, so…" Saitama said bluntly, but had the decency to wait for Child Emperor's response.

"M-M-M-My name… My name is SHOTEN!" Child Emperor screamed out, hoping to die at this moment for some reason.

"Ok, then let's go, Shoten." Saitama said easily with a smile, turning back towards the elevator area, walking briskly as he did so.

Child Emperor stood there dumbfounded, feeling exhausted, and oddly refreshed after all of that yelling and crying. But after a few moments of recollection, he soon walked towards the elevator himself, smiling stupidly. Shoten also had the piece of mind to pull out another lollipop, and started sucking on it intently, feeling happy all over. As he walked, you could see his shoes light up just a little bit brighter for no reason at all.

During that whole ordeal, Genos and Fubuki silently watched as Saitama worked his magic. Fubuki couldn't piece together the whole scene at all, while Genos was slightly mad at Child Emperor, to even attempt to taser his Sensei over something so trivial.

"U-Um, Demon Cyborg, what just happened?" Fubuki asked Genos, still trying to figure out the whole situation.

"Sensei simply made another friend in his long list of them, nothing unusual for someone like him." Genos answered flatly, walking to the elevator, having Fubuki chase after him.

* * *

 _In the Patio Space…_

After an eventful shouting match between Ava and Tatsumaki in the elevator, and countless rounds of free samples from the stands, Saitama finally managed get to his seat, and took great pleasure sitting on it. Everything was all peaceful, up until Tatsumaki spoke up again.

"Hmph, that robot woman has no tact at all…" Tatsumaki said with huff, unconsciously tightening her grip on Saitama with her legs.

"You can't get mad, since you started it." Saitama said, chuckling as he felt Tatsumaki respond back with a series of thigh squeezes.

"I-It's not my fault, badly! She called me a bite-sized mystic! Besides, you expect me not to defend myself?" Tatsumaki said with a bigger huff, feeling heated as she was remembering Ava's sass.

"Hehe, I know, that was a good one if you ask me. Also, what kind of response is _~You're so shiny, you look like a walking stack of coins~_ , huh? Talk about weak, Tats." Saitama said with a laugh, remembering how red Tatsumaki was when she realized how bad that comeback was.

"S-Shut up! I was in the heat of the moment, and it was the only thing that I could come up with!" Tatsumaki said hastily, trying to defend herself.

"Pfft, ok Tats, say whatever you want. Just know you lost that one." Saitama said smugly, hearing an annoyed huff from Tatsumaki.

With all of the commuting done, Saitama now turned his attention towards the Arena field before him, ready for today's round of matches. Just as everything was getting settled in, Child Emperor came through the patio doors, taking a seat right behind Saitama. This caught Saitama attention, and turned towards him in response.

"Sup Shoten, feeling a little better?" Saitama asked easily, watching Child Emperor blush heavily.

"Y-Yes, I'm feeling a lot better… Thank you, Saitama." Shoten said with a genuine smile, feeling at ease as he looked at Saitama. He was about to converse with Saitama, just when a man wielding a metal bat came bursting through the doors with a front kick, pissed off to hell. This caught the attention of both Saitama and Shoten, even Tatsumaki, who was being respectful to Child Emperor's time with Saitama. Thing was, Shoten wasn't happy at all from the man's appearance.

" _Could you have arrived here any later, Metal Bat? What terrible timing you have..._ " Shoten said to himself disappointedly, wishing he could engage in small talk with Saitama.

Metal Bat stood tall, wearing a long sleeved, dark maroon shirt, and a black school jacket that draped over his shoulders and covered his back. His pants were dark black, and he wore white shoes that resembled sneakers. His bat was clad in a chromatic silver, and the handle was covered in black rubber stripes showing signs of heavy wear. But Metal Bat's most prominent feature was his glorious pompadour, his hair shining even brighter than the glare that came of Saitama's bald head. Metal Bat always had a history of bad temper, and today was nothing different, as Metal Bat walked annoyingly among the rows of seats with holographic faces on them, looking for one to sit on.

Metal Bat then walked right up to a seat that had Genos's face, and slammed his ass down on it, kicking up a leg as he sat. Metal Bat's bat laid on his side, sitting there idle, yet giving off an aura that said it was also pissed. Saitama didn't take too kindly to Metal Bat's behavior, especially since this guy was sitting next to him.

"Oi, wanna sit in your own seat?" Saitama said with a deadpan face, thinking that the guy simply didn't see his face on the seat. Metal Bat then turned his attention towards Saitama, his face heavily pissed off.

"Hmm? What did ya say, middle-aged crisis?" Metal Bat said defiantly, a visible vein on his forehead, clearly not wanting to talk to the bald guy in front of him.

"You're in the wrong seat, hair spray. Move." Saitama fired back sternly, making Tatsumaki and Shoten giggle hard. Metal Bat looked at Saitama with disbelief in his eyes, wondering if this guy wanted to die today.

"Hmph, at least ya got balls, cue ball, I'll give ya that." Metal Bat said honestly, eyeing Saitama with curious eyes. Few people had ever talked to him straightly, and even fewer had ever talked back to him. So for the guy in front of him to easily say what he wants to, made Metal Bat weirdly respect him. Metal Bat also took notice of the green haired esper on the bald guy's shoulders, and the bratty kid with a thing for robots.

"Oi, green hair, robot boy, what're ya doing here with cue ball?" Metal Bat asked bluntly, getting a glare from Tatsumaki, and a bored look from Shoten.

"For today's matches, Metal Bat. Ugh, why else would a group of heroes be here?" Shoten said with a sigh, wondering if it was possible for someone to be as slow as Metal Bat.

"Baldy here is a friend of mine, what of it, Metal Bat?" Tatsumaki said angrily, a subtle green aura glowing around her, and Saitama. The flow of events between everyone was turning ugly, so Saitama stepped in to clear up the mood.

"Hey, relax Tats, I'm just asking this guy to move to his own seat. And you Shoten, what did I just say 5 minutes ago about being a brat?" Saitama said to the two heroes, stroking one of Tatsumaki's legs to calm her down, which it did greatly. While facing Shoten, and gently caressing his head with another hand, making him silent, while enjoying the patting heavily.

Metal Bat was stunned, watching as this bald guy had calmed down two S-Class heroes with ease, like a big brother watching over his siblings. This resonated with Metal Bat deeply, finding even more respect for the bald guy even more. Metal Bat took another look at the bald guy, and after a couple of seconds, finally remembered where he saw this guy from. It was when him, and a bunch of other S-Class heroes had met with the Hero Hunter guy, and this bald guy was the hero that finished him off. Metal Bat was indeed curious now about the bald guy in front of him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Oi, cue ball, yer dat guy who buried da Hero Hunter jackass, right?" Metal Bat asked bluntly, watching Saitama continue patting Child Emperor's head, and stroking Tornado's leg.

"You mean the guy with the monster hobby, or something? Then yeah, I'm that guy. Name's Saitama, but my hero name is **_Caped Baldy._** " Saitama said easily, slowing down on his actions with Tatsumaki and Shoten. Funny enough, both Shoten and Tatsumaki placed their hands on Saitama at the same time, looking at him with pleading eyes. It was like they were asking him to keep going, not caring that Metal Bat was there to watch them. Saitama could only sigh, and kept caressing the both of them, making the two heroes sigh with happiness. Metal Bat just laughed from the whole scene, nodding his head in resounding acknowledgment, knowing what Saitama going through.

"Hey man, I know dat feeling better den anyone!" Metal Bat said with an honest smile, slugging Saitama in the arm. Metal Bat knew how spoiled kids could be, and this was no exception. It looked exactly like him and his little sister, who would always make him hold hands whenever they were together. Metal Bat then remembered that hero name, Caped Baldy.

"Oi, cue ball, aren't we supposed tah fight, or something? I'm mean I challenged ya eariler, and stuff, so shouldn't we get going?" Metal Bat asked bluntly, waiting for Saitama's response.

"Yeah, but not now. Just wait for the announcer to call us down, and then we'll go at it, ok?" Saitama said easily, now taking away his hand from both Shoten and Tatsumaki, who both huffed quietly, wishing it would last longer.

"Alright den, if its like dat." Metal Bat said easily, satisfied with the cue ball's answer. It then hit him that he was sitting in the wrong seat, and made sure he would sit in his own.

"Well, see ya in a few minutes den." Metal Bat said bluntly, getting the attention of Tatsumaki and Shoten quickly.

"Same here." Saitama said easily, waving a free hand at Metal Bat, who answered back accordingly. Metal Bat then got up from Genos's seat, and walked over to the seat with his face on it.

Shoten was utterly speechless, watching as Saitama had made the headstrong Metal Bat listen to him with no problems. If only Saitama was present with him when he asked Metal Bat to conduct a few test for him. Tatsumaki was also caught off guard on how easy it was for Saitama to tell Metal Bat to do something. Metal Bat was known to never listen to anyone if it wasn't anyone he cared for, even from people high up in the Organization. Saitama was full of surprises, and both Tatsumaki and Shoten were waiting to see what else he would do today.

Just then, a group of heroes came through the patio doors, all of them being in Saitama's group. Genos and Bang took up their respected seats, along with King taking a seat right next to Shoten. Genos then informed Saitama that Styles had to deal with a few errands for the Organization today, so he wouldn't be here today. He also stated Ava was at work, and that Fubuki wasn't allowed to come up in the patio area, since she was only B-Class. Tatsumaki giggled from that piece of information, and Genos kept going.

"We apologize greatly from our absence! Please forgive us, Sensei!" Genos said loudly, bowing in his seat as he did so. Satiama simply laughed, and ruffled up Genos's hair in the process.

"Dude, stop it. I don't care if you're a couple minutes late, and you don't need to ask me for shit. You, and everyone else here is an adult, so start acting like one." Saitama said with a smile, dropping his hand from Genos's hair, Genos blushing lightly.

"U-Understood Sensei…" Genos meekly said, facing towards the Arena field, waiting for the announcer to speak. Shoten was speechless again, seeing that an S-Class hero had just called Saitama a Sensei. Everything with this guy was getting a lot more interesting by the second, and Shoten was willing to go along with the ride.

"Saitama-bro, you good for the figh-, oh, hey Child Emperor, you here for the matches?" King was about to say to Saitama, but then noticed Child Emperor sitting next to him.

"Yes, I'm here to collect a polished data set for a new line of robots. The ones I used yesterday were pitiful, so I'm hopeful that today's data might prove useful." Shoten said easily, also taking note that King was also very familiar with Saitama.

"I am sorry to ask Saitama, but our we going to see your fight first?" Bang said with a hushed voice, not to cause much ruckus.

"Dunno, probably? These things are random, so I don't know for sure, Bang." Saitama said honestly, Shoten making another mental as he talked.

"I see, then I am sorry for my rudeness Saitama." Bang said with closed eyes, with a Saitama raising a free hand towards Bang, telling him it's fine.

Shoten watched quietly, seeing as Saitama had just interacted with three S-Class heroes like they were good friends, and deep down, he knew that they were. Though, Shoten was wishing he could also be part of this little haven of heroes. But something told him that Saitama might not be a person that let's people in his group so easily.

" _W-Wait, so what if I'm not in his group! I've been going alone for all my life, so w-why does it matter if Saitama doesn't want me in his group?!_ " Shoten said angrily to himself, yet in the end, felt very scared if Saitama didn't really want him in his group of friends.

"That reminds me Saitama-bro, do you know Child Emperor here?" King asked, waiting for Saitama response.

"Oh, you mean Shoten? Yeah, me and him are friends, why do you ask?" Saitama said easily, King nodding his head in response.

"Gotcha, makes sense if I think about it now." King reasoned out, moving about in his seat. Shoten, on the other hand, could be seen with his face on fire, his mouth wide open.

Shoten at this very moment felt his heart explode, feeling a rush of happiness foreign to him. It was a good feeling, no, a great one. Scratch that, it was the best feeling Shoten had ever felt, period. It was like receiving love for the first time, and it felt bizarre, yet amazing at the same time. Like a brilliant warmth had completely floored him, covering his being in a wave a happiness. Yes, this feeling was an awesome one, and Shoten made sure to ride it all the way to the end. He found himself speechless for the third time, and hoped he could talk to Saitama soon.

Metal Bat watched from a few seats away, as Saitama interacted with three S-Class heroes easily, and let out a small smile. He even got the legendary King, and the disciplined Bang to chat with him normally. Metal Bat's respect had grown once again, and rightfully so. Just because that bald guy was an A-Class hero, don't mean he can't act like himself amongst a bunch of high class heroes. Indeed, Saitama reminded Metal Bat what being yourself meant, and was excited to see what the Caped Baldy could do in a fight.

Like being answered by a god, the announcer's voice boomed throughout the Arena, catching everyone's attention in audience.

"Hello fellow audience members, and welcome to the second day of the Arena! Prepare yourselves, as we bring in a whole new line of matches! Unfortunately, the A-Class Rank: 37 - _**Sneck**_ , will no longer be participating in this year's tournament, due to reasons regarding of mental degradation. On a lighter note however, our first match between A-Class Rank: 7 - _**Caped Baldy**_ and  S-Class Rank: 16 - _**Metal Bat**_ will begin shortly. We would now ask, at this time, that both of the heroes mentioned will come through Arena field entrance as soon as possible. As for the audience members here today, please relax, and enjoy today's matches to the fullest!" The announcer boomed through the Arena, the entire place buzzing with excitement.

On cue, Saitama rose from his seat, along with Metal Bat, both ready to throw down. But, Tatsumaki released a barrage of thigh squeezes, stopping Saitama in his tracks. Shoten giggled stupidly at Tatsumaki's actions, and pulled out a laptop from backpack, ready to witness Saitama's match with full attention.

"Tats, please. We've talked about this already…" Saitama begged, only for Tatsumaki to squeeze her thighs again.

"Uh uh, I'm watching this match up close this time, and there is nothing you can do to get my off this time." Tatsumaki said flatly, hell bent on staying on Saitama's shoulders, wrapping he legs around Saitama's neck. Saitama thought to himself as to how he was going to get Tatsumaki off him again.

"Hmm… Got it." Saitama said, putting his right fist into left hand. He then proceeded to grab a hold of one of Tatsumaki's feet, rip off her shoe, and tickle the shit out of it. It took only seconds to break into crying laugh, forcing her to get off Saitama. Shoten laughed hard during all of this, watching the The Tornado of Terror cry in laughter.

"T-That's cheating! C'mon baldy, just let me come with you!" Tatsumaki said angrily, letting out cute growls out towards Saitama. Saitama the threw Tatsumaki's shoe at her, which caught with her telekinesis.

"Genos, Bang, can you keep an eye on Tats, please?" Saitama asked to the two heroes, who immediately stood up, and sat next to Tatsumaki, who was sitting on Saitama's seat.

"Leave it to me Sensei!" Genos said passionately, saluting to Saitama.

"Yes, we will make sure Miss Tatsumaki will stay seated. Good fortune on your bout, Saitama." Bang said with a smile, keeping an eye on Tatsumaki.

"Grr, you better come back soon, baldy!" Tatsumaki shouted, putting on her shoe quickly. She then folded her arms, pouting cutely as she did so.

"Knowing Saitama-bro, he'll be back in 10 minutes tops." King said confidently, putting an arm on Saitama's shoulders.

"Guys, stop it. I'll be back afterwards, ok?" Saitama said calmly, making his way towards the patio doors, ready for a fight.

Soon after Saitama passed through patio doors, Metal Bat was on the other side, waiting for him.

"Took yer time, didn't ya?" Metal Bat said bluntly, looking at Saitama with a small smile.

"Tell me about it. It feels like I gotta take care of these guys almost all of the time." Saitama said honestly, giving a smile of his own.

"Ya ain't alone cue ball. I'll tell ya dat much. It's like we got tah watch over da kids, ya know?" Metal Bat said with deep acknowledgement, placing an arm on Saitama's shoulder.

"Yup. Well, let's get to it, hair gel." Saitama said with a smile, slugging Metal Bat in the arm, ready for the fight between.

"Hehe, yer on, cue ball." Metal Bat said back, his smile growing bigger, pointing a finger at him.

* * *

 _The Lifting Area…_

Saitama was guided into the lifting room like last time, expect Robin Dabank was there to guide him. Metal Bat soon followed after, taking a stance on the platinum pedestal with stride. Saitama calmly stood on the golden pedestal, and prepared himself for the fight. Saitama then found himself thinking of ways to win the crowd over to his side, since he's seen so many other heroes do it before him. With a quick scan of both heroes, and a thumbs up coming from Robin, the pedestals soon started to rise, platinum being the first, soon followed by the golden one.

On the outside of the Arena field, many of the audience were getting ready for what appears to be an amazing match, considering the fact they'll see Metal Bat fight. Though, the Caped Baldy was starting to become a topic that most audience members talked about. First, with him being able to tangle with a Rank: 1 B-Class hero like it was nothing, made most people wonder what else the Caped Baldy might pull off. Second, him being bald only added to the charm that was Caped Baldy, instantly becoming a fan favorite amongst the kids of the audience. However the match may go down, everyone knew that it was going to be a great one, period.

Soon after, the Arena field opened up with 2 panels, smoke pouring from each of them. The first hero to come out was Metal Bat, who wore a big smirk, and was in a stance that gave off power. The Arena field this time was grassland, full of scattered trees here and there. The trees themselves shook from the presence of Metal Bat, as if they knew how much power he held.

"I am the S-Class Rank: 16 Hero, _**Metal Bat!**_ Let's hope yer ready for da power dat's gonna be coming from my bat today!" Metal Bat said with heavy swagger, taking a batter's stance. He then swung in the air, causing a large wave of air to blow past, flying fast for miles, before dissipating.

The crowds cheered heavily, fully pumped for today's match. But just as Metal Bat was winning the crowd, the next hero came out of the panel, covered in smoke, his eyes giving off an intense fire. What emerged from the smoke, made Metal Bat grip at his bat instinctively, his smile growing bigger from what he's seeing.

"I am the A-Class Rank: 7 Hero, _ **Caped Baldy!**_ Let my fists carry you all to another world entirely!" Saitama boomed in a serious voice, his serious face present. Within moments, Saitama made a pose, thrusting his right fist into the air.

" **Normal Wave Punch.** " Saitama called out sternly, punching upwards. A visible pulse of air displacement came forth, like Saitama was summoning a gigantic tornado from his fist alone. Like the same move he used against the Blizzard of Hell, the pulse of air erupted far into the sky. And as soon as it appeared, it returned back into air once more.

Once Saitama was done, he fell back into a stance that exhumed determination, one that emitted white-hot fire. At first the crowd was silent, but was followed after with an enormous roar of applause. Adults and kids alike were throttled at that the Caped Baldy managed to do that, and for him to look so fierce since the last fight, made kids throw up from how awesome he looked. Saitama worried for a second in that moment of silence, knowing full well that he didn't like playing up a crowd at all. In fact, he felt like he did way too much for it. He only did it because everyone else did it, so why not do it once?

"Hehe, bit of a show off, huh?" Metal Bat said loudly over the crowd, getting into a stance himself.

"Meh, might as well try to rile them up, right?" Saitama said back, reverting back into his regular, dopey face. The crowd calmed down, and waited for the clock to appear, which it did a few seconds later.

"Best a luck tah ya, cue ball!" Metal Bat said with a large smile, his hands tingling from the anxiousness.

"Back at you, hair gel!" Saitama said with a smile of his own, his fists ready to lay down the law.

Soon the clock ticked down to the 5 second mark, and with that happening, the whole Arena slowed down, playing up to the excitement that coated both the audience members, and the two heros in the field.

 _5…_

The entire world held it's breath, ready for the match to begin…

 _4…_

A child was instantly calmed down from it's crying, to ensure the heroes aren't bothered…

 _3…_

Saitama's group on the patio held onto their seats for no reason at all…

 _2…_

Metal Bat adjusted his bat, preparing for an early attack that might come his way…

 _1…_

Saitama pulled on his gloves, making his fists just that more prominent…

 _(Dooong)... (Dooong)... (Dooong)..._

3 rings of the bells started the match, yet both heroes stood on their respective pedestals, never moving. Both heroes caught themselves smiling, knowing that whoever threw the first move, would be the one to set the pace of the battle.

* * *

Sup guys, Chicken here, and I knew I had to give you guys more to chew on, so here ya go! Ready made, and served to eat! I'll get ya guys another chapter soon, so keep throwing those reviews my way. Hope my story's keeping y'all entertained, and I'll see y'all in the next one!


	18. Chpt 14: The Resolve of Men

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 14: The Resolve of Men

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _Inside the Arena Field..._

 _ **Fire**_

Something that slowly coursed through Saitama's body as he stared down the Arena field, looking at Metal Bat intensely. Saitama's core lit up with tiny bursts of primal fire during this time, as he was focusing his thoughts on Metal Bat. To see him not move at the start of the match made Saitama's smile more prominent, realizing that the man before him was strong. Maybe not on the level he was on, but to say he wasn't strong at all would be an insult. It took a few seconds, but Saitama finally calmed his thoughts, and with a deep breath, took a stance and closed his eyes.

" _Let's not hype up the crowd next time, Saitama. Too much work for too little gain, heh._ " Saitama said to himself, chuckling for doing something so weird in the first place.

The audience that watched from above were filled with a desire to view the match to the end, to see these two heroes fight, and to see what more did Caped Baldy have to offer. You see, many of the audience members were very curious of the Caped Baldy ever since his fight with the "Blizzard of Hell", and now that Caped Baldy was going up against an S-Class hero, it only deepened their expectations of the hero before them. Just a couple of minutes ago, Caped Baldy came out showing off with a display of power, making everyone in audience shiver with delight. In record time, Caped Baldy became a fan favorite, especially with the kids, what with them trying to copy his movements. The audience members were soon brought back from their thinking, as Metal Bat begun to speak.

"Oi, cue ball, are ya just gonna stand dare, lookin' like a burnt out lamppost, or are ya gonna come down and throw a swing at me?!" Metal Bat said with a smile, feeling proud to all hell that he had the idea of challenging the man before him. Metal Bat walked off from his pedestal and started off towards Saitama's direction, his bat resting on his right shoulder. The Arena field shook as Metal Bat walked across it, the distant trees shivering in their roots, as if bracing themselves for an intense fight.

Saitama heard Metal Bat's insult, but let it pass his body like the wind. After a few more seconds passed, and with a large sigh, he opened his eyes. Saitama's face no longer held the disinterested, dopey look, but replaced with his serious one, a look that had nothing more on it than determination. This act alone caused everyone watching the match to silence themselves, as to not bring unnecessary noise into the Arena. Just seeing how the dopey A-Class hero had now taken on a serious stance, made the kids even more awestrucked. Saitama's group on the balcony also focused their attention on him, catching a glimpse of a Saitama when he wasn't fooling around. Shoten felt a rush of excitement, flexing his fingers across his laptop, ready to record the match's data. He would finally see the hero that put the Hero Hunter down in action. Even Metal Bat found himself feeling a single twinge in his body, making him tense his muscles beforehand. He braced himself for anything that the walking cue ball might throw at him.

"That's funny, you calling me bald, you know. At least when I had hair, I knew how to style it." Saitama answered back with a small smirk, his eyes showing a visible pulse of primal fire. Metal Bat's right eye twitched, a vein on his head popping up, looking like it was about to burst.

"What did ya say about my hair, Chrome Dome?" Metal Bat said in a with a shaky voice, his smile disappearing instantly. His right arm trembled as he brought down his bat from his shoulder.

"You heard me, Fonzy." Saitama said again, his smirk getting a little bit bigger. Getting in those few lines of smack talk felt great, but Saitama quickly got back into the mood of the Arena. The audience sat there in complete shock, no one ever insults Metal Bat's hair, period. So to hear Caped Baldy make such a comment, made much of the audience quiver. The kids however were falling from their seats, desperately trying to breathe after laughing from Saitama's pure trash talk. Yes, Caped Baldy was definitely a fan favorite now. After Metal Bat heard Saitama's response, he soon broke into a sprint, heading straight towards him, his face looking pissed off to hell.

"YA AIN'T LEAVIN' HERE STANDIN', CUE BALL!" Metal Bat shouted menacingly, as he barreled down closer towards Saitama, only a couple yards away from him now. Saitama, on the other hand, had his right arm slightly cocked back, waiting for the right time Metal Bat came into range.

" **Normal Wave Punch.** " Saitama said sternly, as Metal Bat appeared before him just a few feet away. Saitama threw a solid punch at Metal Bat's direction, sending forth a visible pulse of air displacement at him, the image of a gigantic stream of air took place, and collided with Metal Bat.

The stream of air was huge, making Metal Bat look like an ant getting blown back by a massive pressure washer by the audience's point of view. But what happened next was the stream of air suddenly jolting towards the sky, as if it were being pushed in an upwards direction. Metal Bat managed to hit the brunt of the attack with an upwards swing, causing the stream to immediately blast towards the sky. How one can physically hit air however, only Metal Bat could manage. A whole minute passed, before the huge stream of air dissipated, leaving a relatively good looking Metal Bat in the aftermath. His bat unscathed, his clothes slightly wrinkled, and his hair still holding its shape, Metal Bat simply smiled wide at Saitama when he could finally see him. Saitama answered back with a small smile of his own, making an internal fist bump, greatly relieved to see Metal Bat still standing from that one attack, looking relatively well for that matter.

"Ya ain't half bad, Chrome Dome! But if ya think dat's all it takes tah put me under, den ya better find a bigger shovel tah dig with!" Metal Bat proclaimed, taking a stance that spoke volumes of his character, his hair shining against the glare coming off from Saitama's head.

Metal Bat then jumped incredibly high into the air, glowing a very bright yellow in an instant. Metal Bat's glow came from his fighting spirit, which was on high gear, making his bat, and himself, catch on fire. Within a couple of seconds, Metal Bat was ridiculously high up in the air. Once his stopped climbing, he aimed himself towards Saitama, and dropped down with a downwards swing at alarming speed, taking on the appearance of a comet. Large, bright yellow trails of fire painted the sky as Metal Bat fell from it.

" _Blazin' Spirit:_ **Hot Streak Smash!** " Metal Bat shouted, coming at Saitama, covered in beautiful streaks of yellow, orange fire.

Saitama acted accordingly, quickly leaping a far distance away from where Metal Bat would impact the ground. What happened soon after was a huge plume of smoke and dirt filling the sky, surrounding the nearby field with thick haze of debris. The shockwave of Metal Bat's impact was huge, shaking the ground for miles. Once the dust settled, Metal Bat found himself in a crater, about 5 meters deep, scratching his head in confusion with his bat, wondering if he nailed Saitama's head so hard he buried him.

"Oi, don't tell me I crushed ya dat hard, did I?" Metal Bat said, as he kept scratching his head, being answered immediately with a Saitama coming head first towards him. Saitama managed to guide Metal Bat out of the crater he made, but still pressed him on for an attack.

" **Consecutive 2-Handed Normal Punches.** " Saitama called out sternly, his arms flailing at blistering speeds in front of him, focused to put Metal Bat down.

"Oi, Chrome Dome, don't startle me like!" Metal Bat said flustered, quickly blocking most of Saitama's punches with his bat, his bat a reddish blur against Saitama's fists. A couple punches managed to hit Metal Bat at his sides, making him wince slightly in pain. Although a little surprised by Saitama sudden barrage of punches, Metal bat was determined not to get overwhelmed by them.

" _Tsch, Dis guy's kinda strong, why da hell does he hit so hard…"_ Metal Bat said to himself, feeling the force of Saitama's punches through his bat. If it weren't for Saitama's earlier comment about his hair, Metal Bat would've given him props to his strength, but now he was hell bent on knocking this walking cue ball to the ground.

"If it's a slug-fest ya want, den don't get mad when I give ya one!" Metal Bat yelled out, tensing his arms as did so.

" _Blazin' Spirit:_ **Savage Tornado!** " Metal Bat called out loudly, spinning wildly with his bat sticking out in front of him, matching up with every punch Saitama threw at him. Metal Bat didn't let up his attack, and spun faster to compensate with Saitama's ridiculous speed, making his tornado take up a bright, bluish hue.

Saitama, although surprised, kept up with attack, going as far as increasing his punch rate as he did so. Metal Bat did the same, spinning even faster to compensate further, making Saitama do internal fist bumps as the attack went on. Metal Bat and Saitama kept up with the exchanging of blows, the sound of clanging metal, and dull thuds filled the air, as minutes passed of raw, unyielding, power was displayed.

The audience was stunned to see such a spectacle, trying to figure out how in the world the Caped Baldy was keeping up with an S-Class hero, let alone with a hero like Metal Bat. To throw a blur of punches, and to catch Metal Bat off guard was an achievement in it of itself. By now, many of the people were starting to switch over towards the Caped Baldy's sides, ready to cheer him on, and to see what else he could do.

Metal Bat, heavily pissed off, finally had enough of the exchange of blows, jumping out of Saitama's reach, and landed a few feet away from him, taking up a rugged batter's stance. Saitama at the same time jumped forward to catch up with Metal Bat, ready for anything Metal Bat was willing to throw at him.

"God damn it, Chrome Dome, would ya stop it with da tricks, and fight me like a man already?!" Metal Bat said in frustration, his bat now glowing a faint orange, catching Saitama's attention.

" _Blazin' Spirit:_ **Grand Slam!** " Metal Bat shouted confidently, his bat now shining a very bright orange from his fighting spirit.

Metal Bat's muscles flexed intensely for this moment, and with a loud yell, swung his bat at Saitama's chest, putting forth a massive amount of explosive force with the swing. The ground beneath Metal Bat cracked heavily, as he kept up with his swing, making sure Saitama was going to get the brunt of the attack. Plumes of fire and steam spewed out from the point of contact, as the bat collided into Saitama. The whole scene made it look like the Caped Baldy was getting engulfed by a giant explosion. The audience answered back with a collective gasp, watching the Caped Baldy get covered in smoke, and spiritual fire.

Saitama quickly brought both of his arms up in a block during the build up of Metal Bat's swing, his bat hitting his forearms with massive force. Soon after, Saitama found himself on fire, feeling the sheer intensity that Metal Bat's fighting spirit gave off. The two of them stood there, one striking, fighting with fire burning within them, the other blocking, literally on fire. The audience was at the edge of their seats, most of them biting on their knuckles vigorously, watching the two heroes fight with such spirit.

Metal Bat then yelled again, flexing his muscles even harder, adding more of his body weight to the attack. This in turn shifted the balance of power, making Saitama lift off from the ground. Metal Bat added even more of his body weight to shift the power, his upper body looking like he was trying to push Saitama with his bat. This then launched Saitam into the air at rapid speeds, while on fire no less. The audience cheered hysterically from the display of power Metal Bat was giving, while silently praying for the Caped Baldy's safety.

Saitama smiled to himself as he was launched into the sky, his forearms giving off trails of steam as he sailed through the air, his body set ablaze as well. Metal Bat, gently resting his bat on his shoulder, put a hand to his forehead, making a gesture that resembled a batter than just scored a homerun.

"Haha, dare he goes!" Metal Bat said with a wide smile, watching Saitama get smaller and smaller, until he was no longer visible.

" _Yup, dat one's outta da park..."_ Metal Bat said again to himself, smiling even wider now that he had beaten the guy that had beaten him, that guy being Garou.

" _Still, dat guy was packin' some power, it almost feels too easy… I wonder if he's got anymore UMPH in'em…"_ Metal Bat said to himself, stretching out his shoulders from that big attack, impressed that Caped Baldy he made him do such a move in the first place.

As if Metal Bat answered his own question again, he soon heard, and felt a loud boom coming from the far distance, only to then see nothing but a red darkness a few seconds later, as he felt a huge punch come straight at his face.

During the time Saitama was sailing through the air, he thought to himself rather peacefully while on fire. He traveled a good distance away from Metal Bat, as he was now nearing one of the energy pylons that protected the audience. His thoughts drifted to the match and how it was going so far, and how good it felt feeling a tiny bit of pain go through him. Getting blown back by such an attack was reminiscent of the time where that weird alien knee kicked him straight to the moon.

" _It was Boros, right? Yeah, that guy was kinda strong too…"_ Saitama said to himself, chuckling gently as he remembered that time.

Whistling quietly, and with a small smile, Saitama came out of his thinking, and kicked his legs up, stopping him immediately from his time in the air. With another deep breath, Saitama dove straight to the ground, extinguishing the fire that covered him, and landing rather roughly, his feet creating a large crater as he landed.

" _Hmph, not bad at all, Metal Bat… Hell, that was kinda good actually."_ Saitama said to himself, still smiling as he did so. Sinking down into a squat, Saitama took a huge bound towards Metal Bat a moment later, making the crater he made prior grow massive in size. The force of his take off created a sonic boom, making everyone in the audience feel as if a massive gust of wind was directly aimed at them, even though they were miles away from the fight itself.

" _Maybe it's time for me to go a little harder…"_ Saitama said, his smile growing even bigger now. His fist clenched even harder, as he was now ready get the most of what Metal Bat had to offer.

" _Series Selection:_ **[** **BOXING** **] Series!** " Saitama said sternly, his eyes now reflecting a dimly lit primal fire.

" **Normal Counter Cross!** " Saitama spoke loudly, with hints of genuine excitement in his voice.

Saitama smiled eagerly as he sailed through air, closing in on Metal Bat's face in just a few seconds, regardless of the distance that was between them prior. Cocking his arm back, Saitama then threw a very destructive punch forward a moment later. Saitama's right fist connected beautifully into Metal Bat's face, an amazingly clean hit that was sure to leave terrible damage. Enormously huge gusts of wind erupted from the back of Metal Bat's head, his hair and body shaking violently throughout the attack. Metal Bat was in shock, as he felt the force of Saitama's punch going straight through him. But even so, Metal Bat was smiling internally, now knowing that the walking cue ball in front of him wasn't a fluke after all.

In the audience point of view, it was if Metal Bat's body was getting maimed by a large tornado, his body getting blown back and forth by the Caped Baldy's punch alone. Everyone that was watching the fight, cheered without end, seeing that the Caped Baldy had thrown a huge counterattack back at Metal Bat. Many of the kids that were watching were also blown back by the Caped Baldy's attack, trying desperately to recreate the punch that he had just thrown out.

Saitama wasn't done, as he carried Metal Bat on his fist, launching him into the air. Saitama smiled as he finished his follow through, watching Metal Bat's body soar across the sky. That punch was big one, blowing up large clouds of dust and debris everywhere. Metal Bat was now the one sailing through the air, smiling as his face and body were aching from the pain. The force alone from Saitama's punch was felt by everyone in the audience, Both adults and children getting restless as the match went on.

Like Saitama, Metal Bat found himself flying through the sky for a short time now, his body and face covered in pain, his hand barely holding on to his bat. Metal Bat took this time to recollect his thoughts on the match, trying to figure out how that walking cue ball was so damn strong. Metal Bat was also trying to pinpoint where the walking cue ball might have a weakness in, but it proved useless, considering they've only been fighting for a good 20 minutes.

" _Sure, he throws mean right hook, but everyone's gotta have a weakness, right?_ " Metal Bat reasoned to himself, still trying to figure how to bury the walking cue ball for good.

" _God damn it, just start fightin' like dat at start next time, cue ball…_ _ ***(Sigh)**_ _Looks like I gotta step up tah da plate too, huh?"_ Metal Bat said to himself, rubbing his face slowly, feeling pain in his neck and cheek. That punch was good one, a punch that a real man throws.

" _Heh, fine by me then, I got a hell of a lot stronger since dat other guy beat me anyway…"_ Metal Bat said to himself confidently, making a smile of his own.

With his train of thought now cleared, Metal Bat soon aimed himself towards the ground, landing rather roughly. The ground cracked violently, but Metal Bat stood up, looking rather fiercely, his hair still holding its shape, even through all of the abuse it took. Metal Bat then gauged the distance it was from him and Saitama, making him sigh in relief as he did so. Although pissed, Metal Bat then holstered his bat on the side of his pants, and took in a deep breath. He hunched his whole body over the ground next, taking up a runner's stance. With one more deep breath, Metal Bat looked over towards Saitama's direction, and focused on the next attack he was about to do.

" _Get ready for dis one, cue ball…"_ Metal Bat said to himself quietly, and soon took off into a sprint at Saitama.

After a couple of seconds passed, Metal Bat soon found himself close on Saitama's position. As Metal Bat got even closer, he unholstered his bat from his side, and struck the ground in front of him with a powerful downwards swing, his bat acting as a pole vault, launching him very high into the air. With a full blown smirk now on his face, Metal Bat found himself getting even more pumped for this attack, glowing a fiery red. Soon after, Metal Bat was on fire again, bright red streaks covering his body this time.

" _Blazin' Spirit:_ **Homing Run Bash!** " Metal Bat yelled excitedly, now blitzing towards Saitama, his body covered in red fire, already in a striking stance.

Saitama answered by leaping away from Metal Bat's crash zone, only to discover that Metal Bat was following his every movement, while still flying in the air. Saitama kept leaping to different areas, only to see Metal Bat fly closer and closer to his location. Like a homing missile, Metal Bat would instinctively change direction to adjust for Saitama's new position. Saitama knew that Metal Bat was zoning in on him, and that nothing was going to change his course. With a nod to himself, Saitama looked up towards Metal Bat, and gave him an acknowledging look.

"Alright, fine! Bring it, Metal Bat!" Saitama shouted at Metal Bat, getting deeper in the mood of fighting. If anyone could see Metal Bat at this moment, they would see him smiling a real smile, one only reserved for those he truly cares for, or those he respects. Saitama managed to gain his respect in just a short time, and Metal Bat wouldn't put that respect to waste.

"Now dat's more like it, cue ball! Took ya long enough tah fight like a man!" Metal Bat shouted back, his heart pumping faster now, as he was closing in on Saitama. Metal Bat's fighting spirit had reached a new level, making the fire that surround him grow even hotter. And just like that, Metal Bat crashed onto Saitama, the two of them caught in a fiery explosion.

The moment Metal Bat was in striking range, he swung downwards, hard. The swing itself was strong enough to tear off large buildings from their foundations, but when he hit Saitama, he caught a glimpse of his bat colliding with his fist, and Saitama's face smirking. What came next was an explosion, one full of pure, red fire, that consumed both Metal Bat, and Saitama completely. The entire audience gasped at the same time, watching as both heroes disappeared in a veil of fire. Minutes passed as the fire died down, and what came out of it shocked the audience.

Metal Bat stood there, his shirt scorched off, and his pants singed at every corner. His bat was blackened from the impact site from Saitama's fist, yet his hair still held its shape. With another big smile, Metal Bat looked over towards where Saitama stood, his hand tightening on his bat. Saitama came out of the explosion with a burnt off cape, and a smoking hero suit. His right glove was torn on his fist, and his hair was gone from the blast...

"Oh yeah, I'm bald. I don't have any hair to burn, hehe." Saitama said aloud, a stupid smile on his face, rubbing the top his head. Metal Bat laughed a genuine laugh, wondering how someone could forget they were bald.

"Breaks' over, cue ball. You ready for round 2?" Metal Bat said eagerly, already rushing in towards Saitama.

"Yup." Saitama easily said back, racing over towards Metal Batas well. The moment the two of them meet together, a blur of punches and swings were thrown. Like watching two silverback gorillas fight, Saitama and Metal Bat went at it hard, and no one in the Arena could stop them anymore.

Metal Bat swung hard and fast, managing to nail Saitama a few times at his sides. Saitama didn't react to the swings however, and answered back with a couple of close range punches to Metal Bat's chest. Metal Bat was able to dodge most of the punches, but a few managed to land on him, causing him to wince in pain. Close quarters combat was the fight now, as Metal Bat kept throwing swing after swing against Saitama. The same could be said with Saitama, him throwing punch after punch. This powerful exchange of power moves lasted until Metal Bat leapt out of the fray again, and took another stance. Saitama stood still, ready to take on Metal Bat's attack again.

The audience above were enthralled by the match before them. To see Caped Baldy fight on equal terms with a monster of hero, made most of them consider if the Caped Baldy was only A-Class. Even the kids were starting to say that the Caped Baldy was too cool to be in the same group like the tanktop brothers. Everyone's perception in the audience soon started to change about Caped Baldy, and were determined to make sure Caped Baldy would get the some sort of recognition. But that would have to wait, as Metal Bat shouted loudly in the air at Saitama, his voice not faltering in the slightest.

"Ya fight good, cue ball, Like a man should! But ya gotta remember here, I'm a man too! I ain't done swingin' yet!" Metal Bat said excitedly, his hands tensing up on his bat. At that instant, Metal Bat rushed Saitama, appearing right in front him.

" _Blazin' Spirit:_ **Convergence Bash!** " Metal Bat yelled passionately, unleashing a torrent of high speeds bashes at Saitama. Saitama stood there, unflinching, as he took Metal Bat's attack head on.

The audience was amazed, watching Metal Bat bash the hell out of Caped Baldy. It was like watching an entire team of batters hitting a single target. Most of the audience members were hoping the Caped Baldy was going to live through this match, and some, deep down, knew that he was going to.

Towards the end of his attack, Metal Bat swung hard against Saitama left side, launching him straight up into the air. Saitama flew upwards at high speeds, staying up in the sky for a few seconds. During the time Saitama was up in the air, Metal Bat spun his bat in his right hand at nearly impossible speeds, taking on the appearance of miniature helicopter blade taking flight. Saitama soon fell afterward, coming straight down on Metal Bat, his hand still spinning his bat.

"Ya better not die after dis one, cue ball!" Metal Bat called up at Saitama, who was now a few feet away from him. With a massive roar, Metal Bat brought both hands together, and swung hard to left.

" _Blazin' Spirit:_ **Slugger's Salute!** " Metal Bat roared, his bat coming in contact with Saitama's head just as he came falling down. Bolts of black lightning could be seen where Metal Bat struck Saitama, Metal Bat's bat glowing dark red.

The momentum from Metal Bat's bat then launched Saitama to the left of the Arena at lightning speeds, a trail of dust following him. Saitama then crashed into the ground a moment later, his body craving a straight line as he kept speeding off in the distance. Metal Bat in this time took a knee, gasping for breath. During the course of the whole match, Metal Bat had sustained significant damage everywhere on his body. Heavy bruises lit up the entirety of Metal Bat's body, burn marks were also prevalent, and deep cuts peppered his face, and chest as well. Even his pompadour was starting to lose its shape from the fight, which no one has even come close to doing. Metal Bat would admit that Saitama had managed to push him to his limits, even making him do his signature combo when dealing with real threats. Not even Garou had pushed him this far, considering he had actually got beaten by him once. So yeah, Saitama was a real man, alright.

Metal Bat kept gasping for air, his legs feeling wobbly, and his vision getting blurry. Yet, something about Saitama said to Metal Bat that this fight wasn't over. Sure enough, what came a second later was a Saitama, leaping across from the Arena, his serious face now more prominent.

Saitama was feeling pumped when he got hit by that combo move from Metal Bat. He felt giddy, since he actually felt a small bit of pain. He was blown back hard with that massive swing, and from it, Saitama felt a ray of excitement form in the pit of his stomach. He knew now that Metal Bat was indeed strong, and that he had to answer him accordingly. So during the time he fly, he prepared himself for another attack, ready to put Metal Bat down for good. Saitama then stopped himself from moving across the ground, and stood up from it, taking a look at how far Metal Bat had blasted him away.

Saitama whistled to himself, seeing how Metal Bat had thrown him quite a bit of distance away. So with a deep breath, Saitama made a massive bound towards Metal Bat's direction, ready to fight on his terms. Once Saitama managed to reach Metal Bat, who was still gasping for air, he made sure to answer him directly.

"Are you done, with this?" Saitama asked in his serious voice, the side of his head giving off a light trail of smoke. Metal Bat's core lit up with fighting spirit, wanting to rise up to Saitama's challenge.

"Hell no. We're gonna do dis to the end, cue ball!" Metal Bat said proudly, slamming his bat into his head, rallying up more fighting spirit from within.

"Then breaks' over, hair gel! Let's go for round 3!" Saitama said with a large grin, his serious face never leaving.

"Who said anythin' about a break, cue ball!" Metal Bat said with convection, charing at Saitama, his bat raised above his head. Saitama said nothing in response, already in a stance that showed he was about to attack.

" _Series Selection:_ **[** **BOXING** **] Series!** " Saitama said with his serious face, his fists already clenched. The moment Metal Bat came into striking range, Saitama let him have it.

" **Normal 1-2-3 Jab Alterations!** " Saitama yelled, his fists connecting with Metal Bat. Metal Bat could do nothing, as he felt his consciousness drift here and there from Saitama's attack.

Saitama's attack consisted of two lightning fast jabs with his left fist to the chest, followed by a devastating right punch to the head. Weary is the person that finds itself in this combo, for Saitama would repeat this attack over and over. He continued with this pattern of attack dozens of times over on Metal Bat, splashes of blood staining both his suit, and Metal Bat's bat. After what seemed like an eternity, Saitama stopped his assault with a powerful right punch, sending Metal Bat flying straight ahead. He landed on the ground shortly after, and then quickly stood up, his hair still not giving out its shape. Saitama in turn, then prepped up for another attack.

"Shit cue ball, ya really get the job done, huh?" Metal Bat said with a bloody smile, one of his eyes streaming a small flow of blood throughout his face.

Metal Bat was bleeding heavily from his right eye, his vision now red with blood. His left eye was starting to swell up, but not too badly yet. Both of his arms felt like sandbags, and to even stand up after all the abuse was making his legs creak with pain. To lift his bat up was pain in the ass, and his hair was now starting run out of gel, reverting back to Metal Bat's old hairstyle. Even with his entire body hurting like hell, Metal Bat readied himself. With a loud grunt, he carried his bat, and smashed his face in again, opening up his left eye towards Saitama, a fire raging within him. He wasn't going down with a fight, and with hell as his witness, he was going to make sure to put the cue ball down. With newfound strength surging within him, Metal Bat immediately rushed after Saitama, his bat ready for a sidewards swing.

"I ain't seein' the dirt yet, cue ball! Fight me!" Metal Bat screamed out, his hair wildly dancing in the wind as he charged Saitama.

" _Blazin' Spirit:_ **Burnin' Bash!** " Metal Bat yelled out, swinging his bat in a sidewards way, a huge wave of fire erupting from his bat. Saitama easily dodged the slow moving wave of fire, and appeared next to Metal Bat.

" _Series Selection:_ **[** **BOXING** **] Series!** " Saitama yelled, his eyes giving off an intense fire of their own. Metal Bat caught Saitama's eyes, and smiled. He then brought his bat upwards to a blocking stance, bracing himself for the worst.

" **Normal Haymaker's Combination!** " Saitama yelled out, unleashing a devastating attack against Metal Bat, who appeared far into the air a moment later.

Saitama's attack was a quick succession of jabs to the stomach, causing Metal Bat to hunch over, lowering his guard. Once Metal Bat was no longer guarding, Saitama threw an offensively strong haymaker with his right fist to his chin, catapulting Metal Bat into the air. Metal Bat had no idea what happened, except now he was in the air, with his gut on fire, and his head spinning in all directions. Saitama wasn't finished, as he got into another fighting stance, waiting for Metal Bat to fall back down.

" _Series Selection:_ **[** **BOXING** **] Series!** " Saitama shouted out again, watching closely as Metal Bat fell from the sky.

" **Normal Power Hook!** " Saitama yelled out, his eyes now white with primal fire. Once Metal Bat was in punching distance, Saitama unhinged his right arm, throwing a very destructive punch right in the middle of Metal Bat's head. Like a dart hitting a bulls eye, Saitama's punch landed squarely on Metal Bat's face. Massive arks of black lightning shot up from where Saitama punched Metal Bat, signifying how strong Saitama's punch was.

The audience gasped, watching as Caped Baldy delivered an amazing combo move on Metal Bat. The sheer power demonstrated by Caped Baldy was jaw dropping, seeing as how Metal Bat was getting beaten badly. What also surprised the audience was that Caped Baldy had an unbelievable amount of durability, taking Metal Bat's hits like sponge, never flinching when getting in the first place. All the kids in the audience now wanted to be as tough as Caped Baldy, trying to copy the way his face looked whenever he got serious.

In the aftermath of the attack, Metal Bat was launched a few feet away, his body lying limp once he landed on the grassy ground. Minutes passed, before Metal Bat got up again, this time, using his bat to prop himself up. Saitama stood there, unmoving, yet heavily impressed that Metal Bat still had it in him to keep fighting. This fight had solidified Saitama's respect for Metal Bat, and vice versa. Metal Bat took a minute, before standing on his feet, his arms trembling as he rose his bat to his face. With a weak tap to his forehead, Metal Bat found himself falling to the ground, his consciousness finally fading from him…

" _HEY! WHAT DA HELL ARE YA DOIN'?! WE GOT A FIGHT TO SETTLE! GET UP!"_ Metal Bat's consciousness screamed to himself, not ready to lose to Saitama by fainting. His body didn't respond the first time, but after several attempts, he was able to move his arms.

Metal Bat's eyes opened up, catching himself from passing out. Once he steadied himself from unconsciousness, Metal Bat then looked over to the distance, watching as Saitama stood there, unmoving. His eyes were colored a blank white, but held strong fire of their own. Metal Bat found himself smirking again, feeling like this might be the last attack he's got in him. Minutes passed between the both of them, no words were exchanged, for there were no words to say. It was up until Metal Bat finally broke the silence.

"What's yer name, cue ball…" Metal Bat asked bluntly, his face badly bleeding.

"It's Saitama. What about yours?" Saitama said, even though he told Metal Bat his name already. It was out of respect for him, that Saitama did so, his eyes never closing.

"Heh, it's Bad." Metal Bat said with a smile. Only a handful of people have ever known his real name, for knowing his name, means immense respect. So for Saitama to earn his name, means Metal Bat considered him as an equal, as far as men goes.

"You ready for the last one, Bad?" Saitama said with convection, looking at Bad with a honest smile.

"I should be da one askin' you dat, jackass." Bad said with an honest smile as well, both heroes respecting each other like older brothers.

"Alright, let's get to it then. Breaks' over, you know?" Saitama said, laughing at Bad's reaction.

"Hmph, don't tink you have won yet, Saitama." Bad said with a grunt, going into a deep squat, and breathed soundly.

"For ya personally, I'mma make dis one special. Get ready for it." Bad said with a smile, standing up and bashing the ground with huge explosive force. Bad was sent soaring into the air, and kept flying for what seemed like mintutes. His body was aching from all the pain that's been given to him, yet, he had never felt any better than he has now. To partake in a real man's fight in such a long time, made Bad smile genuinely for the first time in ages.

Once Bad reached the outreaches of the sky, he then plummeted back down, reaching terminal velocity quickly. Raising his bat over his head, Bad was about to bring his strongest move to date. Not even Dragon-Class threats would be able to stand up to this, and Bad was going to use against the man below, ready to face him head on. Bad's bat also gave off an aura that increased its size, making the bat look hundreds of times bigger. Soon after, Bad caught Saitama in sight, and shouted proudly as he neared him.

"I am da one with power to protect dose dat don't have power at all! Let my bat bring peace to da world! _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **Infinite Resolve: Strike of An Underdog!** " Bad yelled out with all of his fighting spirit, his bat and himself glowing a brilliant golden fire. The sky itself was pierced by an endless sea of golden rays.

Saitama watched as the sky lit up like the gates of heaven themselves were opening, yet he stood there undaunted, ready to answer Bad with a move of his own.

"For someone to have taken me so seriously, I will honor that act between us! Show me what your resolve can do! _Series Selection:_ **[** **Serious** **] Series!** " Saitama called out, seeing Metal Bat getting closer and closer towards him. Golden fire bathed the clouds, as Metal Bat was now a few seconds away from impact with Saitama.

" **Serious Punch!** " Saitama proclaimed, his right fist blasting upwards, directly colliding with Bad's bat. For just a brief moment, everything went dark. Bad's golden fire was snuffed out, and all was eerily quiet. But just as the moment came, it left, as it was now replaced with massive explosion of golden fire, and a enormous pillar of light erupting from the ground, going straight up into the sky.

The pillar of light easily went into space, acting like a lighthouse amongst space's dark expanse. All the while, the golden explosion of fire was safely contained by the energy pylons that lined the Arena walls. Everyone in the Arena was stunned, not able to piece together on what just happened. Metal Bat had just performed a powerful limit breaker, yet Caped Baldy was able to reflect it back with a move of his own. Everyone in the audience was worried, seeing as the golden explosion of fire was still present, covering the entire Arena field. Entire minutes of nothing but golden light passed, before it started to dissipate. What emerged from it was shocking to everyone.

A crater 20 meters wide spanned from the point of contact between Metal Bat and Caped Baldy, stretching out far and wide. The whole Arena field was covered in small pockets of golden fire. At the center of the crater, we could see Metal Bat with his hair undone, and the top portion of his bat blown away from existence. Metal Bat was seen standing up with his arms folded, and his bat to the side, broken. His hair was long when not in a pompadour fashion, and his face was shrouded in darkness. Yet, despite Metal Bat standing, he was utterly unconscious, refusing to fall in a man's battle, preferring to lose consciousness standing up, to respect the other man that he had fought with.

Caped Baldy could be seen a couple of feet away, his costume completely burnt off. He stood in the Arena field naked, and once the dust settled for him, he looked out onto the crowd.

"Oh, um… Hope you enjoyed the fight." Saitama said awkwardly, his dopey face now present. He had the right mind to put a hand behind his head as he stood there naked.

The crowd erupted into a massive cheer, seeing as the Caped Baldy had beaten an S-Class hero, Metal Bat no less! Endless amounts of cheers came for the Caped Baldy, as he had done the impossible, making a few adults and kids weep when they realized that he had lived. Even when Caped Baldy was naked, the crowds cheered for him, too happy to care about the fact that he was nude on nationwide television. Saitama had the decency to have a small blush, and covered his privates in a humble way, garnering even more applause.

* * *

 _In the Patio Space…_

Saitama's group watched in pure awe as to what they have witnessed. To even see Saitama go as serious as he did here, made most of the heroes feel bad about themselves. Though, all of them knew, Saitama didn't go serious at all. All of the S-Class heroes viewing the match all decided at that moment, that they were going to train hard for Saitama, so that he doesn't have to worry about them at all.

" _Sensei was so cool in this match… I promise that I'll get even stronger for you!_ " Genos said to himself, inspired to train even harder for Saitama.

" _To think that Saitama-bro was this strong… What did he say again? Make being the strongest hero a reality, huh?_ " King thought himself, feeling a rush on confidence well within him.

" _To think you would get this old man to train harder, Saitama. Hmph, I'll be sure to live up to your standards, I can promise you that!_ " Bang mused to himself, feeling like he been taught a lesson in all of this.

" _B-Baldy was really strong here… And I bet he wasn't even going all out… Grr, making girl work harder for you isn't a nice thing to do, stupid baldy._ " Tatsumaki thought to herself, a small blush on her face. Her blush grew even darker, as she was looking hard at Saitama's naked body.

" _A-Amazing… To think that Saitama was this strong… How in this world did the Hero Organization think of him as an A-Class hero at all?! Looks like I need to step up my game as well._ " Shoten said to himself with a big smile, his lollipop sticking out of his mouth. The data he had recorded was lengthy, but superb. Shoten knew that his new line of robots were going to exponentially stronger then the last batch, and he had to thank Saitama for it.

At that moment, all the S-Class heroes looked at each, and nodded in unison. With an unspoken promise amongst all of them, they all vowed to get stronger for Saitama's sake, to ensure that he doesn't have to worry about anything, anymore. It was also at this moment where Saitama let a sneeze, wondering why he felt the urge to do so.

* * *

Sup, Chicken here, and I'm sorry it took a minute to get out this chapter. Thing was, DIO was being a dick, halting my progress by a day. But, here is the chapter nonetheless. Hope it satisfied you guys, but you haven't seen anything yet. I got a shit more to do, and I gotta do it soon. Again, I hope my story is keeping you guys entertained, and that I appreciate that you're all still reading. This is Chicken. and thank you! So, I guess I'll see y'all in the next one!


	19. Chpt 15: Heroes, Unite!

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 15: Heroes, Unite!

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _Inside the Arena Hallways…_

 **Satisfaction**

A feeling that washed over Saitama as he wandered through the Arena hallways, a wide smile on his face. Anyone could tell from the way he walked, that Saitama was in a great mood. Feeling stupidly satisfied for no reason at all, Saitama kept walking tall, his smile only growing as time passed. Like coming out of a stuffy room for the first time in years, he took this feeling in stride, and reveled in it. It was like blur for Saitama, as he recalled on the moments that happened just a few minutes ago. After all of the applause and commotion died down, Saitama was given clothes from the nearest gift shop by an Arena worker, and was guided towards the Arena entrance. Bad was retrieved with delicate hands from the medical staff, his body never changing its stance, even when he was carried out by a team of medics. This act itself made the audience clap harder, from the sheer manliness that Bad demonstrated. Saitama then walked the length of the Arena entrance, and the rest was history.

Saitama felt great, lightly stretching his body as walked throughout the halls. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time, and with how today's match went, only made him wanting more. The match itself with Bad was an awesome one, considering it had a lot of explosions and fire in it. For him at least, the match felt like a satisfying workout, not too serious, but enough to get his blood pumping adequately. Sure, he might've not gone serious at all during that fight, but man, did it feel good to kick it up a notch once in a while. Saitama was so happy, he made a small fist bump in the air in response, confident that these fights were only going to get better, and that he'll use his fists a lot more often, and a bit more seriously.

* * *

 _On one side of the Arena Hallways next to Saitama…_

Once Saitama had left the length of the hallway, a black robed figure loomed out of the side of the hallway, a faint smile on its face. Once it was done trailing behind Saitama, it slinked back into the shadows of the hallway, its form merging perfectly into the wall's shadow. But just before the figure morphed into the shadow, it's whole form could be seen shivering from excitement, its smile growing larger from the fight it had just witnessed thirty minutes ago.

" _You're such a tease Saitama, haha! Showing someone something so exciting, but leaving it so half-assed! It'll be fun going up against you, definitely!_ " The black figure thought to itself, its smile still growing. And with a only a couple of seconds passing, it fully merged into the shadows, tiny ripples of it's black being spreading across the length of the wall, disappearing from sight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile: On the Patio Space…_

Everyone in Saitama's group felt a surge of motivation flow through them, suddenly having the need to train as a result. Both Bang and Genos made mental notes to themselves, both of them focusing on future training regiments. Shoten went straight into incorporating his aptly acquired data projections with an entirely new robot schematic, heavily focused on improving not just his hardware, but himself. The data he had taken from the match alone was enough to make a new line of incredible machines, and he was hell bent on upgrading his own personal arsenal as well. Tatsumaki sat on Saitama's seat with her hands gripping tightly on the sides, feeling like she needed to train harder for a reason that seemed impossible, even for her. Even King was motivated to get stronger, strong enough to make his current title a reality. Sure, he didn't know what he needed to train on exactly, but the feelings of training covered him still. Everyone present on the patio was knee deep in thought, when suddenly, a soft thud was heard at the patio door. Everyone turned their attention towards the noise, both surprised and disappointed to see who came through the doors this time.

A hero with long, white flowing hair came through the doors with a gust of wind rushing behind him, his face showing no emotion, except serious. Clad in a dark blue bodysuit, with his trusty sword holstered to the right side of his waist, his large white cape flowed gracefully in the air. He then walked briskly towards his allotted seat, not making any attempt to acknowledge the presences of the other heroes that were beside him. As he was walking towards his seat, his two small, black eight-pointed stars on both sides of his head, glinted in the sunlight, giving off the impression that he was wearing a crown. He then sat on the seat with his face on it, and looked over towards the Arena field, never once making eye contact with the other heroes that were near him. Looking at the utter destruction the Arena field was left in in the previous match, made the hero smile inwardly to himself, his hand instinctively going for holstered sword, but he stopped himself quietly. After laying their eyes on the hero that sat down, everyone, besides the hero mentioned, let out a disappointed sigh. They all wished that it was Saitama that came through the doors, instead of the hero of white, Flashy Flash.

Flashy Flash had a reputation in the Hero Organization for his massive ego, obnoxious seriousness, and ludicrously rude policies. Always one to be dismissive of heroes below S-Rank, and a hero that always stated that he could defeat most of his colleges in his current rank, made him one of the most unlikable heroes to date. If not for his ice cold looks, and even colder skill set, Flashy Flash would've been dismissed from the Hero Organization outright, for the mountainous amount of complaints he's received from all heroes ranging from C to S-class. These complaints can be recorded all the way back from when Flashy Flash was just starting out as a hero, and even in the present, he still gets the usual scoldings from the Hero Organization. None of these things never concerned Flashy Flash however, for he was a hero that always rushed towards achieving his goal as fast as possible, regardless of the means it takes to achieve it; For what is the purpose of morality in someone's actions, if people are being saved from those very actions? This mindset, and attitude had been in place in Flash's mind ever since he started off as a hero, and had never changed since.

Flash heard the collective grunts from his colleagues, but paid no mind to them, as he knew that he could take on most of them. Regardless if they team up, or fought him one-on-one, the outcome would always be the same. All of the S-Class heroes sat there in cold silence, the air filling with heavy tension as time passed on. Only five minutes passed, before Tatsumaki was the first one to acknowledge Flashy Flash's presence.

"Hey Elf-Boy, care to explain why you're being so obnoxious right now?" Tatsumaki said with crossed arms, and a furrowed brow, still sitting on Saitama's seat. Flash made no attempt to even face Tatsumaki, let alone answer her question. Tatsumaki got pissed off immediately, watching as Flash's back faced her, giving an almost bored expression. Flash only sighed to himself, continuing to stare off towards the Arena field.

"Elf-Boy, I'm talking to you. If you don't want to get launched to the moon, I'd suggest that you answer me now." Tatsumaki said again, her anger rising quickly, and her voice getting louder. This time, Flash pulled down his two pointed stars from his head, and placed them in his ears, acting like earplugs to drown out any unnecessary noises that might transpire.

If Tatsumaki was pissed then, she was furious now, as she used telekinesis on Flash's stars. She then pulled them off from his ears, and placed them back on the sides of his head. This made Flash turn towards Tatsumaki with face that shouted that he didn't want to talk at all.

"What is it, child?" Flash said with a very bored tone, his accent sounding very formal, like that of lord. Flash was already feeling tired as he was talking to the bite sized hero, bored out of his mind.

"C-Child?!" Tatsumaki stuttered out, her face lit up with embarrassment. She was a hair's length away from launching Flashy Flash to the moon, just when Genos put his arm between her and Flashy Flash, stepping in for Tatsumaki.

"What she's trying to ask you is, why haven't you made any attempt to commune with us? Isn't it rude to not acknowledge your colleagues?" Genos asked with a small amount of bite in his voice, hoping to get a rise out of Flash.

"If you are so desperate for a _**Hello**_ from a hero, you might want to reconsider being a hero yourself, let alone an S-Class one at that." Flash answered coldly, his voice chilling the air between him and the heroes. His eyes never blinked, as he then shifted his attention towards Genos, staring at him with cold eyes. Genos's eyes twitched with a flash of orange fire, the servos in his arms instinctively activating for a fight. Tiny trails of steam could be seen coming off Genos's entire body. Luckily, Bang was there to stop anyone from going too far.

"Now Now, you two need to calm yourselves, the both of you. Flash, Genos is simply asking why you haven't said anything to us. Although you do not need to acknowledge us in the slightest, it is still customary to do so, as to not disrespect the people who work with you, me included." Bang said with a stern voice, earning him a scoff from Flash.

"I find it confusing that you think that my behavior is disrespectful, considering I do not see the lot of you deserving of my respect in the first place. So if you would, do not take my actions to heart, since I simply do not care what any of you have to say. This is the logic I follow, so for me to act in the way I am now, is not out of the ordinary. On the contrary, I believe me acting this way garners more favorable results, rather than wasting time on frivolous activities such as customs, or how one should interact with each other." Flash said with a quizzical expression, looking at Bang as if he were a senile old fool.

Bang was a person that seldom disliked very few people in this world, and Flash was one of those people. Bang always prided himself to always talk with control and wisdom, but with the way Flash was talking to him right now, made Bang flex his muscles slightly. For Bang, talking with Flash was like talking with one of the most obnoxious man in the world, completely disregarding everyone, and everything he associated with on his own violation, regardless of what or who he was interacting with.

"Hey, you need to take an easier tone on them, Flash." King said with a low voice, rumbling Flash's seat subtly as he talked. Flash the turned towards King, his cold gaze piercing King down to his core. King's resolved harden from this, the muscles in his arms tightening, his heart already picking up the pace.

"Oh, please do not take this the wrong way, but I am simply stating my grievances, considering they were the ones that started the conversation. But I will hold firm on my earlier comment. Try to see it in a logical perspective, why would anyone care about what other people think of them? What would be the point of wasting energy on how you perceive yourself to others, just to make yourself more appealing to nameless few? I will tell you the answer, there is _**no**_ point for doing such menial tasks. What truly matters is how one conducts themself, and how one achieves their goal. Once a goal is obtained, the methods and means used to obtain it should not be questioned at all. Take for example this conversation, you asked me a question, and I answered it truthfully, regardless of the way I answered it. How you feel about me and such is irrelevant, since I completed my goal of answering the question." Flash said with low tone, cutting through King's voice cleanly. He made sure his point was portrayed in the most literal sense possible, not giving a chance for any other interpretation of his words.

King was left with his mouth closed, and a dissatisfied grunt filling the air, as a throbbing vein on his head popped up. He was pissed off that he couldn't do anything about Flash's behavior whatsoever. But what irritated King the most was it was that Flash right about one thing. It shouldn't matter what others think about you, since at the end of the day, you're still you. King knew that ideology by heart, seeing as Saitama was the walking example of that fact. Just as everyone was close to beating down Flash, Shoten soon came into the conversation, hoping to diffuse anymore tension that was already hanging in the air.

"Flash, you don't need to be so cold. All you need to do is to address your colleagues, that's all." Shoten said with reason, his accent taking on a formal tone. He hoped that that only was enough to stop Flash's insistent comments. Flash simply turned his attention towards Child Emperor, his face almost forming a small smile just looking at him.

"Child, the adults are talking right now. Simply do whatever children do, and do not concern yourself with matters that involve the mature. In fact, why not converse with the green haired child that is sitting beside you?" Flash said with a cold voice, a small smile now present. His eyes however, gave off the impression that he wasn't joking at all. Tatsumaki's anger grew tenfold, while Shoten was getting worked up from Flash's comment.

"C-Child?! I-I'm the smartest k-kid in Japan, and in the H-Hero Organization!" Shoten stated loudly, his kid accent now showing, while a light blush taking form on his face. Flash only continued to smile, knowing he was getting to the little hero.

"As true as that statement _**might**_ be, you must understand, even if you say that, you are only the smartest _**kid**_ in Japan. That, by itself, is proof you are not old enough to converse with matters that does not involve _**children**_. As for being the smartest at anything in the Hero Organization, I heavily disagree." Flash said with cold convection, smiling even bigger now, his gaze now centered on Shoten. Shoten bit his lip as Flash was talking, waiting for him to finish, his body trembling from anger as he listened in.

"Albeit, you have made small, marginal leaps in the Hero Organization with your simple robots and technology, It is the hero, Metal Knight, that deserves the title of the smartest _**anything**_ in Japan, since he alone has immensely improved, and developed the Hero Organization as it is today. You are still far too young to converse with adults in a serious setting, so if you could be so kind, please cease your incessant prattling already, would you?" Flash said with a cold, thin smile, asserting his dominance over the small S-Class hero. Situations like these always made Flash smile slowly, since it allowed him to revel in his superiority.

Shoten sat in his seat quietly when Flash was done talking, his hand hovering over a button on his laptop he had out still. The button was labeled " _ **RELEASE**_ " in big, red letters. It was linked to a line of elite security bots that stood on standby at all times at an undisclosed warehouse nearby, ready to engage in battle at any time.

Everyone in Saitama's group felt extremely heated, staring at Flashy Flash hard with daggers for eyes, ready to beat the ego out of him. But before they made a move on him, Flash began to talk again, his face not changing, an almost sleepy emotion now present.

"Now that I have addressed all of you, can you please leave me be? I must say that conversing with all of you, especially the children, was discomforting, taxing, and most of all, an abhorrent waste of my time" Flash said honestly, speaking his mind cleary, not noticing the angry looks he earned from everyone.

Everyone at that point was ready to strike, not caring about the repercussions that might happen. Shoten's hand was an inch away from pressing the button, while Genos's arms started to surge with fire. Bang's muscle flexed intensely, irked by how disrespectful Flash was being right now. Tatsumaki was soon surrounded a subtle green hue, and King could be heard revving up his engine, ready to scare the shit out of Flash. Flash sat there in his seat, his attention now towards the Arena field, not feeling the heavy pressure that's been forming by all the other heroes present. Just when everybody was going to jump Flashy Flash, the doors to the patio opened again with a hearty slam, welcoming in another hero. Everyone immediately calmed themselves at that moment, a feeling of heavy embarrassment washing over all of them as they did so. All of them realized that they were going to attack another hero due to what they said, making them think of Saitama, and how he would react. Saitama would simply laugh, make fun of the hero mentioned, and then ignore said hero, simply moving on with his day. So with a collective deep breath, everyone did just that. As everyone took a deep breath, they turned their attention towards the patio doors. What came through the doors this time wasn't a person, but a belly, and an enormous one at that. Soon a head followed after, and the rest of the limbs. What finally emerged from the patio doors was the hero Pig God.

Pig God stood there on the patio, some of the sunlight being blocked out by the sheer size of his body. He stood tall at over eight feet, while sporting a stylish haircut. Large rolls of fat could be seen moving in all directions, even though he stood still. What's more bizarre was that not one of the rolls fat ever moved in the same direction. His black hair was drenched in natural body oils, and his face held a contented look. He was wearing a long, light blue sleeved shirt that stretched as far as an 10XL shirt would go. His shirt also had text, reading as **"** _ **FEAST OR FAMINE**_ **"**. His shoes looked like they were about to burst, while his dark blue sweat pants gave off the impression of a snug fit. All and all, to call Pig God a big man was an insult, for he was far bigger than _**big**_ could describe. Pig God also held a large, transparent plastic sack that held an untold amount of burgers in his right hand, their collective juices dripping at the bottom of the bag, onto the floor of the patio.

Surprisingly, Pig God was one of the few S-Ranked heroes that acted like a hero when the time called for it. With his level of attentiveness and cooperation whenever he was summoned, Pig God had unintentionally made himself a hero sought after to work with, regardless of the short amount of time he was a registered hero within the Hero Organization, and how he looked like. His skills are also nothing to overlook either, as he possess some of the strongest, as well as some of the weirdest, strengthens that the Hero Organization had to offer. He had also earned the respect of most of his colleagues, due to his easy-to-get along nature, and his no-nonsense attitude when it was time for work. In a sense, Pig God was a stark difference with regards to Flashy Flashy, as he was a hero that displayed high end, model attributes. However, the only problems with Pig God is that he is gluttonous to no end, and is extremely lazy in every other scenario if the situation allows it.

Pig God's appetite is bottomless, once cleaning out an entire city block's worth of restaurants after a quick victory with a Demon-Class level threat, in just an afternoon alone. As a result from the victory, along with heavy criticism from all food vendor sources, Pig God was given the permission to haul an unlimited amount of food from any establishment under the Hero Organization banner. As for Pig God's laziness, if the situation doesn't require him to act serious, he becomes the jolly blob of mass that appears on the patio we see at the moment. Sometimes too lazy to move, Pig God is known to fall through floors and walk through walls to get to a destination, rather than taking conventional means. Still, Pig God was a much better hero to get along with, unlike some other hero whose hair flows gracefully in the air.

With a loud grunt, Pig God moved towards the rows of chairs, eyeing his face immediately on one of the seats. He lumbered towards the seat rather quickly, his burger sack making a trail of grease and juices as he did so. The seat itself was more like a couch, and with heavy sigh, he sat down roughly, causing the whole patio to shake slightly at its foundations. Once Pig God was comfortable, he opened his large sack of burgers, and started scarfing them down like he was drinking water.

Luckily, Pig God's seat was placed in it's own row, placing him several feet away from the rest of the S-Class heroes. That didn't help however, since Pig God's eating soon gave off a rancid smell of meat and sweat, wafting throughout the patio space. The smell hit everyone like a brick wall, even making Flashy Flash wince as soon as the smell hit his nose. Shoten pulled out a sweet smelling stick of candy lip balm from his backpack, and applied a little of it underneath his nose, replacing the terrible smell instantly. Tatsumaki erected an invisible barrier that blocked out the smell entirely, while Genos mechanically closed his nostrils, eliminating the smell. King and Bang simply ignored the smell, already too accustomed to Pig God's mannerisms, while Flashy Flash extended both of his arms outwards at the sides of him, and brought them down to his body in an instant. What happened next was a permanent light breeze forming, blowing in a downwards direction beside him at both directions. The breeze aimed the smell away from him, towards the floor instead. All of the S-Class heroes had developed ways to deal with Pig God's eating over the times he has done it now, and this was no exception.

After a few minutes of Pig God's violent grunting, and choking, he slowed down to a stop. He then tied his burger sack up, and looked over towards where the other heroes sat. With a jolly smile, he motioned himself to acknowledge the other heroes with a wave from one of his large hands.

"Oi! Bang, King, how's it going!" Pig God said with a loud, jolly voice, his face slightly jiggling, even after he was finished talking. King and Bang looked over, Bang waving his hand in the process, while King tried to look tough in the meantime.

"Nothing too exciting, old friend." Bang said from his seat, facing Pig God as he talked.

"Not much on my front either, Pig God." King said along with Bang, moving to face Pig God as well.

"Ah, that's good to hear! By the way, I never got the chance to say good work yesterday, King." Pig God said, his jolly voice still present, placing his bag of burgers on the side of his seat. After watching the amazing match that happened yesterday at his home, Pig God ate a ton of food in celebration for his victory.

"Not to mention that cyborg that was with you. Goodwork, Demon Cyborg! Fine match you had yesterday." Pig God said with a hearty laugh, shaking the patio lightly as he did so. Pig God was also surprised, and pleased that the new S-Class hero was someone that could be relied on, and that he wasn't all bells and whistles.

"Thanks." King said with a light grunt, looking strong as he sat in his seat.

"I agree, thank you Pig God for the kind words." Genos said in a respectful manner, facing towards Pig God, while bowing his head slightly when he said it. Pig God laughed lightly at the cyborg's politleness, now turning his body over towards Child Emperor.

"Well, I hope you aren't too depressed over there, Child Emperor. You had a fine match yourself." Pig God said apologetically, noticing Child Emperor was sitting next to the Tornado of Terror.

"Not at all, in fact, I felt ecstatic from yesterday! You see, yesterday's match shed a bit of light on some devices I need to vastly improve upon, including some of my own personal equipment." Shoten said with pep in his voice, being honest as he spoke.

"That's great to hear! And how's are only female S-Class hero feeling today, huh?" Pig God asked with wide smile, his voice hearty and rich like a burger itself. He then noticed that the Tornado of Terror was sitting on the wrong seat, but decided not to look too deeply into that, not wanting any trouble for anyone.

"I'm doing lovely, thanks for asking, Pig God." Tatsumaki said in a low, sweet voice, surprising not only Pig God, but everyone else in the process. Almost all of the heroes stared towards her, wondering where that voice came from. Hell, most of them thought she was incapable of demonstrating any other emotion other than pain-in-the-ass.

"W-What?! Why're you all staring at m-me?!" Tatsumaki said in a high pitch voice, making Pig God laugh a little harder, shaking the patio once again. Today was full of surprises, and hearing the Tornado of Terror speak so kindly for the first time was a great one at that.

"Oh think nothing of it! Just glad to hear that you're feeling fine. Oh, hey Flash, hope you're enjoying yourself today." Pig God said to Flash, as he shifted himself on his seat again, facing Flash's direction.

"...Yes..." Flash said in a very quiet voice, making no attempt to face Pig God as he answered him. Pig God was one of the very few heroes that Flashy Flash had come to respect, the only other heroes being Metal Knight, and Atomic Samurai.

Pig God made a small smile as he heard Flash respond, now turning his attention towards the Arena field. Looking at the destruction that was made apparent on the Arena field made Pig God smile and his belly flex, now knowing that there was another hero that can keep up with all the other S-Classes that were currently in the roster. Pig God also entertained the idea that there was now another hero to pick up on his slack, making him chuckle to himself.

" _Not bad, Caped Baldy! I wonder if you can throw the same maneuvers at me when the time comes…_ " Pig God thought to himself, still chuckling slightly, sweating just a bit as a result. For some reason, he was itching to throw a few moves at Saitama, since the Garou incident was put to an end due to his actions.

Hearing Flash answer so quickly to Pig God's response irked all of the heroes to no end, wishing that they could face him in a match themselves. Pig God simply chuckled lightly to himself again, knowing all too well that Flash's actions would always be like this. You could say that this whole act was a daily routine in a sense, and it made Pig God's smile grow a little wider. Some would even say that this scene kinda resembles a family in a sense. Just as everyone was getting into a comfortable silence, the patio doors opened once again, this time very slowly, and with care. What came out next were two, incredibly fit heroes, their muscles flexing instinctively once they saw everyone else looking at them. A hero who stood tall, towering at about seven and a half feet, whose dark alloyed skin shined brightly against the sun, and with a hero whose muscles bulged in grotesque angles, while demonstrating old fashion bodybuilder poses. Both the heroes Superalloy Darkshine, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner walked towards their respective seats, large smiles on both of them. Darkshine walked onto the patio shirtless, wearing only black jeans, and black sneakers. Puri-Puri-Prisoner's outfit was the traditional jailer's inmate uniform, white slip-ons on his feet, along with a ball and chain, and a cute orange cat sweater wrapped around his waist. Everyone watched as the two heroes walked to their seats, recalling on how they came to be heroes at all.

* * *

 _Flashback: Darkshine & Puri-Puri-Prisoner..._

Superalloy Darkshine wasn't always the muscle bound hero we see today. On the contrary, many years ago, he was but a twig of man, getting made fun of, and pushed around for how tall, and skinny he was, looking like a very thin tree sapling. Yet, despite the harassment, Darkshine was a very gentle giant, not showing a single sign of hate or anger for anything. Instead, he was always seen smiling, greeting and helping the people that passed him by, regardless if they were kind or mean. Still, the harassment continued for a long time, and for such a man to receive such hate, was cruel. But the moment he rescued an entire family from a random car bomb by shielding them with his own body, made almost everyone shut up about his appearance. Although Darkshine was later taken to the hospital for critical wounds from the event, his heroism was answered immediately, receiving a glowing invitation from the Hero Organization, and getting the chance to do even more good for more people. With a teary eyed smile, Darkshine accepted the offer, and went to work right after he was discharged from the hospital. In his mind, Darkshine wanted to protect people with the very body he trusted with to protect the first family, and thus, he trained it for years to make it as strong as metal itself.

Soon after, Darkshine found ways to make his body the best shield that had ever existed, making his muscles swell with massive strength, and shine brightly with pride. As a result of his many years of training, Darkshine became one of the strongest heroes to date, his own body being a shield for both hero and civilian alike. With regards to how he works with other heroes, he's seen as a god send. Even though he's very large man, almost all the heroes that work with him, always want to work with him again, just from how well he can work with others. But the real reason that makes Darkshine such an outstanding hero is not his body, but his absolute kindness that has followed him throughout the years. Along with his genuine smile, Darkshine had made himself one of the most beloved heroes in the Hero Organization of all time.

Puri-Puri-Prisoner on the other hand was never weak to begin with. Puri-Puri-Prisoner was always strong, his body being big and strong since birth, then developing into the man that fights for the Hero Organization today. The only thing that made him different among the other heroes was his past, and what happened to him. Years ago, when the Hero Organization was hard pressed to find new candidates to fill in for a new roster of heroes, they looked into reforming high class, harden criminals. Funny enough, it just so happens Puri-Puri-Prisoner was up for the task. Caught and captured multiple times by law enforcement, he was then wrongly accused _(As stated by Puri-Puri-Prisoner himself…)_ of several counts of invasion of privacy of hundreds of men. As such, he was sentenced to twenty years in solitary confinement by three different judges, each of them adamant in their ruling. Little did Puri-Puri-Prisoner know, all three judges knew the charges were fabricated, as a means to ensure that Puri-Puri-Prisoner goes to prison. He then found himself locked up in a small prison cell only three days later, taking on a jailer's inmate uniform, and his name forever branded as a sex offender.

With his already massive body making it hard for him to move about in the tiny prison cell, Puri-Puri-Prisoner promised himself that the _**corrupt**_ judges will pay for punishing an innocent man. He was only five years into his sentence, before he was given an invitation by the Hero Organization, although only offering the chance to become a _**discretion**_ hero. A discretion hero is a hero that's employed by the Hero Organization to serve as reconnaissance, as an espionage agent, and most importantly, a peacekeeper. The catch is however, these heroes are hired behind closed doors, meaning they aren't recognized as heroes in the public, and they remain rankless. And an even bigger problem still, if said hero where to find themselves in an altercation, be it life threatening, or minor, the Hero Organization would not be liable to help/assist them, no exceptions. The Hero Organization has thousands of these types of heroes on standby, their presence ensuring that the peace was upheld in all the surrounding cities, at the price of their own recognition. With some heavy thinking, and five years being mostly alone in his life, Puri-Puri-Prisoner took on the job, ready to serve as a new hero. Thing is, five years alone with yourself can make most people do things, things not everyone can think about doing, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner was no exception to this rule. Even after taking on the job, all of that time being alone changed Puri-Puri-Prisoner, making him long for the touch of someone, anyone really. And with this change, transformed Puri-Puri-Prisoner into the beautiful bruiser we see today.

Once released from prison, and registered as a discretion hero, Puri-Puri-Prisoner's first order of business was to pay the judges a little visit. What happened after he visited the condemned judges is still not certain, but some speculation indicates that all of the judges later then moved into Puri-Puri-Prisoner's household of their own choice, their reasons unknown. After that was done, Puri-Puri-Prisoner made it his ultimate goal to punish the deserving, but doing so in a way that would make bad boys turn into good men. Putting on his old jailer's inmate uniform as a symbol of hard love, he went to work, cleaning up the various city streets that teemed with countless bad boys with his fists of love. What resulted from Puri-Puri-Prisoner's actions was a huge decline in petty crimes that spread from city to city, all attributing from the fact no petty criminal wanted to be part of Puri-Puri-Prisoner's harem of bad boys. The Hero Organization, although a bit mortified, recognized the impact of Puri-Puri-Prisoner's actions, and how he single-handedly cleaned up several cities in only a month's worth of time being a hero. He was then formally acknowledged as an S-Class hero publicly, and was an instant hit among the Okama districts across all the cities.

If one were to describe working with Puri-Puri-Prisoner, it would be like working with a professional wrestler trying to bake a cake, while wrestling another wrestler. Although Puri-Puri-Prisoner has a big heart, he tends to let his hands do the talking, often causing more harm than good in most cases. As far as how smart he is, he at least knows that the cereal goes first in the bowl, and the milk comes up last, yet he somehow still manages to forget that sometimes. Most high ranked heroes would pass on having Puri-Puri-Prisoner as a partner, but nonetheless, he is still an excellent S-Class hero.

* * *

 _Present Time..._

Darkshine and Puri-Puri-Prisoner walked up towards respective seats, their faces flickering on the monitors. With a relieved sigh, Darkshine sat down onto the chair, followed soon after by Puri-Puri-Prisoner, who took off his slip-ons, and started to scratch his feet vigorously once he sat down. Although Darkshine was used to it by now, both Shoten and Tatsumaki watched in horror as Puri-Puri-Prisoner effortlessly scratched his feet, skin filings falling to the floor as he kept scratching. King, Bang, and Genos could only shiver in their seats, slightly unnerved by how little Puri-Puri-Prisoner cares about doing something so private in public. Pig God ignored Puri-Puri-Prisoner's rudeness, while Flashy Flash didn't even see what was happening behind him. Shoten was about throw up, and Tatsumaki had the decency to let Puri-Puri-Prisoner know he shouldn't be doing something like that in public.

"Pi-Pi-Prisoner! Stop doing that this instant! You're outside in public, and it's freaking disgusting!" Tatsumaki yelled towards Puri-Puri-Prisoner, only to get a smile her way from the man that continued to scratch his feet.

"Oh, Hi Tornado! Nice to see you here, of all places too!" Puri-Puri-Prisoner said with an innocent smile, completely unaware about what others were saying about his foot scratching.

"N-Nevermind that! Can you please stop scratching your feet in public?! It's gross!" Tatsumaki protested loudly, her voice getting higher in pitch.

"But my feet are itchy. Do you know how far me and Darkshine had to walk just to get here?" Puri-Puri-Prisoner reasoned out, putting his slip-ons back on, his feet feeling great now.

"Tornado is right Pi-Pi-Prisoner, it's not appropriate to scratch your feet when they're others in open, man. You should apologize for such rude behavior, man." Darkshine said in a stern voice, getting a small nod from Tatsumaki. Puri-Puri-Prisoner only grunted, and bowed his head slowly towards Tatsumaki, and apologized. Tatsumaki nodded at this, and then faced towards Darkshine, her face taking on a softer tone.

"Anyway, it's good to see you arrived just in time, Darkshine. Matches are going to start soon, you know?" Tatsumaki said with an sweet voice, getting a surprised look on both Darkshine's, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner's faces.

"W-What? Is t-there something on m-my face or something?" Tatsumaki said with a slightly red face, feeling her face if there was something on it. Darkshine and Puri-Puri-Prisoner only laughed, and spoke aloud.

"Nah, it's just really refreshing to hear something nice come out of you, you know, man?" Darkshine said with a large smile, his muscles catching the sunlight. Tatsumaki could only blush slightly, finding it funny that being nice to other people was so alien for her.

"I agree, I wonder what man was able to tame that childish heart of yours?" Puri-Puri-Prisoner said easily, catching the little tells Tatsumaki was letting out as he was observing her. Tatsumaki on the other hand went a whole new shade of red, her face giving off visible steam.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY, **TAME, AND MAN!** " Tatsumaki shouted loudly, all to the amusement of everyone in Saitama's group, along with Pig God, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, and Darkshine.

"Honey, not only can I tell you're in love, I can smell it, and girl, you're covered in the stuff! I'm just so happy you were able to find someone, Tornado dear! I bet he's real tough, to be able to put up with you!" Puri-Puri-Prisoner said with naive happiness, while waving a free hand towards the girl in question. Tatsumaki on the other hand was dangerously close to launching people to the moon. With her emotions unchecked, Tatsumaki's telekinesis was on a rampage. Just before Tatsumaki could wrap Puri-Puri-Prisoner up in a green sphere of energy, Darkshine spoke up again.

"Anyways, Bang, King, how's it been man?" Darkshine said towards the two heroes, his genuine smile never leaving his face.

"Today has been nice enough, good friend." Bang said with a smile, a quiet voice following his words. Darkshine nodded with approval, seeing the old hero with a great amount of reverence. There was always a feeling of respect that Darkshine had for the elderly, considering they've lived a lot longer than he has. Darkshine then faced himself at King's direction, his muscles catching the sunlight again.

"No problems in heaven yet, buddy." King answered back with a grunt, talking in a low voice, shaking Darkshine's body gently as he spoke. This made Darkshine laugh heartily, he voice shaking King's body right back.

"Good to hear my man! Ey, Demon Cyborg, I saw that fight with King yesterday! That was some awesome teamwork you showed, man!" Darkshine said with his smile, slapping his knee, as he remembered that awesome fight between the cyborg and Sweet Mask.

"Thank you for the kind words, Darkshine. I only hope I can match the same energy I put there in my other matches." Genos said with humble voice, feelings of pride welling within him as Darkshine spoke greatly about his teamwork with King, considering Darkshine was a hero that focused heavily on teamwork. Darkshine nodded happily, now turning his attention to towards the child genius.

"Child Emperor, hope you're not feeling a bit down from yesterday, man." Darkshine said with an apologetic smile, knowing what it feels like to lose in a fight. Darkshine was surprised however to see Child Emperor smile back at him, shaking his head quickly.

"No, It's fine really. Yesterday's match made it clear that my machines weren't up to code, and that more work is needed to bring them to their full potential. Besides I got to meet someone really cool from it…" Shoten practically whispered that last part, a deep blush on face as he kept talking. This made Darkshine raise an eyebrow, wondering what was happening with everyone. Today was full of surprises, and they just keep coming and coming. First the mean spirited Tornado of Terror acting civil for the first time, and then the ever so confident Child Emperor acting incredibly meek in front of him.

" _Hmm, let me guess? Pig God's going to be on a diet too now, man?_ " Darkshine thought to himself, making his smile grow even larger, seeing as everyone was starting to get friendlier with each other. Darkshine then faced towards Flashy Flash, hoping to see if he can get the fastest hero to slow down for him.

"Yo Flash, how's the fast lane been treating you, man?" Darkshine said with his signature smile, getting a surprising comment in return.

"...Good, I suppose..." Flashy Flash spoke out with a forced grunt, not facing Darkshine at all. He made a special exception for Darkshine, as he was one his favorite heroes in the Organization of all time. Darkshine then laughed out loud for the first time in a long time, extremely happy to see everyone so friendly with each other. The other heroes however, were getting even more pissed that Flashy Flash had just answered another hero with no fuss at all. Darkshine then faced towards Pig God, wondering if he was going on that diet now.

"Let me guess, you're going on a diet now, my man." Darkshine said with a playful look, only to get a hearty laugh from Pig God, shaking him, along with the entire patio in the process.

"Screw that! I'm too lazy to mess with that shit you call a salad, haha!" Pig God said, still laughing a good laugh that countied to shake up the patio space. Darkshine laughed with him, happy that not everything had changed in such a short amount of time. Just as Puri-Puri-Prisoner was about to address everyone himself, the patio doors open again, this time with a loud thud.

Everyone in Saitama's group had hoped it was going to be the man of the hour, but were answered by two hulking arms going through the doors first, along with a pair of legs that shined of dark chrome. With a collective sigh, two big ones coming from Tatsumaki and Shoten, the rest of the group rested their heads on their hands. What came out of the doors this time were the heroes Tanktop Master, and Drive Knight, both of them sharing a laugh with each other as they entered the patio space.

"Wow, who would've thought a monster would monologue himself to death, huh?" Tanktop Master said with a grin, laughing hard from Drive Knight's story. Tanktop Master's tanktop moved wildly around his body from all the laughing, his muscles flexing as well.

"Hey, it was his fault he wasn't paying attention to my sword as it came right in front him, haha!" Drive Knight said with a laugh himself, remembering how funny, and stupid that one monster was when he killed it. Drive Knight then recalled the events that lead up to them arriving at the patio space.

Drive Knight remembered meeting Tanktop Master in the Arena lobby randomly. Apparently, Tanktop Master had lost his way towards the patio space, so Drive Knight suggested that they should walk together, since he knew the area pretty well. Tanktop Master agreed, and they both traveled the Arena together. With a few stories exchanged here and there as they walked the length of the Arena, along with a peaceful ride up the elevator with Ava, they soon appeared right in front of the patio doors, surprised that time seemed to fly between the both of them. Tanktop Master was the first to enter through the patio doors, with Drive Knight tailing right behind him, ready for a good fight today.

Tanktop Master stood short at five feet, six inches, whereas Drive Knight stood taller than him, standing about six feet tall overall. Tanktop Master's muscles were a modest size, nothing to scoff at, while Drive Knight's armor lit up as brightly as Darkshine's own muscles. Tanktop Master wore a simple maroon Tanktop, sporting light blue jeans and dark grey sneakers. Drive Knight's black hair was still unkempt, while his one red eye blinked itself a couple of times. He came in the patio space clad in dark chrome armor, recently polished, as it was shining everywhere, getting into the eyes of almost every hero that was present. Almost all of the heroes then shielded their eyes, making Drive Knight blush slightly to himself. He quickly walked over to his seat, which was directly behind Flashy Flash's, and sat down, followed by Tanktop Master. Drive Knight's black box was also present, sitting snugly on his back, looking almost like a long-board from a distance. Once both heroes got themselves situated in their seats, they continued to laugh, now fixing their sights among their colleges that showed up before they did. The other heroes in the meantime, eyed both Drive Knight, and Tanktop Master with remembrance, as they were recalling how both them came to be.

* * *

 _Flashback: Tanktop Master & Drive Knight..._

Tanktop Master was the strongest man among his clan, his own tanktop being proof of that fact. Supposedly, when a tanktop child is born into the clan, one of the Grand Tanktop Reverends will bestow a colored tanktop to the newborn child at random. The colors of the tanktop varied in the hundreds, not one tanktop having the same color as another. The rarest, and most powerful tanktop color however, was maroon, and it just so happened that Tanktop Master was bestowed the mighty tanktop. It wasn't surprising also that he was the strongest child born into the tanktop clan. Once news spread among the tanktop clan that a child was born with the maroon tanktop, all the master tanktop clansman made it their mission to train the child in the true way of the tanktop. For many years, the tanktop clan has been ridiculed by it's own idiot clansmen, for their use of the apparel itself, since tanktops in general are looked upon as clothing that only a douchebag wears. Yet the real truth about the tanktop is that it's design is to enable a person to fully access his upper body in ways only a tanktop can, while every other shirt can't. As Tanktop Master learned the true meaning of the tanktop over the years of his childhood, and his clansmen teaching him the true ways of the tanktop, Tanktop Master soon became a person that the Hero Organization couldn't ignore, so they invited him to become a hero when he was just 18 years old. Tanktop Master agreed, and hence we see the man sitting in his seat.

Unlike the other rude tanktop clansmen that litters the current hero rosters, Tanktop Master was, and still is a gentleman both in heart, and in practice. Tanktop Master has learned the truth that tanktops aren't what makes the man a douchebag, rather it's the man himself that makes it so. Many heroes that work with him, insist on working with him again, as Tanktop Master was an extremely down to earth man. Aside from Tanktop Master's muscular appearance, Tanktop Master can derive even more power from his tanktop itself, as the maroon tanktop is the best tanktop, bar none.

Drive Knight however didn't start out with such support from anybody, in actuality, almost nobody, even most of the higher-ups in the Hero Organization, knows how Drive Knight came to be a hero in the first place. The running theory that most people agree on, is that Drive Knight is an advanced form of A.I. that was created by Metal Knight, to develop a new communications system for the Hero Organization. However, the A.I. apparently achieved sentience, and started doing hero work of its own accord. Although Metal Knight had denied any sort of relation to Drive Knight, along with vehement comments from Drive Knight himself, stating that he is a human, most people still think that was how Drive Knight came to be.

Even still, Drive Knight had displayed unmatched skill and efficiency when given a task, or mission by the Hero Organization. Be it a mission that required him to go undercover, and obtain information from enemy lines, or to go in guns blazing, and wiping out an entire town's worth of monsters in a single night, Drive Knight was indeed a great asset to work with. So much so, the Hero Organization allocated special funds to Drive Knight himself when he requested it. With the new found funds, Drive Knight spent it on the research of morphtronic technology, develing deep into the subject matter as far as he possibly could. With countless sleepless nights, and too many ambition-filled days, Drive Knight's research finally lead to him allowing his body to merge, and transform when presented with certain types of material. To be able to take on new shapes and forms, this was Drive Knight's true dream, to fight monsters, and protect the people in ways that was only limited by his own imagination. As an added bonus, Drive Knight became a hit with the kids in the cities, considering he could transform into anything, just like a toy.

The downside with Drive Knight however, is the fact that he can't work with anyone else. Although he can interact normally with other people, even known to a be an approachable person, once a mission is given to him, he refuses to work with anyone, no exceptions. Too many unknown variables when you present a foreign body that isn't your own, or so Drive Knight counties to say when presented with a chance to work with another person. Still, Drive Knight was a great hero to have around, as his work ethic can be a bit contagious to the other heroes. Funny enough, Drive Knight tends to find himself competing many times with his other colleagues, for reasons he didn't even know himself. Whatever the case was with Drive Knight, and regardless of his origin, everyone, including the Hero Organization, greatly welcomes Drive Knight's presence, and service.

* * *

 _Present Time..._

As both Drive Knight and Tanktop Master were sitting, they turned their attention to their colleagues, waving a single hand towards each of them.

"King, Bang, nice seeing you out here. Hope the day's been good to you." Drive Knight said with a faint robotic voice, watching King move towards him.

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary on my part, Drive. Good seeing you finally making it here." King said in low voice, shaking Drive Knight in the process.

"I must agree with King, today has been good so far." Bang added in, his voice quiet, but firm. Drive Knight nodded approvingly, and turned his attention towards the two small S-Class heroes.

"Glad to see someone's here by their own will." Drive Knight said jokingly to Tatsumaki, who picked up on it immediately.

"Hmph, the difference is that I'm here on time, Drive. But at least you're here now, right?" Tatsumaki spoke back in a soft voice, making both Drive Knight and Tanktop Master look at her incredulously. Tatsumaki didn't even care at this point, ignoring their stares this time.

"Well, someone's in a good mood, huh?" Drive Knight said in a joking manner again, now facing towards Shoten.

"How about you, Child Emperor? How's it been since yesterday's match?" Drive Knight asked curiously, wondering if Child Emperor was downtrodden about the outcome of the match. He was pleasantly surprised that to hear Child Emperor's voice to be so cheery.

"It's been an eye opener for the most part. I learned painfully that I need to upgrade all of my hardware. King himself made certain of that, heh." Shoten said with a small laugh towards King, who took this chance in particular to get a rise out of the child hero.

"Be that as it may, didn't you also say that you met an awesome guy, not too long ago?" King said with a stern voice, though he was making a very smug grin internally. King hit the target dead center, watching as Shoten's face completely turned red in the process.

"B-Be quiet a-about that, K-King!" Shoten shouted, his cute kid accent now present, making King laugh loudly from his reaction. Drive Knight watched Child Emperor's reaction when King mentioned that awesome guy, he wondered now who that guy was. He was then brought out of thinking when Demon Cyborg called out his name.

"You ok Drive? You seem to be preoccupied with something." Genos said with a curious tone, Drive Knight now turing over towards him.

"No, it's nothing. It's just funny watching a genius turn red, that's all." Drive Knight said a light chuckle, his faint robot voice making his chuckling sound raspy. Genos gave Drive Knight a small smile, agreeing that watching a usually confident hero like Child Emperor act like kid, was funny.

"But anyways, you alright yourself, Demon Cyborg?" Drive Knight asked, ignoring the banter between King and Child Emperor that happened in the background. Shoten was yelling cutely towards King, where King was ignoring the young kid's insults.

"I'm been having a great time so far Drive. Just waiting for Sensei to return back here." Genos said honestly, his eyes veering off towards the patio doors unconsciously as he was talking. Drive Knight was now even more curious, as he had never heard Demon Cyborg talk about a Sensei before. As he was about to ask Genos another question, Darkshine then called out for Drive Knight.

"Ey, Metal Man! How's it been, man? I heard you've been killing it at work, man!" Darkshine shouted from a distance, as he, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner were a bit farther away from the other heroes.

"Work's been a pain, but yeah, I'm doing alright, thanks for asking." Drive Knight yelled back at Darkshine, waving a free hand his direction. His robotic voice made Darkshine laugh in the moment, making Drive Knight smile internally. He then faced towards Pig God, watching as he was opening up his burger sack.

"Pig God, mind closing your mouth when you eat this time?" Drive Knight said jokingly, happy that he wasn't able to smell Pig God's feast. Pig God went ham on his burger sack now, grabbing burger after burger, and shoving them in his mouth like they were marshmallows.

"Uh uh, how am I going to eat if my mouth's closed?" Pig God reasoned out as he was eating, talking with his mouth open. Clumps of burger smush fell from his mouth, but Pig God just kept eating, not looking at Drive Knight as he was talking.

"Fair enough." Was Drive Knight only response, before looking away from Pig God's eating, his stomach on the verge of exploding from watching Pig God''s table manners.

Everyone already found ways to circumvent the smell that Pig God was giving off already, deciding not to talk among themselves during Pig God's feast. Several entire minutes of violent grunting, and choking was in the air, as Pig God was close to finishing up his sack of burgers. Soon enough, the sounds of choking died down, and all that was left was silence once again. It was then Drive Knight who broke the silence, facing towards Flashy Flash's direction.

"Hey Flash, you ok? You've been quiet for awhile now." Drive Knight asked Flashy Flash, only to answered by his back, along with silence. This immediately irritated Drive Knight, making him speak up with a louder voice this time.

"I'm talking to you Flash, It's kind of rude to ignore me here." Drive Knight spoke up, his robotic voice flaring up slightly. Again, he was only answered by Flash's back, along with a loud silence.

Everyone knew, including Drive Knight himself, about Flash's mannerisms by now, accepting the fact that he rarely talks to anybody. Thing was, Drive Knight's mannerism was that he had an extremely low tolerance for disrespect, and he was also man that didn't like to be ignored. The moment Flash ignored him again, Drive Knight jumped up from his seat, landing right in front of Flashy Flash himself. Flash then looked up at Drive Knight once, before giving him a bored expression, and looked downwards at his feet, not giving Drive Knight the respect of his gaze.

"I'm right up here Flash, care to answer me?" Drive Knight said in a threatening tone, his one eye glowing a very dark red hue, his robotic voice going an entire octave lower, becoming much more clear and menacing. And for the third time, Flash answered back with silence, only making the top of his visible to Drive Knight. This in turn made Drive Knight throw a lightning fast right punch at Flash's head, only to stop an inch away from actually punching him.

"Do you mind, machine? You are so desperate for a response from me, you are willing to physically assault me? What kind of hero would do that, I wonder?" Flash asked with a frigid voice, now looking up directly into Drive Knight's red eye, matching his glare with an ice cold gaze. Flash then retracted his sword that was only mere millimeters away from Drive Knight's neck. Drive Knight lowered his right fist, never breaking eye contact with Flashy Flash.

Everyone on the patio watched in silence, seeing the two heroes fight in between each other. Shoten and Tatsumaki were still, while King and Genos were grunting from how fast Flashy Flash got his blade to Drive Knight's neck, sitting down no less. Bang was quiet during this time, his eyes closed, ready for things to go wrong. Darkshine, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, and Tanktop Master flexed their muscles, ready to contain both of the heroes if need be. Pig God only watched quietly, knowing that in a family, siblings must settle their differences among themselves, and that outside help wouldn't stop their fighting, nor do anything to remedy the situation. A minute of silence passed between the two of them, until Drive Knight spoke again.

"Tsch, I don't need to hear that from you, **_Mist of the Blurry White_**." Drive Knight said coldly, his voice still in it's deep pitch setting. Flashy Flash's eyes slightly opened at this news, his curiosity now peaked.

"Now I have not heard that name in a very long time… Care to explain yourself on how you acquired such knowledge?" Flash said calmly, his voice still giving off a lordly tone. His right hand was on his sword, trembling from the anger Drive Knight had made him feel. Before Drive Knight could even speak, Flash stood up from his seat, and placed his sword at Drive Knight's neck again in a single heartbeat, his gaze looking even colder now. Drive Knight wasn't fazed, as his left fist was already touching Flash's stomach, daring him to try something.

"Wow, aren't you talkative now? I think that was my first time hearing you say more than three words, heh." Drive Knight answered back with a bitter laugh, his voice still low. He never broke eye contact with Flash, and after a minute of hard staring, Flash grunted, and quickly holstered his sword. Drive Knight did the same, scoffing as he did so.

"We will fight in time, so please sit back down in your seat. I will find out where you obtained such information eventually." Flash said calmly, looking at Drive Knight one more time, before sitting back down on his seat, and then putting his attention towards the Arena field. Drive Knight only scoffed, and walked back towards his seat. But before Drive Knight left Flash's sight, he had the chance to hit the back of his head, so he did.

"Oops, my hand slipped, my bad Flash…" Drive Knight said with a cold voice, making Flash stand up from his seat immediately, taking a stance towards Drive Knight. Drive Knight in the meantime, threw his left arm to his back, reaching for his black box, ready to beat the shit out of the cocky asshole that stood in front of him.

Everyone at this moment motioned to stop the fight that was bound to happen. Bang was already standing, his muscles already tense, while Genos prepared himself to jump in between the two heroes. King revved up his engine, his aura also charging up within him. Tatsumaki wrapped herself in green energy, pointing both her hands towards the two stupid heroes that were about to fight, while Shoten was seen typing up a work order on his laptop, ready to call security up into the patio space within seconds. Darkshine was about to join Genos, getting ready to jump in between the two heroes himself, while Puri-Puri-Prisoner and Tanktop master were about to rush down Flash, and Drive Knight. Pig God stood up, ready to knock some sense in the two heroes that were about fight for petty reasons. Things were getting bad, as both Drive Knight, and Flashy Flash were about to strike each other. It was then all the others heroes rushed in, prepared to contain the situation at hand.

" **[** **Armament Mode** **]: Silver Modification!** " Drive Knight shouted , raising his left arm to sky, along with the black box. His left arm then started to fuse with the black box, forming a beautiful sword that shined a bright silver chrome. Flashy Flash on the other hand was now in a full stance, concentrating on his attack. Both heroes then came at each other, their sword pointing towards the other.

" **Sliver Rus-** " Was the only thing Drive Knight could say, before he stopped after hearing the patio doors open.

" _Heaven's Command:_ **Flash of Heav-** " Was all Flash could say, before also hearing the patio doors opening, causing him to stop as well.

What came through the doors next was a bright light, blinding everyone that saw it. Drive Knight's sword fizzled back up into the black box, which automatically reformed on his back. Flashy Flash also holstered his sword, wondering why the hell a bright light was flashing in his face. All the other heroes shielded their eyes, the light being too strong for them to handle. As soon as the light had died down, a lone figure was made clear on the patio space, his face looking extremely dopey.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Saitama said nonchalantly, holding free corndog samples in each of his hands. With his bald head reflecting a lucky sunbeam, Saitama manged to blind everyone in the process, stopping a fight that was scheduled a bit too soon.

* * *

Hey guys, Chicken here, letting you all know I'm back with an update! (Finally, amirite?) Anyways, this chapter took a little longer than the most, since I'm trying to experiment with some stuff here and there. This chapter focuses on fleshing out some characters, and giving them a modicum of depth. Throw in a few opportunities for some sub-plots, and boom, you got yourself something interesting here! (I hope...) So comment about the chapter, and tell me what needs tweaking! Another thing, I did some much needed spring cleaning for this story's progression, putting chapters where they belong. I also went and replaced my "Thanks" chapter, and the Q&A with new filler chapters. I felt like it was long enough to finally put something worth of substance in those places. But never forget, I'll always truly appreciate everything you guys have done for both me as a writer, and for this story. From the comments that build me up, to the ones that knock me down, I love each and everyone of them, along with you guys. But the thing that really blows my mind is that you guys are still supporting this story! For pete's sake, you've been reading my story for over an entire year! Like damn guys, chill. Thanks for everything, and I'll see all of you in the next one!


	20. Chpt 16: Stuffed Muscles

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 16: Stuffed Muscles

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _On the Patio Space..._

 **Speechless**

Was the state that everyone was left in after seeing Saitama just waltz onto the patio space, his dopey smile killing all of the tension that was just in the air. A few seconds of silence passed between everyone, Saitama standing in front of the patio doors, holding his corndogs causally. Flashy Flash and Drive Knight looked at Saitama dumbfoundedly, wondering why the hell he's even here. Not knowing what was happening, Saitama slowly took a bite from one of his corndogs, his face deadpanned as he did so. Soon the whole patio space was filled with nothing but the sound of Saitama's chewing, make some heroes' sweat drop comically. All was still and quiet, up until a deranged esper tackled him, mounting him on his shoulders in an instant. The other heroes, besides Saitama's group, were further left speechless, watching as the second strongest hero was now on the shoulders of a bald guy.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid baldy?!" Tatsumaki loudly questioned, her legs snugly wrapped around Saitama's head, while her arms snaked around his head lovingly.

"Um, I think most people call it _**eating**_ , if you wanted to know so badly." Saitama joked lightly while he was eating, his face never letting go of that dopey smile. Tatsumaki could only blush at Saitama's stupid face, her heart aching from all the heavy pounding it was doing.

"A-And what took you so long baldy?!" Tatsumaki yelled at Saitama, her blush still on her face, slowly rubbing her chin on top of his head. Saitama could only sigh, taking another bite from his corndog, being mindful to not get any crumbs on Tatsumaki's legs.

"Uh, do you remember how big this place is Tats? I'm kinda new here, so I got lost looking for something to eat." Saitama said while taking another bite of his corndog, lifting his eyebrows towards the corndog on his left hand, implying that he went out to find food.

"W-Well, you could've been quicker about it!" Tatsumaki said with a quiet yell, only to be answered by another sigh.

"Not my fault this place is so freaking big. But look at this way, I'm kinda happy that these corndogs were free for heroes, since I forgot to bring my wallet and all." Saitama said with a laidback tone, his dopey smile still on his face. Tatsumaki was left silent after that, having the decency to hide her face in Saitama's head again.

Saitama then walked over towards his seat, greeted by everyone in his group. The other S-Class heroes however, were now very curious on why a bald guy was here in the first place. Drive Knight and Flashy Flash sat back down in their seats, Flash sheathing his sword quietly, and Drive Knight's box reforming on his back. Both were highly intrigued about the bald guy that had an esper around his shoulder. Thing was, both of them felt like they've seen him before, yet they can't remember where. Tanktop Master and Puri-Puri-Prisoner had a flash of recollection in their eyes, seeing as they've seen that bald guy before. Darkshine held respect for the weird guy that just came in, managing to stop a full fledged fight in only a couple of seconds, by eating no less. Pig God only smiled, knowing full well who Caped Baldy was, and that he was very interested to learn about on how his match with Metal Bat went. All of the S-Classes' thoughts were then silenced when they heard Bang's voice quietly ring throughout the patio space.

"As expected, you have returned in one piece, unscathed no less. You displayed such a wondrous fight, so full of emotion and guts. My, how much the young could learn from you Saitama" Bang said with a splendid voice, a rare smile on his face that made his beard stand up in a comical way.

"Took you long enough to get back here." King said jokingly, watching as Saitama sat down, eyeing one his corndogs. His stomach then grumbled, hunger now taking root in his mind.

"Hey, wanna split that bro?" King asked Saitama, only to get answered by Saitama finishing both corndogs in an instant. King's mouth dropped, instantly getting pissed off from Saitama's carelessness. Saitama in turn just wiped his mouth with his sweater sleeves, oblivious to King's words.

"Saitama, bro! What the hell is wrong with you?! I wanted some of that!" King roared at Saitama, making the other S-Class heroes watch Saitama with cautious eyes. To make the usually quiet and reserved King yell with such passion, Indeed, who the hell was this guy? They all waited for how the bald guy would answer back to a now pissed off King.

"Damn it King, go get your own! Do you know how far I had to walk just to find a food stall, let alone get something to eat? If you're hungry, go get some yourself, you jackass. All of the food courts are down in the 6th floor, you can thank me later." Saitama answered back with an annoyed voice, looking at King with furrowed brows. This only made King get even more pissed, making him get up from his seat, his eyes downcasted. King's engines soon started to rev up, signaling his clear intent to the other S-Class heroes.

Some of the other S-Class heroes watched in horror, their eyes wide open, as they witnessed the bald guy answer King with such balls. They hoped that King would take out the bald guy as quickly, and painlessly as possible.

"You're seriously a pain in my ass sometimes, you know that bro?!" King said with a heavily pissed off voice, now stomping his way over towards the patio doors, going to get some food. The other S-Class heroes' mouths only dropped, watching as the mighty King walked away from his seat.

"Let me join you King, I seem to have gotten a bit famished myself." Bang said in loud voice, a very amused look on his face. He waved King down to wait for him, which he did, grunting loudly to himself. Bang then got up from his seat, and slowly made his way over towards King.

"I'm also coming with you, It appears I need to eat too." Genos said calmly, getting a look from King shouting _**hurry up already**_ , making Genos run up from his seat towards King and Bang. It was around the same time where Saitama felt a small growl from the back of his head, knowing all too well what that meant, all to the tiny esper's redden face, and extremely palpable embarrassment.

"Hey, you guys take Tats with you! Turns out she's also hungry!" Saitama shouted to the three of them, raising his arms and gently wrapping his hands around Tatsumaki. He then picked her up by her waist from his shoulders, putting her in a bridal hold. Overwhelming heat covered Tatsumaki in her entirety, yet Saitama didn't see how hard she was blushing, nor feel the heat she was giving off.

"Y-You idiot! I'm not hungr-" Tatsumaki didn't get to finish, as she was then thrown comically into the air. Genos and Bang then carefully caught the esper on the other side, Genos throwing a thumbs at his Sensei once the task was done. Saitama then answered back with a thumbs up of his own. The other S-Classes heroes had lost their ability to talk at this point, watching as the bald guy was harmlessly tossing the world's second strongest hero like a stuffed animal. It's like he knew them all on a personal level, being able to show how comfortable he was with such major players in the Hero Organization.

"Get me another corndog if you can too, alright? Thanks a ton, and Tats, you go eat, I don't wanna feel your stomach rumbling behind my head again." Saitama shouted at the group easily, making several veins pop up in King's head, since he knew he was going to do it. While Tatsumaki on the other hand, was having a miniature heart from all the embarrassment Saitama was making her feel.

"We will get you one Sensei by your request!" Genos shouted back at Saitama, while Bang nodded along amusingly, his old smile making Saitama smile back at him. King was still heavily pissed off, but in the end, couldn't really stay mad at the dopey smile Saitama was flashing all of them.

"Don't get your hopes up bro!" Was all King said, before opening up the patio doors, soon followed by Bang and Genos, who were making sure Tatsumaki would follow them. Just as he was about to leave the patio, he could hear in the distance Saitama going _**uh huh**_ , making even more veins pop up in King's head. King's footsteps could be heard from the other side of the patio walls, causing the S-Class heroes in their seats to look over at Saitama even harder.

Saitama then sat back down on his seat, now looking wistfully at the Arena field once more, too eager to get back down there, and fight in an even better match. Shoten during all of this, only looked at Saitama with a look that seeped with curiosity. Watching Saitama talk with everyone else so easily made Shoten feel awkward all of sudden, considering he's only known Saitama for a couple of hours. And yet he still felt he could trust him for some reason. Another thing that made Shoten feel so awkward was watching Tatsumaki casually sit on Saitama's shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sure, Shoten knew that she and Saitama looked like they were really close, but something in Shoten's heart made him feel a tiny bit envious. This little spout of envy made a simple, yet highly inappropriate thought pop into Shoten's mind, making him rub his legs slowly together in a very childish fashion. A light pink hue soon dusted Shoten's face, as the new thought grew bolder in his mind.

" _Sure, I might be smart, but I'm still a kid…_ " Shoten thought to himself, still rubbing his legs together with heavy embarrassment, as he eyed Saitama's neck with much interest. Sensing a pair of eyes on him, the man on Shoten's mind soon turned towards him, a curious look on his face.

"You good Shoten? You're looking kinda pink over there." Saitama said easily to Shoten, completely ignoring the fact that Shoten was having a miniature heart attack for no reason.

"I-I'm fine Saitama! J-Just thinking about some i-idle thoughts, t-that's all!" Shoten shouted quietly over to Saitama, his face betraying him as he talked, his kid voice completely taking over again. Saitama only shrugged his shoulders, and continued to look at Shoten with a dopey smile now present.

"Well, tell me about it kid. I told you can tell me anything, didn't I?" Saitama joked with Shoten, his face devoid of any ulterior motives, making Shoten's blush grow darker. Shoten then stared hard at Saitama, wondering if he would actually comply with his ludicrous idea.

"U-Um actually, i-if you really d-don't mind…" Shoten started off with a terrible stutter, only for both of hands to quickly cover his face in front of Saitama, too scared to hear any semblance of rejection that Saitama might respond with. Saitama then looked at Shoten with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he was acting all meek now.

"Uh, you ok Shoten? You were saying?" Saitama asked with a soft tone, wondering what Shoten was going to ask him. It took Shoten a few seconds to find the courage to face Saitama, but once he did, he forced both his arms down to his sides. He then looked at Saitama with a very red face, ready to die in that instant.

"CAN I SIT ON YOUR SHOULDERS TOO?!" Shoten screamed at the top of his lungs at Saitama, covering his face in an instant, embarrassed to all hell. Shoten wanted to die at that very moment, his heart hammering hard. What kind of guy would let a kid he literally just met a few hours ago, ride on their shoulders?! Shoten was all new to the concept of interacting with people, and he feared that he just ruined his one and only chance to make a friend that didn't involve wires or metal. Shutting his eyes closed from Saitama, Shoten was on the verge of crying again.

Small trails of tears soon came from Shoten's closed eyes, since he didn't hear a response coming from Saitama at all. The feelings of rejection soon started to well within his heart again, and Shoten was about to jump out of his seat and run away. Those feelings were blown away however, when he felt two strong, yet gentle hands wrap around his body. Being carefully lifted into the air, Shoten found himself a moment later sitting on Saitama's shoulders, his legs instinctively wrapping around Saitama's neck snugly. Shoten then felt his back getting gently rubbed, making him breathe out all of the bad feelings he was experiencing all at once. Moments of beautiful silence passed between the both of them, with Saitama looking towards the Arena field with an expectant look, while Shoten was feeling all sorts of good inside of him.

If Shoten was harboring any doubts about Saitama, they've now vanished completely from his heart. Not even his own family had ever given him the slightest inkling of want for him for all of his life, and here came Saitama, a bald stranger walking in from nowhere apparently, causally lifting him up onto his shoulders with ease, as if they were brothers.

" _And I've only known him for a couple of hours too…_ " Shoten thought to himself with such happiness, that he cried silently to himself again. Shoten had the decency to bury his crying face into Saitama's head, and he kept crying to himself for a solid five minutes, before bringing his head up again, wiping his teary-eyed face with a loose arm. Saitama could only sigh to himself, feeling relieved that he was able to make a kid breathe a little easier now.

Saitama just sat there, still rubbing Shoten's back, knowing full well this was not the time to joke around. He always had a knack for reading the situation, and this one in particular was no exception. Shoten's only response was him wrapping his arms around Saitama's head affectionately, satisfaction the main emotion he was feeling at the moment. Saitama kept up with soft rubbing, making it clear to Shoten that he was alright with him sitting on his shoulders, which Shoten responded with quiet, cute sighs.

The other S-Class heroes said nothing, and just stared quietly out towards the Arena field, knowing that questioning the bald guy right now would be inappropriate. Though, both Darkshine and Pig God smiled inwardly to themselves, extremely proud that the bald man had made a crying kid smile again, even if that kid was the smartest one in Japan, with him being a hero himself no less. Drive Knight was impressed that the bald guy was able to calm down the child hero's ego so easily, while Flashy Flash only scoffed to himself. Child Emperor's behavior only strengthened his previous opinion of him, that being he was only a child at this time, nothing more. Tanktop Master was happy that the bald guy had a the qualities of a good man, whereas Puri-Puri-Prisoner was looking wistfully at the bald man's demeanor, so manly, yet so gentle when he needed to be.

After 30 minutes of blissful silence had passed between the heroes on the patio, with a stupidly happy Shoten feeling like he was king of the world, the Arena intercom rang out, its voice booming throughout the entirety of the Arena.

"Welcome beloved audience members to our 2nd bout of today's matches. If you think our opening match with Metal Bat and Caped Baldy was exciting, then prepare yourself with what our next match will bring! At this time, we would like the heroes: S-Class Rank: 10 - _**Pig God**_ , and S-Class Rank: 15 _**Tanktop Master**_ to head towards the Arena entrance. As for the rest of you lovely patrons, please enjoy the coming match!" The intercom boomed throughout the Arena, cutting off abruptly.

On cue, Tanktop Master stood up from his seat, and walked himself towards the patio doors, ready to regain some honor back for the tanktop clan. Too many unfit tanktops have already slandered the once proud clan of tanktop, and Tanktop Master was more than prepared to rectify its name. Pig God on the other hand simply shook in his seat, softly at first. Only a few minutes passed as Pig God's soft vibrations grew more violent, until the he was shaking the entire patio space. The area that Pig God sat in groaned under the immense stress that Pig God was providing, and within a couple of seconds, Pig God's couch area had fallen right in front of the Arena entrance. Funnily enough, all of the heroes on the patio space didn't really mind Pig God's actions, as this was the usual method for him to travel. Well, almost all the heroes, as Saitama could only stare towards the area that Pig God once sat in with a deadpan expression.

"Yo Shoten, does Pig God always do that?" Saitama asked, scratching the top of his head. Shoten responded with a cute giggle, swatting Saitama's hand away from his head.

"Yes, but fortunately, he always reimburses the cost to repair the damages he makes." Shoten said easily, rubbing his small hands on the top of Saitama's head, wondering how on earth did he get it to feel this smooth. Saitama nodded to Shoten's response, feeling relaxed as Shoten was massaging his head. Shoten looked at Saitama's head with curious eyes, thinking to himself a dark thought.

" _It looks so tempting… Maybe just for a little while…_ " Shoten said to himself, as he got into a resting position that he saw the Tornado of Terror get into. The moment Shoten leaned into Saitama's head, it was over for him. Feelings of instant comfort flooded him, and his eyes felt heavy almost immediately. Soon after, Shoten could be heard letting out tiny snores, which was answered by a sighing Saitama.

" _Great, I gotta deal with two kids now… What's with this younger generation and sleep anyways?_ " Saitama to himself while shaking his head softly, looking up at Shoten with a smile. At least he didn't squish his head in, like some other annoying kid he knew. At this moment Tatsumaki sneezed loudly, her face growing into a soft blush, wondering if someone was thinking about her just now.

* * *

 _The Arena Field…_

After only 20 minutes of intermission, the arena field changed it's scenery, bringing in what looked like a clear, grassy field. Soon after, one panel opened up on the Arena field, making way for the upcoming hero. Coming out first, and standing on a platinum pedestal, Tanktop Master posed in some old fashioned bodybuilding poses, his muscles already glistening in sweat. Most of the audience were silent when they saw that display, with the exception of a few little girls crying from how scary his body looked. Once the pedestal had stopped moving, Tanktop Master shouted a comment onto the audience, a strong voice following his words.

"For the people that sit on these humble stands, today I bring you nothing but my best, for you deserve nothing less!" Tanktop Master said confidently, flexing his massive muscles, playing into the camera. Although a bit intimidated, the crowd answered with a loud cheer, hyped to hear such words coming from an S-Class hero.

After the crowd cheered on for Tanktop Master, everything went silent, with only the whirrs of machinery being heard. More time passed, as seconds became minutes with Tanktop Master standing on his platinum pedestal, waiting patiently for his opponent to come. Soon after, the crowd started to get antsy, wondering if there was any problems coming up.

* * *

 _Underneath the Arena Field…_

"Is everything alright with you over there, lift supervisor?" Pig God called out to the person standing beside the lift controls, wondering why his pedestal had only lifted about 2 ft into the air. With beads of sweat rolling down his face, Robin Dabank answered Pig God, scratching the top of his head in a comical way.

"U-Um, how do I say this Pig God, sir… It appears the lift can't seem to handle your weight…" Robin said sheepishly, still trying to fiddle with the lift controls. Due to Pig God's enormous stature, the lift could barely move due to the weight, let alone rise to the surface of the Arena Field. All seemed hopeless, before an idea popped into Robin's head. Pulling out his pocket transmitter, Robin then radioed in his sister from the lower levels of the Arena facilities.

"Onee-chan, it's Robin, and I'm kinda stuck with a problem in the lifting area, can you come up here for a second?" Robin whispered softly in his pocket transmitter, answered immediately with Felicitate coming up from the floor, right in front of Robin. Before Robin could say anything, he found himself in a bear hug, Felicitate engulfing him in her breasts. Robin knocked back Felicitate quickly, laughing at how much she was such a dork.

"Hey Onee-chan, mind giving me a hand with the lift here? As of now, it can't seem to handle Pig God's weight." Robin said with questioning look, already back to business. Felicitate looked towards at Pig God, who just now took a glance at the new person that just appeared in the lifting area.

"My goodness, is that you Dabank?! How long has it been, I think 10 years now?" Pig God said in a jolly tone, now turning his attention towards Felicitate. The woman answered back with a warm smile, happy to see Pig God remembering someone as old as her.

"Wait a second, if you're here, then that must mean… Of course, why didn't you say anything before, Robin! Excuse me for being so rude to you. It's been far too long since I've seen the both of you!" Pig God said with a hearty voice, making Robin smile inwardly to himself. That Pig God, one of the few heroes that actually liked working with other people.

"W-Well, you know how it is with the Hero Organization. They'll make a nobody out of you the moment you've used up all your usefulness to them, or you messed up too badly for them to cover for you." Robin said with a sad smile, reflecting on what happened to him and his sister all those years ago. Who would've thought that saving civilians over a Hero Organization sanctioned building would mean their unexpected retirement.

"Yeah, you have my sympathy for that spoiled steak of a situation. But you did the right thing saving those poor people. Worst part still, those suits made you guys work within a Hero Organization area again for the sheer fun of it. The balls on them, huh?" Pig God said truthfully, remembering how cold the Hero Organization had turned on this two heroes, just because they had the heart to save people, rather than a few million dollars worth of concrete.

"Well, it was either this, or getting a massive fine placed on us, including our names being dragged through the mud, politically and publicly. I just didn't think those bastards at the Hero Organization would omit our presence at Hero Organization so quickly. It's like we were never even heroes to begin with." Felicitate said with bite her voice, her glasses shaking from her anger, and rightly so. She was frustrated that everything they had done for not only themselves, but for countless other people, was erased from existence, almost like a snap of someone's fingers. Both Robin and Felicitate were borderline about to take the fine as punishment, but were too intimidated by the fact that the Hero Organization could slander their names so easily, even going far as labeling them as villains if they saw fit to do so.

Pig God really felt for those two heroes, silently promising them that he will one day bring the Hero Organization into the limelight, to make sure something like this would never happen again. To see such young, capable heroes be reduced to nothing more that Arena workers made Pig God's blood boil. But as it is right now, he would have to suck it up. He knew that heroes like Atomic Samurai, Silverfang, and Blast knew plenty of the Hero Organization's cutthroat acts and dealings, but this conversation would have to wait for another time. There was a match that needed to be settled, and Pig God was not one to run away from fight. Ok, maybe he'd be late to one, but never run from one. So with a heavy sigh that softly shook everything in the lifting area, Pig God spoke in his usual rich voice.

"I'll be sure to bring up your guys' situation to the Hero Organization again, but for now, can you lift me up already?" Pig God said with a chuckle, looking at both Robin and Felicitate, both of them suddenly moving in a comical fashion. Both of them frantically messed with the lift controls, trying their damnedest to get Pig God to the top. More time passed, before Felicitate just said screw it, and pointed her hand towards Pig God's pedestal. Within a very short time, the pedestal rumbled softly, before stopping where it sat.

The pedestal then instantly jolted upwards, with Felicitate making it very repulsive to the floor below it. Very much surprised, Pig God soon approached the Arena ceiling at rapid speeds, the panel still not yet opened for him to enter the Arena Field. Hysterically, Robin just managed to push the button that opens the panel, watching as Pig God just barely squeezed through the opening. Wiping the sweat that covered both of their foreheads, Robin and Felicitate stood at the lift controls, hoping that Pig God would make good on his promise.

* * *

 _The Arena Field…_

Almost 30 minutes had passed during the time Pig God was underneath the Arena, making some of the audience leave the Arena entirely. Tanktop Master was more worried for Pig God, rather than the match itself. As Tanktop Master was about to move off from his pedestal, the panel in the far off distance opened up, with a Pig God getting launched from said panel in the process. Tanktop Master, along with everyone else in the Arena were speechless, seeing a man as big as a hill soar through the air. But soon, cheers erupted from the audience, as they saw the look on Pig God's face, one that held a smile as big as the burger sack he brings with him. It was during this time, that Pig God answered to the crowd.

"Listen good and well folks, let it be known that this will be the best match yet! Grant me the chance to show you all a true feast for the eyes!" Pig God proclaimed with his hearty voice, loudly soaring through the air, aiming his sights on a still bewildered Tanktop Master.

" _Meat Mayhem:_ **Meatier Shower!** " Pig God yelled into the air, rolling up his body into itself, taking the appearance of a gigantic meatball. He was then surrounded by a cloud of brown mist, while also releasing an extremely foul stench. A trail of foul, brownish air followed Pig God, as he sailed closer to Tanktop Master, who inturned shook himself from spacing out. Eyeing his opponent before him, Tanktop Master got himself in a squat, his arms going into a bumping formation.

"Stand resolute my fellow audience members, for this match will be etched down in history!" Tanktop Master roared into the air, a hail of applause answering his resolve. Tanktop Master then focused his attention on Pig God, ready for anything Pig God was about to throw at him. With only seconds before Pig God's impact, Tanktop Master yelled into the air, his muscles bulging outwardly, while his voice shaked the grassy field around him.

" _Athletic Apex:_ **Service Ace!** " Tanktop Master roared towards Pig God, throwing his arms upwards. The mass of meat then came crashing down on top of Tanktop Master, his figure gone with a shroud of brown mist. What followed was a small crater that formed around where Tanktop Master stood, mists of brown surrounding the impact site. Gasping at the sheer speed Tanktop Master was smothered, the entire audience were struck with anticipation.

Just when the audience thought the match was over with, Pig God was then catapulted upwards at lightning, grunting softly as he ripped through the sky. Back at the ground, Tanktop Master stood his ground, his legs shaking visibly from the amount of damage he'd just taken. Battered and bruised, Tanktop Master was struggling to stand, his vision going in and out, as he looked off into the sky trying to find Pig God. Tiny trails of brown mist came off from his body, a stench of rancid garbage and bug repellent filling his sense. Coughing violently as a result, Tanktop Master knew he was already at the end of his limits, as he could've sworn that his arms almost snapped the other direction the moment Pig God came into contact with them. The stench surrounding the field wasn't him helping either, as the obnoxious smell invaded his thoughts. The smell was so bad, it was as if his lungs were refusing to use the air that he was breathing in.

Even still, Tanktop Master steeled himself to look upwards at the sky, trying desperately to find Pig God location. But the only thing he could see in the sky was a black dot, almost non-existent compared to the sea of blue and white that was the sky that surrounded it. Shaking his head, while holding his breath when he could, Tanktop Master hobbled off from where he stood, making his way upwards from the small crater that was made from Pig God's initial impact. It was only after Tanktop Master came out of the crater, did he notice a circular shadow form around him. Immediately looking up at the sky, the once tiny black dot grew into a large void in the sea of blue and white, only growing bigger by the second. Watching Pig God's imminent arrival made a drop of sweat visible on the side of Tanktop Master's head, both his arms aching just thinking of Pig God's attack. Cursing himself for being so weak, Tanktop Master could only prepare himself for whatever Pig God was about to throw at him, stancing himself the best that he could.

A pin drop could be heard from the stands, as the entire audience made themselves scare and quiet throughout the match. The only thing they could give to Tanktop Master were looks both of respect and pity, knowing full well who the winner was going to be from this match. Even though he had impressive muscles and a spotless reputation, Tanktop Master was still considered to be one of the weakest S-Class heroes in the Hero Organization, and to be pitted against a man that weighed more than the ground he walked on was more than unfair. And yet, Tanktop Master still went in the fight no holds barred, already knowing what the outcome would be. This act alone earned the respect from a number of audience members, especially the mass number of Tanktop clan members that came that day to support him. And within that moment, resembling a large crack of thunder, Pig God's voice rang throughout the sky. This caught the attention of everyone in the audience, including those that sat on the patio space.

"Do not think for a second that this hero didn't have chance! Remember, we only do this to show you all that we strive to make the world a better place, and to prove our power to do so! So enough with your petty thoughts, and applaud this man for his guts already, goddammit!" Pig God roared throughout the sky, speaking to no one in particular. Touching the hearts of both the audience, and Tanktop Master, the Arena was then again ignited with applause and cheers, while Tanktop Master could only tighten his stance, smiling to himself.

" _Truly, he has a heart fitting a man his size… I promise to get stronger for all those that are weak. And let me just say, I'm glad to have fought you today, my friend…_ " Tanktop Master said to himself, looking proudly into the sky, his arms no longer aching from the pain. The black void soon took the shape of Pig God, spinning rapidly, the brown trail of mist engulfing his body. It was almost like a small meteor crashing down onto the arena field, and Tanktop Master tensed up for Pig God's final attack.

"Find solace in knowing that you are among the best, old friend!" Pig God yelled passionately, just a few minutes away from landing on Tanktop Master again, getting only silence on Tanktop Master's side.

Silence was the only thing that Tanktop Master could give to Pig God as respect, for he was still too weak to even hope to come close to his power. But even so, it was his duty as a man a hero, and a guy who wore tanktops, to show people what he's made of. It was only seconds away before Pig God's impact did Tanktop Master speak again, letting everyone watching know what it means to wear a tanktop. At the same time, Pig God shouted back, his resolve answering Tanktop Master's.

" _Hundred Year's Famine:_ **Cultivated Cataclysm!** " Pig God roared, about to lay himself right into Tanktop Master, his body spinning all the more faster as a result. With determination in his last attack, Tanktop Master matched Pig God's roar with a shout of his own.

" _Limit Break; Final Move:_ **Weight of the World: Atlas Drill!** " Tanktop Master shouted with all of his might, his body enveloped in an a bright, crimson aura. It was during this time that his eyes went completely white, while his right arm enlarging itself to be a fourth of Pig God's size. Tanktop Master then let loose a ridiculously strong right corkscrew punch in front him. The punch was strong enough to create little gusts of wind trailing behind it, his right fist meeting Pig God's body with all the power he had left in him.

An explosion of brown and crimson erupted from the collision, hiding the two heroes from view in a blanket of brown, reddish mist. The audience held their breaths, as whole minutes passed as the explosion ran its course. After a what appeared to be a wave of stench and fire, only one man remained standing from it all. With his hair doused in natural body oils, and his body pouring sweat, Pig God stood with his head held high, while Tanktop Master laid crumpled below. Fully passed out and deflated, the state that Pig God left him was comical at best, so much so, some audience members had to stifle a giggle when they say how bad Tanktop Master was beaten up. His right arm was completely bent the opposite way, while his body resembled that of a cartoon character's date with dynamite. Although feeling somewhat happy to have won, Pig God just couldn't let Tanktop Master lay there all broken. So he then picked up Tanktop Master as if he were roadkill, and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him to the nearby medical team that came rushing towards him.

Once Tanktop Master was in safe hands, Pig God turned back towards the audience, waving his hand in respect, while acknowledging Tanktop Master's guts. The audience indeed were impressed with Tanktop Master's guts, but there was that one glaring issue that still remained, and that was him being one of the weakest S-Class heroes out there. Not only that, but the match with Pig God and Tanktop Master only lasted barely three minutes, aside from the thirty minutes of waiting at the beginning stage. It was the fastest recorded fight in the Arena's history, meaning Tanktop Master was right, this match was going to be etched down in history, with his complete loss.

Applause continued to rain down on Pig God, as he slowly moved his way towards one of the energy barriers, and walked past it as if it were nothing. Wondering how in the hell did Pig God move through pure energy, The Arena workers were left with endless questions. The wall of energy should've vaporized him, not let him pass. But not only that, there was now a gaping hole in the shape of Pig God's figure, in pure energy no less. This caused the Arena workers to go into mega overdrive, hurriedly repairing the damages that the wall had sustained, while questioning Pig God in the process on how he the hell did he do that without dying. The audience of course laughed at Pig God's antics, and sat in their seats for the next match of the day, ready to see what might come next.

* * *

 _On the Patio Space…_

All the heroes clapped in honor for Tanktop Master, who had shown some courage in the midst of utter failure. Yet, out of all the heroes clapping, Saitama could only clap slowly, for his mind wandered on about the match he had just witnessed.

" _...That one was kinda quick, wasn't it? Pfft, what a snoozefest…_ " Saitama said to himself under his breath, resting his chin on his hand, his eyes giving off an air of frustration from the lack of simulation. You would think a guy that had muscles to spare would put up a better fight than that? But no, he goes down by the second hit, while also throwing out his silver bullet just to compensate, for god's sake! Goes to show that some people only pride themselves on the talk, rather than the walk. Hmph, a lot of good that did for him now, huh?

Unlike the other previous matches, this one did nothing but disappoint Saitama. Not only was this match too freaking fast, but it ended with just two attacks, freaking two! Like wasn't this whole Arena thing supposed to be about a clash between two strong heroes? What a waste of time that was. He knew all too well how boring a match could be when you have overwhelming power, but still. All of that hype with Tanktop Master too, what a load of bull. But don't get it twisted, Saitama held a massive amount of respect for Tanktop Master and his willingness to face oblivion, but his overall will to fight, and to keep pressing going forward was downright **WEAK**.

" _Ugh, such a shitty word to use too…_ " Saitama muttered to himself again, realizing he was probably being a little too hard on the guy. After all, he was throwing down against a man that could probably shake up a building's foundations if he wanted to, but that's besides the point. Shoten noticed Saitama's displeasure, curious as to why he was being so mopey all of a sudden. Taking a moment to find some inner bravery, he then spoke up.

"Hey Saitama, why are acting so disappointed for? The match went by pretty quickly, didn't it?" Shoten asked in a curious voice, wondering why Saitama of all people would get disappointed of all things. He was then surprised at what Saitama had to say in response.

"I dunno, it's probably because that match was so one-sided?" Saitama said with a sigh, obvious disappointment in his voice. He then looked out towards the Arena field wistfully again, hoping the next match would be a palate cleanser. Shoten wasn't going to let his new friend feel this way, so he kept asking Saitama.

"But what's so bad about watching a match like this one, where the outcome was as clear as the sky reflects the color of the ocean?" Shoten said sheepishly, trying his best to sound _normal_ , if you could call it that. Saitama could only sigh again, reminding himself that Shoten didn't really knew that much about him.

"I wouldn't say there's isn't anything _**bad**_ about it, it's more like it isn't fun to watch. I dunno man, like imagine if you're watching this super awesome fighting show, but in one of it's line ups, you see one of the fights being an ant and a truck. Like, you know what's gonna happen, and it really doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Saitama said while rubbing his forehead, a small smile on his face forming. He then wound up ruffling up Shoten's hair playfully, making the boy genius make cute giggles in the process. Saitama then went back on his mini rant, too frustrated to stop.

"Just to get it straight, I wanna see a match where both sides can go at it at their hardest. Where the winner is decided by the will of the fighter, and not by some bullshit power or trick, you get me? Like that exhibition match I saw yesterday, now that was a damn good match! Just two people slugging it out, only to win by their will to keep going. That is what'd I call a match, and a fair one at that." Saitama said with finality in his voice, crossing his arms inwardly to himself. He felt great being able to vent like this, and he would be sure to thank Shoten later.

Shoten could only look at Saitama with starry eyes, as he was saying things that resembled one of his old idols, that being an old superhero that piloted a huge mech. He would not only respect his opponents, but actively find anyone worthy to fight him. Shoten then responded to Saitama's rant by hugging his head as hard as he could, making Saitama look upwards to him.

"I understand where you're getting at, Saitama. Fighting things that don't even put up a challenge is not only a huge waste of time, but an insult, right?" Was the only thing Shoten could say, before Saitama scooped up from his shoulders, and bear hugged him right there and then. Shoten was blushing madly from this new type of contact, while finding it hard to breath in this position.

"You're damn straight it is! Finally someone gets it! And it had to be a freaking kid of all people!" Saitama shouted passionately into the air, releasing Shoten from his bear hug, and gently placing him back on his shoulders. Saitama was feeling all too happy to finally have someone understand him somewhat. But suddenly remembering where he was, he had to reel it back a bit, since they were out in public after all. Shoten, too confused from the flurry of emotion that had just assaulted him, hugged Saitama's head lovingly, happy he could get his friend out of a rut.

All of this happened while all the other heroes were watching, most then not even giving a shit about the situation anymore. The bald guy had a lot to answer for, but that was discussion for another time. But even so, it was during this time that the patio doors opened up, revealing Saitama's group on the other side. After filling themselves up with food, all of them returned with a corndog in their hands. Tatsumaki had the liberally of levitating ten of them, all of them spinning lazily around her. Thing was, Tatsumaki came just in time to see Saitama bear hug a certain boy genius, and then placed gently back on his shoulders, making Tatsumaki feel an emotion she's never felt before.

Soon after, a deranged esper came barreling out towards Saitama, the corndogs around her flying ahead into the hands of Saitama, who only looked at the corndogs with a dopey smile. Next, it was Shoten that levitated into the air, getting lifted off of Saitama, and back onto his seat, rather harshly, with a Tatsumaki taking residence upon Saitama's shoulders. Much to the obvious displeasure of Shoten, the rest of Saitama's group only chuckled to themselves lightly, already used to Tatsumaki's antics.

"Thanks Tats, I owe you one." Saitama said in between bites from his corndogs, which he ate up pretty quickly. Tatsumaki blushed from Saitama's comment, but had the nerve to answer back to him.

"Y-You better baldy! It took a long time get these, considering scar face over there was wolfing down all of them earlier." Tatsumaki said angrily, glaring daggers at King, who was now walking back to his seat. King raised his hands in defense, feeling a bit guilty on his part.

"What? I was hungry, and Saitama-bro did say it was free for heroes." King said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Tatsumaki could only turn her nose up in front of King, offended at King's answer towards her.

"Tatsumaki is right Sensei, King ate about thirty corndogs in total." Genos said with a blank face, getting situated at his seat. King then looked at Genos with a face that said _**bro, really?**_ Only to be answered back with a face from Genos saying he didn't give a shit.

"To think a man such as King would have an appetite. Quite frankly, that was the first time that I had ever seen King eat anything actually so passionatly." Bang said with a light chuckle, already in his seat before any of them. King then looked down at his seat all depressed, a drops of sweat from on his forehead.

"That's fine man, at least you guys brought back some corndogs. By the way, thanks again for'em. Though, you didn't need to bring me so many back." Saitama said, laughing lightly at the stupidity his group was showing. They all smiled in response to it, and left it at that. It was then Shoten started poking Saitama's back, making said man turn towards him. Tatsumaki, although understanding of Shoten's situation, still felt an emotion she couldn't name when she saw him interact with Saitama.

"U-Um, is there anyway I c-could, U-Um…" Shoten said meekly, looking at Tatsumaki with a strong sense envy. How dare she take him off of Saitama, it's not like she owned that spot on his shoulders now did she?

" _W-Wait, why am I even thinking about something like this?_ " Shoten asked himself frantically, only blushing madly to himself in reality, which only pissed off Tatsumaki even more. Just when she was about subconsciously launch Shoten to the moon, Saitama lifted Shoten from his seat, and planted him in between his thighs, placing Shoten right in front him. Shoten, already too embarrassed to talk, could only lean back into Saitama's chest, scared to show him his face at the moment. Saitama only laughed, and placed his attention back at the Arena field, while taking another bite from his corndogs.

Even though the rest of Saitama's group shrugged off his actions as being normal, the esper on his shoulders thought otherwise. The emotion that she had been feeling earlier had now grown even larger, and in only a few seconds no less. Dangerous thoughts flooded Tatsumaki's mind, as she began thinking of ways to dispose of a certain boy genius without drawing too much attention. Just as she was about to unleash the power of her imagination onto the poor boy, the intercom of the Arena rang out with contagious bravado, the announcer as lively as ever. During this time, everyone in the audience listened in with much attention.

"Hello again beloved audience members, and let me tell you personally that all of you have been a great crowd. But as it stands, we still have more matches to present to you, and I assure that this one is going to be a doozy! At this time, we would like to have the heroes S-Class Rank: 13 - _**Flashy Flash**_ , and S-Class Rank: 9 - _**Drive Knight**_ to come through the Arena entrance as soon as possible. As for the rest of you, continue being the audience that these heroes deserve!" The announcer spoke confidently, before shutting off. As a result, all the heroes on the patio space then turned their attention towards the two heroes selected, waiting for their responses.

Flashy Flash merely scoffed at the mention of his name. He then quietly stood up from his seat, and jumped into air. He then disappeared from sight for most of the heroes, all expect Saitama, who only whistled to the man's speed. Only a second passed before Flashy Flash arrived on the Arena field, his face holding a look of pure boredom. The audience, although a bit a confused on how Flashy Flash came onto the Arena field, answered his arrival with a torrent of cheers, most of them comprised of rapid fan women, who were desperately trying to get pictures of him.

" _Pfft, damn show off…_ " Drive Knight said to himself, before getting up from his seat himself, as well as jumping into the air, the black box on his back morphing into a set of blackened chrome wings, and a single jet thruster. Although not nearly as fast as Flashy Flash, Drive Knight appeared on Arena field in record time, landing with style, earning him even more applause than Flashy Flash, making said hero mutter to himself. This time, the majority of the cheers coming from rampant children that wanted to touch Drive Knight's cool robot parts.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Saitama asked out loud to no one in particular, only to get a laugh from all of the heroes on the patio space. Tatsumaki was about to answer Saitama, when it was Shoten who answered him, his face stilled buried in his chest.

"You can enter the Arena field in any fashion you want to. Also, you don't have to use the pedestal system if you don't want to. Sure, it's a sure-fire way to deter any monster or impostor from getting onto the Arena field through official means. But for real heroes like us, we could enter the Arena field anyway we feel necessary." Shoten explained seriously, though talking through Saitama's chest didn't help him look serious. Large veins of jealously formed in Tatsumaki's heart, as she watched the stupid boy genius get all cuddly with Saitama. It was then Shoten's stomach also growled, making him bury his head deeper into Saitama, while making Tatsumaki angrier. Saitama looked at him with a smirk, handing Shoten one of his corndogs, which he picked up with a trembling hand.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Shoten only said, only making Saitama. And with that, Saitama faced the Arena field again, getting a feeling within that this match was going to be a whole lot more interesting than the last one.

* * *

 _Inside the Arena Field…_

The Arena field this time took the appearance of a hilly countryside. Green grass could be seen everywhere, while being paired with gale force winds that came and went in at random intervals. But to the heroes that stared each other off, the land could be in space for all they cared. Both of them had pissed each other off heavily prior, and both weren't willing let the other win. Flashy Flash looked at Drive Knight with extreme contempt, his gaze freezing the very air around him, so much so, his breath was visible. Drive Knight had acquired information that could very well mean the end of the scared operation he was working on, and Flashy Flash wasn't going to let that happen. On the other side, Drive Knight couldn't believe that the Hero Organization would allow a man such as Flashy Flash be a hero of all things. Of the things he's done, he would make sure that Flashy Flash would be brought to justice. Both heroes were itching to get at each other, almost willing to kill the one another if the situation called for it, and with the appearance of that iconic clock, both heroes got into their position.

 _5…_

The air was rife with contempt for one another...

 _4…_

Both heroes never lost sight of each other…

 _3…_

Fan women, young children, and everyone in between were rendered silent…

 _2…_

The Arena's machinery whirred in anticipation…

 _1…_

The wind had died, and the world stood still, as everyone held their breaths collectively…

 _(Dooong)... (Dooong)... (Dooong)..._

Those three rings of the bell brought forth one of the most insane matches of the decade, as the two heroes had removed their safeties, already coming to terms that one of them was most likely going to die by the end of this.

* * *

...

Now this is kinda awkward, ain't it?

Hey guys, it's Chicken, and I'm back at it again with another chapter! So uh, I know I've taken several holidays, sickdays, birthdays, and a shit ton of other days to get this out, but I got it out. But wow, I'm truly blessed to have people like you that still read the story. The only way for me to apologize adequately to you guys is for me to post as frequently as I can, and without diminishing quality of the story no less. So, I'm gonna do just that. I know I can't excuse my absence, but I hope to at least alleviate some of your worries. This story is back on, and I hope to see all of you in the next one!


	21. Chpt 69: The Champion's Harem Scene 12!

I don't own One-Punch Man

(All of this Belongs to the one and only: ONE)

Chapter 69: The Champion's Super-Amazing-Awesome-Ultra-Penta-Giga-Killimanjaro-Nuclear-(F.U.)-Mega-Super Harem Scene!1!

 **A Champion's Challenge**

 _Inside Saitama's Apartment Room..._

 **Libido**

Something that Saitama had kept under control for ages, dating all the way back to his early years of loneliness, where the only thing that kept him company was his loyal cactus. Being a simple man, he would relieve himself whenever his urges got the better of him, but as soon as he picked up Genos as a disciple, he hardly ever found the time to even think about a dirty thought, let alone do the deed. And for the most part, his life onwards wasn't all that affected, considering his new found friends had been an excellent distraction. But recently, being surrounded by beautiful women day-in and day-out was battering on his conscience, making his mind wander on dangerous thoughts. To have a cutie like Tats ride on him every time they see each other was hard enough, let alone her very sister hugging him with those obnoxiously big ASSETS. Ava wasn't helping him either, what with her always holding his hand, sometimes enveloping his entire arm within her chest, making his mind turn to mush. Whatever control Saitama had left in him was being grounded to dust, and he feared that he would have to learn how to father children soon.

Shivering to himself, Saitama could be seen sitting on his couch in the living room, while Bang and Genos were making dinner in the kitchen. King was sitting on the floor in the living room, laughing smugly at Shoten, who was losing badly in a video game they were playing. Shoten sat next to Saitama, his face twisted in anger at King's weird skills at video games, yelling cutely into the air. Saitama's apartment was full of noise tonight, as it was every night, but as of right now, Saitama felt an all too familiar urge slowly creep on him. His mind focusing a bit too closely on how a few women were dressed so scantly today, made him hate his body's growing urge, one that was clouding his judgement more and more.

" _Why the hell were those girls dressed so enticing today?! Tats was rocking that miniskirt, knee-socks outfit so hard, even going as far as riding on me again. Fubuki was killing me with that sleeveless turtleneck, and those skin tight black leggings, and Ava was driving me mad with that stupidly nice looking crop top, and short shorts. I swear, if those girls keep dressing so invitingly, I'm going to invite myself in them, hard..._ " Saitama said to himself weakly as he finished his inner thought, immediately regretting his own words. These girls were his friends, and yet, he just wanted to plow their fields like a farmer that had a broken down tractor, and that he would have to plow the fields manually. And during that time, it was going to be hard, long, and full of nothing but sweat and satisfaction.

Too disturbed by his own thoughts, Saitama had to retreat back to his own room, asking everyone in his apartment to go home if they could for the night. Although all of them raised an eyebrow at him, they all agreed, and left without any hassle. Although a bit adamant, even Genos agreed, leaving Saitama for Dr. Kurseno for the night. Sighing to himself from relief, Saitama made his way towards his room, when all of sudden, the lights within his apartment shut off. Surrounded by darkness, Saitama cursed to himself, wondering if he paid the electric bill this month. It was also during this time that Saitama felt the presence of three foreign bodies enter his apartment, only making him more confused.

"What the hell is going on here? Genos? King? Bang? Is that you guys? Didn't I tell you to go home already?!" Saitama yelled quietly to the darkness, only to be answered with cute giggling. Just when he was about to piece together what was about to happen, Saitama found himself being tackled onto the floor of the living room by two of the unknown intruders.

"Who knew baldy was such a dummy, right Fubuki?" Tatsumaki said with a cutesy voice, purring lovingly into Saitama's chest. Fubuki could only giggle in response, rubbing her head softly against Saitama's face. Luckily, it was still dark in the room, hiding the rare blush forming on Saitama's face.

"U-Um, what are you girls doing here? Isn't it kinda late for all of you to come here?" Saitama tried saying in a steady voice, although faltering here and there. This made Fubuki and Tatsumaki giggle all the more, pushing themselves deeper into Saitama. The third unknown intruder came from nowhere, lifting Saitama's head off from the floor, and putting it on their lap. Soon, Ava's voice rang throughout the room, only to be answered by soft moaning coming for the other girls rubbing up on Saitama.

"Now Now Saitama, we were just here to do something pleasant for you. Isn't that right ladies?" Ava said with a sultry voice, rubbing Saitama's bald head slowly, making Saitama in turn moan quietly. This made all of the girls smile bigger, knowing that this was going to be a fun night indeed. But before the fun started, Saitama rose off from the floor, almost like a man possessed. This in turn got the girls revved up, but also a little frightened.

"All my life, I've been trying to hold back for every occasion that I've experienced. Whether that be a sport, a reaction to a movie, or a downright fight, I've always tried to hold back everything. But seeing all of you here before me, dressed in nothing but string and lust, I'm only going to give you a warning. Never do this again, because in a just a few seconds, I am going to show all of you single-handedly the consequences of pushing a man on the brink..." Was the only thing Saitama said, before he put on his serious face, all of his clothes that he was wearing evaporating into the air from the sheer pressure he was giving off. All of the girls turned pale at that moment, yet their inner women screaming for the coming fire that was Saitama. He inched closer before them, his pride and joy standing at attention. He was about to let the first girl get it, that being Tats, who just had to rub him the right way.

And just before the night kicked off with the most intense intercourse that the earth had ever seen, a man with bizarre blonde hair could be heard muttering to himself in the distance, saying a phrase almost too perfect at this moment.

"Useless... Utterly useless... all of you... ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS! ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!" Was all the bizarre man said, before time itself halted on his behalf. He looked towards the distance with a shitting-eating grin, almost as if looking at a certain person, that person being you, lol.

* * *

C'mon son, you should've seen this coming. Lol, did you really think I was gonna post something so risque on this story, on April Fool's of all days?! Get the hell outta here with that thirsty shit! Haha, you've been yeeted to heaven AND hell! And I gotta thank my man DIO for halting time again for me to get this latest chapter prepped up for posting. Hope to see all of you again in about a three days or so, and remember, you've been pranked by that one guy, you know, DIO!


End file.
